My Pain is Yours
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: Two kunoichi fall prey to the Akatsuki and each finds themselves seduced by different men; but their story is the same: she fell in love with him, he her. However, each seems to have their own secrets... Hidan/OC, Itachi/OC, Pain/Konan. Warning for LEMONS
1. Red Clouds

MY PAIN IS YOURS

Hello readers! It seemed although many people liked my Hidan one-shot, and I really do like Hidan in general…so I'm making a story with him as the focus of my OC character's love interest (my other story with Deidara is still going on, nothing has changed that). Here I bestow upon you the first chapter of this story; hope you like it! (Sorry that it's so short! Hidan and Kakuzu should be arriving in the next chapter.)

This story is rated **M **for **Mature Audiences** due to language (hey, Hidan _is _one of the main characters), sexual themes, and adult content. If you are not mature then I would recommend not reading it. Other than that, please carry on!

* * *

**MY OC CHARACTERS~**

**Name: **Aiko  
**Age: **15-16  
**Hair Color/Style: **Brunette; Long, Down, in Bun, or in Ponytail  
**Eye Color: **Hazel: Green with Blue Lining Around Iris, Golden Brown  
**Personality: **Gentle, Clever, Opinionated, Sadistic in Battle

* * *

**Name: **Shinsei Yamanaka  
**Age: **13-14  
**Hair Color/Style: **Redhead; Short, Side-Bangs, Sometimes Back  
**Eye Color: **Blue: Shade Varies with Emotion (Dark if Sad, Bright if Happy)  
**Personality: **Sensitive, Fun-Loving, Impulsive, Righteous

* * *

Chapter I: Red Clouds

The sky always seemed so beautiful when it rained. Tears would fall from the heavens, soaking and cleansing the world below. The faint tapping of rain on the rooftops was an almost soothing sound, as if to say that you weren't alone in life.

In the darkness of her rented hotel room, one girl sat in silence, listening to the rain pitter against the windowpane. She drew her knees to her chest, thinking about her past and wondering why she still tried to live each day as if there were any meaning in life.

Her answer walked into the room.

"Aiko," Shinsei mumbled, staggering into the dark room, "Are you still awake?"

Recognizing Shinsei's familiar voice and figure, Aiko answered, "Yeah." She smiled softly, shifting around on the bed that she sat on to face her friend. The cheap mattress springs groaned in response, pleading with her to sit still. She ignored the whining bed and swung one leg off the side. "What are you still doing up?"

"I can't sleep…Aiko, something doesn't feel right." Shinsei rubbed her eyes; from what Aiko could see, it looked although Shinsei's eyes were swollen from crying. Aiko felt a jolt of alarm course through her as thunder drummed in the distant heavens, lightning flashing.

"Shinsei, what's wrong?" Aiko asked gently, motioning for her friend to join her.

Shinsei shook her head.

"Aiko, we need to leave." Shinsei stated, her voice cracking.

Blinking back her surprise, Aiko inquired why, and Shinsei burst into tears. Aiko leapt up from the bed and ran to Shinsei's side, placing her arms around her redheaded friend's trembling shoulders. She began guiding Shinsei to her bed to sit down. Aiko made an attempt to coax the reason why she was so upset out of her friend as they sank onto the squeaking bed.

"Talk to me," Aiko wiped a fallen tear from under Shinsei's left eye; the other was covered by a fray of red bangs and concealed most of the tears rolling down her right cheek. Aiko waited unwearyingly for Shinsei to come to a place where she could talk as she continued to sob hysterically; her body racking.

After a couple minutes, her crying became controlled. Aiko waited until Shinsei let out a small sniffle to say, "Go ahead." Aiko smiled. "Just let it all out."

"A-Aiko," Shinsei whimpered between sobs. "I-I don't know what to do!"

"What's the matter?" Aiko whispered, holding her friend closer.

"There was-," Shinsei swallowed a choked sob, "-a dream that I was having. A-and you were there with me…and then there were…red clouds…" She broke off and cried even harder than before. Lightning flickered across the room, striking and disappearing in an instant.

Eyes flashing, Aiko mused, "A dream?" She knew that this wasn't a good sign; Shinsei had been gifted with the sense of premonition when she was born. Often, the dreams were vague and had to be interpreted through logical reasoning. Whatever this horrible thing that she had dreamed was, Shinsei herself had no idea, but all she knew was that it was upsetting.

Crying into Aiko's shoulder, Shinsei managed to croak, "What…do you think it means?"

"I don't know," Aiko answered simply. She thought for a moment as Shinsei held tight to her, clinging as if Aiko would leave if she let her go. "What specifically happened in your dream?"

Closing her eyes, this distracted Shinsei from her tears for a moment as she recited in careful detail what she could remember. "You and I were walking…together…beneath a waterfall…but then…you stopped…I was swallowed up by something black…the sky…there were red clouds in it…they had turned red from the blood…"

"What blood?" Aiko interrupted, her tone demanding.

Shinsei uttered only one frightened word; "Ours."


	2. Attempting an Escape

My Pain is Yours

**Author's Note: **Konnichiwa readers!! I apologize for all the time that it has taken for me to update and write this chapter; my computer broke down so I was stuck using the school's computers for all eternity and trying to do my schoolwork. But that issue has been resolved and I now present you with Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter II: Attempting an Escape

The rain fell harder. Lightning coursed through the sky in jagged patterns as the thunder drummed in the distance. Gray clouds rolled in to obscure the moon and stars in a cloak of darkness. If it weren't for the lightning, the sky would be nothing but a black abyss.

Plummeting from the ebony sky, glittering raindrops fell into puddles, which then turned into pools that eventually spilled over as they continued consuming the precipitation. The wind began blowing harder; rattling the bare tree branches and making the rivers flow faster until they began to flood.

Two men penetrated the sheet of rain, one shielding his head with his suitcase as they hurried underneath a tree in hope of avoiding the rain shower. Each of them donned cloaks as black as the midnight sky, embellished with crimson clouds as they retreated into the shadows.

"This _sucks_ Kakuzu!" the shorter of the two said, although there was little height difference between the two. "I mean, come _on_; why did that stupid Leader-sama have to send us out in this crappy weather? Yeesh!"

"Shut up Hidan," the taller of the two, Kakuzu, muttered. "I just hope my money isn't wet."

Opening his suitcase to finger the dry bills, Kakuzu began filing through his money. Hidan snorted. "There you go again; obsessing over your cash." Kakuzu cast him a dirty look, his jade and scarlet eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Watch your mouth," Kakuzu warned.

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" Hidan kicked at a puddle, spraying water everywhere.

"Watch it!" Kakuzu shrieked, snapping his briefcase shut. Hidan stifled a snicker. Kakuzu snarled, "That wasn't funny; try it again and I _will _kill you."

In the darkness, Hidan rolled his purple eyes, "See? All you give a damn about is that money. Besides, you couldn't kill me even if you tried." His smug smirk irritated Kakuzu all the more; even through he couldn't see it, Kakuzu could hear it in his partner's voice.

"We'll see about that…" Kakuzu grumbled, looking into the rain.

"Oh please," Hidan sneered. "Just go back to counting your money."

"Shut up," Kakuzu snapped.

What aggravated Kakuzu the most about his partner was probably his attitude; that arrogant, egotistical air that Kakuzu couldn't stand. On the other hand, Hidan could barely tolerate Kakuzu's greed; the one thing that really seemed to set him off. Either way, it didn't matter. They were partners in the infamous Akatsuki organization and they were looking for someone.

Cracking his aching joints, Hidan began moving his neck from side to side, asking, "So who are we looking for again? Some girl who's supposed to a medic nin or something like that?"

"_Yes_," Kakuzu hissed. _How many times have I told him this?!_ "For the last time, Leader-sama sent us to find a kunoichi named Aiko who is journeying from province to province with a seer. Aiko is supposed to be a medic nin with powers rivaling that of even the great Tsunade."

"Oh?" Hidan murmured, pretending to be uninterested in anything Kakuzu had to say. _How am I supposed to know who Tsunade is?! Is he trying to make me look stupid?!_

Pausing, Kakuzu sighed; "You don't know who Tsunade is, do you?" Hidan twitched.

"What?! Of course I do!" Hidan insisted. Kakuzu was left wholly unconvinced.

"I'm sure you do," Kakuzu dryly replied. "Idiot," he added without hesitation as he plunged back into the rain, leaving Hidan behind.

Chasing after Kakuzu, Hidan yelled over the roaring thunder, "What did you just call me?! Eh?! Come back here!" He followed Kakuzu into the rain which only seemed to continue falling harder and without rest. Hidan was drenched and now in a fouler mood.

Glancing over his shoulder, Kakuzu murmured, "We're close, not to worry. Just keep your mouth shut and we'll be there before you know it." He ignored Hidan's barrage of insults as he fought his way through the rain, soaked and chilled almost numb. He hoped that his briefcase would protect his money from the precipitation.

Looking into the black sky with lightning flashing overhead, Hidan frowned. _Well I guess it doesn't matter who we're going to find. I just want to get this over with and get out of this stupid rain… _

* * *

Half an hour had passed and Aiko still sat on the groaning bed with Shinsei crying into her shoulder. God, this had Shinsei more upset than Aiko had ever seen before. She looked out at the streaked window but could see nothing except occasional flickers of lightning. The thunder boomed louder than before and she felt Shinsei flinch.

Between sobs, Shinsei begged, "Please Aiko, please just lets get out of here! I'm so scared!" She cringed at the earsplitting sound of another bout of thunder. It just seemed to be getting closer and closer all the time, closing in on her…she squeezed her eyelids shut, tears still streaming down her face. "Something bad is going to happen!"

"Don't worry," Aiko soothed, holding Shinsei and running her fingers through the messy red tangles, "I'll get us out of here before anything bad happens." She held back a sigh. But where would they go? Where _could _they go?

Peering into the blurred window, Aiko found that for once she didn't know what to do. If they went out into the rain then they would catch colds for sure, but if they stayed at the hotel then …well, either way nothing would stop what was to come. They couldn't prevent the inevitable.

Separating from Shinsei, Aiko murmured as calmly as she could, "All right, here's what we're going to do. You and I will head out of here and go around the perimeter of Amegakure through the forests to avoid the civil war that's going on right now. Then, we'll head to Sunagakure and see if I can get you enrolled in their system."

"But Aiko!" Shinsei choked on her sobs as she struggled to talk. "What would you do?!"

Aiko shrugged. "Just keep traveling. I know that you don't want to keep traveling like this, you want to settle down; you want to have at least some control over your life. But I don't know what I want to do." Shinsei balled her hands into trembling fists as she grasped handfuls of the linen sheets. Aiko watched her friend with sad eyes.

"I refuse to be separated from you!" Shinsei cried. Her eyes were so swollen from crying that she could barely see Aiko anymore, but she knew that Aiko was looking away. "Damn it all to hell Aiko! You're the only thing I've got left!" The brunette closed her eyes.

"That's not true," Aiko murmured with a nostalgic sigh. "You still have family in Konohagakure that probably miss you a lot. By now they've probably given you up for dead."

"I don't care!" Shinsei felt the hot, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. How could Aiko suggest them parting?! Or even her suggestion of having Shinsei return to Konoha?! Shinsei couldn't imagine a life without Aiko in it. That was asking the impossible.

Understanding Shinsei's side on the matter, Aiko lifted herself off the bed and strolled over to the window, pressing the palm of her hand against the cool glass. Shinsei looked up, squinting in the darkness; what was Aiko doing?

Thumbing the windowpane, Aiko quietly said, "All right, Shinsei. If you want to come with me then you can. I won't be the one to stop you." Her hazel eyes stared, entranced, out the window as water streaked down the glass. The sad look in her eyes might have led one to believe that Aiko was on the verge of crying, but Aiko refused to do anything of the sort.

Or at least, she would do everything in her power to prevent the tears from coming.

Swallowing hard, Shinsei asked, "When are we leaving?" She could barely make out Aiko's silhouette against the dark background, but when the lightning flashed again, she caught a fleeting glimpse of Aiko's face; her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Right now."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hidan and Kakuzu are in it! Yeah! Again, I apologize for taking so long to update it, I will try to prevent that from happening in the future! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!

-Aiko of the Akatsuki


	3. Premonition Fulfilled

My Pain is Yours

**Author's Note**: I've loved this story ever since I began writing it; I do not, by the way, own Hidan, or Kakuzu, or Itachi, or the hideous shark-man Kisame (if I owned him I would return him to the aquarium from whence he came!), or Pain, or Konan. But I _do_ own Aiko and Shinsei! On that happy note, welcome to Chapter 3! Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter III: Premonition Fulfilled

Both the girls rushed out of the house and into the rain after gathering their belongings. Aiko looked to the sky; the weather was only going to worsen. Shinsei flinched as a bolt of jagged lightning cut through the sky as she clung to Aiko's arm.

Where would they go?

Aiko looked around and saw a pathway leading out of the village they were in. She sighed. They didn't have time to formulate a plan so she would just make one up as they fled. But still, what were they running from?

Already darting through the puddles, Aiko ignored the water seeping into her sandals. Her mind revolved around Shinsei's premonition. _Red clouds…a waterfall…black sky…something's missing. _Peering about her surroundings, Aiko could already feel her chin-length bangs plastering to her face. _This heavy rain must be the waterfall…the black sky must be itself…_

_But I still have no explanation for the red clouds._

Shinsei was shivering, her tears were mingling with the rain; she didn't know what to think. She was only half-awake, if that. Squinting ahead of her, Shinsei could see Aiko beginning to get a little too far ahead. Much to her relief, Aiko stopped to check on her for a moment.

"Come on Shinsei-chan," Aiko tried to put on a brave smile. "Just a little bit farther until we're in the next village!" Sensing Aiko's concern over the situation, Shinsei managed a meek nod. Aiko was trying to install some form of confidence in Shinsei and so far it was failing.

"Aiko, I can't…run anymore," Shinsei admitted, hanging her head.

"Huh?" Aiko whirled her entire body around. "What do you mean?"

The hammering rain drowned out Shinsei's thoughts. Her mind was pounding. Whatever it was that was after them was coming fast. She could hardly stand the trepidation any longer.

"Why don't we just give up?" Shinsei sniffled, tears still streaming. "I don't know what to do!" She sank onto her knees, weeping and covering her face with her shaking hands. Aiko took in a deep breath; what now?

Kneeling next to Shinsei, Aiko murmured, "It's not over yet." Her words were spoken softly, but there was force behind them. "Trust me; I won't let anything happen to you without a fight." She grinned. "Come on; let's go before this weather gets any worse."

Nodding weakly, Shinsei obliged as she forced herself to stand up. She wobbled.

Aiko was smiling. "There you go." She reached into the pouch at her lower back and withdrew small brown pills that she held out to Shinsei. They rolled around in the palm of her hand. Shinsei gave her a quizzical look. "They're food pills," Aiko explained. "Eat one."

Taking one of the little balls and plopping it into her mouth, Shinsei chewed it bitterly. The taste was so bland. Empty. Just like the pitiless well of fear building up within her. She could now distinguish between the rain and her hot, angry tears.

Aiko watched her friend with expectant eyes. "Are you ready then?" Shinsei nodded. "Then let's start running." With that last comment she took off, pushing a food pill between her own lips. Shinsei followed, feeling a little stronger now that the food pill was giving her energy.

She stared ahead of herself at Aiko who had taken the lead again. Shinsei closed her deep blue eyes. _Aiko…how will I ever be able to repay you for all of this?_

* * *

Picking up his pace, Kakuzu hurried along, anxious to get the mission over with. He grumbled something to himself as the thunder boomed even closer to them. They were headed straight into the eye of the storm. Kakuzu glanced down at the briefcase he was lugging.

_The sooner we find this girl the sooner my money will be somewhere safe and dry… _Kakuzu reassured himself.

"Ugh, does this rain ever stop?!" Hidan groaned. Kakuzu grimaced; not only could his money get wet, but he still had his idiotic partner to deal with. Somehow he had managed to tune Hidan out for a little while; but that wasn't working anymore.

"Just shut up back there," Kakuzu growled over his shoulder.

"Will you cut it out?" Hidan spat onto the ground. "Yeesh, are you ever in a good mood?"

Rolling his eyes, Kakuzu refocused his attention back to the road they were running on. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted by Hidan. Kakuzu focused his chakra to his sensory organs. Then, he came to a sudden halt, causing Hidan to stop and trip over himself.

"What was that for?!" Hidan yelled over the drumming thunder. Kakuzu didn't answer. "Hey! Are you ignoring me?! Kakuzu?!"

"Shut up, idiot," Kakuzu hissed. "There's someone else around here!"

Hidan frowned. "Who?"

Deciding that his partner was an idiot and that even a full-blown explanation would be of no help whatsoever, Kakuzu ignored him again. Then, almost as soon as the presence had appeared it was gone. Kakuzu shivered. What the hell was that?

"Hello? Are you awake Kakuzu?" Hidan asked, rapping his knuckles against the side of Kakuzu's head. Kakuzu angrily swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Kakuzu roared. "Or else I really will kill you this time!"

"Oh please, for the love of Jashin don't start _that _up again!" Hidan rolled his eyes.

This only irritated Kakuzu all the more and sent him into an uncontrollable rage. He would have killed Hidan if he could have; oh the methods he would have loved to use; but he knew that he couldn't. Hidan was immortal. There would be no point in trying to kill him if he couldn't do so in the first place, so Kakuzu heaved out a sigh and settled for knocking over a row of trees instead. Hidan chuckled to himself.

"Is that helping your anger management problems?" Hidan sneered.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan over his shoulder and cast him a piercing glare. "Do. Not. Push. Me."

Shuddering, Hidan averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head, muttering, "Fine, fine, I'll stop, but only for now." _Just you wait until we find somewhere to stay Kakuzu… _Hidan laughed inwardly and Kakuzu eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

The sound of hammering rain drowned out their thoughts as the duo continued walking through the rain. It only seemed to be falling harder as Hidan and Kakuzu approached a fork in the road they were traveling. This was unprecedented. And with the heaviness of the rain, Kakuzu couldn't tell which way they were supposed to go.

"Which way are we going Kakuzu?" Hidan drawled. "Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like we're there?!" Kakuzu snapped. Before Hidan could make a smart remark, Kakuzu snarled, "No, it doesn't! That was a rhetorical question, you idiot!" Hidan twitched.

"You can't call me an idiot! I didn't even say anything!" Hidan yelled back.

"You were going to!" Kakuzu accused.

Stopping to bicker with each other, Hidan and Kakuzu stood in the pouring rain shouting and insulting one another as the lightning flickered on and off in the sky. The echoing thunder was almost drowned out by their arguing.

"We aren't getting anywhere!" Kakuzu finally said, giving up on the dispute.

"Of course we aren't!" Hidan replied as though the entire thing was Kakuzu's fault.

"Hey, this isn't my fault!" Kakuzu growled. Hidan couldn't believe it. Kakuzu was accusing him of something that he didn't even say again?! Now he was asking for it!

"I didn't say it was your fault!" Hidan hollered. "But I will say that I'm going to blame you!"

"For the love of God will you just stop talking?!" Kakuzu bellowed.

"Not until I get my say in!" Hidan retorted.

Kakuzu slapped his hand over his eye; this was ridiculous! He couldn't seem to get by one minute without quarreling with Hidan or being harassed by the immature Jashinist. This was really starting to get on his nerves.

However, things seemed to be getting better, much to Kakuzu's surprise, as two girls appeared, penetrating through the sheet of rain with loaded backpacks and duffle bags. Kakuzu couldn't believe his eyes. One of the girls fell to the ground and the other stopped. Kakuzu couldn't believe how auspicious his luck was.

Hidan, on the other hand, had taken no notice whatsoever to the newcomers.

"You know what Kakuzu?" Hidan continued ranting. "I don't even care anymore!"

"Hidan," Kakuzu said sharply. "Shut up. _Now_."

Hidan frowned and glanced over to see what Kakuzu was staring so intently at. Upon seeing Kakuzu's visualized target, a smirk crept across Hidan's lips, eyes alight.

* * *

Stopping short of the end of the road, Shinsei's knees buckled and her legs finally gave out. She released a small gasp as her knees plunged into the puddle waiting below her; water splashed everywhere. Aiko stopped abruptly and whirled around.

"Shinsei!" Aiko exclaimed. Strands of hair fell into her hazel eyes as she bent down to assist Shinsei in getting back up. Shinsei forced herself onto her feet.

_Oh god_, Shinsei thought to herself, mind throbbing, _I can't do this for much longer! My vision's blurring…I'm soaked…I've got cramps that hurt like hell… _She clamped her eyes shut. Had the food pill already worn off? Maybe…seeing that vision drained her anyhow.

Noticing Shinsei's growing weakness in strength, Aiko stopped to allow her to rest for a moment. The sharp-eyed kunoichi peered ahead of them into the rain and gasped as she saw something glint as it headed toward them.

_A blade?!_

"Shinsei_ duck_!!" Aiko shouted, throwing herself on top of Shinsei. Shinsei released a startled scream. Both girls flattened against the ground. Aiko heard something slam into the ground as she stood up, eyes flaring.

Two men appeared in the rain, walking towards them. Aiko tensed.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the first man asked, chuckling to himself. Aiko saw him yank on a rope and the weapon hurled at her and Shinsei from before flew backwards. It was a three-bladed scythe. The man caught it in his hand and smirked.

The brunette gritted her teeth. "Who are you?!" Aiko demanded. She quickly observed the two tall men before her. The one who had thrown the weapon had sleeked back hair that looked silvery in the rain, with purple eyes and a cloak collar unbuttoned to reveal his chest. The other wore a mask exposing only a pair of jade eyes gleaming behind a crimson background. She gasped. _Wait a minute! Are these guys wearing…red clouds? _Her eyes hardened.

Slinking in past the barricade of rain, Hidan and Kakuzu approached Aiko and Shinsei without hesitation, drenched. Hidan's lavender eyes were dancing. "If you were able to dodge my scythe so easily from such a close distance then you must be a ninja, eh?!"

"I am," Aiko admitted, stepping forward. "And you two are from the Akatsuki, no?"

Kakuzu's eyes flashed, although it was difficult to tell what kind of emotion he was feeling due to the incessant downfall of rain. He spoke in a deadly, low monotone, "How do you know about the Akatsuki, Aiko?"

Forgetting that what little information she knew about the Akatsuki was top secret, Aiko quickly backtracked. "Oh, you know, I hear snippets here and there." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. To Kakuzu, it almost sounded as if she were mocking him. Seeing Kakuzu clench his fist to keep his anger in check, Hidan smirked with approval and looked at Aiko.

"Anyway," Hidan was grinning, "will you join the Akatsuki?"

Gazing solemnly at Hidan, Aiko observed him in silence. When did _he _become part of the Akatsuki? For that matter, _who_ was he? Her eyes floated across his open chest and then locked upon a necklace. Dangling at the end of the necklace was a circular piece of metal with a triangle inscribed in its center. Aiko narrowed her eyes; what was _that_ for?

"Tell me," Aiko directed her question at Hidan, "who are you?"

"Eh?" Hidan blinked back his surprise. He then noticed the way Aiko was gazing so intently at him and a smirk was beginning to surface upon his lips. "Why? Do you see something that you want?" Aiko's cheeks flushed quite red, and Shinsei made a disgusted facial expression.

Before Kakuzu got the chance to whack his partner upside the head, he started to sense the same presence from before they met up with Aiko and Shinsei. Apparently Aiko could perceive whoever or whatever it was as well because she had a kunai in hand and was whispering something to Shinsei. Kakuzu glared at his own partner.

"We have company…"

* * *

Watching the distant country miles and miles away, a man with Rinnegan eyes stood on a statue of a war god, whose many piercings defiled his warped face. Similar piercings were worn by the bearer of the Rinnegan eyes. He was keenly positioned atop the large statue's nose, gazing at the land before him, like a god would watch over its people from the heavens. His eyes showed no emotion.

A woman suddenly appeared behind him, below the statue. He turned to look at her.

"Pain-sama," the woman bowed her head in greeting and then straightened up. She adjusted the white origami flower decorating her hair and bounded gracefully to the top of the statue to join Pain. She bowed again upon reaching his side.

"What news, Konan?" the sole possessor of the Rinnegan eyes asked.

"Zetsu has sent Hidan and Kakuzu to track down the medical ninja that you requested, and Itachi and Kisame have gone off in search of the seer," Konan reported, her soulless ebony eyes darkened by the absence of the moon in the night sky. Pain turned away, refocusing on the village of Amegakure.

A harsh breeze whipped through the night, causing the red-clouded cloaks worn by the furtive pair to flow with the wind. The scent of freshness carried along the back of the wind filled the air with a new sense of purity. Pain inhaled deeply and then sighed. Konan kept her eyes locked on him, waiting for him to say something.

"The heavens weep a land away, but not upon us," Pain mused. Konan frowned.

"I beg your pardon, Pain-sama?" Konan shuffled her feet behind him. "What do you mean?"

"It is nothing," Pain closed his eyes. Konan averted hers. Silence settled in for a moment, neither Pain nor Konan speaking. Konan gazed across the land before her. It had changed so much; after so many years of war and disputing. But no longer. "Konan?" Pain's voice startled her, but she made no abrupt motions. She brought her firm eyes back to Pain.

"Yes, sir?"

"We are going." Pain said as he looked up at the sky. A profound thought suddenly passed through his mind and he wondered if Konan would listen. He glanced down to his right. He had to wonder if she _ever_ listened or even tried to decrypt his enigmatic words. It didn't much matter one way or another, because she _always_ seemed to be with him. His lips parted. "God needs his followers, but he needs his angel even more." Leaping off of the statue to land on the veranda below, he murmured, "Let us be off."

Not knowing where or what Pain meant, Konan followed; accommodating as always. After all, she owed everything to 'Pain' and had promised to devote herself to his causes no matter what they were, or what they required her to do. It was her obligation, no, her _duty_ to serve this man for the rest of her life…

…no matter where the road might take her.

* * *

Back at the fork in the road, Aiko was scanning the rows of trees with suspicion. She knew that she sensed someone. More Akatsuki members? No, they only operated in pairs. She looked over at Hidan and Kakuzu. They were just as confused as she was. Shinsei was on guard like Aiko had told her to be. Aiko narrowed her eyes. Who else would be after them?

Then, her answer took out a line of trees on cue. Aiko reflexively shielded her face.

"So Itachi, here we are at long last!" a vociferous voice, belonging to the man that had chopped down a row of trees with one swing, triumphantly stated.

"Yes…at last…" the man standing beside him murmured.

A pair of men donning black cloaks identical to the ones Hidan and Kakuzu were wearing stepped out of the forest. Aiko lowered her arms to see the new two. One of them was leering through pointed, shark-like teeth at her. The other was emotionless as he lifted up the brim of his hat to peer at the people before him, Sharingan eyes revealed. Shinsei gasped.

Shinsei recognized the Kekkei Genkai of the Sharingan eyes from her own former village, Konohagakure. A cold shudder passed through her. That man had to be Uchiha Itachi. There was no other explanation for those eyes. He was the man that murdered his entire clan. Her stomach rose to her throat in anxiety and anticipation.

Uchiha Itachi.

Shinsei tightened her fists into shaking balls. _Uchiha Itachi! I can't believe it; he really is alive after all. _She chewed on her bottom lip, eyeing the man intently. _Finally, I can carry out my mission now that I've found him. _She tried to affirm herself, but to no avail. She trembled in Itachi's presence. Aiko noticed Shinsei's discomfort and frowned. Did she know him?

Hidan made a face. "Kakuzu, who are these people?"

"Members of the Akatsuki…obviously…" Kakuzu growled.

"Hey, I _am _new if you don't remember!" Hidan scoffed, defending himself. "You can't expect me to already have everyone in this organization memorized by name. Yeesh, I've been a member for what, a couple months now?!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, all the while thinking, _I also can't expect Hidan to do ANYTHING concerning memorization or thinking for that matter…he is such an idiot_.

Frowning behind the collar of his cloak, Itachi murmured, "Other members of the Akatsuki?" Sharingan activated, Itachi perused the faces. When his eyes eventually fell upon Shinsei, they hardened in acknowledgment. Shinsei stared into his Vermillion orbs, and then she rapidly began to feel light-headed. Wait…was he…? Oh no!

Aiko gasped as Shinsei collapsed; falling to the ground. She plunged into a puddle.

"Shinsei!" Aiko exclaimed. Kakuzu glanced over in alarm at Itachi. Had he…?

Shinsei lay sprawled across the ground on her back; she had hit her head on a rock and temporarily knocked herself out. Aiko's eyes darted accusingly to Itachi, immediately suspecting him as the culprit responsible for Shinsei's fainting. But her glowering orbs were quickly jerked back to Shinsei, as the redhead began to moan.

"Nnn! Can't…hear…no!" Shinsei groaned. Her eyelids twinged as if she were in pain. "No…! Dark…red clouds…no! No! NO!" Her body writhed and Aiko shook her roughly by the shoulders.

"Shinsei! Wake up!" Aiko yelled over the pounding of the rain. Shinsei convulsed. "Damn it!" Did Itachi place her under a genjutsu?! If that was the case she would shatter it! Clasping her hands together, Aiko chanted the word, "Kai!" She tapped Shinsei on the forehead.

"Shinsei? Shinsei wake up!" Aiko commanded. She tried releasing the genjutsu again. "Kai!" Nothing happened. She screwed up her face with frustration. "Kai!" She focused a large portion of her chakra in a last attempt. "Kai! Release!"

Though delayed, the redhead sat bolt upright, gasping for breath.

"Shinsei?!" Aiko repeated again. Shinsei glanced up at her companion with large, fearful eyes, trembling as if she were terrified. Her eyes were wet, glimmering with tears. Seeing Shinsei in her condition, Aiko felt uncontainable rage shooting through her veins; anger directed at Itachi. What the hell had he done to Shinsei?!

Looking at his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame shifted his eyes away from Hidan and Kakuzu. "Make sure that you don't overuse those eyes of yours Itachi," Kisame grinned. "We wouldn't want you to get too tuckered out." He laughed, although no one else found his comment funny.

"What did you do to Shinsei?!" Aiko shouted, getting to her feet. She whipped out a handful of senbon from a pouch at her back. "Akatsuki or not, I won't back down!" Shinsei whimpered something to Aiko, but Aiko was oblivious to the fact that Shinsei was begging her to stop.

Knowing Aiko better than anyone, Shinsei feared what would happen when she confessed about her encounter with Itachi in the genjutsu trap she had just been ensnared in. Clamping her eyes shut, Shinsei recalled what had happened in her mind; _The sky, black as ebony, had caved in and she was consumed by a mass of red clouds. Shinsei shuddered. A genjutsu. She could see Itachi appearing, black crows cawed around him._

_She couldn't speak._

"_Yamanaka Shinsei, will you join the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked emotionlessly._

_Shinsei felt choked; where was her voice?!_

"_We need you as a seer," Itachi explained. "We have been sent by our Leader to get you. Will you or won't you join?" Shinsei couldn't say anything. She couldn't see anything except Itachi. What was going on?! Where was Aiko?! Itachi narrowed his eyes, looking troubled for a moment. But he quickly dismissed his emotions. "Someone's trying to break the genjutsu."_

_Aiko?! Shinsei wondered. She felt a pang of fear run through her as Itachi turned his gaze upon her. But she refused to avert her topaz eyes and glared at him defiantly, uttering the words, "Release me from this genjutsu! Now!" She felt a spark of bravery ignite within her._

"_Not until you swear loyalty to the Akatsuki," Itachi calmly replied as if Shinsei's sudden bravado meant nothing. Shinsei felt weak again, her courage draining, as Itachi glowered at her. "If you do not, then we may have to kill both you and your little friend."_

"_No!" Shinsei could speak again. She used her voice to yell as loudly as she could. "No!! NO!!!" Itachi winced as Shinsei's voice reverberated throughout the chambers of her mind. Her voice rose again as she declared, "I'll do whatever you want! We'll join the Akatsuki, just don't harm Aiko! I swear! I give you my word as a kunoichi! Just stay the hell away from my friend!"_

_Shinsei released a huff and clenched her fists, ready for whatever might happen next._

_Itachi must have been pleased with her answer, because he put his fingers together, and the next thing Shinsei knew, she was awake._

Looking up at Aiko, Shinsei felt a feeling of guilt whelming up inside of her; she had sworn loyalty to the Akatsuki, for both her and Aiko, without giving Aiko a say. Shinsei knew that this would not please Aiko in the least, but it was too late to change that; she had given them her word. She could feel Itachi's eyes boring into her from across the road, and it made her shake.

But she had to do what was right.

Reaching up and tugging on the bottom of Aiko's drenched skirt to get her attention, Shinsei waited with as much patience as she could muster for Aiko to turn around. Aiko ceased her yelling at Itachi momentarily and brought her eyes to Shinsei.

"Don't worry, Shinsei," Aiko murmured, false-smiling, "I've got this under control. You're going to be fine. I'll keep us safe."

"No, Aiko listen to me," Shinsei was crying again. "Aiko…we have to…we have to…" She wiped at her eyes with her arm, blurting out into the night sky "We have to join the Akatsuki!" A clap of thunder boomed ominously through the sky.

Aiko's false smile faded.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun! Dun! Dun! Itachi and Kisame…Hidan and Kakuzu…Pain and Konan…well, there's half of the Akatsuki right here. And just by the way, Orochimaru isn't still part of the Akatsuki (you probably could've deducted that from Hidan's mentioning that he just joined, but oh well, I'll point it out anyways!).

Anyhow—thank you for the reviews and adding this story to your Favorite's list as always. Please, look forward to the next chapter!

-Aiko of the Akatsuki


	4. Left Without a Choice

My Pain is Yours

**Author's Note: **That last chapter was long…but the more important characters have been introduced and Shinsei has to keep her promise to Itachi to join the Akatsuki…scary…

* * *

Chapter IV: Left Without a Choice

_What did she just say?_

Aiko stared, startled at Shinsei. Her jaw tightened. "What are you…what do you mean?"

"Aiko I'm sorry!" Shinsei cried, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I am _so _sorry! Please…don't hate me…" Her body trembled from both the chill of the wind and her already soaked body. Aiko stepped away and knelt down beside her.

The harsh rain was hardly a comfort.

The brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing. Shinsei had just said that they had to join the Akatsuki? How _could_ she? Aiko didn't understand whether to be angry or disappointed in Shinsei, but assumed that there was probably a greater reason for why Shinsei was saying this. Aiko made an educated guess that it had something to do with Uchiha Itachi's genjutsu.

_Of course…the genjutsu must have something to do with it._

Clenching her fists tightly, Aiko asked as calmly as she could manage, "Are you still trapped in Uchiha Itachi's genjutsu?" Shinsei shook her head. Aiko nodded and closed her eyes. "I see." She stood back up and faced the four Akatsuki members before her without any sign of fear.

"Aiko?" Shinsei whispered. Aiko didn't answer. Shinsei choked back a sob. "Please don't be mad with me!" Aiko reacted to this, turned her head, and smiled sadly. Shinsei felt her bowels twist uncomfortably. The entire situation was making her nauseas. She sniffled.

"Shinsei," Aiko murmured, "what did you promise him?"

Shinsei swallowed hard. "Us."

Aiko's eyes flashed. "'Us'?" she repeated tentatively. Her eyes bored into Shinsei's. "Shinsei… Shinsei do you know _who_ these people are?" She averted her eyes at length to look into the puddle below her to see her own foggy reflection staring back at her. "I'm sorry, Shinsei…"

The rain had stopped.

"All right!" Kisame bellowed. "You, the seer, you're coming with us!"

Shinsei snapped her head up, fearful, as Kisame approached her. She jerked her eyes over to Aiko. Wasn't she going to do anything? Aiko stood still and rigid, peering into her mirror image, ripples running through the glossy reflection.

"Aiko?" Shinsei whimpered.

Placing the tip of her sandal in the puddle to disrupt the picture, Aiko replied, "If you promised them our allegiance then there is nothing that I can or will do." She turned her sorrowful orbs upon Shinsei, sighing. "I never told you, did I? About my connection with the Akatsuki?"

The redhead's blood ran cold. "You…have a connection with the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah," Aiko admitted. "I do. It isn't something that I particularly like to acknowledge, but it's true." She sighed heavily again. "I didn't tell you for a reason."

Not knowing what to say, Shinsei was at a complete loss for words. Why didn't Aiko tell her that she had a connection with the Akatsuki? She couldn't say that Aiko was a bad person for doing it though; lest she opted to call herself a hypocrite.

The tears were spilling over again. Shinsei squeezed her eyes shut. This was so horrible!

_What am I supposed to do?! _Shinsei sobbed in silence. Aiko closed her eyes.

The overbearing shark nin, Kisame, reached Shinsei and folded his arms, looming over her. Kisame sneered evilly at her, "Well, are you walking or are we dragging you the entire way to Amegakure?" Shinsei doubtfully got up. What other choice did she have? Aiko warily watched Kisame out of the corner of her eye. She fingered the kunai at her thigh.

_A promise you make is a promise you must keep, my dear Shinsei; but_, a flash passed through Aiko's eyes, _I won't tolerate them laying a finger on you. _Her eyes floated to the ground. _What am I thinking? Do I have a death wish or something?_

"Well, well, it looks like you're coming with us, eh?"

Aiko gasped and looked up. There was Hidan. She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah," she replied, looking back at Shinsei.

"I wouldn't worry about her," Hidan snorted, "I would worry about yourself if I was you."

Tensing, Aiko wrapped her fingers around her kunai as Hidan began closing the gap between them. Her heart began to pound. If she really wanted to, she could make a run for it and return for Shinsei later. But these guys were S-class criminals. They wouldn't give a second thought about torturing Shinsei just to get Aiko back. But still…

…she was really beginning to just not care about life anymore.

"I'd keep that thing where it is," Hidan noted, glancing over at Aiko's hand. Aiko flinched and Hidan chuckled. "I'm not stupid."

Clamping a firm hand on Hidan's shoulder, Kakuzu muttered, "We've got to get going. Now." Aiko turned back to look at Shinsei. Itachi and Kisame were already leading her into a pathway through the forest to go to Amegakure. She gritted her teeth.

_Are they separating us?_

"Hey, girl," Kakuzu's eyes flashed as he glared at Aiko, "don't you _dare _try anything stupid; I won't hesitate to rip your intestines out of your body and leave you to die. Remember that." His steely glare met Aiko's defiant eyes. She twitched, holding back her anger.

"Try that and I won't hesitate to rip _your _intestines out either," Aiko growled.

"What did you just say to me?" Kakuzu challenged.

Suddenly, Kakuzu stopped and his eyes went blank. Aiko blinked and looked over at Hidan. He had the same empty gaze. Her gaze hardened. What _now_?

Kakuzu was the first to speak. "Yes sir, we'll only be another minute." Aiko screwed up her eyes; who the heck was he talking to? Then, Kakuzu narrowed his glinting jade slits. "No sir," Kakuzu murmured darkly. There were a few moments of silence.

"But sir," Hidan cut in as if he were interrupting a conversation, "do we _have_ to do it now?"

"Hidan, just shut up," Kakuzu snapped. There were a few more moments of silence. The look of what seemed to be pure aggravation filled Kakuzu's eyes. He stiffly added, "Very well then."

Turning to Aiko, both Hidan and Kakuzu looked at her. Aiko felt very out of place. What was up with those two? Why were they…talking to themselves? She barely registered that Kakuzu was talking to her until she heard him shout, "Hey, Aiko, pay attention!"

Affronted by the way Kakuzu spoke to her, Aiko demanded, "What is it now?"

"We need to go back into that place where you came from and kill anyone who saw you and your friend leave," Kakuzu grumbled. "Now get moving!" Aiko bit her lip.

"But it's in the middle of the night!" Aiko argued.

"I said _get moving_!" Kakuzu shouted.

Not knowing what else to do, Aiko obliged. Hidan circled behind her and bound her wrists. Ninjutsu was off limits to her now. She felt him push her along through the dark night, kicking at her heels to make her walk faster. She winced with each kick.

"Come on," Hidan grumbled, "I'd like to get this done before the nights out." Kakuzu growled.

"Stop your complaining," Kakuzu hissed. "It's driving me up the wall!"

Aiko winced again as Hidan kicked her harder as a result of being annoyed by Kakuzu. "Do you mind?" she managed through barred teeth.

Her only response was a harder kick. Aiko's heels were raw now. And so was her temper.

"Will you stop it already?!" Aiko demanded, whirling around. This caused Hidan to walk straight into her. They both collided and fell to the ground, Hidan on top of Aiko. The flustered kunoichi tried to scramble out from under him.

Kakuzu heaved out a sigh and shook his head. What a couple of morons!

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Hidan yelled, red in the face as he leapt to his feet. He reached down and seized Aiko's elbow, yanking her up. Aiko wobbled for a moment before staggering into Hidan. He released an annoyed huff. "Damn it! Do we have to carry you the entire way or something? Dear Jashin you are one problematic woman!"

Aiko took a cautious step away from Hidan before voicing her argument.

Flushing, Aiko retorted, "_You're_ the one who's been kicking my heels the entire way! Why do you _think_ I'm having problems walking?!"

Hidan made some smart remark, which angered her all the more. _Who does he think he is?! _Unrestrained, Aiko couldn't resist the urge to kick Hidan in the shins. This she did. Twice. Hidan cussed openly.

Crying out in pain, Hidan yelped, "What the hell was that for?! Damn you! That freaken' hurt!"

"Good!" Aiko asserted herself; if her hands hadn't been tied back she would have, no doubt in her mind, lashed out and clawed him with her dagger-like nails. Hidan continued complaining about the throbbing pain. Aiko couldn't deny the triumphant grin tugging at the edges of her mouth as she listened to Hidan swear in agony.

However, her smirk soon faded as Kakuzu wheeled her around to face him.

"Look here," Kakuzu placed an angry finger in her face, "we need to get this done _now_. So stop fooling around!" He turned crossly to Hidan. "The same goes for you!" Aiko looked back down at the ground as they started moving again. Kakuzu seized her tied hands and pushed them against her back to keep her moving. Aiko rolled her eyes.

_Better than getting my heels slaughtered I suppose… _

Aiko shot Hidan a glare. He rolled his eyes and ignored her. Kakuzu shoved her hands harder into her back and growled something along the lines of 'Keep moving', but Aiko was so exhausted that she didn't care anymore.

After was seemed like an eternity of wandering through the pathways leading back to the unnamed village in which she and Shinsei spent the night, Aiko felt like she was on the verge of collapsing. She held back a sigh of relief when Kakuzu stopped them.

"Hey! What are we stopping for?!" Hidan demanded, nearly crashing into Kakuzu.

"Hidan, you wait here with the girl, I'm going to take care of the village," Kakuzu ordered, shoving Aiko against Hidan. Aiko went to step away, but Hidan grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her back. She was still a captive.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep her here, just hurry up!" Hidan complained with a yawn.

Had he not been euphoric about the chance to leave Hidan for a while, Kakuzu would have begun yelling. However, his joy was far too great.

Nodding, almost happily, to Aiko and Hidan, Kakuzu disappeared into the forest, leaving them alone. Aiko sucked in a deep breath. _Terrific…now I'm stuck with him. _She glanced up at Hidan, and could feel his stare shifting down to fall upon her. She looked away. Hidan snorted.

"Hey, you're the one who kicked me," Hidan growled, "so don't make this my fault."

"I wouldn't have kicked you if you hadn't torn my heels to pieces," Aiko heatedly replied.

It became quiet. The sound of rustling leaves was consoling in the lonely silence. Though, Aiko shivered upon feeling the breeze; her hair and clothes were still wet from the earlier rain. She reluctantly edged closer to Hidan. He scratched the back of his head.

"Damn it! What's taking him so long?" Hidan griped, spitting onto the ground. Aiko didn't say anything. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble. Aiko sighed inwardly. She just wanted to be in bed, curled up with a cup of hot tea. She fidgeted, shuffling her feet together.

_Dry clothes would be nice too…_

Minutes later, Kakuzu arrived.

"Mission accomplished," Kakuzu said, pushing past Hidan and snatching Aiko. "Let's go."

Hidan frowned, looking at the village. It appeared to be untouched. "Kakuzu what did you-?"

Before Hidan's question could fully leave his lips, the village behind them burst into flames.

Aiko stopped dead in her tracks; her jaw hung open.

Kakuzu started pushing her away from the scene.

_Did he just set the entire village on fire?! He couldn't have!_

The unbelieving kunoichi fought back for a moment, trying to look back at burning village.

"Get moving!" Kakuzu roared. He glared at Hidan. "You too!"

Given no choice, Aiko forged forward, the smell of arson heavy in the air as a sharp gust blew through. Aiko bit her lip, clenching her bound fists behind her back. How could these people do such horrible things?! Her nose crinkled in disgust.

_These people…aren't even human…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that concludes chapter four! Thank you very much for the support! Let's see…coming up in the next chapter, Aiko and Shinsei return! Or something like that…

-Aiko of the Akatsuki


	5. Forever Friends

My Pain is Yours

**Author's Note: A thousand apologies! My internet browser hasn't been working properly so I haven't been able to upload my new chapters! But, that issue has since been fixed and I present you with Chapter 5. Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 5: Forever Friends

The rain was no longer falling from the black heavens hanging above the sky. Clouds of gray rolled in to extinguish any illumination remaining and thick mists were beginning to settle in. A soothing, refreshing scent followed along the back of the midnight breeze, gently rattling the bare tree branches.

The night was finally at peace.

Sitting in a room, quietly sipping her coffee, was Shinsei. She had been given a change of clothes, a simple black mourning dress to weather out the night. Her large sapphire orbs kept flicking from the window to the door, anxiously anticipating Aiko's arrival.

When they had parted at the fork in the road, Aiko had gone back into the village they fled from with Hidan and Kakuzu, while Shinsei, Itachi and Kisame went the other way.

Tightening her grip on her mug, Shinsei looked into her lap to see her rippled reflection staring back at her, each wave of brown carrying a sliver of her face. She held back her tears which put up a resistance to their stubborn barrier.

"Hey there Gaki!" Kisame boomed loudly, joining Shinsei on the couch.

Lately, Kisame had taken to calling her Gaki, which meant 'brat', and as much as Shinsei didn't like it, she was too focused on Aiko to care. Although, upon feeling the couch begin to sink, Shinsei scooted away from the grinning shark nin.

Itachi joined them a minute later.

"Zetsu just stopped by," Itachi announced, "and said that we have orders to watch the seer until further notice. When Hidan and Kakuzu return, they also have a mission assigned to them that they must complete tomorrow. Leader-sama plans on allowing the seer and medic into the organization by Wednesday evening."

"Oh?" Kisame kicked back and rested his large feet on the coffee table.

"When's Aiko going to be back?" Shinsei whispered sadly. "I want to see her."

"Stop being such a crybaby!" Kisame bellowed. He chuckled. "She'll get back when she does!"

"Kisame, hush," Itachi ordered, his voice stern.

The redhead lifted her feet off of the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. She folded her arms, placing them atop her knees, and hid her face. Apparently, Kisame must have made some motion towards her, but Itachi stopped him as she heard a "Shh…"

Why did everything have to go so wrong?

She refused to lift up her head until she heard the door click open.

"Is this the place, Kakuzu?"

"What do _you_ think?"

Shinsei's eyes lit up upon seeing Aiko enter the house behind Hidan, but the light soon faded. The brunette looked although she might pass out from exhaustion. Shinsei watched in horror as Kakuzu removed bloodied chakra ropes from Aiko's wrists and shoved them into his pocket.

"Aiko!" Shinsei cried out, running to her friend. Aiko seemed to wake up upon hearing Shinsei's voice and made an attempt to smile. Shinsei flew to her half-open arms and began sobbing into her friend's chest. Suddenly, everything wasn't so bad.

Shinsei had her best friend back.

"Hey Shinsei, are you alright?" Aiko whispered.

"_Yes_! I'm _fine_!" Shinsei wept hysterically, tears soaking Aiko's already drenched shirt. "But what about _you_?! Those goddamn bastards hurt your wrists didn't they?!" Hidan looked down at the floor, scratching the back of his head and Kakuzu grumbled something.

Laughing lightly, Aiko managed to say, "It's not too horrible; I can't feel the pain anymore."

"But they still _hurt _you!" Shinsei sobbed. "I'm so sorry! _I'm so sorry_!"

"This isn't your fault," Aiko murmured, stroking Shinsei's head as she held her close. "It'll be alright, don't worry. Everything will be okay." Shinsei sniffled, choking back a sob as she looked into Aiko's emerald orbs speckled with gold.

They looked so sad.

"Aiko you don't have to be strong for me," Shinsei pleaded, "please, you don't have to be strong anymore!" She buried her head back into Aiko's chest and clutched tight to the back of her saturated tank top. Aiko closed her eyes and squeezed Shinsei tighter, a light smile falling upon her lips.

"I will _always_ be strong for you, Shinsei," Aiko replied, her voice cracking.

The Akatsuki members watched in silence as the two girls clung to one another; the only sounds were those of Aiko's comforting words and Shinsei's tears. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the pair for a moment and averted them as if he remembered something.

Nudging Kakuzu with his elbow, Hidan muttered, "What are we supposed to do with those two?" Kakuzu shrugged and placed his briefcase on the counter to recount his money. Hidan snorted. "Are you still worried about your cash?"

"Shut up, will you?" Kakuzu hissed.

Clapping his massive hands together to get everyone's attention, Kisame announced, "Well, while we're all here, Hidan and Kakuzu, you two just got assigned a mission to carry out tomorrow with the medic nin." Aiko looked up and Shinsei pulled away, wiping her hand over her eyes.

Both Hidan and Kakuzu seemed to have come to a complete halt in what they were doing. Hidan exclaimed, "A mission? But we _just_ took care of this whole medic nin business; isn't that enough?" He jabbed a finger at Aiko. "And why does _she_ have to come with us?!"

"Because those were the orders," Itachi murmured coolly.

"Tch! Whatever!" Hidan grumbled, smoothing out his hair.

"Is it another bounty hunt?" Kakuzu rasped, snapping his briefcase shut. Itachi nodded and Kakuzu closed his eyes. "Very well."

"Another bounty hunt?" Hidan whined. "I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are," Kakuzu growled.

Hidan frowned, eyes glinting. "All we ever do is go on those stupid bounty hunts. And for what? _Money_. Money, money, money…probably the _only_ thing that runs through your mind!"

"At least my mind's running," Kakuzu muttered.

"Huh?!" Hidan snapped. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Will you two please stop fighting?" Kisame asked. "It's the middle of the night, and in any case a good time to send the two ladies to bed. After all-," but Kisame was cut short by Hidan.

"All right! All right!" Hidan scoffed. "I've heard _enough_ already!"

Aiko and Shinsei exchanged unimpressed glances as if to say that Hidan was the rudest, foulest person alive. The silver-haired man didn't seem to stop either, as he continued to gripe about the entire situation and the mission that wasn't even in effect yet.

Sighing, Itachi approached Aiko and Shinsei. Aiko watched him retract his Sharingan and tightened her grip on Shinsei's hand. He stopped short. "Don't be alarmed, I've only come to bring the two of you upstairs for the night." Aiko nodded and eased up.

"Thank you," Aiko murmured, Shinsei echoing her words.

Obediently following the Uchiha, Aiko and Shinsei ascended up the steep stairs, leaving Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame downstairs to argue. Itachi led the girls to a room across from the bathroom, advising them to remain in their room for the night if they didn't want any trouble.

"We will stay downstairs," Itachi murmured in parting. "Aiko-san, expect to be woken up early tomorrow morning." Aiko nodded. "And Shinsei-san, I will see you at breakfast."

"Y-yes," Shinsei nodded.

"Good night then," Itachi whispered, shutting the door.

Aiko and Shinsei then looked up and both said simultaneously, "I-!" But both stopped as soon as they realized that the other was about to speak. Then, they began to laugh, retreating to the bed and laying down; still laughing. Aiko was the first to stop, letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Shinsei asked between laughs.

"You know," Aiko murmured thoughtfully, "this could've turned out so much worse."

"Agreed!" Shinsei thumped her head against a pillow as Aiko crawled under the sheets. "You know, maybe this won't be so bad; I mean, Uchiha Itachi isn't too horrible." Aiko shrugged beneath the blankets. "Do you want me to turn off the light?" Shinsei offered.

"Sure," Aiko whispered back. Shinsei hopped off the bed and flicked off the lights. The room went dark as she felt around in to find the bed. Aiko reached out and guided her back, scooting over so that Shinsei had room to lie down.

"Thanks," Shinsei mumbled, getting comfortable.

After a moment of silence, Aiko yawned and turned over, burrowing into the blankets and closing her eyes. Sleep was something that she had missed lately, but not tonight. Then, she heard Shinsei's voice.

"Um, Aiko?"

"Yeah?"

"You aren't…mad at me, right?"

"Of course not."

Aiko shifted around, turning onto her side. She let out a sigh. At least this bed didn't creak like the one at that cheap hotel. Aiko tucked her arm underneath her pillow, still trying to get comfy. She yawned again, muscles relaxing. Her eyes were closing…

"Aiko?"

"Mmm?" Aiko mumbled, interrupted.

"We're still friends…right?"

Aiko paused before answering, and then murmured, "Forever and ever."

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww! That was a sweet chapter! This was dedicated to my beloved friend who Shinsei is based off of. Yes, yes! I have rewritten this chapter time and time again, but this is it! Ah-ha! Reviews are highly appreciated right now and any thoughts you as readers may have are also regarded highly. Thank you for reading!**

**Also, be prepared for Hidan and Kakuzu in the following chapter! They are going with Aiko on a bounty hunt, so that ought to be interesting to say the least. See you next time!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	6. The Bounty Hunt

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 6: The Bounty Hunt

The morning came faster than Aiko had expected. She flinched upon hearing the door creak open and reached to her thigh where her shuriken holster was. Her fingers touched the tips of the sharp blades. Aiko waited for a voice, but none came. She furrowed her brow; maybe she just imagined the noise? Aiko disregarded it and rolled onto her side, eyelids closing.

Something heavy landed on her head. She blinked, eyes flying opening

"Hey!" Aiko hissed, sitting bolt upright. Her gaze darted to the door where Hidan stood, white teeth gleaming in the darkness.

Folding his arms across his bare chest, Hidan chuckled, saying, "That's yours." Aiko looked blindly into her lap to find an Akatsuki cloak. She ran her fingers over black light fabric and held it in her hands, tracing her fingers along the outlines of the clouds.

"Is this…really mine?" Aiko asked quietly.

"Of course!" Hidan scoffed. "Put it on and we'll meet you outside; don't keep us waiting."

Slamming the door shut as he left, Hidan disappeared, leaving Aiko alone with her sleeping friend. Aiko reached over to Shinsei and smiled sadly as she touched her gently sleeping face.

_I guess I'll see you later…Shinsei…_

The brown-hared kunoichi stood up and lousily knocked the blankets aside, leaving the bed even more disheveled than when she had been sleeping in it. As she glanced behind her, Aiko heard Shinsei whisper her name once, before she left the room.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?!" Hidan whined. "I want to get this over with! Where is she?"

"I. Don't. Know." Kakuzu growled through gritted teeth, almost clawing his own eyes out with desperate fingers. He heaved out a frustrated sigh. "Just shut up already!"

"Hey! Don't you tell me to shut up!" Hidan bellowed, turning his anger on his irate partner.

Kakuzu twitched. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with you! But I don't want to have to deal with two idiots!" Hidan winced at the term, 'idiot'.

"I'm not an idiot!" Hidan exclaimed.

"You know what, you're right," Kakuzu seethed, twitching, "you're a _moron_!" Hidan had had enough by this point. He blew his top on his partner.

"And you're nothing but a greedy, money-whoring _bastard_!" Hidan shouted back.

Hearing yells outside, Aiko nervously peeked at her new comrades from behind the door. She was wearing the Akatsuki cloak that had been given to her, even though it was a little too big. She stepped back and inhaled deeply, clenching and unclenching her fists.

_Here goes nothing._

"You're just a messed up, misguided individual."

"And you're just a cranky old man!"

"Better that than _you_."

"Huh?! Do you want to take this outside?! Eh?!"

"We _are _outside, stupid."

Aiko cautiously approached the pair, wondering whether or not she should disrupt them. It didn't seem like either one was ready to give the other a break. "Um, guys?" Aiko managed, interrupting their dispute while hiding her face behind the large collar.

"What?!" Hidan exclaimed, spinning around. He was about to say something else, but stopped mid-sentence upon recognizing Aiko. "Oh; it's _you_. Yeesh, where've you been?" He glared at Aiko with a supercilious stare, eyebrows raised.

"Getting changed," Aiko murmured, fidgeting beneath the cloak.

Hidan noticed her discomfort with the exceedingly outsized clothing and chuckled. "Is that so?" A sneer worked its way through his lips. "You know, you're a little too small for that."

Aiko scowled and dryly murmured, "Thanks, I hadn't noticed."

Quirking an eyebrow, Hidan smirked. "So now you're a member of the Akatsuki, eh? I guess that means that you're stuck with the old guy and me until then."

Kakuzu growled at his nickname, 'the old guy' and Aiko continued glaring at him, crossing her arms.

Hidan snorted. "What's your guys' problem?!"

"Nothing," Kakuzu grumbled._ I'll get you later. _"Now that Aiko's here, let's go."

* * *

_Aiko? _Shinsei squeezed her eyelids together. _Where is she?_

The redhead blinked tiredly as she was aroused by the absence of her friend the following morning. Her hand lay where Aiko once slept, alone on the mattress. She could easily locate where Aiko once was, as the blankets were turned over and spilling off the side of the bed where she had made her exit. Shinsei frowned, her lips turning into a pout.

_Where's Aiko?_

Sullenly sliding out of bed, Shinsei kicked the sheets off to the side and journeyed outside her room to explore. Then, her face brightened up upon remembering Itachi's promise to have breakfast with her that morning. Her cheeks went red as a thought passed through her mind.

_Now that I think about it, he's better looking than he used to be._

Plodding down the stairs, the redhead arrived just in time for breakfast as Kisame began serving Itachi tea. He looked up, hearing Shinsei's arrival.

"Well, well Gaki, you're finally up?" Kisame greeted with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, I guess," Shinsei nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Where's Aiko?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean Hime-chan?" Kisame laughed heartily. "She left with that zombie pair this morning to go off on a bounty hunt. They've been gone for what, a couple hours?"

Furrowing her brow, Shinsei repeated, "Zombie pair? Are you talking about those two guys that Aiko was with yesterday? The ones that brought her here?" Kisame would have said yes, had he not been laughing so hard about calling them the 'zombie pair'. Itachi shook his head at Kisame's immaturity and sipped his tea unconcernedly.

The Uchiha then got to his feet with a grunt and strode over to the kettle on the stove, turning to Shinsei. "Coffee or tea, Shinsei-san?"

Glancing up at the calm Uchiha, Shinsei requested coffee and scowled at Kisame as he continued his bout of frenetic laughter. Though she couldn't help but wonder what he meant by 'zombie pair', as she averted her eyes to look into her lap. Itachi set the tea down beside her limp elbow.

_I sure hope that Aiko's doing alright…_

* * *

"So this is the guy Kakuzu, eh?"

"Yes; so be careful Hidan or you'll die."

"_Whatever_! I'm so sick of hearing you say that!"

Aiko stood between Hidan and Kakuzu, fists curled into balls. She could feel the adrenalin rushing through her veins, sparking a blazing fire within her chest. She could feel the burn, the urge to fight energizing her body as a burst of chakra exploded within her.

She wanted to fight.

Their target, a man from Amegakure, trembled in the presence of the three Akatsuki nin. His name was Kohaku, and from what Aiko could see, possessed amber-colored eyes which were shadowed by black bangs. In her opinion, he was actually quite attractive.

"Who are you people?" Kohaku demanded, narrowing his eyes and trying to keep a cool façade about himself. "From your clothing I would say that you are members of the Akatsuki organization, are you not? Members of Pain-sama's cult!"

Hidan stepped forward.

"A cult? Oh please! Alright Kakuzu, let me have this guy; I want him for my ritual," Hidan said with a smirk, withdrawing a rosary from the depths of his cloak; a glinting, metallic triangle inscribed within a circle hung off of it. Aiko's green and gold eyes lit up with curiosity.

Hidan's masked partner pondered the idea for a moment, wondering if he should really let Hidan handle their objective or not. "Fine," Kakuzu muttered, "but I get his partner." His eyes wandered over to the man beside their target. "Both have enormous bounties on their heads."

"Will you be quiet?" Hidan demanded, pressing the beaded necklace to his lips. "I must confer with Jashin-sama before we begin."

"You and your deity," Kakuzu grumbled, "always such a bother."

_Deity? _Aiko wondered. _Is Hidan…religious?_

"Hey," Hidan frowned, "the commandments are strict so I have no choice!"

Remaining silent for a moment, Aiko hesitantly asked, "What _is_ your religion?"

Surprised to hear such a question from the seemingly unsociable Aiko, Hidan said in utter disbelief, "The Church of Jashin…" he trailed off, suspicious. " Wait, why do _you_ want to know?" Aiko's cheeks flushed and she nervously averted her eyes.

"So you're using kids these days," Kohaku murmured, running his fingers through his messy fray of black hair. "How barbaric." Aiko frowned and Kohaku's partner, Jun, shifted nervously beside his partner. Kohaku readied himself into a fighting stance. "I will kill you monsters."

"You know what Kakuzu, I'm getting sick of this guy; it's time to attack," Hidan announced.

Aiko stepped back as Hidan whipped out his scythe and sped forward at their enemies.

Kakuzu sighed. _He is such an idiot…_

"Don't rush in there on your own!" Aiko yelled. _How dumb is this guy?!_

Ignoring his comrades, Hidan threw his three-bladed scythe at Kohaku and Jun, who easily leapt aside to avoid it. The Jashinist yanked on the rope attached to the scythe and it flew back to slice open Kohaku's cheek. The young man wiped the blood off and smirked.

Before Hidan could catch his scythe, Kohaku landed beside him and raced at the silver-haired man with double swords. Hidan's eyes widened as he felt a sudden pain in his chest, back and stomach; Kohaku had impaled him with both swords from behind. Aiko gasped.

"That'll teach you Akatsuki members," Kohaku growled. "I hit several vital points; you'll be dead in no time."

"Hidan!" she shouted, feeling tears pool around her eyes. _Oh no! Hidan!_

The kunoichi felt a jolt run through her and bolted forward to help Hidan, but Kakuzu reached over and jerked her back by her arm. She winced, feeling his fingers digging into her skin and stopped immediately. Kakuzu's scarlet and jade eyes glowed.

"Stay here," Kakuzu ordered. "He's _fine_."

Aiko gasped and looked over.

Driving his swords farther in through Hidan, blood leaking onto the ground through the lethal wounds, Kohaku's eyes flashed as he realized something; Hidan wasn't dead yet. He heard an annoyed snort come from the Jashinist's lips as he shifted around. Kohaku paled.

"Yeesh, ow, are you done yet?" Hidan demanded.

Kohaku hardened his gaze and made an attempt to rip the swords out to tear Hidan in half, but his strength had drained, afraid of the seemingly immortal man. Hidan flinched.

"Will you cut that out?!" Hidan raised his voice. "That fricken' hurts!"

Seeing his partner unable to kill the now irritated Akatsuki member, Jun considered fleeing, when he was attacked by Kakuzu's incoming fist. Jun felt the hard fist slam into his leg and he heard a sickening crack. An earsplitting scream nearly shattered Aiko's eardrums. Kohaku whipped around.

"Jun!" Kohaku shouted to his fallen comrade. He watched in horror as Hidan ripped the weapons out of him and shoved Kohaku away. The Jashinist glanced down at the blood on the ground and smirked, yanking on the rope to his scythe and catching it in one hand. He licked Kohaku's blood off the tip.

"Perfect," Hidan cooed, dipping his foot in his own blood and drawing a circle around himself and then a triangle within the circle to complete the sign of Jashin. He sneered at the frightened Kohaku, who knew not what to do. "Those who don't understand the pain of others shall be punished."

Aiko watched, horrified, as Hidan's form changed in an instant.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alas! The bounty hunt is coming to an end! :( Oh well…Aiko and Shinsei are finally going to be accepted as members of the Akatsuki in the following chapter!**

**Thank you very, very much to all those who have been reviewing! Your encouragement gives me the drive to write more and work harder! My goal for this month of May is to get even more writing done!**

**Again, thank you and please review!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	7. Immortal

My Pain is Yours

**Author's Note: Finally! I am finally over my Writer's Block and now I know what I want to happen! Thank you as always for the support and reviews-especially to Cheeky Half-Demon who has reviewed every chapter thus far! **

**And thank you to my best friend Shinsei-chan, who I treasure very, very dearly and without whom this story wouldn't be as fun as it is. XD.**

**I also send thanks to gyvb-Laclet-Pades, ****Oturan Ikamuzu****, kitten652, mistress akasha, iPurpleKoala, Gypsie-Girl and leh for reviewing! Your reviews give me the energy to continue writing more and more! Thank you! Please review!!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**

* * *

Chapter 7: Immortal

The redhead twirled a kunai around her fingers as she listened to Itachi and Kisame discuss something about Jinchuriki and Biju. Boring as it was, Shinsei couldn't leave to go anywhere and was banned from doing just about anything and everything.

Kisame watched her spin the kunai around her fingers and he shook his head.

"You know Gaki, you ought to be careful with that," he sneered. Shinsei frowned.

"Kisame, we have other things to focus on at the moment," Itachi mused.

Shinsei began to stare at the Uchiha with sad eyes. _Ever since that day you really have changed. _Shinsei stopped twirling the kunai and caught it in her hands as her eyes began to water. _You don't even care about anything anymore, do you?_

Shinsei blinked and a sudden, nauseas feeling overcame her.

She absentmindedly dropped the kunai to the floor with a dull clatter.

Itachi and Kisame looked over.

"Shinsei-san, is something the matter?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Nnn!" Shinsei clamped her eyes shut and curled into a writhing ball. Waves of memories seemed to wash through her mind and she felt a vision sweeping by her minds eye. When she reopened her eyes, tears were streaming down her cheeks, eyes wide with fright. She whispered two words in a voice that was not even hers.

"_Six-tails_."

* * *

_What happened to Hidan?!_

Aiko stared at Hidan with wide eyes as the colors of ebony and ivory snaked around his face. She felt her heartbeat quicken as a bloodcurdling shout nearly shattered her eardrums. Kakuzu had latched onto Kohaku's partner, Jun, and was proceeding to squeeze the life out of him.

Jun reached up with shaking hands to Kakuzu's fingers, which were wrapped tightly around his throat, to try and pry the death grip off as he began to hack, saliva running down his chin. Jun whimpered, eyes bugling. Kakuzu snorted as his fingers crushed Jun's neck.

Aiko winced upon hearing a sickening crack.

"Jun!" Kohaku cried.

"Hmph, he's dead now," Hidan smirked, looming over Kohaku from within his circle. "You ought to be worrying about yourself, eh?" He raised his silver eyebrows.

Turning with defiant amber eyes to face Hidan, Kohaku hissed, "Never!" His black bangs fell into his insolent orbs as Aiko watched in silence. If she had refused to join the Akatsuki, if she had gone against them like Kohaku and Jun had, would she have met the same fate?

"I refuse to give in to you monsters!" Kohaku yelled, getting to his feet.

"Oh? Is that so?" Hidan smirked. "You don't have a choice; we've already won."

"I'll kill you!" Kohaku shouted, snatching a kunai and lunging forward at Hidan.

The black and white Jashinist laughed cruelly and drove his spear into his leg.

Kohaku collapsed in an instant.

Searing pain burned throughout his body as Kohaku released an agonized scream; he could feel a hole tearing through his leg and his pants became soaked in his own blood. His eyes widened, making the connection between him and Hidan. Hidan was grinning sadistically. Kohaku tried to position himself into a crouching position, holding tight to his leg.

"Y-you…!" Kohaku began, but Hidan released a loud, bellowing laugh that silenced him.

"Let's experience the ultimate pain together, shall we?!" Hidan ripped the spear from his leg and then thrust it into his chest.

Aiko gasped, clapping both hands over her mouth. Kohaku lurched forward.

Coughing, Kohaku felt a trail of blood mixed with saliva running down his lip. His eyes widened, glossy from the tears welling up in his lovely golden orbs. A strange gurgling noise forced its way out of his throat and blood bubbled up his mouth, spilling over.

A whisper escaped him as he breathed his last breath. "I'm sorry, Jun…"

Kohaku wavered for a moment before falling over, dead.

The brown-haired kunoichi lowered her hand to her chest. Her hazel eyes wandered over to the quivering Jashinist who held the spear in his hands, pushing it farther into himself. She could hear him murmuring something as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed him beginning to sway.

A thud caused Aiko to flinch. Hidan fell onto his back, spear protruding from his chest.

"Hidan?" Aiko whispered. She kicked off and ran towards him before Kakuzu could stop her.

Though, Kakuzu found it slightly amusing; if Aiko interrupted Hidan's prayers she'd never hear the end of it.

Then again, neither would he; Kakuzu sighed. _You can't win all the time…_

_Oh Jashin…_Hidan breathed in, the scent of death filling his lungs. This was the only pleasurable part about his ritual; when he could feel the other person's pain at their time of death seep into him. He released a small sigh. The black and white markings receded.

Aiko skidded to a stop upon reaching Hidan's body and stared. _He punctured his heart…oh no! If he did that then he'll bleed to death! That is, if he isn't already dead… _She dropped to her knees and looked at the Jashinist's silent face. Her hands glowed blue.

_I have to try._

Too tired to say anything, Hidan lay on the ground, eyes closed, as he completed his final set of prayers. He stopped upon feeling someone kneel beside him and begin to carefully remove the weapon impaled in his chest. The weapon slid out and his bloodshot eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled at Aiko, the culprit, causing her to fall over backwards.

"No! Don't move!" Aiko spluttered as Hidan tried to sit up. "You'll hurt yourself even worse!"

"_What do I care?!_" Hidan was on the verge of shrieking. "I'm doing a _ritual_ you _idiot_! I'm immortal! I can't fricken' die!" He spat on the ground. "Yeesh! Aiko you sacrilegious woman! Look at what you've done!" He pointed accusingly at the withdrawn spear.

Kakuzu shook his head and picked up Jun's body. _I knew this was going to happen…_

Aiko stared, dumbfounded, at him and blinked several times before the impossible realization sank in. Kakuzu was trying not to display any hint of amusement, but the situation was almost too funny. He pretended to be interested in something else as he observed Jun's corpse.

"Y-you're…immortal?" Aiko stammered.

"_Yes!_" Hidan seethed.

Jerking her hands away from Hidan, Aiko quickly placed them in her lap. She looked to the bloodied ground,cheeks blushing profusely. How was she supposed to know that he was immortal? The wet blood on her hands caught her eye and she realized something as her gaze drifted over the crimson clouds decorating her cloak.

Hidan stared at the kunoichi, who refused to look at him. He noticed the sad glint in her eyes and sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head and picking up the spear.

"Just don't do that again," Hidan muttered. "Why do you even care if I'm alive or not, eh?"

And Aiko thought her cheeks couldn't get any redder.

"I…I just…you…you're stupid!" Aiko finally managed, looking away.

"Huh?" Hidan turned around. He was just trying to make peace with her for Jashin's sake!

"Hey! Get over here both of you!" Kakuzu barked. "And bring the body with you Hidan!"

Turning to face Kakuzu with a glare, Hidan muttered, "Yeah, yeah…_whatever_…stupid Kakuzu…" He leaned over and picked up the flaccid corpse for which he was responsible for. He muttered something else again and cracked his neck. Today was just _not_ his day.

"I take it your ritual is finished now?"

Aiko, Hidan and Kakuzu all turned around to see a man, whose head was enveloped in a Venus flytrap, emerge from the ground. Aiko's hand darted to her holster, about to attack the new arrival, when she noticed the cloak that he was wearing. It was the same as hers.

Kakuzu cast the man a steely glare. "Zetsu, why are you here?"

The half-white, half-black face belonging to Zetsu grimaced, "Leader-sama sent me to track you down and to inform you that another Jinchuriki has been located; Six-tails. Kakuzu, that assignment belongs to you."

Beneath his mask, Kakuzu was scowling. "What? _Now_?"

"Yes, the seer just had a vision," Zetsu explained lightly.

"You mean Shinsei?" Aiko exclaimed out of turn.

Zetsu turned to her. "Yes, I suppose that _is_ her name."

"Oh heck no!" Hidan griped. "We are _not _going to get one of those things now."

"We don't have much of a choice," Kakuzu grumbled.

"No, you don't," Zetsu hissed. "You _have_ to do it. It's your job as Akatsuki members."

Aiko held back a gasp as Zetsu pulled out a ring and tossed it to her. "Here," Zetsu muttered, grunting. "This is yours. Since you are an Akatsuki member you need a ring to symbolize your being in the Akatsuki; consider yourself a full-fledged member."

Catching the glinting piece of metal between her hands, Aiko stared at the writing; it said 'Void'. She looked up at Zetsu, wondering what it was for. Hidan leaned over her shoulder and snorted upon seeing the ring. Aiko flinched.

"What? Is that Orochimaru's old ring?" Hidan smirked.

"Obviously," Kakuzu muttered. "Who else's ring would she get?"

"Was I asking you?" Hidan narrowed his eyes.

Interrupting the quarreling pair, Zetsu murmured, "In any case, I must go. The ring is for you to communicate telepathically with Leader-sama; it goes on your left pinky finger where it is to remain until you are no longer a member of this organization." He began sinking back into the ground where he had come from, disappearing from view.

Aiko shuddered; no longer a member? What did he mean by _that_?

Drawing in a deep breath, Aiko replied, "All right." She slipped the ring onto her pinky finger and it fit perfectly. She twisted it around a little and it was neither too tight nor too loose. She read the inscription again and eyed it fondly; it glinted in the sunlight.

Then, a hard, unfamiliar voice echoed throughout the chambers of her mind.

"_Aiko, Hidan, and Kakuzu, I have something important to tell you."_

Aiko froze and then threw her gaze at Hidan and Kakuzu. What was going on?

"_Your next assignment is Six-tails…tend to it immediately."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review! XD**


	8. Kakuzu's Assignment

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 8: Kakuzu's Assignment

"_Your next assignment is Six-Tails; tend to it immediately."_

Aiko felt a shudder ripple through her body; whose voice was that? The deep timbre and commanding tone was god-like; almost frightening. She waited for the voice to say something more, but it was gone almost as quickly as it had come. She shivered.

"Aw man," Hidan complained, smoothing out his silvery hair. "This _sucks_."

"I don't want to hear it," Kakuzu hissed. Great, now he was going to have to put up with Hidan for even longer than he was used to. And to make matters worse, they still had to cash in the bounties for Kohaku and Jun. Kakuzu heaved out a sigh.

"Hey, Aiko!" Hidan yelled over his shoulder. "You coming or what?"

The kunoichi didn't answer; she wasn't listening.

"Hey!" Hidan yelled louder, eyes narrowing. "Aiko!"

Finally, Aiko heard him and looked up.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Never mind…" He lifted up Kohaku's lifeless body and threw it over his shoulder. He then glanced behind himself to look at Aiko again, and she seemed to be off in her own little world. Something didn't seem quite right with her.

She seemed really out of it.

Frowning, Hidan walked over to Aiko and snapped his fingers in front of her face. She flinched and looked up at him.

"What's the matter with you?" Hidan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing!" Aiko said quickly; maybe _too_ quickly.

"Then why are you half-asleep?" Hidan challenged.

"None of your business!" Aiko looked away.

"Why are you so cranky?" Hidan asked innocently.

"I'm not!" Aiko felt her cheeks flushing.

"Now you're all red," Hidan teased, grinning.

"Will you leave me alone?" Aiko growled.

Hidan raised both eyebrows. "Oh-ho, _touchy_."

Sick of listening to the pair argue, Kakuzu intervened, jade eyes aglow as he roared, "If you don't stop _flirting_ with Aiko right now, I swear to god that I _will _kill you Hidan!" Aiko blushed even more at the word, 'flirting'. The Jashinist flushed himself and snorted loudly.

"I was _not _flirting with her."

Kakuzu glared dangerously at him. "Do not argue with me. I'm done fooling around."

Aiko's mouth sagged into a frown as Kakuzu began stomping away, ordering that they follow him. She sighed inwardly and did as she was bid; but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder about Hidan. Then, she noticed something odd.

She still hadn't stopped blushing.

Her thoughts overtook her again and she began to worry about Shinsei, hoping that she was all right after having that vision; Shinsei would often find herself unconscious from the strain that it put on her body. Then, Aiko stopped; Hidan and Kakuzu had come to a halt.

"Here we are at last," Kakuzu muttered, looking up at a sign.

"Is this it?" Hidan asked. "My arm hurts from carrying this guy!"

"Oh shut up," Kakuzu growled. "And yes, this is it, can't you see the sign?"

"Yes!"

"Well, can you read?"

"Of course!"

"Really? You've left me unconvinced as usual."

"Hey! Kakuzu!"

Aiko looked up at the sign to the building, and sure enough it read in large block lettering, The Amegakure Collection Office. She giggled a little at Hidan's blatant stupidity and he spun around, glaring at her. She blushed.

"What are you laughing at?!" Hidan demanded, exasperated.

"Never mind her, Hidan," Kakuzu muttered gruffly. "Let's just cash in these bounties."

* * *

Itachi watched Shinsei in silence, alone ever since Kisame had gone to inform Pain that Shinsei had announced the Six-Tails' emergence in that strange voice. After having her vision, Shinsei had blacked out. Itachi had then brought Shinsei back upstairs and remained beside her to make sure that she was all right. He sighed upon seeing her gently sleeping face.

"Ah, Shinsei…Shinsei…" Itachi murmured, closing his eyes. "Why did you come here?"

The door clicked open.

"Hey Itachi, how goes it?" Kisame asked, parading in through the doorway. "I just contacted Leader-sama; he's sent Hime and that zombie pair off to take care of Six-Tails."

"Good," Itachi said, getting up with a grunt. Kisame frowned.

"Have you been watching Gaki the entire time?"

"Yes."

Folding his arms across his massive chest, Kisame glanced from Shinsei to Itachi and grinned. Itachi stopped to look at his partner. Kisame chuckled. "You two know each other, don't you? I can tell, you know; it isn't much of a secret." He continued grinning, teeth shining.

Emotionlessly, Itachi shook his head. "It wasn't meant to be a secret, Kisame. And yes, we do know each other. In fact, I've known her since she was very, very little." Kisame frowned; it was odd for his partner to say so much about his past.

"Were you close?" Kisame inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Itachi nodded solemnly. "Quite."

The shark nin watched the Uchiha walk by, his expression unchanging as their gazes met for one, brief moment. Kisame sighed.

"I swear…I'll never understand you, Itachi."

* * *

Whispering softly into the imminent night, the wind began murmuring its hushed stories to the flowers; lulling some to sleep, arousing others. The moon glistened against its dark background, shining just enough to provide a source of light to the world below.

Hidan stared up at the sky, perched upon a rock.

He fingered the necklace he wore, looking over the circle of Jashin. He sighed and continued peering at the sky, at the night he would see for an eternity.

Then, he heard a distinct rustling behind him.

"Who's there?!" he demanded.

He waited for a moment without getting a response and frowned; he was certain that he had sensed something, or heard something at the very least. He grabbed his scythe and spear, cursing beneath his breath as he thrashed through the trees.

"Damn it! What was that?!"

As Hidan rounded the corner, he found himself looking at a giant vortex of swirling chakra energy that had taken the shape of a wolf. He opened his mouth, muttering, "What in the name of Jashin is _that_ thing?" Apparently, the creature heard him as it turned around, golden eyes glowing. It was then that Hidan noticed the six tails protruding from the back of the enormous monster.

The Jashinist's face fell; he had found the Tailed Beast.

_Fuck._

* * *

"He runs off and disappears! Damn him!" Kakuzu hissed, getting up to search for his partner. He glanced over at Aiko, who had fallen asleep on the ground as Kakuzu didn't feel like paying for a hotel room, despite cashing in the bounties. He looked at the sleeping kunoichi again.

Well, he couldn't just leave her there, could he?

Reaching over, Kakuzu jostled Aiko's shoulder roughly, jarring her from her dreams. She pressed her eyelids together and moaned, trying to fall back asleep. Kakuzu growled and shook her harder, yelling, "Wake up!"

Aiko's eyes snapped open.

"Kakuzu?" Aiko yawned. "What's going on?"

"We have to find Hidan, get up," Kakuzu ordered, yanking Aiko onto her feet. She winced, but ignored the slight pain as Kakuzu began storming off into the trees.

"Hidan?" Aiko murmured, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "What do you mean we have to find him? Kakuzu?"

But the missing Waterfalls nin was already disappearing into the trees, angry with Hidan for leaving them without saying anything. "Aiko, you'd better hurry up or get left behind!" Kakuzu shouted over his shoulder. "I'm not waiting for you!"

Rolling her eyes, Aiko yawned again and followed after Kakuzu, trotting along behind him. When she caught up with him, she asked, "Wait, so Hidan just left?" Kakuzu didn't answer her as he continued crashing through the trees and carving out a convenient pathway for Aiko to follow. She shut her mouth, realizing that she was going to get no answer.

_Where would Hidan go though? But hey, I shouldn't be worrying, right? He _is_ immortal!_

Aiko sighed inwardly.

_But he's also an idiot._

Suddenly, Kakuzu came to a halt, causing Aiko to stop as well. She looked up at him, unable to see his face in the darkness of the night. "What's wrong Kakuzu?" He stared ahead of them, body rigid with anger, still not speaking to Aiko. She frowned and tried to look around Kakuzu.

"Damn that bastard!" Kakuzu cursed, rubbing his temples. "If there ever was an idiot dumber than him he wasn't immortal! I really am going to kill him when I get my hands on him!"

Squeezing past Kakuzu, Aiko peeked around a tree and her eyes widened. The area that they walked into appeared to have been torched; the ground was still smoking. All life around a certain perimeter had been obliterated and quite recently as well.

But that's not what had Aiko worried.

Lying on the ground was Hidan's scythe. She held back a gasp. Where was Hidan?

"Follow me," Kakuzu ordered through gritted teeth.

A shiver ran through Aiko; Kakuzu seemed uncontrollable; his rage was frightening. But she had to do as she was told. She nodded silently and followed him into the night, hardening her gaze.

_You'd better be all right, Hidan._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey there! Sorry for not updating sooner! But I have to say, I was a little disappointed; only 1 review for the last chapter---thank you to Cheeky Half Demon for that one too BTW---but, what can I do?**

**Anyway, any and all reviews are as appreciated as ever! I have to start preparing for finals and I'm currently working on a major English project that consists of my drawing the 27 people in my English class as anime characters, so yeah.**

**I'll be a little busy! ;D**

**And before I forget, if any of you have any suggestions for Shinsei/Itachi I would love to hear them; um, yeah. I know what happened with them in the past and all that; it's just that I don't know what I want to happen between the two of them.**

**Thank you.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (XD)**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	9. Dealing with Six Tails

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 9: Dealing with Six-Tails

Kakuzu crashed through the trees, muttering swears beneath his breath and cursing Hidan as he went. Aiko followed, worried for Hidan as Kakuzu continually repeated that he would kill the bastard when they caught him. Aiko had never seen someone so angry and was almost afraid.

No, she was terrified.

"K-Kakuzu?" Aiko murmured.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up already?" Kakuzu snapped.

Aiko recoiled as Kakuzu rounded on her. He glared with hatred towards her and anyone else who dared get near him at that current moment. Aiko took a cautious step backwards, eyes flashing as her hand instinctively lowered itself to her thigh where her holster was.

"Don't you dare attack me," Aiko hissed, controlling her own rage.

"Look," Kakuzu tried to restrain himself. "Just stay away from me and no harm will come to you; understand?"

With a curt nod from Aiko, Kakuzu turned back around and they began pursuing Hidan again. Aiko kept her mouth shut, trying not to put Kakuzu into a worse mood; if he lost control and they got into a fight they might not find Hidan. They _had_ to save him, right?

Aiko began violently shaking her head. Save Hidan? What was she thinking?! Why did she even _care_ if they saved him or not?

Then, she heard an echoing explosion that made her stomach turn.

Kakuzu looked up at the sudden sound, narrowing his eyes.

"There he is!" Kakuzu snarled. "Great! He found the Biju too! Just lovely!"

Beginning to run into the thick trees to get to the sound of the explosion, Kakuzu found himself nearing a hotter environment; whatever this Biju controlled, it was powerful. Kakuzu just hoped that it didn't possess lightning chakra, otherwise he was going to have a rough time dealing with it. He began cursing Hidan again and again.

_Hidan you will be a dead man by the time I get my hands on you!_

"W-wait up!" Aiko called, tripping over tree branches. "Kakuzu!"

The missing Waterfalls nin stopped again and Aiko came to a halt, panting.

"Be quiet!" Kakuzu growled. Aiko blinked and winced upon hearing a deafening crash nearby.

Blue chakra tails manifested, reaching out of the forest. Aiko wanted to scream, to get away, as she felt a massive amount of power coming towards her as the chakra monster stepped closer, snapping trees and such in half as it lunged at its prey.

Eyes widening, Aiko saw a giant beast appear, thrashing out at something and howling into the night; its roar was piercing and hair-raising. Aiko felt a tingle of fear run throughout her body, her hand hovering just above her thigh where her holster was. She gulped, heart leaping up her throat and suffocating her. Kakuzu looked back at Aiko.

"Don't make any sudden movements," he ordered, voice choked.

Then, the beast whipped its giant, wolf-like head around to look at Aiko and Kakuzu. The kunoichi quickly averted her eyes, afraid that making eye contact might enflame the beast's temper. She peeked nervously around Kakuzu, searching for Hidan.

Where was he?

However, realizing that it now had new victims to play with, the Biju turned on Aiko and Kakuzu. Raising a massive clawed paw, the beast slammed it into the ground, causing the earth to split in half from the force. Kakuzu shielded his eyes as shards of rock were launched at them, the earth opening up beneath their feet.

Aiko released a startled cry.

Debris flew into both Aiko and Kakuzu's faces, dust was kicked up and hurled at them along with rocks and twigs. The two Akatsuki nin leapt away from each other to avoid an uprooted tree and Kakuzu landed farther away from Aiko than he had anticipated.

_Shit._

"Aiko!" Kakuzu roared. _Where_ _is she?!_ He then noticed the figure darting to his side.

"I'm okay," Aiko murmured, landing beside Kakuzu. "Nothing hit me."

"Good," Kakuzu gruffly replied. "Now where's that religious idiot?"

Another person hopped onto a rock behind them and Aiko felt her heart skip a beat.

"What did you just call me?!"

Both Aiko and Kakuzu turned around to see Hidan standing triumphantly behind them, smirking as he held a bloodied spear in his hand; his face was marred with dirt stains. Aiko scowled at him as he continued grinning. The Jashinist snorted and cracked his neck.

"It's about time you two showed up," Hidan clicked his tongue. "What took you so long? Eh?"

"You. IDIOT!" Kakuzu thundered, leaping at Hidan in an effort to rip his head off.

"H-hey! WAIT A SECOND!" Hidan yelped, escaping Kakuzu's deadly hands.

Aiko watched in horror as Kakuzu began chasing Hidan around in an attempt to actually try and kill him. She made a movement to intervene when she felt something hot and heavy breathe down her neck. A cold sweat edged down her back as she spun around.

Too late.

* * *

"You are just a stupid, selfish bastard!" Kakuzu yelled, slashing at Hidan with a kunai.

"Will you cut it out?!" Hidan shouted, trying to avoid the continual death-blows.

Hidan and Kakuzu stopped fighting in an instant upon hearing Aiko's bloodcurdling scream.

Clamping her eyes shut, Aiko opened her mouth to make a cry for help as she was thrown throughout a row of trees by the Biju, her scream stopping after she crashed through the third one, ripping through them and causing them all to snap in half on impact. Hidan and Kakuzu turned to see a row of evergreens missing, a wall of dust clouding where they had once been.

"Argh! That little moron!" Kakuzu shouted, rushing to go to Aiko's aid.

"Hey, hold up!" Hidan yelled after him.

Kakuzu spun around. "What?! Go make yourself useful and take care of the Biju!"

"I'm not taking care of that beast!" Hidan griped. "You do it."

"Fine," Kakuzu's eyes flashed. "But you have to go help Aiko."

Before Hidan could complain about that too, Kakuzu was gone to try and subdue the vicious Six-Tailed monster that had begun to unleash its full fury. Hidan smoothed out his messed-up hair and rolled his eyes; why did Kakuzu have to be such a prick?

* * *

Aiko dizzily sat up, moaning and holding her head as she pushed a tree off of her with trembling legs. Aiko's glossy hazel eyes widened as she lurched forward, coughing and hacking up blood; her ribs were broken.

Focusing her chakra, Aiko activated her Mystical Palms Healing Technique and pressed her glowing hands to her stomach and then around her back, healing her injuries. She felt the blood flow stop and she reached behind herself to grab a tree branch with which to pull herself onto her feet. She held her head in her hands, mind throbbing.

"So you're still alive? Eh?"

Looking up, Aiko found Hidan resting his elbow against the tree she was leaning against and frowned. "It looks like Kakuzu didn't kill you either," Aiko said coldly. The dim light in her eyes flickered as she glowered at Hidan. He raised an eyebrow, lips drooping into a pout.

"What's that look for?" Hidan asked.

"Nothing," Aiko muttered. She tried to walk but tripped, falling against the tree.

Her wounds weren't completely closed yet.

"Would you like a hand?" Hidan offered with a smirk.

"No, thank you," Aiko tried to walk again. The last thing she needed was help from _him_.

"I think you do," Hidan crooned as Aiko failed at walking for yet another time, clutching the tree.

"I do not!" Aiko felt like she was going to collapse, head still spinning.

Hidan frowned. "Hey! I'm just trying to help!" He crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Yeesh! You don't need to be angry! It's not my fault that…" Something caught his eye and he suddenly reached out and grabbed Aiko's arm, pulling her into his chest.

They narrowly missed a deadly strike from the Biju.

Aiko screamed again.

"Quit shrieking in my ear woman!" Hidan yelled, trying to get the thrashing Aiko into his arms.

The brunette finally complied, realizing that she was helpless to defend against an attack on her own. There was another loud smashing noise and Aiko buried her head into Hidan's chest to keep the rocks from hitting her face. She allowed the Jashinist to lift her into his arms and carry her to safety. As Aiko kept close to Hidan, she noticed how warm he was.

She tried to deny the blush creeping into her cheeks, but Aiko found her efforts useless.

Successfully getting Aiko out of the danger zone, Hidan promptly dropped her to the ground where she fell with a light thud. Aiko jerked her head up. "What was that for?" she demanded. Hidan shrugged casually, that dry smirk playing across his lips. Aiko tried to stand up.

"Look, just do _all _of us a favor and stay here," Hidan snorted, folding his arms across his chest again. "We might as well wait for that greedy old man to take care of the Biju."

Aiko didn't listen and forced herself onto her feet.

"Hey! What did I just tell you?" Hidan grimaced.

The kunoichi smiled weakly at him and replied, "Hey, I'm a ninja aren't I? I have to be strong."

Hidan rolled his eyes, looking away. "Whatever."

Then, there was one loud boom that silenced all the ones that had come before, and Aiko and Hidan found themselves tearing their gazes over to where Kakuzu was fighting the Biju. They both opened their mouths in disbelief as a billowing black cloud hung over where the battle had been taking place. From the looks of it, the smoke was beginning to dissipate and neither Aiko nor Hidan could see any signs of the Tailed Beast.

They also couldn't see any signs of Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu…?" Aiko whispered in disbelief. "Is he…?"

"Well it's about time," Hidan said, a smug smirk on his face.

Aiko whirled around. "You are the worst Hidan! You really, really are!"

"Hey!" Hidan was affronted by this. "I _saved_ you didn't I?"

Aiko stopped, blushing furiously. "Well…yes…but…!"

"Oh for the love of god, will you two stop fighting?"

Aiko flinched, spinning around. It couldn't be…! Her jaw hung open as Kakuzu emerged from the lingering smoke, face an odd, dark greenish color, skin nearly black. His red and jade jewels flickered as a fire burst behind him, and Aiko could hear the Biju's piercing shriek of pain as its carcass went up in flames. Aiko couldn't believe it.

"You took down the Biju on your own?" Aiko exclaimed. "How did you survive?"

"I am strong," Kakuzu growled, hoping that he would finally get some respect out of Aiko and Hidan. "Do not underestimate me. We will wait here for Zetsu and then head back to Amegakure to meet up with Shinsei, Itachi, and Kisame. After that, we'll seal the beast and then everyone will go their separate ways."

"Head our separate ways?" Aiko repeated.

"Duh," Hidan drawled. "You can't expect us to find the other Biju if we're in Amegakure all the time, can you? Yeesh! Your stupidity amazes me sometimes!"

"Yes, says the Idiot King," Kakuzu grumbled.

"Hey!" Hidan shouted. "Whose side are you on Kakuzu?!"

_That fool will never grow up… _Kakuzu concluded, shaking his head.

Aiko tried to keep her laughter to herself as she turned away. With a little sigh, however, she then remembered that she would have to thank Hidan for saving her life; after all, if he hadn't been there, she would be dead. As she looked at his arms, Aiko noticed that they too had been burned. Funny, those burns still looked fresh.

Aiko drew in a sudden, sharp breath.

_No! Wait! He got burned from protecting me!_

She remembered him holding her, the warmth; it wasn't just from his body.

"Wake up Aiko!" Hidan muttered, pushing past her. Aiko turned to look at his back as he smoothed out his hair again, pushing the frayed strands down. He adjusted his cloak collar and straightened it out. Aiko could only stare as he turned around. "What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing," Aiko murmured quickly, cheeks reddening. She averted her eyes, heart beginning to pound.

_I don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling right now, but why can't I stop looking at him?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Aiko's starting to fall in love with Hidan! Yay! This ought to start becoming very interesting; and for all of you who are wondering about Shinsei and Itachi, they will be focused on more in the next chapter, I promise! So please do look forward to that!**

**Speaking of the next chapter, I've been writing a lot on this story and neglecting the others, but I just can't help it! I love this story!**

**Please review! I would really, really appreciate it!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	10. A Song of Sorrow

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 10: A Song of Sorrow

Days had passed and Aiko still had not returned. Shinsei sat, alone in her room, watching raindrops streak down the glass windows as the heavens cried. She drew her knees to her chest, folding her elbows atop them and burying her head in her arms.

She just wanted to see Aiko.

Then, there was a knock on Shinsei's door and she leapt onto her feet, hoping that Aiko had returned.

However, she was disappointed upon reaching the door and opening it to find none other than Kisame.

"Hey Gaki," Kisame greeted cheekily, forcing his way in. "What are you up to?"

Shinsei frowned. "I don't want to see _you_."

The rain continued tapping against the windowpane as Shinsei turned away from Kisame, her eyes clouded with thought. Kisame snorted and left the room, muttering that it didn't matter what she did. Shinsei closed her eyes. Why was she still here? She touched the glossy window with her fingertips, lifting them and leaving behind traces of her being there for a moment.

But even a mere moment was all it took to make a difference.

With a hidden sigh, Shinsei slumped onto her bed, still entranced by the falling rain as she began to sing a sad song of nothingness in a language that even she didn't know. Such a sweet sound was heavenly as her voice slowly began loudening, a high, enchanting sound like bells only more beautiful. Her voice was like an angel's; a being sent from above.

Itachi and Kisame listened outside the doorway, both rendered speechless.

The Uchiha listened to the voice that had altered to both a comforting and saddening sound, and gazed at the wall, his mouth a tight line. Kisame noticed the almost glazed look in his partner's eyes and frowned; he had never seen Itachi so sullen before.

"Itachi," Kisame murmured, eyes softening.

The raven-haired male refused to look at his partner as he replied in a cold, hard voice, "Bring Shinsei downstairs. I'll wait for the two of you and then we can discuss our plan of action after Hidan, Kakuzu, and the medic nin return." His eyes wandered to the ground, down the hall.

It had been almost too long since he had heard Shinsei's singing.

When Itachi began walking away, Kisame reached out and stopped him, firmly clamping on to his shoulder. Itachi tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowing as if to question his partner's actions. Kisame held back a sigh and nodded silently to Itachi. The Uchiha lowered his gaze again and shook off the shark-man gently before descending down the stairs.

Glancing back into Shinsei's room, Kisame decided that he would wait until her song was finished to beckon her back downstairs. He stood at the doorway, still watching as the redhead's back was turned to him. Her song was almost at an end.

But as she continued singing, Kisame could have sworn he saw a tear sliding down her cheek.

* * *

Placing his head in his hands as he waited for his partner and Shinsei to join him, Itachi kept his onyx eyes closed, willing the demons defiling his memory to leave him in peace. This was not what he had wanted. He did not want Shinsei to be as miserable as he had made her.

Maybe it would've been better if he had just ended his life after murdering his clan.

A pair of footsteps interrupted Itachi's unreadable soliloquy and he lifted his head from his hands to find Shinsei and Kisame entering the kitchen. Itachi narrowed his eyes at their arrival and stood up, scraping his chair across the floor.

Shinsei bit back on her lip as Itachi swept by her.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes," Itachi murmured. "Bathroom."

The redheaded kunoichi watched in pain as the man that she had chased after and searched for slipped out of her reach again and ascended up the stairs. She hung her head as he disappeared, leaving her alone with Kisame. The shark-nin placed a heavy hand on her back.

"Are you hungry?" Kisame asked gruffly.

"No, I'm not," Shinsei replied, bringing her hand to her face to wipe her hand across her eyes.

"Are you still crying, Gaki?" Kisame grumbled.

"I don't need your pity," Shinsei said sharply and Kisame detached his hand.

Reverberating throughout the chambers of his mind, Kisame could still hear her song echoing in his eardrums, her heart-wrenching song that made even his stomach knot in sorrow. He said nothing, not wanting to upset her more so than she already was as the rain pounded on the roof outside. Shinsei's sapphire jewels crept over to the door again.

Aiko still had yet to return.

A sort of discomforted snort left the Akatsuki shark's lips as he noticed the tears threatening to spill over in Shinsei's eyes again. An agitated sigh escaped him as he muttered, "She'll be back when she gets back. Rest assured, soon you won't be so bored."

"Why has Itachi changed so much?" Shinsei whispered.

"Huh?" Kisame whirled around.

"He isn't the same," Shinsei glanced to the cold, tiled floor and clutched her chest.

"I still don't get what you're saying," Kisame growled.

Shaking her head, Shinsei allowed her red locks to tumble over her face, her bangs covering her glistening eye. "If you don't understand then I don't want to elaborate." Why was she so unsettled by the situation? Why couldn't she just forget about Itachi and run away?

The truth prodded at her mind, causing her many restless nights; it was because she loved him, and had ever since the day they met. What hurt even more is that he _knew _how she felt, he had seen that smile adorning her lips when he spoke her name, he had seen the way her eyes brightened up when he looked at her; he knew.

Then, the sound of footsteps plodding down the stairs disrupted Shinsei's thoughts.

Shinsei detected Itachi's return immediately as he rejoined her and Kisame.

"Sit down," Itachi ordered.

Not knowing whether or not Itachi heard her, Shinsei accommodated his demand, sitting between him and Itachi. Itachi sat at the head of the small table, focus seemingly somewhere else as he sighed inwardly. Shinsei watched him with careful eyes.

"We are running out of time, Kisame," Itachi murmured, "we need to figure out what we're going to do when Hidan and Kakuzu get back from their mission."

"What do you mean?" Shinsei asked quietly.

Itachi ignored her question and continued. "If it is all right with you, Kisame, I suggest that we take our search for the Jinchuriki to Kumogakure and then work our way east; Deidara and Sasori are currently headed to Sunagakure to find the Shukaku."

Itachi looked over at the stove where a kettle began to squeal. Shinsei hadn't noticed it before and watched with watering orbs as Itachi got up, poured the water into a mug, stirred in some tea and sat back down. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion.

"Is that course of action acceptable to you, Kisame?" Itachi asked, blowing gently on his tea.

"Uh, sure," Kisame replied, chancing a glance at Shinsei who was gazing at Itachi.

Finding a chance to speak, Shinsei sadly whispered, "What about me?" Itachi's eyes lowered to the table and he leaned his back against the chair, not saying anything. Shinsei could feel her emotions coming to a boil, ready to pour out as the tears swarmed around her orbs.

"I do not know what we are going to do with you yet," Itachi replied callously.

Shinsei's breath hitched and the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

_Why?_

"Itachi," Kisame cringed. "What are you…?"

Itachi said nothing and watched as Shinsei averted her eyes from his. His eyelids fell over his onyx orbs; it was better this way, better for her to hate him too. Kisame swallowed hard as neither his partner nor the seer said a word, tears continuing to streaming down her face.

Shinsei clenched her fists.

_Why won't he act the same around me anymore? We used to be so close! This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me! Damn you Uchiha Itachi! Damn you! It's your fault I left Konohagakure in the first place! I came looking for you! I threw my goddamn life away for you!_

Standing up abruptly, Shinsei allowed the chair to fall down behind her with an echoing bang. Itachi and Kisame looked up at her as her chest heaved, more tears welling up in her eyes. She parted her lips and whispered, "I hate you, Itachi…!"

Shinsei stormed out of the room and went running up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her loudly and hardly enough that the pictures fell off the wall, causing the glass protecting the pictures within to shatter. Kisame winced and looked at the Uchiha.

Itachi sighed and sipped his tea, placing it down on the table. He glared at Kisame with cold Sharingan orbs. "The tea isn't warm anymore, Kisame."

* * *

Upstairs, Shinsei threw herself onto the bed and cried. She slammed her face into the pillow and sobbed into it, her emotions flooding from her as she wept bitterly. That wasn't how she wanted it to go. She didn't want Itachi to hate her. She didn't want to leave him.

_Damn it! What am I supposed to do? What do I do now? He hates me! I know he hates me!_

Then, the door clicked open behind her.

Shinsei flinched.

"Go away!" Shinsei screamed at the intruder. "Just leave me alone!"

There was a pause and then Shinsei heard an all-too familiar voice. "Shinsei?"

The redhead sat bolt upright and jerked her head anxiously to the door. Standing in the doorway, soaked with water dripping off of the frayed ends of her hair, was Aiko. Shinsei leapt off the bed, meeting Aiko halfway. "Aiko! You're back, oh you're back!" Shinsei threw herself into her friend and Aiko reached out to embrace her tightly.

Catching Shinsei in her arms and holding her trembling friend to her chest, Aiko waited a moment as Shinsei sobbed into her chest, silencing her anguished wails by becoming one with Aiko. The brunette began stroking Shinsei's hair and whispering softly.

"What happened?" Aiko murmured, clutching Shinsei. Her voice hardened. "Did _they_ do something to you?"

"N-no!" Shinsei sobbed harder. "I just need to tell you something…but you can't tell _anyone_!"

"What is it?" Aiko asked, lowering her voice. "Just tell me; you know I won't tell anyone."

Shinsei clung to Aiko, digging her nails into Aiko's back and continuing to cry. Aiko wasn't sure whether or not Shinsei was going to tell her, but the redhead whimpered, "I-it's about…m-me…and the Uchiha clan…" She cried harder. "I can't keep this in me any longer!"

Little did Shinsei know, someone else lurked just outside the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: -3- Please review!**


	11. Connection to the Uchihas

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 11: Connection to the Uchihas

Shinsei continued weeping into Aiko's chest and Aiko led her over to the bed, sitting her down. As soon as they were seated, Shinsei tried separating from Aiko, choking on her sobs as she struggled to talk, lips quivering. Aiko touched her shaking hand and held it tightly.

"Go ahead," Aiko murmured with a half-smile.

Covering half of her face with her other hand, Shinsei nodded, waiting for the tears to stop as she found her voice again. With a deep breath, she began telling her story to Aiko, relaying all those memories that she had chosen to put a lid over for so many long years.

"It all started when I was really little," Shinsei explained, sniffling. "It started when I met Uchiha Sasuke at the Konohagakure Ninja Academy…"

_A younger Shinsei looked around the school she was being introduced to as a blond girl led her by the hand into each classroom. Shinsei's hair reached past her shoulders and it was as fiery red as anything most kids had seen before; she was often teased about it when she went to the park with her mother and had grown accustomed to mistrusting most people._

"_Ino where are we going?" Shinsei asked, pouting. "I don't want to be here!"_

"_Oh, come on Shi-chan!" Ino stuck out her tongue. "Auntie said I could bring you!"_

_The blond girl, only a year older than Shinsei, continued pulling her through the halls, pointing out classrooms and teachers. Shinsei loved Ino very much, they were cousins after all, but she simply didn't feel comfortable going to strange places without someone to protect her._

"_Here's my classroom!" Ino announced proudly, flinging the door open._

_Shinsei poked her head in to see a large crowd of students all turn to look at her and Ino. The color drained from her cheeks and she shrunk behind her cousin nervously, hiding her face. "Ino!" Shinsei whimpered. "They're all looking at us now! I don't want to go in!"_

"_Oh! Don't be such a baby!" Ino teased, dragging her into the room against her will._

_Standing at the front of the class, Shinsei was introduced by the teacher as a guest student who was staying with them for that day. Ino was grinning from ear to ear as she had Shinsei sit next to her, a raven-haired boy sitting on Shinsei's other side._

_The young redhead glanced nervously around the room. Why were there so many people?_

_Someone tapped her shoulder._

"_Excuse me, are you new here?" the boy sitting next to her asked politely._

"_Um," Shinsei stared into his onyx eyes. "N-no…I'm, uh, visiting…"_

"_Oh," the boy was observing her carefully. "You have really red hair."_

_For a moment, she didn't know how to reply, but then Shinsei placed both hands on the top of her head. "Yes I do!" She beamed. "My name is Shinsei, I'm from the Yamanaka clan! I'm here with Ino for today!" Her smile grew, eyes shining as the boy smiled. "What's your name?"_

_The boy grinned even wider. "I'm Sasuke; Uchiha Sasuke."_

Aiko watched Shinsei dab at her eyes with the blankets, pausing for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Aiko placed her arm around Shinsei's shoulders.

"Y-yeah, I can keep going," she whispered.

Aiko could tell how difficult this was for Shinsei, and tried not to press her to say too much. She slowly began to rock her back and forth, hoping that it might help to comfort her.

"A-after that," Shinsei continued, stammering a little, "Sasuke invited me to his house. Ino walked me over, of course, muttering about how jealous she was or something like that, but I was really happy to finally be going somewhere else and meeting new people. Although, I have to admit I _was_ quite nervous.

"Anyway, Ino dropped me off at the door and left me alone to knock. I lifted my hand and was about to rap on the door, but got scared, and when I turned around to ask Ino for help she was already gone. She ditched me."

"_Ino?" Shinsei furrowed her tiny brow, calling out her cousin's name. "Ino-chan?"_

_The door in front of her creaked open and Shinsei flinched, tripping backwards and staring rigidly at the ground._

"_Hello?"_

_Forcing herself to look up, Shinsei almost mistook the boy standing in front of her for Sasuke, but realized that he was far too tall to be him and too old upon processing the timbre of his voice. Her little mouth opened into a confused circle, ogling at the raven-haired boy before her. Who was he? He looked nearly identical to Sasuke! Her eyes went wide and she continued to gawk._

"_Who are you?" the boy asked, quirking an eyebrow. He had never seen this girl before but here she was. He frowned._

_Stumbling over her words, Shinsei shyly dropped her gaze. "H-hello…my name is…um, Yamanaka Shinsei and I…uh…Sasuke-kun invited me over to play…" She looked off to the side, twirling a lock of red hair around her trembling finger. "I-I'm looking...f-for...Sasuke..." She trailed off, feeling slightly stupid, but completely humiliated. She waited for what felt like an eternity for the boy to answer her._

"_You're one of Sasuke's friends?" the boy clarified, bending down until he was at her level. Shinsei looked up and nodded vigorously, hoping that he knew where Sasuke was. The boy smiled and tousled her hair._

"_H-hey!" Shinsei exclaimed, blue eyes smoldering. "Don't touch my hair!" She frowned when he started chuckling._

_"Yamanaka Shinsei, huh?" he pushed his bangs out of his face, still smiling. "It's nice to meet you."_

_Another figure appeared behind the boy and, much to her relief, Shinsei noticed a woman come around, wearing a soiled apron. She looked at the boy first, appearing to be his mother. "Itachi, what are you doing?" she scolded softly, shaking her head as she glanced over to the redhead in front of her son._

_Shinsei swallowed hard; she had to have been the prettiest woman she had ever seen. _

"_Hello there," the woman smiled. "My name is Mikoto, I'm Sasuke's mother. Who are you?"_

_The tiny carrot-top tried to speak, but her voice was becoming choked because she was so afraid and nervous. Tears pooled in her eyes and Itachi narrowed his, staring at her in concern. Why was she starting to cry? "I-I," Shinsei began wiping at her eyes as tears began to flow. "I'm Shinsei! I'm Yamanaka Sh-Shinsei!"_

_Anxiety overtook her and Shinsei suddenly burst into tears, bawling her eyes out. Mikoto and Itachi blinked._

"_Oh! Shinsei-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed, clapping a hand over her mouth and dropping by the crying girl's side._

_Balling up her little fists, Shinsei wiped at her eyes, sobbing and shaking like a lost child. Then, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her quivering body. A calm, cool voice whispered into her ear, tickling the hair on the back of her neck; it was Itachi._

"_Don't cry," Itachi murmured. "You're safe; I promise."_

_Burying her red head into his warm chest, Shinsei squeezed her eyes shut, allowing the last trail of tears to flow down her cheek before wiping it away, blowing her nose against her shirt sleeve. When she looked up at Itachi with tear stained eyes, he was gazing back at her with a tender smile; his smile made Shinsei gasp. It was warm and inviting, but also..._

_...beautiful._

"_Shinsei! You came!"_

_Looking behind Itachi, recognizing the voice immediately, Shinsei noticed a little boy push past Mikoto to get to her; it was Sasuke. A bright beam split across Shinsei's lips and she cried out in joy, separating from Itachi when Sasuke ran over and hugged her tightly, nearly knocking her off her feet. She began to laugh._

"_You came to play!" Sasuke chirped._

"_Yes I did!" Shinsei hugged him back. "I came! I came!"_

_"Welcome to our home, Shinsei-chan," Mikoto said fondly. "Sasuke, why don't you show her around?"_

_"Yes mother!" Sasuke was overjoyed as he seized Shinsei's hand and began dragging her into the house. "Let's go!"_

_"O-okay!" Shinsei smiled, going in almost hesitantly to see if Mikoto was following._

_However, Shinsei found herself staring at Itachi again._

Sniffling and blurting her nose into some tissues that Aiko had found, Shinsei murmured, "I was very attached to Itachi from the moment I met him; actually, I became very close with all the Uchihas; with the entire family. Soon after, I met Fugaku, their father; he wasn't as kind as Mikoto, but he was protective of me in a fatherly way.

"I met their Aunt and Uncle too, who always gave me sweets whenever I walked by," Shinsei giggled a little, much to Aiko's relief.

"And no matter how many Uchihas I met, I always liked seeing Sasuke and Itachi the most. Although, sometimes Itachi was busy training with Shisui, another one of their family members. Shisui was also very nice to me, and strong too; stronger than most of the others." A sad edge coated Shinsei's voice, as her eyes became clouded once again.

"But I always ended up idolizing Itachi.

"Itachi was _always_ around when I went over to play and he was very kind to me. I often saw him when I went to the park because he had to go through the park to get to his training area in the woods." She paused, a nostalgic smile adorning her lips. "I still remember the day when he saved me from those kids that were bullying me because of my hair color…"

"_You have red hair! You're a witch! Your bad! Your different!"_

_Shinsei's face smashed into the sidewalk as one of the larger boys who enjoyed teasing her shoved her down and kicked her. The taste of blood and dirt mingled with her saliva, making her sick to her stomach; so sick that she began to hack until she vomited all over the ground. Her eyes widened at her predicament, body trembling fervidly._

_The boys began to shriek._

"_Ew! Look at her, she's disgusting! Stupid redhead! You should be punished!"_

_They kicked her again._

"_L-leave me alone!" Shinsei cried. "I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_This only started an uproar._

"_Yes you did! You had red hair! You puked! You're gross! You're mean! You scare people!"_

_But the last comment hurt her the most._

_"You were born!"_

_Shinsei gasped._

_One of the boys kicked her in the face again, this time breaking her jaw. Shinsei screamed in pain, weeping on the ground and begging them to leave her alone. Why were they always bullying her? She had red hair, so what? Why didn't anybody like her? It wasn't her fault! She didn't do anything wrong! Why did this keep happening to her?_

_Another shoe made contact with her face; Shinsei could barely see anything anymore because her eyes were so swollen._

_That's when she noticed something glinting out of the corner of her eye._

"_Let's cut off her hair! And let's make her bleed too!"_

_Shinsei slammed her eyes shut, screaming 'no' inside her head._

_What was she supposed to do?!_

_They weren't going to stop!_

_Thick tears fell from her eyes as the screams escalated into joy._

_What was she supposed to do?_

"_Get away from Shinsei."_

_Then, she felt two shadows fall over her body and dizzily looked up._

_Gasping, Shinsei squeaked, "I-Itachi? Shisui?"_

_All of her tormentors fell to the ground in an instant, twitching._

_The heir to the Uchiha clan turned around, stopping upon seeing Shinsei's condition. The redhead's sapphire orbs widened when she saw that Itachi's eyes were not the familiar ebony hue that she was used to, but rather, a vengeful Vermillion red. She couldn't believe that he had come to save her. She reached up to him with trembling hands._

_"I-Itachi!" Shinsei groped the air, wanting to be in his arms. Itachi's Sharingan faded as he bent over._

"_Are you all right Shinsei?" Itachi asked gently as he scooped her up and into his arms. _

"_Y-yes!" Shinsei hid her bruised face in his shoulder, sobbing. "Th-thank you!"_

"_Why were they picking on you?" Shisui frowned as he held the glinting object that Shinsei had seen earlier. He suddenly winced. "Ow, why did they have this? This isn't something that small children should have!"_

"_What is it?" Itachi asked, looking over as Shinsei craned her neck to see what it was._

"_A spiked ball," Shisui narrowed his eyes. "I know their parents; I'll go talk to them."_

_"Right," Itachi nodded. "I'll take Shinsei back and tend to her wounds and then I'll see you tomorrow at 4:00."_

_"Sounds good," Shisui grinned._

_Shinsei watched weakly as Shisui took a different path, bidding farewell to both her and Itachi. Her stomach was still feeling nauseas, she still felt her head spinning. Ugh, she hurt everywhere! Shinsei flopped around a little, trying to get comfortable in Itachi's arms; when she tried to look up at him, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead._

"_I-Itachi?" Shinsei blushed, her cheeks reddening._

"_I will protect you," Itachi murmured, eyes glazed as if he were in his own world. "I promise."_

"_O-okay," Shinsei was still flushed. Why did he kiss her?_

"_Go to sleep little one," Itachi whispered. "The pain will go away soon."_

_Closing her eyes, Shinsei noticed the world around her darken and only one thought circulated throughout her mind; the pain was already gone._

Shinsei laughed almost bitterly as the memory ended with her blacking out. She rubbed at her eyes; they felt as swollen as that day long ago. But she was no longer a meek child; no, not anymore. Now she was a ninja, wasn't she? God, she still felt like crying as the next scene began to play through her mind; only this one didn't have such a happy ending.

"Go on," Aiko insisted evenly.

Taking in a deep breath, Shinsei murmured, "I don't know if I want to continue." Behind the wall of tears building up, however, Shinsei knew deep in her heart that she probably would tell Aiko anyway; after all, she told Aiko _everything_. Only, this was different. This was so painful, a memory buried so deep that she feared having it resurface.

"Shinsei?" Aiko frowned.

Why had she stopped?

"Shinsei?" Aiko shook her shoulders gently and Shinsei's body moved limply as a dazed look overcame her eyes. Aiko's hazel orbs narrowed in concern.

What was wrong with her?

"Everything changed." Shinsei said suddenly.

"Wait, what?"

"Then, one day, Itachi just wasn't the same anymore. He stopped smiling. He stopped talking.

"He stopped being 'Itachi'."

The tears began to flow fast and hard as Shinsei curled into a ball, body racking with each sob as a warm, hot wetness streamed down her flushed cheeks. Aiko stroked her hair, whispered soothing words; Shinsei was breaking down bit by bit, piece by piece. Her voice strained, her heart ached; she didn't want to be remembering any of this, but she just couldn't sleep anymore.

Shinsei was so sick of having the same nightmare of her past play repeatedly for her each and every night.

"It-it happened s-so suddenly!" Shinsei sobbed. "H-he just started t-to change and become a completely different p-person! I didn't even know him anymore!" She paused for a brief moment, throat rattling as she cried even harder, her wails shaking Aiko to her core.

Aiko held her tightly, knowing that she was starting to carve deeper into Shinsei's heart, deeper into a past that was buried under so much pain that she feared they might not overcome it. "Keep going," Aiko whispered. "I know you can." She inhaled deeply, trying to keep herself calm. "I'm here Shinsei."

Hearing Aiko's voice was comforting, but Shinsei was afraid. She was terrified of her own memories, of the haunting sorrow, the endless agony; she didn't want it to come back. She had hoped that maybe, just maybe, she could find Itachi and end the heartache he had left her with; that they could destroy it together and replace it with love.

But Itachi was no longer the same.

The situation had gone completely different from what Shinsei had planned; from what she had hoped for; from what she had dreamed. Each time she opened her lips to speak her nightmares and release them from their prison, the past would leap up her throat and seal them shut, keeping the nightmares within; it was a defense mechanism.

One that Shinsei was determined to overcome.

Eyes swollen beyond recognition, Shinsei managed to croak, "One day the police came while I was visiting and demanded to see Itachi."

Aiko tensed as Shinsei's voice cracked along with her heart.

"They wanted to know why he killed Shisui."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope I'm not boring anyone with this; ha-ha…I love Shinsei though and I decided to split her past into two different chapters. ^_^ I am trying my hardest to make it as sad as possible; I hope its coming out okay…TT-TT**

**I will hopefully have the twelfth chapter done soon, reviews would be as beloved as always; the second part of Shinsei's past should be the last and then we'll have to go and see what's going on with Aiko and Hidan, no? ;D (Thanks to mistress akasha and Cheeky Half-Demon for reviewing the last chapter too--love the reviews! And thank you to yoyshaia-chan for her reviews as well! xD)**

**Look forward to the next chapter! And if you've read this far…review!**

**...Or else! ^/_\^**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	12. The Tragedy

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 12: The Tragedy

A shudder rippled through Aiko and she held Shinsei closer, hugging her tightly as if to squeeze out all of her heartache. The tears cascaded down her cheeks as Shinsei clamped onto Aiko with such a tight grip that she was determined to never let her go.

"Aiko…oh Aiko…I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Remaining silent, Aiko knew that her words of comfort would be of no use while Shinsei was this upset. Her hazel orbs misted up in thought, trying to sort out a solution for helping Shinsei, and decided that waiting would be the best way to go about it. She waited patiently for Shinsei to regain composure, stroking her red hair in an attempt to soothe her faster.

It worked.

Wiping the wet streams from beneath her eyes, Shinsei coughed and spluttered a little before continuing. Aiko felt so horrible, watching Shinsei in such a condition, but saw her eyes become clouded as if in a trance as she continued, voice sallow.

But by this point in time, Shinsei just wanted to get it all out of her system.

"Shinsei?" Aiko murmured softly. "Are you okay to continue?"

Shinsei sniffled, inhaling a muffled breath of air and nodding stiffly. "Yeah, I can."

A little smile worked its way onto Aiko's lips; a compassionate smile that was in its own way more soothing to Shinsei than anything else in the world. She leaned into Aiko, merging with her body as she closed her eyes, exhausted as her story began to unravel farther.

"The police came…they demanded to know why Itachi killed Shisui."

"_Here, I'll walk you to the door," Sasuke offered, reaching Shinsei's side as she began walking towards the door._

_She grinned and threw her arms around Sasuke in a quick hug. "Thank you Sasuke! You're my best friend you know! I'll come tomorrow too, okay?" She pulled away and winked. Lately she and Sasuke had become so close; it had been a while since she had seen Itachi._

"_Are you leaving already, Shinsei?"_

_Recognizing the familiar voice in an instant, Shinsei spun around to see none other than Uchiha Itachi standing behind her, smiling solemnly. Her spirits lifted as her heart began to race, her eyes welling up with tears as she cried out his name._

"_Itachi!"_

_About to run into his arms as she always had, Shinsei suddenly stopped._

_Why was his face so drawn and pale?_

_Pausing and cocking her head to the side, Shinsei analyzed the elder Uchiha heir carefully, noting the fatigued shine reflected in his eyes. Something wasn't right. Her sapphire orbs vacillated for a moment, unsure of what to do about Itachi. Itachi looked at her with concern._

"_Shinsei, what's wrong?" Itachi asked, his voice sallow as he knelt beside her._

_But before Shinsei could answer, however, the door slammed open._

"_Itachi! Are you here?!"_

"_Come out! We need to talk to you!"_

_Shinsei flinched and Itachi got to his feet with a grunt, meandering to the door. Shinsei and Sasuke poked their heads around the corner and watched as Itachi came face to face with three of the Uchihas from police headquarters. Shinsei swallowed hard; her hand sought Sasuke's and clamped onto it tightly._

_She had never been so afraid._

"_What is it?" Itachi asked politely, stepping around to greet their visitors._

_The man apparently leading their team clenched his fist as he stood, unyielding in front of Itachi. "Only two people didn't show up to yesterday's meeting," he growled, "where were you?" Itachi didn't answer. His questioner's eyes darkened. "Where were you?"_

_Still not answering, Itachi kept a calm, composed gaze, although Shinsei could sense his weariness beneath his cool façade. She edged into Sasuke, frightened. What did the police want with Itachi? And what was that meeting they were discussing?_

_She whimpered. "Itachi…?"_

"_Since joining the ANBU," the head of the trio continued, "you've pulled us through many situations, we understand that; but we can't make any exceptions."_

_Itachi nodded gravely to this. "I understand; I'll be more careful. Now, are we done here?"_

_Another person in the police squad stepped forward. "Not yet; we do have a few more questions." Itachi tensed. "It's about Shisui, he also missed the meeting." A flash passed through Itachi's eyes and Shinsei felt a shudder rip through her._

_Why did she feel so sick all of a sudden?_

_The head spoke again, clearing his throat and glaring menacingly at Itachi. "He committed suicide by throwing himself into the Nakano River." _

_Shinsei gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening as if she were about to puke. What did they mean he committed suicide? Not Shisui! No! No! No! Sasuke stiffened, eyes wide and unbelieving, and Shinsei went into a state of shock. Her mind and body went so numb that she couldn't process even a normal thought; a breath escaped her feeble lips, as a tear slid down her cheek. _

_Shisui was dead._

_Dead._

_A bar lifted from behind Shinsei's eyes and her tears burst forth until she was a crying mess on the floor. Shisui was dead; dead! How could this be true?! Shisui was so strong! So, so strong! Why? Why did this have to happen?! Sasuke placed his arms around her, trying to hush her sobs. It would have seemed like they were being ignored as the conversation went on._

"_We know that you were like brothers," the leader said gruffly, trying to overlook the crying._

_Itachi lowered his gaze. "Yeah, well, I haven't seen him lately; it's a tragedy."_

_Overwhelmed with sorrow, Shinsei continued weeping into Sasuke's warm chest, her tears rolling without end. Sasuke patted her head, whispering that it was all right and probably just a misunderstanding. Shinsei sniffled and shakily glanced up._

"_We are the police, Itachi; we've decided to put forth our full effort into the investigation," the head said firmly, motioning for something from one of his comrades behind him._

_Itachi narrowed his onyx orbs. "Investigation?"_

_Shuffling through his pockets, one of the police squad members withdrew a note and held it out, "This is Shisui's final note. A handwriting analysis was conducted and there's no doubt that he wrote it." He handed the letter to Itachi, who received it quietly and unfolded it._

_While Itachi was skimming through its contents, the apparent leader of the squad took charge of the conversation again. "He was one of the most talented of the clan and the best at teleportation. He was always the first to take on any mission and he wouldn't have given up his life, or his clan, this easily."_

_Shinsei wiped at her eyes, trying to make the tears disappear, but they were easily replaced._

_A deadly glower flashed through Itachi's eyes. "You shouldn't judge people by appearances or preconceptions."_

_The room went silent, chilling Shinsei as she watched Itachi clench his fists; she had never seen him so angry before and it frightened her. She held tight to Sasuke as the three Uchihas who had come to interrogate Itachi began to depart._

"_We'll leave the note with you for the time being," one of them murmured._

"_Take it to the ANBU Black Ops and request their cooperation in the investigation," the leader of the three ordered. "Hopefully we'll get some sort of lead. Remember, we have alternative information into the ANBU Black Ops, so if you destroy the note, we'll know." They began walking out the door, backs turned._

_Itachi crumpled the piece of paper in his hand. "Why don't you just say it?"_

_The trio came to a halt and turned around._

_Shinsei's breath hitched, her heart rate quickening again._

_They all had Sharingan._

_But, they weren't the only ones._

_As Shinsei glanced over at Itachi, she noticed that his Sharingan was now activated as well, a vengeful gleam overflowing with hatred passing through his crimson orbs. She was immediately frozen by her fear as Itachi spoke, his voice harsh._

"_You think I did this, didn't you?" Itachi demanded, nose crinkling in disgust._

_Both Shinsei and Sasuke gasped._

"_In fact, we do," the leader snarled. "If you did indeed betray the clan, you will pay!"_

_Itachi was through listening to their incessant verbal diarrhea._

_In what Shinsei could perceive as a fraction of a second, Itachi lunged at those he would've once called family, using a powerful, swift ninjutsu, which caused them all to collapse on the ground, trembling under his wrathful gaze. Shinsei and Sasuke bolted to the doorway._

"_Like I said," Itachi growled, "don't judge people by appearances or preconceptions."_

_Writhing on the ground, the trio struggled to get to their feet as Itachi straightened back up, looking down on them with his scarlet eyes. The one to lead them weakly looked up at Itachi, fear riddling his expression as Itachi glared down at him._

_Shinsei was shaking like a leaf._

"_You misjudge me completely," Itachi murmured, tone threatening. "All you keep babbling about is the clan this and the clan that; you overestimate your abilities and you have no idea of the depth of mine, which is why you're crawling right now."_

_Shinsei almost could bear to watch another moment of Itachi being like this; it wasn't him!_

_Heavy tears rolled down her cheeks, her only comfort being Sasuke's vice-like grip._

_Itachi continued his angry speech, eyes terrifying his opponents. "You cling to your organization, to your clan, and to your name; but you are narcissistic and arrogant. You fear what you don't understand; pure idiocy!"_

"_N-no…!" Shinsei's voice cracked. "N-no more…!" Her face was red from trying to hold back the tears as she began to sob. "St-stop it…! I-Itachi!" Her words could not reach him._

_Why did this have to happen?_

"_Itachi! Stop it!"_

_Flinching, Shinsei jerked her gaze over, eyes-wide, to Fugaku, who had just returned from his mission. Itachi blinked and tilted his head in his father's direction, glare still hostile. Fugaku helped the Uchiha police unit back onto their feet and exchanged some words with Itachi chiding him for his behavior. Shinsei breathed out a sigh of relief and hugged Sasuke._

_Everything would be all right now, right? Fugaku was there to fix everything!_

_An unconvinced shine flickered through her eyes._

_Right?_

"_What's wrong with you?" Fugaku insisted. "Your actions of late worry me."_

"_Why?" Itachi's gaze faltered. "I'm busy with work; that's all."_

_Fugaku furrowed his heavy brow. "Then why didn't you show up last night?"_

_Itachi hesitated. "I needed to achieve the next state."_

_His father frowned, wrinkles creasing across his forehead in confusion. "Itachi…? What are you talking about…?" A crazed look suddenly overcame Itachi as he seized a kunai in his hand and threw it into the wall behind his father, flinging it into the wall bearing the Uchiha crest symbol and piercing through it. A bead of sweat slid down Fugaku's face._

_Shinsei couldn't take it anymore._

"_STOP IT ITACHI! JUST STOP!" Shinsei screamed, racing out into the fray. Sasuke reached for her but tripped, falling to his knees. Shinsei went into hysterics. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Coming to a halt beside Fugaku, quivering and crying, Shinsei begged, "Please…just stop!"_

_Glancing over at Shinsei, a sudden wave of shock overcame Itachi and he dropped to his knees, bowing to his dishonored family members. Shinsei choked on her strangled sob as Itachi began to apologize in front of her, Fugaku, and the trio from the police unit._

"_I did not kill Shisui," Itachi murmured, hiding his face. "But I apologize for…my inappropriate remarks…I'm very sorry."_

_Itachi? Shinsei flinched when he looked up at her, cowering beside Fugaku._

"_Very well," Fugaku closed his eyes, holding his head for a moment. Before the other Uchihas could speak, Fugaku muttered, "I will take responsibility for what happened here. Shinsei, I will escort you home so that your parents won't worry; come along."_

_Nodding weakly, Shinsei complied as Fugaku led her away from the scene that would be forever burned in her memory. That would be a moment in her life that would come to haunt her for many restless nights._

_But even so, she couldn't help but give in to a backwards glance at Itachi._

"Did he really kill Shisui?" Aiko whispered.

Shinsei shook her head, tears running down her face. "I don't know…!"

Rocking Shinsei back and forth in her arms, Aiko closed her eyes, suppressing an exhausted yawn as she caressed Shinsei's hair, convincing her to tell the rest. Shinsei was feeling so emotionally drained, so dehydrated as she sniffled again, nose raw.

Crying this much hurt like hell.

"And then," Shinsei hiccupped. "That night happened…"

"Huh?" Aiko shifted around. "What night?"

"The night that I left Konohagakure." Shinsei closed her eyes. "The night that I had my first vision." She bit down hard on her lip until she could taste a bitter, salty flavor. It diverted her attention from the grief for a moment, but it didn't stop it.

"What night?" Aiko pressed, knowing there was something more. Shinsei winced, drawing in a deep breath.

"The night that the entire Uchiha clan was massacred."

* * *

Pulling away from outside the door, Kisame scratched his head. Maybe listening wasn't the best idea? He shook it out of his head. Nonsense! He leaned in closer, wanting to hear the rest of the story as he shuffled his feet. He had been standing there, waiting to drag Aiko down to get something to eat, for almost half an hour.

The dark hallways were ideal for him as he chuckled to himself.

_Just wait until Itachi hears about this…I had no idea they were so close!_

* * *

"The…entire clan…?" Aiko's deep frown encouraged a nod from Shinsei.

"All of them…!" Shinsei's voice was weakening. "Every last person…gone…"

"From Itachi?" Aiko couldn't believe it. How could _he_ do that?

"It wasn't his fault!" Shinsei screamed, eyes suddenly overflowing with tears again as she wrapped her shaking arms around Aiko's neck. "It wasn't his fault! It was orders! _Orders_! From those sick, twisted, bastard Elders! It wasn't his fault!"

"_Let's just leave her there!"_

"_Yeah, she won't do anything now!"_

_Lying on the ground, Shinsei's body twitched; broken and bruised after being abused by those boys again. After the incident with Itachi, she had seen less and less of the Uchihas; Sasuke was always busy with his father, being taught special ninjutsu and Itachi was always busy on missions. Where did that leave her?_

_Alone and unprotected._

"_Stupid redhead! I hope you die here!"_

_Waiting until she heard the receding footsteps, Shinsei weakly picked herself up and dragged her bloody body across the park. The beatings didn't hurt so much anymore; they were nothing compared to the emotional pain she was suffering. _

_Weakly wandering through the deserted town, Shinsei looked up and saw the clouds drifting over the moon until it had vanished from sight._

_A rapid, sick feeling overcame her._

"_Nnn…!" Shinsei collapsed in an instant, down on her knees as she clutched her head._

_What was going on?!_

_She began seeing flashes and clips of Itachi and Sasuke's faces; then pictures of Mikoto and Fugaku welcoming her into their home; she couldn't control it! Holding back the impulse of screaming, Shinsei threw herself on the ground._

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

_As she repeated this, she then saw the scene where she was at the Uchihas with Sasuke and Itachi, and remembered yelling at him to stop. She gasped._

_Suddenly, she could see the Uchiha crest dripping with blood._

_Mikoto and Fugaku's blood._

_A spark of fear coursed through her._

_Forcing herself onto her feet, Shinsei wobbled a bit before trying to run. What was going on?! Why was she seeing these things?! Was she hallucinating?! Had she lost too much blood?! Her eyes found the sign to the Hokage's building and she staggered in._

_Someone had to help her._

_Leaning against the wall, Shinsei pulled herself down the dark, abandoned hallways. Usually the ebony abyss terrified her, but right now her mind was the scarier entity. She tore down the hallway, jerking her head spastically from side to side._

_Where was everybody?!_

_That's when she noticed the door that had been left ajar, a faint light seeping into the hall._

_Instinctively approaching the light, Shinsei stopped at the doorway to listen in on what was being said. Her heavy breathing hitched upon recognizing Itachi's voice._

"_Tonight?"_

"_Yes, you must do it now before they go through with their plans."_

"_It shall be done."_

"_I'm sorry it has to be you, boy. But do you understand your mission? Spare no one."_

"_Understood."_

"_Very well then."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_Indeed. I dismiss you for the final time, Uchiha Itachi."_

_There was a whooshing sound and Shinsei slumped onto the hallway floor, mind blanking. What was going on? Itachi was going to kill his clan? No! That couldn't be right! Shinsei drew her trembling hands to her face. Why? Why? Why?_

_Tears of fury rushed to her._

_Damn those Elders! Damn them! They were using Itachi! She cringed upon remembering her vision and came to a sudden, sickening realization._

_Itachi was going to kill his clan._

_And worse, she was already too late._

"Damn them!" Shinsei thrust her fist onto the bed. "It wasn't Itachi's fault!" The tears were still flowing.

"Shinsei," Aiko whispered, clutching her tightly. "I had no idea."

Clinging tightly to Aiko and crying even though it pained her to do so, Shinsei murmured, "You know the rest of the story…I met you years later after abandoning my own worthless village…I met you almost a year ago when you were traveling, didn't I…?" She tried to smile, realizing that a piece of her burden had finally been lifted. By Aiko's power, some of her agony had disappeared. But still-

What was this odd feeling of relief?

It was almost as if a great weight had been removed after weighing her down for so long.

One final tear escaped Shinsei's eye.

"Thank you…"

"Hm? For what?" Aiko blinked and Shinsei managed a genuine smile.

Giggling meekly, Shinsei shook her head, wiping away her tear and replying, "For being here. I don't know what I'd do without you." She exhaled through her nose, skin still red and raw, wincing at the pain. "I love you, Aiko; you're the closest friend that I've ever had; now you know everything about me." Aiko grinned and ruffled her hair.

"If you really love me, you'll lie down and get some sleep," Aiko winked at her and Shinsei nodded, crawling into bed. "There you go…I'll see if I can find you something to drink, chances are you're probably a little thirstier than you'd like to admit, no?"

Nodding and closing her crystal clear blue eyes, Shinsei began drifting off to sleep.

Maybe for just this one night, she would be able to go into a peaceful slumber without the agony to torment her for endless nights. In her sleep she mumbled Aiko's name, wiggling around and spraying her hair across the pillows.

Aiko shook her head in silence, peering around the dark room.

"I'll see you in the morning, Shinsei."

* * *

Prodding his fingers on the kitchen tabletop, Itachi peered at the floor, his thoughts unknowable. He looked up, however, upon hearing Kisame's arrival in the doorway. The Uchiha looked up calmly and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes?" Itachi murmured.

"I've got something that I think you'll love to hear," Kisame leered.

The Uchiha exhaled through his nose, refusing to look at his partner until he placed an elbow on the table, gaining his attention. Itachi released a small sigh, granting Kisame his consideration for a moment.

"About what?" Itachi asked. Kisame's smirk widened.

"You and Gaki-chan."

* * *

**Author's Note: Stupid Kisame! Oh my Jashin…eight pages…wow…okay, I'm exhausted! It's time for me to go to bed! Please, please review, I would appreciate it oh-so much! There is a new poll on my profile regarding upcoming stories that I would love my readers to take, please and thank you!**

**Also, thanks to mistress akasha, Cheeky Half-Demon, and ****yoyshaia-chan ****for reviewing!**

**So…that means you _must_ review!**

**0/_\0 **

**Remember, certain Uchihas, (ahem, Itachi), are known for being 'violent'.**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	13. Apology

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 13: Apology

Holding her head as she strolled through the unlit halls, Aiko heaved out a sigh. What was she going to do about Shinsei? Soon they would be separated, going their separate ways. Leaning her back against the wall, coming to a stop, Aiko couldn't seem to shake the lonely feeling that was eating away at her.

A tear glided down her cheek and her breath hitched; why was she so sad?

* * *

Finishing his amusing story regarding the redheaded seer, the shark nin was rather pleased with himself, but was disappointed when Itachi still had nothing to say. Kisame's beady eyes widened as Itachi's chair scraped across the floor, the raven-haired man getting to his feet.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kisame asked, leering after Itachi as the Uchiha calmly stood from the table, ebony eyes misted up in thought. "Don't tell me you're going to go talk to Gaki-chan now? She's probably still in tears, you know." He paused, waiting for Itachi to answer. An eternity swept by in what was a moment.

Itachi cast Kisame a solemn glare. "I need to speak with her, regardless."

"You're wasting your time," Kisame warned, blue lips adorned with a smirk. Itachi's eyes flashed dangerously and a shudder coursed through Kisame.

"I know her better than you," Itachi murmured, voice sounding colder than usual.

Kisame blinked, affronted by his partner's threatening death glare. Was Itachi actually angry with him?

For a moment, the partnership that seemed to get along best in the entire Akatsuki organization was at a standstill, neither one speaking to the other. Itachi held his stony gaze, not dropping it for the briefest of moments. Kisame's hand curled into a fist beneath the table, wits crumbling underneath the wrathful glare of the Uchiha prodigy.

He regretted having said anything.

"Where the heck did she go Kakuzu?!"

"How the hell should I know? And _why_, for the love of God, do you even _care_?"

Turning around to the door opposite the one Itachi would be exiting, Kisame heard the pair of Hidan and Kakuzu breaking out into another ridiculous argument. In an attempt to rekindle his bond with Itachi, Kisame mused, "Well, at least we're not like them, huh?" He frowned upon pivoting back to his original spot to find that Itachi had already vanished, white eyes narrowing. "Itachi?"

* * *

Each step creaked beneath the weight of the heavy burden he carried as Itachi ascended up the stairs. There was something he needed to discuss with Shinsei, something urgent. How could she have known the truth about the massacre and not told him? He reached the top of the stairs, looking down into the blackness ensnaring the corridor.

As he began striding down the hall, Itachi came to an abrupt halt, sensing another presence.

His gaze hardened. "What are you doing down here, Aiko-san?"

Lifting up her head, Aiko released a tiny gasp and flinched. "Itachi-san?" She ran her arm across her eyes, and when her arm was removed, her emerald orbs possessed a hateful glare. "_You_! You're the reason why Shinsei is so upset!" Aiko sounded harsh, but it was the truth.

"I know," Itachi answered slowly, eyes drifting along the floor. "And I'm sorry."

Struck by Itachi's apology, Aiko said nothing and folded her arms across her chest. The silence filling the space between them echoed throughout the hallway, and as Itachi went to pass Aiko, she whispered, "Just make sure she's okay. If she isn't, I'll know and I won't hesitate to destroy you. She means more to me than you'll ever know."

Itachi stopped. "What are you to her?"

Tilting her head to the side to get a backwards glimpse of the inexplicable man, Aiko contemplated yelling at him for causing her best friend so much pain, but decided against it after regarding how Shinsei would feel if she did so. Itachi's question still rang in her mind: _What are you to her?_

A little laugh escaped Aiko's lips. "I'm her best friend," Aiko cast Itachi a confident smirk. "And _nothing is _ever going to come between us; not even _you_." Itachi frowned at this comment but tried to pay it no attention. The brunette looked down at the floor, still smiling, and started walking away. _Although, if I had it my way, Shinsei, I would take away all of your pain rather than just leave it in his hands._

_But unfortunately, I don't really have a choice, do I?_

Itachi expected her to say something more, but she was already plodding down the stairs.

Peering at the shadowy passage with a sigh, Itachi began his trek to Shinsei's room.

* * *

Shinsei continued to sleep, emotionally and physically drained. She lay on her back, arms outstretched, taking in slow, unhurried breaths. Her short hair was scattered on the pillows, spanning out in all directions, while the blankets covered her body, chest rising and falling in an even pattern.

Upon feeling another presence, however, she awoke with a jolt.

"Who's there?!" Shinsei gasped, wide-eyed as she sat bolt upright. "What's going on?! Aiko?! Aiko is that you?!"

"Shh, it's okay," a reassuring voice whispered, trying to pull Shinsei out of her alarmed state.

Someone settled on the bed beside her and she heard the mattress springs make a censorious hiss. Shinsei rubbed her eyes quickly, blinking them wildly to get them to adjust faster, still in a panic. Though, after allowing the timbre of the voice to process through her mind, she recognized the person immediately.

"I-Itachi?" Shinsei whispered incredulously. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you found out about my clan," Itachi murmured lifelessly. Shinsei recoiled.

"Huh?" Shinsei felt tears prod at her eyes. How did he know?! "Who told you?!"

"Kisame."

When Shinsei did not answer and bowed her head, Itachi suspected that he had only made the situation worse. He reached over and stroked her cheek, extracting a gasp from her lips. He leaned closer to her, close enough so that their lips were almost touching. Shinsei felt her heart pound, mind throbbing as a tepid heat rose to her cheeks.

"You never told me," Itachi breathed, his breath heavy on her lips.

"I-I couldn't!" Shinsei stammered back, a tear sliding down her cheek. "You were gone!"

Before Shinsei could go into hysterics, Itachi was holding her in his arms.

Her heart skipped a beat and, for a moment, struggled against his grasp.

"I'm sorry," Itachi murmured into her ruffled hair. "I'm so sorry."

Shinsei's eyes lit up and she conceded to the embrace, allowing herself to slip into Itachi's arms. Tears began escaping her eyes once she was safely in his hold, her arms linking around his neck, heart and mind beating rapidly; enrapt by Itachi. He had always known how she felt about him, hadn't he? That longing gaze, even when they were children, seemed to follow him, always at his back. This was the only person she desired as she cried into his rigid chest.

"Itachi…Itachi…I'm sorry!" Shinsei cried out. "I've been looking for you for so long now! I-I don't want to leave you ever again!" She sobbed into Itachi, his warm body comforting. Itachi tightened his grip on her, keeping her close. It was as if he was promising that they would never be separated again without the use of words or speech.

With an inaudible whisper, Itachi replied, "I will be here for as long as you need me to be."

A trembling gasp swept through the redhead and she squeezed him harder.

_Thank you._

Shinsei was overwhelmed by Itachi, his sweet scent erasing all of her thoughts as he pulled her against his body. They were together at last, just like they used to be; a smile embellishing Shinsei's lips as she held tighter to Itachi. When she looked back up at him, she could distinguish the shape of his face but could not perceive whether or not he too was smiling.

Her hands reached up to touch his cheeks, and when she did, she felt a wetness that was not there before. Confused, Shinsei thumbed it away, stroking his cheek as her smile faded to a concerned frown. A flicker of moonlight grazed across the lucid window and Shinsei caught a glimpse of Itachi's face, her breath catching.

A trail of tears was trickling down his pallid cheeks.

"Itachi?" Shinsei felt herself beginning to tear up again.

He closed his eyes, small rivulets running from them, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

The moonlight disappeared, vanishing as a cloud swept over it.

* * *

Wandering downstairs, Aiko approached the kitchen cautiously, trying to locate everyone else. She found Kisame bustling around the stove, preparing tea as he heated up the water. The kettle screeched to declare that it was ready and Kisame began muttering to himself, lumbering back towards the stove with a mug. Aiko slipped into a chair at the table, trying to arrive unnoticed. That plan failed.

Kisame turned around. "Well, well look at who's back; long time no see Hime-chan."

Aiko frowned. _Hime? That means 'princess'. _Her hazel eyes flashed._ Is he mocking me?_

The shark nin chuckled to himself, which irritated Aiko. She folded her arms on the table and rested her head in between them. She was too tired to start arguing, too fatigued. Her eyelids fluttered and she could feel a wave of sleep washing over her as she inhaled and exhaled lightly, breathing becoming shallow.

_At least I can have a little time to rest up…_

Just as her vision was beginning to darken, however, her stomach liberated a pained growl. Kisame spun around at the interruptive noise and Aiko went cherry red, hand rushing to her stomach. She winced as it groaned again, causing her entire body to cringe. Kisame howled with laughter.

"When was the last time you were fed?" Kisame found this incredibly amusing.

"Will you shut up?!" Hidan shouted from the other room. "Your cackling is freaking me out!"

Kisame stopped with a grimace and Aiko laughed weakly, still clutching her stomach. Kakuzu stomped into the kitchen, briefcase in hand as he slammed it down on the table, causing the legs to wobble. He shot a glare at Aiko, whose smile disintegrated into a frown. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and dropped into a chair beside her.

Aiko's stomach growled again.

Kakuzu arched an eyebrow. "And what's your problem?"

Flushing, Aiko indignantly replied, "Nothing!" Her stomach twisted around itself again, making strange gurgling noises; Aiko blushed. Kisame snickered, struggling to conceal his spiteful laughter, while Kakuzu rolled his jade orbs and lazily reached behind himself to grab a loaf of bread.

"Here," the missing Waterfalls nin muttered, tossing the item to Aiko. "Eat."

Catching the bread in her hands, Aiko nodded, whispering a quiet 'thank you' as she unwrapped the bread from its plastic confinement and began to slowly eat. The hole that had been gnawing away at her for days seemed to fill with one or two bites, and Aiko still had the wound in her side to consider re-dressing later.

_Ugh…I haven't eaten in so long that I feel like I can't eat anymore… _Aiko placed the bread down on the table, little nibbles at the end of it. _Well, I can always come back to it later I suppose; there's no point in making myself sick, that would just defeat the purpose of eating altogether._

Getting up from the table, Aiko sleepily exited the kitchen and climbed up the stairs. Kakuzu and Kisame seemed to have ignored her as she left and she had no idea where Hidan was.

"Ow!" Aiko winced as a sharp pain bit into her side, collapsing against the wall; she had to keep that cursed injury in mind.

Although, it could have been much worse, couldn't it? _If Hidan hadn't intervened and saved me from that demon I would probably be an intensive care unit right now; or maybe even dead. How could I have been so careless to let myself be put in that situation?_

Clenching her fist and releasing a sigh, Aiko reached the top of the stairs, staggering slightly, and turned to find a room to stay in. She assumed that Shinsei probably wanted to be alone and had faith that there was somewhere else with a bed that she could stay in for just a little while.

As she passed Shinsei's room, however, Aiko couldn't help but peek in to see how her friend was doing. Her hazel orbs widened upon seeing her best friend wrapped in the Uchiha's arms. A little smile started to form on her lips.

_So that's what happened, huh? _Aiko smiled softly. _I'm happy for her._

Before departing, Aiko stole one last peek at them; she felt reassured that she could count on Shinsei being safe when it was time for them to part.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hurray for Shinsei and Itachi! Woot! Woot! I apologize for the long wait, but I just completed all of my not-so-lovely finals and now have time to write again! This gives me eight weeks of summer vacation to type my heart out!**

**I promise that Aiko and Hidan will be in the next chapter. *_***

**And of course, thank you to Cheeky half-demon, mistress akasha, vampirewithaheart, Shikamaru214483, yoyshaia-chan, and Akatsuki-means-Daybreak for all of their reviews! I love you guys for reviewing, I really do!**

**^/_\^ The Itachi smiley face is proud!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	14. Do You Need Me?

My Pain is Yours

**Author's Note: Warning! There **_**is**_** a lemon in this chapter for those of you want to skip over it or don't feel comfortable reading it. It'll be the first lemon of this story, but definitely not the last—enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Do You Need Me?

"Ouch!" Aiko winced, making a sore attempt at wrapping the new bandages around her abdomen in the bathroom.

Layers built up, the folded strips of gauze accumulating to help keep the wound closed. She breathed out a sigh, grateful that it hadn't been too serious; she knew that recovery would come faster depending on the stress her body inhibited. As she continued weaving the bands around, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

_I'm looking paler than normal. _She stuck out her tongue. _And my tongue's white._

Placing her hand atop her stomach, she heard a voracious gurgle erupt from within it and cringed; lack of food was weakening her and throwing her stomach into fits. That bread that she nibbled at earlier already fell prey to her organs and was consumed as soon as it was recognized. Aiko bit down on her lip, another hungry pang jabbing into her.

Glancing back into the mirror, Aiko studied her pallid complexion for a moment, before her stomach's wails finally triumphed; she yielded to her starvation, gathering her leftover bandages and medical equipment into the pouch from whence they came.

Aiko tried to beam cheerfully, but produced an unrecognizable ghost of a weak smile. Her happiness faded with her failed attempt.

Refusing to face the mirror, Aiko eluded her haunting reflection, hazel eyes glazed over with a desiring appetite. Another sigh slipped past her lips, though it evolved into a grasping yawn. She blinked tiredly, rubbing at her emerald and golden orbs, stomach persisting in its prolonged whining. In a way, it kind of reminded her of Hidan.

Aiko laughed lightly. _He's always complaining about something, isn't he?_

Hearing her laugh sparked a flame of hope as she tossed a look at the mirror; the tiniest of smiles was emerging from the depths of her affliction. Seeing that petite curvature caused her lips to break out into a wider beam; warmth flowing through her heart as she pressed her hands into her chest. The ring on her finger caught a ray of light and glinted, drawing Aiko's attention to it. She stiffened, a discomforting memory stimulated by it.

_You warned me not to get too close to the Akatsuki, yet, here I am. Ah, maybe I should've listened to you after all; now look at me. I'm just like them. Just like you. I wonder if we'll see each other in the end, Konan-chan._

* * *

"Konan, come here," Pain beckoned with his hand to the blue-haired woman across the room.

But Konan wasn't listening; her mind was elsewhere. She held an illuminated finger to the dichotomy separating her luscious lips, hand pressed against the chilling window glass. For once, she was completely unaware of her lord's calling, ebony orbs void as if to say that she would return whenever her restive psyche would liberate her.

"Konan," Pain repeated, tone sharpening with his narrowing Rinnegan eyes.

Still, he received no response, which agitated him. His eyes gored attentively into her back, firm, forcing out a glare that he hoped would gain her attention. A quiver of longing shook him stiff, this silent rejection driving him towards insanity. What was on her mind that distracted her from him? He was her God, her Yahiko, and her Nagato. She was his angel, his Konan and his reason for all that he did. He flexed his fingers, insensitively sinking his teeth into his lip.

"Konan!" Pain spoke her name brusquely, voice assuming a callous nature, which jarred Konan from her thoughts. In no less than a moment she was at his side, sensing his urgency.

"Yes?" she murmured softly, eyes emitting a sad glow. "Is something wrong?"

Perplexed, the visualized Akatsuki Leader evaded her prying orbs, not understanding her. He hated admitting it, but he never understood her as well as Yahiko. It wasn't fair. Yahiko was her lover, she his. She didn't really belong to him at all, did she? She loved the person whose body he possessed, but not him, not Nagato. An inexplicable feeling squirmed within him and he slammed his fist onto the table, regaining composure by destroying the stress that was swarming over it and devouring it mercilessly. Why was he so angry?

"Pain!" Konan exclaimed, attention focused solely on her lingering companion. He wouldn't return her words and her voice took on a worried pitch as he buried his face in his hands, muttering something about Yahiko. Konan gasped. "What's the matter? Pain? Pain, speak to me, please! Nagato!" She swallowed hard as he lifted his head.

"Konan?"

"Yes?" she clenched her fists, shaken, eyes torn open with concern. "N-Nagato?"

Standing tentatively, Pain dithered, leaning on one leg for a moment before reaching for Konan in the darkness, voice devoid of perception. "Konan, please, come here. I need you to do something for me tonight too, I-," he paused, closing his eyes and holding his head. "-I'm just confused about some things right now. I need you."

Sensing the despairing hint in Pain's voice, Konan nodded, taking a slow step towards him as he reached out and embraced her, holding her body strongly against his. She shut her eyes for a moment, crushed by his overwhelming grip. As she tried to breathe in, her body was constricted by his muscular arms tensing protectively around her. His breath was hot on her forehead, making sweat perspire and run down the back of her neck. Konan's eyelids fluttered.

"Nagato!" Konan strived to find the words to ease his pain, but it seemed it was already dissipating.

"Ah, Konan," Pain loosened his hold, craning his neck down, lips searching for hers. "Kiss me."

Blushing, Konan flinched at his request, but looked up to accept his lips as Pain cradled her in his arms and lowered her onto the table, taking great care not to separate them. He pressed his lips compellingly against hers, straddling her prone body, assaulting her opening mouth, which was searching for air, but denied as his tongue crept past her lips.

Konan lurched forward, back lifting off the table as Pain's tongue caressed her wet cavern, enjoying her taste and taking enough of it in to satisfy his unquenchable craving. Her tongue met his and they coiled around one another as she draped her arms across his neck, bucking her hips into his.

Pain chuckled huskily.

"I'll never get enough of you, Konan."

The dark kunoichi shivered as Pain's clever fingers drifted over her collar, unbuttoning each of the buttons; forging an unbearable tension within her. She tugged helplessly at his cloak, jerking the buttons apart and tearing into him as he shrugged the cloak off. He smiled libidinously at her impatience as her lips eagerly returned to his. Though, he felt her impatience and his length was hardening as she shook her cloak off and wriggled out of her skirt, hooking her ankles around his waist.

Unspoken words were exchanged with actions as Pain too felt his clothing disappearing, Konan engrossing him in lascivious kisses accompanied with searching fingers as she worked her hands around his body to keep his mind occupied while she disposed of his clothing. Though, she soon shuddered as a draft swept up her bare body.

"Nagato!" her hands returned to his neck as he ran his tongue over her lower lip, teasing her with his hands as they worked their way around her back, nearing her breasts.

Playing his fingers over her lacy bra, Pain tormented Konan with knotting anticipation, making her beg and plead with whimpers. His fingers glided over the cup before looping around her back to unhitch the meddlesome article. Konan blinked, hearing the faint click, breath shortening as Pain's fingers were replaced by his wet tongue tracing the outside of the shell.

"Nnn…! D-damn you…!" Konan managed in response to his repartee.

He placed a finger upon Konan's lips, silencing her as his hand trailed back down her neck and to her heaving chest. He removed the bra without hast, Konan's breath hitching as a shudder tickled up her spine, a light breeze wafting over her breasts and causing her taut peak to rise. The gentle wind was soon replaced by Pain's hand as he massaged her breast, gaining insistent squeaks and pants as he began groping her harder. She moaned as his mouth clamped over her opposite breast, obscuring her nipple in his mouth and beginning to suckle.

A pleasure-pain coursed through her as Pain rolled the pearl in his tepid mouth. Konan moaned.

"Don't stop!" Konan pleaded between satisfying moans as Pain played with her breasts.

The furtive Leader guided her nipple between his tongue and teeth, sucking harder, causing Konan to throw her head back, almost into the table. Her trembling hands began searching for Pain's member as she moaned loudly, voice echoing throughout the chamber. She wanted him to endure the same irresistible wonderfulness, the same lustful pining. Searching the body belonging to the figure cloaked in darkness above her, she found what she was searching for and ripped his boxers down, dank hands clasping his length just as he bit down harder.

They moaned in unison and Konan found herself on top of Pain as he rolled over, both of them grabbing for each other and making out with impassioned lust. Soon, they were nothing but a tangled mess of illuminated flesh as the moonlight washed in to bathe their naked figures in elucidation. Breathless, Konan ceased kissing Pain once his lips ventured away from hers.

"Konan," Pain groaned her name as her leg brushed against his erection. "Fuck me."

A smile barely visible in the given light stroked Konan's lips and she replied, "Anything for you, Nagato-kun."

She felt him slide around, trying to get comfortable as she found her back pinned to the stony table again. Pain gripped her thighs, squeezing out a moan from her as he positioned himself on top of her. Konan found his throbbing member and helped to guide it through the passageway to her womanhood. He penetrated her folds and sank deeper into her, causing Konan to jolt at the slightly agonizing intrusion. She reared her hips, grating them against Pain's and groaning as he thrust into her, her moans a sound of incomparable beauty.

"Faster Nagato! Faster! Don't stop! More!"

"K-Konan…ahhh…yes…mmm…"

"Nagato! Nagato! Nagato!"

He hammered into her, their bodies merging long enough for him to ejaculate before he tore out of her, leaving behind tingling sensations. He fell limply beside Konan, his breathing heavy and labored as she panted beside him, dragging her shaking figure to his. Her delicate fingers traced the outline of his flushed face and she smiled weakly. It was evident that whatever she had been contemplating earlier had been cleansed from her mind; however, she felt her consciousness slipping and uttered one last, broken sentence before passing out.

"Ah, you are my Nagato, but…you are my Yahiko too."

* * *

Trying to keep from making any noise as she tiptoed down the stairs, Aiko approached the bottom of the stairwell cautiously. Everything was encased in darkness. She allowed her eyes to adjust before taking another step, the imperceptible silence seeping into her. Aiko drew in a deep breath, heart thumping as she entered the kitchen.

Finding the bread she was eating earlier, Aiko ate as much as she needed to be content, satisfying her stomach for a little while, though she was too restless to go to sleep. She inched out of the kitchen and into the living room, stalking quietly through the sea of blackness sweeping around her as she hesitantly explored. _It's so quiet._

A demanding voice startled her.

"I thought I heard someone. What are you doing down here, eh?"

Aiko flinched, recognizing the voice. "H-Hidan!"

Whirling around, Aiko found the Jashinist staring at her with amusement, as he flicked on the dim table light, hand propped on his chin as he lay lazily on the couch, spear plunged into his chest. Aiko took a step back as she noticed the blood oozing from the wound and Hidan's completely innocuous expression.

"What are you doing?" Aiko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"A ritual, duh," Hidan replied, arching a silvery eyebrow as he shifted around.

Aiko stared at him, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Is that for…Jashin-sama?"

Shocked that someone listened to him enough to care about his beliefs, Hidan warily answered, "Yeah, it is. I have to do a ritual in honor of him because it's the end of the month; I have to—wait, why do you care?" Not expecting Hidan to break off his explanation so abruptly, Aiko struggled to find a justification of her own.

"…I was just wondering," she stated evenly after a long pause. Hidan snorted.

"You know, this is the second ritual of mine that you've interrupted."

The brunette's jaw tightened, eyes trailing the ground. Was he mad at her for continually disrupting his 'rituals'? She couldn't discern whether or not he was actually accusing her or just fooling around; though he had stated that last bit with an unusual, straightforward impetuosity. She turned away, murmuring, "Sorry." As she was about to disappear back through the kitchen, Hidan's demanding voice wrenched her back.

"_Now_ where are you going?"

Spinning back to face the frowning Hidan, Aiko noticed him making an attempt at getting up, spilling blood all over the couch. Her lower lip drooped and she dryly muttered, "Kakuzu's really going to kill you for making a mess like that." He flicked his head up to glare at her, raising one eyebrow in a scintillating manner.

"Is that any way to treat the person who saved your life?" Hidan smirked innocently.

"Huh?" Aiko's cheeks went red, throwing her gaze across the room. "I-I didn't need your help!"

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Aiko glowered haughtily into the wall; she didn't actually _need _him to assist her during the battle with the Biju, did she? No, of course not! She would've found some way out of it on her own. Aiko stubbornly avoided Hidan's amused eyes, rejecting the idea that she _needed_ him, that she _needed_ anyone.

Taking a step in the opposite direction, Aiko made an effort to escape again, when a blood-spattered hand clamped over her wrist, a wry voice saying, "Oh come on now; you and I both know that you needed and _wanted_ my help, eh?"

Aiko denied Hidan the opportunity to be correct again. "No, I didn't _need_ or _want_ your help."

Simpering, violet eyes alight, Hidan scoffed, "You're a mulish little creature, aren't you? Heh, you and I both know that you wouldn't be here without me." He chuckled, knowing that there was no way for Aiko to contradict the truth. His smirk fell to a grimace, however, as Aiko yanked her wrist away from him, keeping her back turned to him.

For a moment, Hidan wasn't sure if she was going to retaliate.

At length, she spoke. "I didn't want or need your help, Hidan…but I willsay this; thank you."

The Jashinist's face went red, startled that he succeeded in getting a 'thank you' out of her; although, he still hadn't won the argument. He snickered, holding his head in his hand and not looking up until Aiko was staring at him. The question of _What's so funny?_ played across her befuddled facial features.

"Admit it," Hidan smirked victoriously. "You needed my help."

"W-what?!" Aiko became more flustered. "I did not!"

"Stop being stubborn; you needed me and you know it."

"I said 'thank you', didn't I?!"

"Yes, but you didn't admit that I was right."

"Th-that's because you're wrong!"

"I'm not wrong, you are."

"Stop saying that!"

Hidan's smirk spread. "Make me."

Angrily facing the flustering Jashinist, Aiko looked to where the spear was in his chest and contemplated ripping it out and stabbing him until he could speak no longer, in which case she would not have to listen to him chortle that she was wrong, but decided against it and came up with a better method.

Roughly grabbing the collar of Hidan's cloak, Aiko pulled him down to her level and kissed his lips.

This shut him up.

When Aiko released him, she wasn't sure who was blushing more but silently spun around on her heel and exited the room, leaving the surprised Hidan behind. He wanted to say something more to her as she stopped in the doorway, but only heard her whisper embarrassedly, "Maybe I did need you."

Hidan was stunned into even more silence, listening to the faint clicking of Aiko's heels until it vanished from earshot. He blinked unbelievingly and shook his head as if to clear it of some puzzling thought, and looked back down at the spear in his chest.

The blood loss must've been getting to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Aiko and Hidan! I am so sorry for the wait, I apologize; it's just that stuff keeps coming up and distracting me from my stories and I have to remember to finish the ones I'm on now before anything else, although I already have plans to write another Hidan/OC with ideas that I was originally going to use for this story but never did.**

**Actually, I've decided to change a couple things around, so we'll see how that goes.**

**Thank you to my beloved reviewers again as always, thanks to Cheeky half-demon and yoyshaia-chan—your reviews always put a big smile on my face! =D I would love it if you guys reviewed too, that would make me super-happy! Also, thank you for the Author Alerts, Story Alerts, and Favorites!**

**See you all next time!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	15. Goodbye

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 15: Goodbye

Morning enveloped the world in light and Aiko was aroused from a calming sleep. She awoke, stretching her arms high above her head and yawning as light spilled in through the slitted blinds dangling from the window across from her bed. The kunoichi swung one leg out of bed and ceased to move upon inciting a throbbing pain from her abdomen.

Aiko sighed, playfully shaking her head at her wound. _I may as well tend to it now._

Clapping her hands together, emitting another yawn, Aiko summoned healing chakra to her hands and pressed them against her stomach. The glow faded as there was less and less to heal. Once both the pain and greenish glow vanished completely, Aiko was satisfied, hopping out of bed and strolling over to where her Akatsuki cloak was.

"Ah, perfect," Aiko crooned, sliding her arms through the abundant sleeves.

Slipping the velvety coat on, Aiko admired the blood-red cloud pattern as it rippled with the folds to create a billowing effect. She smiled at the vivid, scarlet hue, her formerly broken spirit nurtured and revived; the carnelian colors excited and assisted the powerful, copious design. Aiko began thinking about the other Akatsuki members. This led to Hidan; which led to their encounter the previous night. Aiko's heart began to pound.

A warm blush spread across her cheeks.

_Oh God…how could I forget? I kissed him last night!_

She flopped back onto the bed, spreading her arms apart. _Great, this is going to complicate things between us. I wonder what Shinsei's going to say when she finds out? _As Aiko hit the bed, however, she was reminded of an excruciating realization. Today was the day that she would be parting with Shinsei. Her breath hitched, taking a moment to allow the shock to seep in. How could she have forgotten so easily? Suddenly, getting back out of bed was going to be a near impossible task, body paralyzed.

_I completely forgot about that! _Aiko covered her eyes with her pale hands. _Damn._

Cradling her face, forgetting all about her dilemma with Hidan, Aiko quietly reminisced, remembering how much fun she and Shinsei had together, all the memories they shared; and now, after all those years they were being separated, going in different directions. Leaving each other. An interruptive knock withdrew her from her morose thoughts and Aiko glanced over at the door.

"Get out of bed!" Kakuzu growled outside her door, footsteps dragging across the floor as he retreated as quickly as he had arrived. "We're leaving in ten minutes." He clomped down the stairs and Aiko flinched. Now she _had_ to leave.

Lips trembling, Aiko lifted herself from her comfortable solitude; she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye. She already had to say goodbye so many times before to so many people. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Bringing herself to part with loved ones repeatedly had taken its toll on Aiko. She flashed a glare at the door, hazel eyes overflowing with inconsolable sadness.

Truthfully, she was more afraid of how Shinsei was going to handle it.

* * *

"What is taking that girl?" Kakuzu threw another glower at the house behind him.

Standing in a circle, donning identical crimson-clouded cloaks, were Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, and Shinsei. Hidan hadn't said a word, which made Kakuzu suspicious; usually Hidan was pointlessly complaining about everything and anything. Kakuzu quickly shifted his stare, however, when the Jashinist scowled at him.

"What?" Hidan snorted, dodging Kakuzu's frown. "Stop gawking at me."

Kakuzu's jade orbs dimmed, but his voice remained composed. "Shut up, idiot."

Hidan's voice rose in pitch. "Stop calling me an idiot! All you do is sleep, eat and breathe money! Hell, you probably screw it too, eh?" Kakuzu regretted speaking to the immortal at all.

Kisame arched an eyebrow, impressed by how quickly Hidan and Kakuzu could change moods. _They're like woman with pre-menstrual problems, _Kisame deducted, scoffing inwardly at their swift mood-changes. _When one of them is actually behaving the other just has to go and make matters worse…you know, I feel sorry for Hime-chan…_

Paying the situation little-to-no attention, the Uchiha kept an eye on the door, allowing his gaze to stray occasionally to his partner or Shinsei. He wanted to get out of there, to escape from the endless quarreling of Hidan and Kakuzu; one could only put up with it for so long. Itachi sighed, breath passing by his lips as he brushed his silky hair back, allowing it to rain back into his face. The redhead at his side winced, feeling his breath sweep behind her.

"She is taking an awfully long time, isn't she?" Itachi murmured, comment pertaining to Aiko.

Shinsei stared at Itachi, blue eyes large, magnified by the accumulating tears. She was leaving Aiko, but at least she had Itachi to help her cope with the loneliness, right? Itachi lowered his gaze to connect with hers and she evaded his calm, ebony orbs. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed, perplexed, and he gently nudged her hand with his, urging her to take it. She did.

Together, with Itachi, she would get through this.

Observing his partner and lover in silence, Kisame wondered what happened between them the preceding night. Clearly they talked about something of importance, now they couldn't be separated; in a way, Kisame felt a little jealous at the attention Shinsei was receiving, but the shark nin wasn't going to be selfish. He chuckled; maybe Itachi would be less callous now.

Then, the door behind them cracked open and a soft voice seized their attention.

"Hey, sorry for taking so long."

Everyone turned to see Aiko with her hair in a messy bun smiling cheerfully at them; though her emerald orbs betrayed the happy front she deployed to shield her grief. Her lips cracked into a forced smile and Shinsei felt a sob catch in her throat, eyes brimming with tears as she released Itachi's hand and raced to Aiko's side, throwing her arms around her friend's neck.

Aiko caught Shinsei and hugged her tightly. "I'll still be seeing you around," Aiko whispered. "Smile for me."

Rivulets cascaded down the redhead's cheeks and she whimpered. "B-but _when_ will we see each other again? Aiko I don't want to leave you!" She quivered, trembling in Aiko's arms as the brunette struggled to repress her own tears. Shinsei pulled away, eyes crystallized. "I'm going to miss you, Aiko; I'm going to miss you so much!" Aiko felt Shinsei's hands clam around her even tighter. This only made it more difficult, but Aiko couldn't help hugging Shinsei back.

Nodding sagely and closing her eyes to wall back her tears, Aiko whispered, voice breaking, "Yeah…I'll miss you a lot too." Hearing Aiko say this made Shinsei cry harder, pushing her to realize that Aiko wasn't going to be around forever, but she found solace in the fact that no matter what she was sure to see Aiko again. Although, even that wasn't very comforting.

Hidan rolled his eyes at the pair, muttering, "Come on, let's just get moving already!"

Nodding stiffly, Aiko heeded Hidan's order, liberating Shinsei from her arms. The redhead's tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, eyes swollen. This couldn't be it already, could it? As Aiko tried to walk away, Shinsei threw her arms around her friend's waist one last time in a parting hug, one that cracked Aiko's hard shell and shattered it. Aiko's barricades finally broke and one tear escaped, causing her breath to hinder in the hollows of her throat. This was truly Aiko's most painful goodbye.

"Aiko!" Shinsei sobbed her name again. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for being such a burden! But I can't help it! I need you!"

Breath seizing, Aiko clenched her fists, keeping her tears in check. "You were never a burden," Aiko quietly replied, unhooking Shinsei's desperate hands and taking a step out of Shinsei's reach, heart pleading with her to cease the pain by lingering for just a moment longer. But Aiko couldn't stay; she had to discharge Shinsei from herself; it was the selfless thing to do, the correct thing to do, and she knew it; though, the agony she bore to conceal her sadness was crippling. Aiko choked out the barely audible words, "You and I will be best friends; _forever_. Trust me."

Aiko smiled brightly, that smile shattering Shinsei's heart.

Restraining herself as Aiko began walking away, Shinsei forced herself not to cry out, forced herself to be strong, like Aiko, but she wasn't Aiko; and she knew that. Vision unclear, Shinsei watched her closest friend join her waiting companions and make a hand sign. Aiko, Hidan, and Kakuzu vanished a moment later, clouds of smoke the only remaining proof of their past existence.

Shinsei, overcome with sadness, fell to her knees on the hard ground, covering her eyes with her shaking hands and crying into them. Aiko was gone. And for some reason, it felt like this parting ripped them apart, eternally, in a sense. It frightened her, made her want to collapse, cave in, and never return.

A gentle hand falling onto her shoulder diverted Shinsei's attention, convincing her to turn around.

"Come along, Shinsei," Itachi urged softly, mouth twitching into a remnant of a smile.

Sniffling and smearing her tears across her eyes with her arm, Shinsei nodded. Itachi was with her now; she would be safe, protected; he wouldn't allow anything to harm her. She took his hand to confirm her thoughts and when he received it, she felt a tiny burst of happiness explode within her chest.

Even if Aiko was gone, Shinsei wasn't alone. She squeezed Itachi's hand, obtaining tangible verification that her pining affection was returned; besides, she would see Aiko again soon, wouldn't she? Her lips curved into a petite smile upon meeting Itachi's ebony orbs, then splitting into a beam bright enough to rival her red hair, sapphire eyes alight as she came to an abrupt realization that lifted all blockades from her eyes, overflowing with bitter-sweet bliss.

_Aiko…you made sure that I wasn't going to be alone, didn't you?_

* * *

"This way," Kakuzu dictated, pointing his companions in the direction they were traveling.

Silent, Aiko didn't reply. She swallowed hard, tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to break through at even the slightest moment of weakness. She had to be strong, always; it was better for everyone else this way. Shinsei and Itachi were together now as far as Aiko could perceive, observing their quixotic glances, their slight gestures directed towards each other, the faint brushing of their fingertips that Aiko knew would soon be their lips.

Blinking, Aiko's hand subconsciously rose to her chest, eyes blank as her hand perched itself above her beating heart. Something was missing, a piece of her was gone; the remaining light drained from her eyes and she knew that this was a pain Shinsei and she would share for a long time to come. Her eyes closed, agonized smile embellishing her vacillating lips.

_Goodbye._

* * *

**Author's Note: Aiko and Shinsei do have a beautiful relationship as friends and I hope I have been able to make that impact with you because it is vital to the development of this story. But now that I have expressed their relationship so many times we can move onto other relationships…my target for the next chapter being Aiko and Hidan's. ^_^ They will not escape me!**

**BTW, I'm sorry for any disappointment I may have brought with this chapter…but I am working hard on this story.**

**And if you really want to see Aiko and Hidan get together, you have to pay the toll; a fee of one review! *.* Just like my last reviewers; many thanks goes out to yoyshaia-chan, Cheeky half-demon, werewolfwithaheart, and Philice! Thanks again guys! ^_^ You know how happy reviews make me! I know that I try to review everything I read on this site. ;)**

**So, please follow yoyshaia-chan, Cheeky half-demon, werewolfwithaheart, and Philice's examples and review. ^/.\-**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**

**P.S. I am going to try updating Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday from now on too…wish me luck, I really, really need your guys' help though! Actually, I am already working on the sixteenth chapter! Cha! Expect it by Wednesday, because that's when it should be ready; I will push myself to have it done by then! =D**


	16. The Jashinist's Confusion

My Pain is Yours

**Author's Note: I apologize for this story coming out so late! But the phone jack we were using to connect to my internet died a tragic death. Yes, it died and we had no idea what was going on; or rather, I had an idea, I knew what the problem was, I just didn't know how it was all pieced together or how to fix it. But the good news is, I have my internet back thanks to my heroic father! So, this chapter is dedicated to him even though he'll probably never read this story…**

**I was overwhelmed with happiness when I saw all the reviews, favoriting, and alerts! Thank you so very much! Over 50 reviews now! Yay! Yay! Yay! I send out major thanks to cheeky half-demon, yoyshaia-chan, werewolfwithaheart, Kakashi Forever, Iced Phoenix54, and Keria Hoshigaki for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you so much, all of you! I cannot thank you enough.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Jashinist's Confusion

"So we're taking this route through Kumogakure into Konohagakure," Kakuzu muttered, eyes lavishing the map held in front of him, "And then we'll just look for Jinchuriki hosts and collect bounties until we find them all." His eyes flicked up to glare at the Jashinist beside him to see if he was listening at all.

Hidan didn't care, as usual.

"Whatever," Hidan rolled his eyes, yawning. "Let's just find another stupid Jinchuriki so Leader-sama can stop bitching at us to get it done; you know, we probably would've found one by now if your side-job didn't keep distracting us! Yeesh! You and your beloved cash!"

Ignoring Hidan to the best of his ability, Kakuzu shrugged the Jashinist off and continued leading his teammates towards their destination. Though, he glanced back shortly to see how everyone was holding up and noticed Aiko lagging behind, expression unequivocally bitter. He decided to bypass her too; it was probably a smarter choice that he didn't get involved.

After all, Hidan was going to start harassing her at any given time.

Keeping her eyes pining after the ground, Aiko refused to avert her eyes, missing Shinsei and praying that she was all right. So many questions kept filtering into her mind, holding her saddened spirit captive; was Shinsei safe with them? Were Itachi and Kisame treating her well? Was Shinsei happy? Would she see Shinsei again? That last question latched onto her mind, refusing to leave. _Would_ she see Shinsei again?

The brunette sighed inwardly; how could she allow herself to get this upset? It wasn't making her situation anymore tolerable than before and was only delaying her farther. She came to a halt, however, upon seeing her silver-haired companion decelerating to walk beside her, grin crueler than usual. Aiko scowled; she didn't have any patience to deal with him.

"Hey," Hidan muttered, faking innocence, "why are you so depressed, eh?"

Aiko flushed, eyes widening. "I-I'm not depressed!"

Raising a silver eyebrow, tone betraying his gaze with amusement, Hidan retorted, "Oh yes you are; don't lie to me; after all, you and I both know what a horrible liar you are." He smirked at that comment and Aiko pitched him an unforgiving glower. The Jashinist raised both eyebrows at her priceless expression. "What? It's true!"

"I…y-you don't!" Aiko spluttered, cheeks burning. What could she say?

"Not only did I win that argument," Hidan grinned dryly. "But I won the last one too; you came onto me in that one though." Aiko's cheeks flooded with tepid anxiety.

Having listened to their conversation from the beginning, Kakuzu couldn't help but turn around at this, eyes narrowing and face contorting into an air conveying only utter disgust as he cast Aiko a depraved look. The kunoichi's face flamed, eyes smoldering as she glowered ruthlessly at Hidan, clenching her fists. He was so vulgar!

"I did not come onto you!" Aiko insisted, scoffing.

Hidan snorted. "Yeah, that would explain why you kissed me."

Blushing beyond recognition, Aiko stammered, "I-I did not!" She met Hidan's eyes and he was staring at her with this affronted, you-can't-argue-with-the-truth sort of leer. Defeated, she heaved out a sigh and muttered. "So what if I did?" Hidan chuckled at her response and folded his arms across his bare chest, leading Aiko to stare at his irresistible body.

Before she knew it, Aiko was lost in a stupor of mixed emotions.

That is, until Hidan's voice yanked her out of it.

"You love me, don't you?" Hidan said suddenly, eyes alight. Aiko's breath hitched.

Heart beating quicker, Aiko felt the heat flood to her cheeks and she rapidly answered, "No! I-I don't! That is…um…" She tried to look up at him, but when he arched his eyebrows the way he did, it melted her argument to nothing; and she hated that. He always knew what to say to disparage her brevity to naught, to render her helpless.

And it was only because she loved him, but was too proud to say so.

She didn't want to admit that she wanted him, that she needed him.

She didn't want him to know that he was always on her mind.

Although, she did want to know if she was on his mind the same way he was on hers.

Slowly, she worked up the nerve to ask him a question that burned her throat, that made her stomach do anxious flips and twirls; she no longer cared if Kakuzu was eavesdropping or not. A lump formed in her stomach, climbing up her throat, and Aiko barely managed to choke out her imperative query. "Hidan…do you…love me?"

Realizing that she said what she had without much thought, Aiko clapped her hands over her mouth, heart fluttering. Hidan's eyebrows both rose, appalled that Aiko worked up the courage to ask in the first place. But if she was going to play hard to get, why shouldn't he? Hidan smirked, glancing pretentiously into the distance.

Hidan parted his lips to make his answer and Aiko leaned forward.

The Jashinist spoke one word: "No."

Aiko's heart shattered.

That wasn't what she wanted to hear. No, that's not what she _expected_ to hear; she thought that maybe, just _maybe_ they could've gotten together, that just _once_, something in her life would work out. Aiko's eyes brimmed with tears and she jerked her gaze away from Hidan.

"Ha-ha…" Aiko began trembling. "Yeah…of course…I was only kidding, you know?"

This hurt. It felt like all of her wanted to stop; wanted to die. She wanted to die. What a fool she had been to fall in love with a guy like him; one who was too narcissistic to care; or maybe she was the selfish, egotistical one. Aiko wiped desperately at her eyes, halting for a moment, and Hidan passed by her, eyes narrowing when he noticed her dismayed state.

"Huh? What's the matter with you?" Hidan demanded callously.

Aiko's eyes flashed and she coldly retorted. "_Nothing_."

Striding past the Jashinist, Aiko wanted nothing more than to be alone. She joined Kakuzu, walking beside him. When Kakuzu asked her what she was doing, she didn't respond with words; instead, she shot him a warning death-glare that missing Waterfalls ninja wisely heeded. However, Aiko couldn't bring herself to look at Hidan.

Frowning, Hidan stared, confused, at the back of the kunoichi in front of him. What had her so upset all of a sudden? He shrugged it off and sped up to join Kakuzu and Aiko, but when he did, Aiko quickened her pace and went to Kakuzu's other side, avoiding him completely.

Hidan grimaced. "What's _your_ problem?"

Aiko didn't reply and something about this angered Hidan.

"Fine, don't talk to me," Hidan snapped. "See if I care."

Breath catching and rattling in her throat, Aiko refused to even grant the silver-haired man a passing glance. If she did, he would overwhelm her, make fun of her; make her look like an idiot. And if she dared speak to him, she knew better than anyone else what would happen.

She would burst into tears…and break.

* * *

"Here we are," Kakuzu announced, parading into the cheap hotel rooms they rented.

"This place stinks!" Hidan complained, sniffing the air in an affronted manner.

Brushing by her comrades, Aiko went straight to her room and shut the door. Kakuzu shook his head at Hidan and the silver-haired man scoffed and dragged his scythe into his room, muttering about how seriously everyone took everything. Kakuzu wasn't ready to chide Hidan yet, so he settled himself on the couch to relax before the Jashinist returned.

Kicking his feet up on the coffee table, Kakuzu withdrew the daily paper from their current location to give it a quick overview to see if there were any reasonable bounties they ought to pursue. He pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing that Hidan was going to obliterate his silence as soon as he appeared so Kakuzu decided that a nap would be more effective while he had the opportunity. As the said immortal reentered the room, however, Kakuzu's evanescent silence evaporated with the coming of their Leader's cogent voice.

"_Hidan, Aiko, Kakuzu, I need you to come here immediately; we're sealing Six-tails."_

"Yes sir," Kakuzu replied gruffly, irritated that his tranquility ended so soon. "We'll be there in a minute."

"_Good, see that you are."_

The voice vanished and Hidan cast the ceiling a decadent look that only worsened as Aiko's door clacked open, the brunette appearing with a still saddened glint in her softened hazel orbs. Kakuzu nodded to her and she casually strolled over, keeping her distance from Hidan. The Jashinist twitched, unable to understand her behavior, but simply clapped his hands together and focused his chakra.

In a moment, they were all standing in the presence of a giant statue.

Observing the swift change of panorama, Aiko admired the monumental stone hands in front of her. Analyzing the way they were positioned and the large head in front, Aiko figured that the enormous features were probably used for a ritual of some sort, an inimitable sealing. She watched Hidan leap up to one of the fingers protruding from the hands and Kakuzu pointed her to the left pinky finger. She hopped onto it and took her place.

A man with rings spinning around his pupils greeted the newcomers. "Welcome Aiko, Hidan, Kakuzu," Pain murmured, placing his hands together. "We have a new member to our organization, Aiko. She is the Akatsuki medic nin and as such can be summoned whenever needs be. She will continue traveling with Hidan and Kakuzu for the time being." Aiko peered at the leader cloaked in darkness, wondering who or what he was.

"With Hidan and Kakuzu, hmm?" a figure undistinguishable to Aiko murmured.

"Yes, Deidara," Pain replied.

Peering at Deidara, Aiko had difficulty making out his facial features from where she stood. She squinted, focusing her chakra to her eyes. From what Aiko could see, he was a tall blond, older than she was by a few years, with the most gorgeous hair she had ever seen. Aiko listened as he spoke again, voice distinctly deep and masculine, betraying his effeminate appearance.

"Why pair her with them though? They don't really require medic care," Deidara muttered.

"Come on! Let's get this over with!" Hidan drawled from the other side of the room, causing Aiko to blush. "I want to get out of here; I have rituals that I owe Jashin-sama!" This rendered the entire room silent until Pain spoke, tone giving way to a slight hint of annoyance.

Pain stiffened in the shadows. "Very well, let the sealing begin."

Doing as everyone else, Aiko merged her hands, focusing her chakra and concentrating. Looking directly in front of herself, Aiko saw the coiling spirit of the Biju they had fought rising in front of her and being stowed away into one of the eyes on the statue head. As she did her part in the sealing, her eyes wandered above, able to pick out a pair of Sharingan eyes belonging to Itachi, a large sword, the Samehada belonging to Kisame, and wondered where Shinsei was. She located Zetsu as well, Venus flytrap noticeable, she could easily pick out Kakuzu in all his tallness and then she pinpointed the glinting circle of Jashin gleaming around Hidan's neck; she winced.

Why was she even looking in _his_ direction?

Concentrating solely on the task before her, Aiko poured her chakra into the assignment, and soon, she found her physical self drained. After the third ongoing day of sealing the horrible beast, they were finished and the manifestation of the chakra monster could no longer be sensed. One of the eyes on the head snapped open and everyone relaxed.

Hopping down from the stone hand, physically enervated, Aiko landed deftly on her feet, going into a slight crouch. She stood up and arched her back, hearing a soundly pop and then a crack. She extended her arms high above her head, yawning and stretching until she felt the soothing cracks in all her joints. This sealing business was rather tiresome.

Aiko then chanced a glance in her teammate's direction and saw them conversing with Pain.

Hanging her head, Aiko could only imagine what they were talking about; half of her hoped that it was getting her removed from their team, but the other half still wanted to stay with Hidan. Her face fell. How could she still want to be anywhere near him after she made such a mistake? He knew that she loved him didn't he? And he didn't return those feelings.

God, she still wanted to crumple up and die.

Averting her eyes from the cracked stones supporting her, Aiko located Itachi and Kisame across the hand to which she stood opposite of and dashed over to them. She missed Shinsei even though it had hardly been three days, and wanted to reassure that she was as safe as when they parted. She halted beside them and Kisame threw a glance in her direction.

"Hey Hime!" Kisame leered toothily, blue skin cobalt in the absence of the illumination.

"Hi," Aiko replied quietly, swallowing hard. "Um, I came to see how Shinsei was doing."

Itachi answered her this time, Sharingan activated. "She is fine."

Nodding and smiling at this news, Aiko released a relieved sigh and thanked Itachi, asking that they relay a greeting to Shinsei from her; although it felt like no words were exchanged between them. For whatever reason, Aiko could no longer hear herself thinking, could no longer grasp the concept of a conversation; it felt like there was a nearby presence smothering her and she cagily turned around.

A woman with an ivory, origami flower was eyeing her.

Gulping, Aiko contracted and retracted her fists, digging her nails into the palm of her hand until blood seeped down her knuckles. _Is that her? Could that be Konan-chan? _She dropped her gaze to think, mind wallowing in doubts. _If it is…then the man with the strange eyes; he must be Nagato…but he looks like Yahiko! _Her stomach squirmed and her face paled. _But how is that even possible?_

"Hime? Hey Hime are you feeling all right?" Kisame narrowed his quaint, white orbs and raised the pitch of his voice, jarring Aiko from her psyche's qualms. "Hime!"

"H-huh?" Aiko stuttered, awakening from her mind's enrapture.

She glanced hurriedly back at the place where she established seeing the inexplicable woman, but when she did there was no one in sight. This made her stomach turn, hoping frantically that she wasn't seeing things; no matter what happened, it seemed like her life was beginning to run downhill at a slowly accelerating, unstoppable pace that she would be helpless to resist.

"Listen, we'll tell Shinsei that you miss her," Kisame grinned speciously.

The kunoichi blinked before identifying that she was being spoken to. "Hm? Oh…thanks," Aiko murmured, sentence broken. "I…really ought to be…getting back." She garnished her lips with a deteriorating smile and vanished into the ebony void, disappearing to find her comrades.

Kisame and Itachi exchanged concerned glances and shrugged it off before transporting themselves back to where Shinsei was waiting. Aiko rounded a corner and saw the remains of smoke dancing where the pair used to be standing; at least they got along. When she rounded the wrist of the giant hand, she found Kakuzu and Hidan walking away from Pain.

Aiko took her time walking up to them.

"There you are," Kakuzu growled as Aiko came into view. "Leader-sama wanted to meet you."

The brunette apologized. "Sorry."

Grunting, Kakuzu muttered, "Not that it really matters, you can meet him anytime, really." Aiko wanted to ask what he was talking to them about, but, luckily for her, Kakuzu seemed to be in a conversational mood. "Also, Leader-sama pulled us aside to inform us that we're pursuing the Two-tailed cat as well. Deidara and Sasori have been sent after the One-tailed Shukaku. You understand that we may be up early tomorrow then, I presume?" Aiko nodded and Kakuzu made a hand sign. "Good. Then we'll head back tonight and get some sleep."

Aiko's hands were shaking as she placed them together.

Throughout that entire conversation she had with Kakuzu, Hidan didn't interrupt once. He was staring at her the entire time with accusing eyes. Concentrating hard, Aiko struggled to teleport herself to where she had come from; usually this wasn't such a trying task, but with the possible emergence of Konan, Hidan's apparent dislike of her, her loneliness without Shinsei; Aiko knew that slowly she was breaking back down to nothing.

And it hurt.

Upon returning to her dilapidated hotel room, Aiko looked out the splintered window and saw a flash of blinding lightning strike the onyx heavens as the sky began to weep. She slowly backed away from the window, suffering a wave of déjà vu as the bed springs moaned beneath her weight, begging her to get off.

_How odd, _Aiko felt the tears welling up in her eyes. _Before I joined the Akatsuki, Shinsei and I were staying in hotel rooms and mine was just as crappy as this one…they have a lot of the same characteristics and even the sky is crying like it was then. _A tear rolled down her cheek, remembering Hidan as she glanced at her shuriken holster.

_Though right now, I feel like I've been rendered in two._

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, this wasn't a very happy chapter, was it?**

**Please review!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	17. Duties of a Medic Nin

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 17: Duties of a Medic Nin

Shinsei's jaw hung open, eyes flooding with light.

"Y-you saw Aiko?"

The redhead sat attentively in front of Itachi, her hands in his, closed between her knees. Kisame chuckled stridently at her sudden reaction and dropped into a vacant seat at the table alongside Itachi. Shinsei gaped frenetically from Itachi to Kisame, evidently desiring more information. However, when Itachi sighed despondently, Shinsei deduced that something was amiss.

Tilting her head pryingly to the side, Shinsei hastily questioned, "Well, how is she? Those two Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu, they aren't treating her badly are they?" Kisame didn't counter her query, for once, and unexpectedly rose from the table, announcing that he was getting tea. This propelled anxiety coursing through Shinsei, inciting impending worry, and she turned her frantic gaze to Itachi. "Well? What's wrong with Aiko?"

Hesitating, Itachi serenely murmured, "Actually, she didn't seem too well at all."

"W-what do you mean?" Shinsei demanded, sapphire orbs diminishing in color.

Picking himself up from his chair, hands absconding from Shinsei's, Itachi heedlessly strolled over to the window, nonchalantly brushing stray locks of raven hair from his face. "Her chakra was disturbed; I could see it with my Sharingan." He tilted his head back so that he could observe Shinsei, onyx orbs morphing to scarlet Sharingan. Shinsei leaned on the edge of her chair, eyes eclectic and petrified as she stared into her lover's before he somberly dropped his gaze. "I don't know what happened."

"I-Itachi," Shinsei sensed the tears pooling in her eyes. "I-I'm scared! I want to see Aiko!"

Lightly returning to Shinsei, Itachi settled in his chair and stroked her face as her vexed tears fled her watering jewels. She draped her arms around his neck as he bent forward and they disclosed a chaste kiss. Shinsei flushed red, blushing as they never kissed before, but it felt so inherent that she hadn't given it a second thought.

Kissing Itachi again, Shinsei felt all her fears and insecurities drain, mind eluding control to her instincts as her heart drummed in her chest, their lips indivisible. She felt his hand run along her thigh, then beneath her legs to lift her into his lap, imprisoning her adjacent to his chest. She inhaled his fervent scent until she was vulnerable amid lightheadedness, hands seeking his ebony hair.

Kisame walked in at a bad time.

Face swelling purple with embarrassment at witnessing his partner kissing a girl, on his lap no less while stroking her thighs, gave rise to a tsunami of mortification at entering such a scene. He was so shocked he released the silver platter and allowed it to plummet to the floor, generating a deafening smash.

Shinsei flinched at the piercing bang, leaping off Itachi who was impervious.

The Uchiha sighed and imperturbably shook his head. "Ah Kisame, you are so clumsy." He strode over to the scene of the accident to assist his friend in the cleanup. Shinsei bent down as well, gathering the jagged, broken shards, and disposing them in the wastebasket while fervidly avoiding the shark nin. Kisame apologized repeatedly, feeling rather foolish, but Itachi dismissed the apologies, convincing him that it was indeed nothing more than a paltry mistake.

Shinsei smiled at Itachi, tending to the mess in her own way. She looked down at the scattered splinters and continued sweeping them into her hand and disposing of them. Her eyes grew suddenly thoughtful. _I wonder if I was like this to Aiko…she used to always pick me up and pull me together whenever I had problems…I wish that I could return the favor._

Wiping accumulating tears from her eyes, Shinsei halted for a moment, wincing upon detecting a painful sting. "Ouch!"

"Shinsei?" Itachi murmured softly. "Are you all right?"

She answered his question with a jerky nod, looking down at her hands to see faint traces of blood soaking her skin; when she upsetted herself, she had clenched her fists. The young kunoichi heaved out a bitter sigh, resting her back against the wall as she pondered her best friend's situation, longing to see her soon.

_I just hope Aiko's okay._

* * *

Unable to escape the constant groans of the bed as she tried to get comfortable, Aiko exhaled a troubled sigh. Her heart was burning. Why hadn't it stopped? Three days had passed since the sealing and she couldn't think properly since then. A thud in the other room distracted her for a moment before she realized that it was probably Hidan doing a ritual for Jashin. This didn't help at all; rather, it made it worse.

Anything pertaining to Hidan, made it worse.

Ignoring the wails of the whining springs, Aiko positioned herself on her back, closing her eyes. _Why can't I get a hold of myself? I'm pathetic. After all I've been through, I'm letting this Jashinist get under my skin? _She covered her face with quivering hands. _Why can't I stop crying? _She curled up on her side, trembling as inaudible sobs racked her body.

Her façade was wearing thin.

"Aiko, come out here," Kakuzu ordered stiffly, rapping on her door. "Hidan, you too."

Clambering out of the uncomfortable bed, Aiko meandered to her door and slowly opened it. She wanted to prolong this moment until it was eternal, but the fleeting simplicity beckoned her to ruin as the door creaked open to collide with the door perpendicular to hers. A loud bang caused Aiko to jump back in alarm, door rebounding instantaneously.

She cringed, hearing the one voice she dreaded above all else.

"What the hell? Oh my fricken' Jashin!" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs. "The door's dented!"

"What? Just get out here!" Kakuzu commanded, irritation edging into his voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Aiko heard Hidan mutter as he stalked away.

Convinced that the Jashinist was gone, Aiko vigilantly opened her door back up and poked her head out; Hidan and Kakuzu were in another room speaking to Zetsu. Aiko cagily vacillated, unsure of whether or not she wanted to know what they were discussing. When she caught the familiar usage of her name, however, Aiko was inquiringly summoned from the shadows.

"There you are," Kakuzu snapped, detecting the kunoichi's presence immediately.

Aiko sourly grimaced. "Sorry; I was sleeping."

The brunette didn't require a passing glance to know that Hidan yearned to make some sort of comment, but decided against it due to the circumstances. Aiko couldn't help but fidget every time Hidan looked at her, his unruffled stare persisted callously in its impassiveness. Zetsu began speaking again and this averted Aiko's attention from the Jashinist.

"I came here specifically to retrieve Aiko," Zetsu stated abruptly, shifting his gaze to the medic.

"Me?" Aiko wondered aloud, touching her lip.

"Indeed," the plant-man answered with a coy grin. "I must transport you to Sunagakure; while obtaining the Shukaku, Deidara's arm was ripped off and he is in need of your services."

Thinking in silence, Aiko nodded lightly, though, when she passed a wary glance to Hidan, she noticed the Jashinist's outward displeasure with the given mission, his lip curling in disdain. For a moment, Aiko surreptitiously hoped he was envious that she would be tending to Deidara; though she quickly dismissed the childish optimism as Hidan spoke up, pitch high.

"Sunagakure? I don't want to go to a fricken' desert!" Hidan complained. "It's too hot!"

"You don't have to," Zetsu evenly replied. "I just need Aiko to come."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Whatever; I'll go."

Appalled by Hidan's decision, Aiko became dumbfounded into hope. She reasoned that Hidan wasn't angry with her, convinced that maybe he did care about her, enough to accompany her on her special job as a medic; this way they could talk or something. Well, that's what she dreamt anyway, until Hidan finished his answer with a slight sneer.

"I might as well, eh? Besides, I hear the women in Sunagakure are hot."

This crushed Aiko and she clenched her fist, covetousness overriding her reverie. _Aiko don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him…he's just doing that to get to you and you know it. Save your wrath for later, you can cause him all the pain you want while healing him…come on, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm…ugh, what a pig! I hate him!_

Hidan's partner didn't think much of his comment either. "What a revolting thought," Kakuzu muttered, picking up his briefcase. "Stupid, vulgar immortal…_anyway_, since I'm not needed for this particular assignment, I'm going to go search for leads on the Jinchuriki host while you two accompany Zetsu to tend to Deidara." He shot Zetsu a cautioning glare, jade orbs glinting among a forewarning flash. "Good luck; trust me, you'll need it."

Zetsu was bothered by Kakuzu's portentous admonition.

* * *

"This is painful, hmm?" Deidara mused, leaning into a tree as he clutched what remained of him arm.

The blonde's face contorted in agony as the gash threatened to regenerate. The pain crippled him, and without his arm, he felt inadequate, which only worsened his mood. Sasori shuffled around beside him underneath the sumptuous shade of a tree, veiled in his preferred puppet, Hiruko. The lethal pair succeeded not only in encountering a dappled vicinity just outside Sunagakure, but capturing the Shukaku demon as well, which resulted in Deidara's grievance.

"I warned you to be careful, didn't I?" Sasori growled, exasperated, from within Hiruko.

Heaving out a sigh, Deidara muttered, "Yeah, the Kazekage was stronger than I anticipated; but how was I supposed to know? Hmm? I just hope Aiko gets here soon, because this is really starting to hurt, hmm?" He propped his body against the limbs of the tree, face contorted with anguish as he threw his head back in surrender; the sooner help arrived the better.

Dangerous as it was for Akatsuki members to display themselves so candidly in broad daylight, Sasori and Deidara were undaunted due to their hostile power. Despite possessing solely one arm, Deidara could still employ his infamous explosives if needs be, and Sasori was not one to miscalculate. Sasori perceived Deidara's discomfort and visibly rolled his eyes within Hiruko's warped mask, hinting at frustration with his blond partner.

"Just deal with it," Sasori monotonously hissed. "Zetsu should be here soon."

Then, on cue, the black half of Zetsu emerged from the splintered bark of a tree.

Sasori lazily looked over. "It's about time you got here. Well? Where's the medic girl?"

Separating entirely from the tree, Zetsu showed no facial emotions, but murmured, "She and Hidan are on their way with my other half; they should be arriving shortly." Sasori strained his neck in an irked nod, grumbling something about how he abhorred waiting. Deidara, however, eased up at this news and chuckled, before a thought entered his head.

"Wait, did you say Hidan's coming? Hmm?" Deidara spoke Hidan's name as if it were a curse.

"Yes, he is," Zetsu replied tirelessly. "He whined about the heat the entire way."

Making a face, Deidara groaned, "That man is such a pain…all he does is criticize everything! Even at the sealing he got snappy with Leader-sama about some ritual; he's such an arrogant bastard if you ask me, hmm?" Zetsu nodded sagely, ebony figure solid against the beating sunlight. Sasori agreed, unhesitant, stating that for once Deidara was correct.

In the entirety of the Akatsuki, everyone lacked the patience necessary to deal with someone like Hidan; though, Sasori kept his comment that Deidara didn't like Hidan because they were both too egotistical to himself, knowing that quarrelling with the blonde would only lead to headaches and a prolonged delay. Though the fact remained that Hidan was yet to be the most loathed being in their organization.

The subject was dropped, however, when Zetsu's head flicked up. "They're here."

Tossing a glimpse laboriously to the blinding sky, Deidara and Sasori exhaled alleviated sighs upon seeing the ivory half of Zetsu materialize, escorting Aiko and Hidan. Deidara's icy blue eyes settled upon Aiko first, inquisitive as to why she looked so disconcerted. He grinned smoothly at her when she reached his side, tolerating a friendly smile.

"Hello!" Aiko chimed cheerfully, fake beam unconvincing.

Deidara smirked innocently. "Sorry for dragging you all the way out here."

Shrugging, Aiko weaved some hand signs, a blue glow emitting around her pallid hands. Deidara lowered himself to the ground and Aiko knelt to one knee, asking for his arm, which she received from Zetsu who had so graciously found and retrieved it. Aiko silently mended the wound with a dissipating smile, concentrating on healing him. Hidan snorted uncouthly.

"What's taking you so long?" Hidan scratched the back of his neck, carping after approximately five minutes. "Yeesh, you're taking longer than death!"

Restraining her fury as it pulsed throughout her body, Aiko dryly responded, "I'm reviving the cells that have died, while removing any toxins that may have entered the bloodstream through the wound, all the while reconnecting the skin tissue and nerves. It takes a lot of concentration, more so than you could ever pull off." Deidara snorted a laugh at this and Hidan went red, face flushing with indignity. Aiko remained focused on her work.

"Ah, it hurts a little," Deidara mused, shifting around. Aiko glanced up, hazel eyes wide.

"Does it?" she returned, observing her vocation. "I'll be done soon anyway."

Azure flames licked around Aiko's hand, expanding into a fiery blaze encasing her fingers as she revved up her chakra, deploying massive bursts of it to treat the injury faster. Deidara's eyes filled with light as he watched, fascinated by the radiance as it died out a moment later, flickering out to nothing, and as Aiko released his now attached arm. Deidara moved the formerly estranged limb, smirking with immediate satisfaction.

A wide simper spread across his lips. "Thanks," Deidara said as he got to his feet, eternally appreciative, but then looked down to see Aiko panting, body trembling as she balanced her weight on one quivering arm. "Aiko? What's the matter, hmm?" He frowned, bemused, and dropped to one knee beside her as Hidan glanced over, lavender eyes conical.

"You stupid blonde!" Hidan bellowed, striding over to Aiko. "What did you do to her, eh?!"

Aiko huffed, pursuing each ragged breath as her heart beat rapidly within the confinement of her chest.

"It's…not…his fault…" Aiko whispered between wheezes. "I…overdid it…"

Disregarding whatever Aiko had to say, Hidan barged over and yelled, "This is great! Look at what you did, eh? Now she can't even function properly!" Aiko would have been touched that he cared, had he not been caterwauling in her ear and only worsening her weakened condition. Aiko precariously forced herself on her feet, eyes flaring with incensed anger.

Biting down hard on her lip as she erratically stabilized herself alongside a tree, Aiko exclaimed, "How many times do I have to say it? It's not his fault! I'm just a little drained from using so much chakra, which I needed to waste more of because a certain, stupid Jashinist couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough for me to concentrate!"

Hidan whirled around, shocked that she was blaming him. "What?! Are you saying this is my fault?!"

Aiko keenly averted her eyes, wincing at the throbbing pain in her arm.

Scrunching up his face, Hidan opened his mouth to say something more, but stopped upon seeing how much pain Aiko was in. He squared his jaw, the muscle twitching inconceivably, and spun around on his heel, folding his arms decidedly across his chest. "Just hurry up and regain your strength or whatever so we can get back then; I'm so sick of this."

Offended by Hidan's utter lack of consideration and sympathy, Aiko silently admitted that maybe she deserved it for insulting him earlier; though, that didn't quite justify his brusque actions either. She gritted her teeth, pressing them together in disgust, realizing that the only reason why he wasn't screaming at her now was because he took pity on her condition.

_Damn it! This isn't what I wanted…I thought everything would be okay if maybe I avoided him for a little while, but we still ended up colliding with each other. The thing that sucks the most about this is that I still fricken' want him so goddamn badly! Why can't I ever get anything right? I'm such an idiot! I've gone and done what Konan warned me not to do…I lost my freedom due to my lack of power…I lost Shinsei because I don't have control over anything…_

_But there's one thing that hurts more than anything else…_

_I lost Hidan._

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know how much more of this sadness I can handle…it is making me very, very sad. Looking over my plans, there is to be one last chapter of this horribleness between Aiko and Hidan before their relationship gets back on track…I promise you that they are still getting together. Believe it! XD!**

**I am so excited! :D**

**While I am uplifted for a moment, I want to send out major thanks to mistress akasha for reviewing all of those chapters that she hadn't already (I was so touched that I do believe I was ready to cry), cheeky half-demon as always for her lovely reviews, Lori-Winchester for hers, and of course, Kakashi Forever for her review…thank you so very much all of you!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	18. Concealed Emotions

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 18: Concealed Emotions

There is nothing quite so desolate, quite so demoralizing as the disparagement that you are alone. Konan allowed a sigh to run from her lips, fleeing to her lover's ear as Pain stiffened against her, his body crushing hers in an inescapable embrace. The blue-haired kunoichi tensed, realizing she stirred him from his sleep, and flushed when he got up, hands tracing along the outline of her body, impelling shivers to tingle up her spine.

"I shall summon them," he murmured. "It is time for the sealing of the one-tailed beast."

* * *

Casting Deidara a fragile smile, Aiko advised, "Don't use your arm too much, all right? It's healed but I'd allow the nerves a chance to make the necessary reconnections before attempting another shot at any of the Jinchuriki hosts." She breezed by Hidan, who couldn't decide what he wanted to do. Aiko's artificial beam diminished when she heard Hidan's footsteps pursuing her.

"Are we ready to head back then, eh?" Hidan muttered, eyes evading Aiko.

_Does he expect me to answer that? _She had no reply with which to counter his inquiry.

"Yeesh! Are you going to keep sulking?" Hidan growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Why couldn't he let her be by herself? Aiko veiled her sorrow amid false brevity, yearning to escape his fleeting insults that lingered in the depths of her mind as curses. This situation derailed her, caused her to weaken further than she could permit. Tolerating this absurdity agonized her, made her yearn to vanish where no one could find her.

As Aiko persisted in musing her unspoken wishes, Pain's abrupt voice startled her.

"_Aiko, Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori; we're sealing Shukaku, report in immediately."_

The Jashinist's face contorted with abhorrence. "What?" Hidan whirled around on his heel, amethyst orbs flashing. "You've got to be kidding me!" His hand automatically reached for the rosary entangled around his neck, fingers trapping the metallic circle against his chest. "I keep missing all of my rituals for this! Jashin-sama will not be pleased!"

Pain's voice hardened until his tone was colder than stone. "_Just come."_

Compelled by the harsh, unforgiving tenor accompanied by an effortlessly conceivable glower, Hidan meshed his hands together amid a terse growl pertaining to his contempt. Aiko followed his lead, uncaringly slapping her hands collectively and focusing; in a mere moment, she found herself peering up at the looming pair of hands used for the sealing. She immediately took her spot atop the colossal left pinky finger, glancing around to see the other members promptly reporting in. Pain stood firmly in his place, Rinnegan eyes aglow, glaring at the flaccid body on the floor located between the two hands.

_So that's Gaara no Sabaku? _Aiko mused despondently, observing the cadaverous body lying prone on the fractured earth. _He looks…so young._

"Now that everyone is in place," Pain announced solemnly, "let the sealing begin."

Everyone channeled their chakra to their hands, concentrating on the task before them. Aiko watched as the limp body rose from the floor, floating lifelessly in the air, as the spirit of the Biju began draining from his body. Aiko recoiled as his jaw hung open, allowing traces of the Shukaku liberation, rapidly increasing to a flood of light, portions bursting from its host through all exits. The wide-eyed kunoichi flinched upon hearing a bloodcurdling scream.

The body twisted, pale face warping in inexplicable agony, soulless eyes ripping open to unshackle torrents of surging light, the Biju fleeing to become trapped within the statue. Aiko shivered, chilling cries of torture frightening her into dead silence. Her hands trembled in the wake of the impending death, shocked among aghast incredulity; how could anyone do something so inhumane? She swallowed hard, mouth pressed into a wavering line.

_How could I be doing something so inhumane?_

* * *

After a day of the sealing devastatingly diminished into naught, Aiko doubted whether she could continue as her eyes ashamedly faced the dying Jinchuriki. His gaping mouth remained wrenched open in a piercing scream for help, eyelids torn compulsorily apart, seeking mercy, his limbs extended and convulsing, body writhing vulnerably in incommunicable agony.

Aiko sensed a sea of repulsion squirm within her stomach, inciting abhorrent nauseas.

"One day down," Pain uttered insensitively. "We have less than two days to go."

Pinching her doubtful eyes shut, Aiko forced herself to focus on something else as the body before her retched, limbs lurching out in all directions, shriek propelling her nearer incurable insanity. Aiko was a different person on the battlefield, she was callous, ruthless to protect herself and those she cared for, but when she performed her role as a medic, she played it to precision in curing her comrades. The brunette assiduously struggled to overlook the shudder coursing through her, racking her body with indubitable potency.

What was her role in this situation?

She needed only a moment to answer this. _I am_ _Death._

* * *

By the coming of the second day, Aiko was drained of all sentiment. Her hazel orbs glowed apathetically at the dying carcass before her, mind locked on the assignment. The pained wails were distant murmurs, the fiercely thrashing body a subtle wave, the depleting spirit a trickling stream. The sealing approached completion, though at a gruesome penalty.

As the dislocated gaze of the kunoichi meandered around the room, it settled upon another kunoichi not too far away. Aiko seized this opportunity to escape reality, to flee the dire scene, and enhanced her eyesight with chakra. When she was able to distinguish the facial features, however, Aiko wished that she dealt with focusing on the pitiful murder transpiring before her.

_Oh my god…that's Konan! _Aiko's breath hitched, eyes glistening. _Oh no…_

Memories long forgotten began to unravel in the depths of her mind.

"_Aiko, what are you doing?" the orange-haired man chuckled evenly, ruffling her hair._

"_Yahiko!" Aiko squealed lightheartedly, catching his teasing hand atop her head. "Leave me alone!"_

_Darting towards the rubble behind her, Aiko gracefully hopped onto the remains of a burned house, sticking her tongue out. Yahiko grinned good-humoredly back and shook his head dolefully at the small girl, his little sister; she turned ten that day and he remained sixteen; it was a miracle he still had her. Yahiko closed his eyes for a moment, smiling softly._

_Aiko belonged to the same mother, who passed away during childbirth; Yahiko didn't know how to care for a baby and ended up giving her to a woman who provided them with food, who consequently couldn't have children of her own. However, as soon as Aiko had celebrated her sixth birthday, the woman was killed during yet another detrimental ninja raid. Yahiko had valiantly rescued Aiko and reclaimed her. He later met up with Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin, who he tutored under, along with his friends Nagato and Konan. Aiko had been observing them one day in battle, when she was inspired to become a medic nin._

_Ever since then, Aiko would run around studying medical ninjutsu due to her desire to help people, which Yahiko found very beneficial. He yearned to form an assembly of like-minded individuals determined to change to world and to obliterate wars to keep his loved ones safe; monitoring Aiko now, he knew that together they would find some way to bring about peace._

"_Aiko, Yahiko!" a woman called cheerfully, rounding a corner just in time to see the pair. Her face lit up, eyes widening with her optimistic beam. "There you guys are!"_

_The little brunette leapt off her tower and ran into the woman's open arms, nuzzling her face in the ebony fabric of her cloak. "Konan-chan!" Aiko greeted, overflowing with incomparable joy. "Today's my birthday!" She released Konan, elatedly picking through her tattered pockets, withdrawing a piece of candy concealed in a golden, crinkling wrapper. "See? Yahiko-nii got it for me!"_

_Bending down, Konan smiled gently and looked fondly the present. "Is that so?"_

_Nodding vigorously, Aiko's excitement was enhanced as Yahiko meekly wandered over, a light blush creeping into his cheeks as Konan grinned cordially at him. "Yes!" Aiko couldn't stay on the ground, leaping up and down to display her elation. "Yahiko bought it for me special! I'm so happy! I haven't had any candy in ages and ages! I love him so much!"_

"_Ah, it was nothing," Yahiko chuckled weakly._

"_That was sweet," Konan murmured, standing up to take his hand in hers._

_Yahiko blushed fervently. "Uh, not in front of Aiko…" He embarrassedly scratched the back of his head._

_Cocking her head to the side, Aiko stared wonderingly at Konan, who laughed lightly, and stated, "Why don't we just tell her, Yahiko? She's not a stupid girl, she'll find out soon enough anyway, won't she?" This confused Aiko and she said nothing, waiting patiently for Konan to elucidate what it was she meant. The blue-haired woman broke into a breathtaking, motherly smile that made Aiko flood with affections. "Your brother and I are going to get married."_

_Aiko's enlarged eyes widened even further with blissful skepticism. "Married?"_

_Konan nodded happily seeing Aiko's eager expression. "Yes, we're getting married."_

_Hearing Konan confirm the idyllic reality one last time made Aiko's heart go pitter-patter. "R-really?" Aiko tried desperately to contain her vividness within her eyes, but they were beginning to brim over with utter delight. "Than that means you're my sister now Konan-nee!" Aiko threw her arms around Konan's waist, laughing as tears rolled down her cheeks because she didn't know what else to do. "I love you Konan-nee! I love you! I love you! I love you!"_

The memory faded into darkness. "Konan-nee," Aiko murmured, eyes teeming amid elapsed tears.

Across the echoing room, Konan flicked her head up, keenly recognizing her name. She kept her startled breath at bay, striving to remain calm and continue the sealing. Overwhelmed still by the fact that Aiko joined the Akatsuki against her wishes, Konan lowered her gaze to the floor, then up to Pain. So much had happened, so much had changed.

_Konan walked the streets vigilantly, knowing that now everyone in Amegakure knew her face; she and Yahiko were engaged, prepared to marry, her little 'sister' more enthusiastic than anyone. Yet Konan had to be careful, chary of those watching her; Yahiko was successful in birthing an indomitable revolutionary group aimed at destroying and rebuilding the Amegakure government, and, of course, the government wasn't taking too kindly to that. Hanzo, the Kage of their village, wanted them eliminated._

_Strolling casually through the vacant alleyway, Konan flinched as two arms arrested her._

_In an instant, a man aggressively grabbed her and crushed her in his arms against his chest. There was nothing she could do, she couldn't respond fast enough. A hard fist slammed against her chest, causing her entire body to lurch forward, heart weakening and swelling to create a painful combination. What could she do? _

_A husky retch burbled up her throat, her failed attempt at crying for help, as blood flowed down her pallid chin. The man drove his knee into her legs and she collapsed, unresisting as he pummeled her into the ground until she was no longer conscious, bruises marring her beautiful face. This was meant to happen; this was one way of ending a revolution._

_By taking a hostage._

* * *

_Konan spluttered back to life only to see herself positioned on a ledge in the filthy hands of Hanzo, his sneer skulking down her neck as he reserved her as his unwilling captive. What was going on? She craned her neck, but swiftly found a kunai resting unpromisingly beneath her chin. Where was she? Guards surrounded the wall and Konan became alarmed, chills pulsing through her._

_Had she been sentenced to death?_

"_Hey! Let Konan go!" a deadly, masculine voice demanded from the ground beneath the wall._

_Flinching, Konan's eyes darted to the man beneath her, eyes aflame with incorrigible fury. It was Yahiko, flanking his side, Nagato. They had come to salvage her from her contrived vanquishers, demoted to the lowest pits of hell. Her watering orbs raked over the murderers standing at attention, lining the wall, guards who executed the feeble innocent without any objective. _

_Konan ingested the swelling lump in her throat, heart beating against its imprisonment. At what price had Nagato and Yahiko come to save her? Chills silenced her resolve, forcing her spirit away into a consuming void that declined it liberation._

_She was helpless to resist._

"_Here," Hanzo offered, smirking rancorously, his blood stained hands gesturing to Konan. "I'll make you two a deal; if one of you kills the other, I'll release the girl."_

_Konan's eyes flashed, response immediate. Now she knew what was going on. He was going to use her to dispose of one of them, then one of his guards would take out the survivor. "N-no! Don't do it! Nagato, Yahiko, get out of here! Leave me! Don't you dare listen to what he says!" Her voice vanished as the kunai beneath her chin wafted to her neck, pressing precariously against her skin, threatening to slice at any given time. She caught her breath, heart drumming against her ribcage to generate a sickening sensation._

"_Do it, or else I'll kill her," Hanzo hissed, leer expanding across his vindictive features._

_Unable to move, Konan watched as Yahiko murmured a phrase indecipherable to her at the time as he turned to Nagato. Few words were exchanged between them; Yahiko suggested something that made Nagato pale and rupture into dissent. Konan could only watch, powerless to suggest anything; she put her faith in Yahiko, trusting him to make the decision to keep her safe, therefore making it impossible for her to be reckless in spite of her doubt._

_But would he make the decision that would keep himself safe?_

_Perspiration collected on her forehead, breath slipping then hitching, as Yahiko withdrew a kunai. Her face fell. He wouldn't kill Nagato, would he? He couldn't! When Yahiko lunged spitefully at Nagato, she couldn't help but to scream. "Don't kill him! I don't care what happens to me! Just stop!" Her eyes snapped back open, eyelids pried apart in unbearable agony as she watched the two men who she was closest to clash. "Yahiko!"_

"_Be quiet," Hanzo growled at her, grinning sordidly. "I want to enjoy this."_

_There was a yell, a shout, a cry, and then more clattering of metal. Konan laboriously resisted the overpowering urge to join them, to split them up; but if she did, if she even attempted an unfeasible escape, she knew instinctively that it would only result in her death and theirs. She wasn't ready to face that; she couldn't._

_Then, as she looked at them, she noticed the motivation to fight evaporate from Nagato's stationary eyes rising to the clouding sky as Yahiko attacked him again, lunge inescapable. A heart-wrenching scream caught and died in the hollow of Konan's throat as Yahiko turned the kunai against himself in an act of suicide upon colliding with Nagato._

_When the blood splattered across the ground, Yahiko's loving gaze disappearing along with his draining blood, Konan knew…_

…_it was over._

That scream still held tight in her throat, unreleased to haunt her forever. She bowed her head in shame, the rest of the memory a blur of tears as Nagato fought hard to save her and killed all those opposing them. From this, "Pain" was birthed, a formidable foe that she now heeded as her beloved master. Yahiko died that day, leaving behind a fiancée, a sister, a friend and a fight. His wish became Nagato's, to resuscitate the world from war, embarking on a sinister, perilous road to blissful tranquility. That dream was bequeathed to Konan as well.

She remembered his dying words so well; Aiko had also arrived hearing the commotion, coping with the fact that her death was inevitable if she approached the gory scene. Corpses clothed in their own blood lay strewn across the battlefield, dealt with solely by Nagato, who donned the vile stench against his will, hands shaking vehemently.

"_K-Konan-nee!" Aiko cried, reluctantly entering the littered cemetery. "What happened?!"_

_The brunette's eyes submerged in terror as they settled upon the insipid man before her, head resting in Konan's lap as he coughed, blood dribbling down his wan chin. Aiko recognized Yahiko immediately as she neared him, jade orbs sheathed by a mist of tears. The blood belonging to Yahiko covered his stomach, still expanding into a carnelian sea amidst carnage and despair. Aiko touched his normally tepid hands and flinched; he was cold. _

_He was dying. _

"_Yahiko-nii?" Aiko whimpered, expression stricken with incomprehension. "W-why?"_

_He coughed, the sound a hollow rattle in his throat as blood spilled down his chin. He halfheartedly turned to her, huskily murmuring, "Hey, what are you doing here?" He stroked her cheek with his bloody hand, tone diminishing. "Sorry; I guess I should've been more careful, Aiko." He retched, face contorting with pain as Nagato dropped beside him to hold the traumatized Aiko. She had never seen Yahiko so weak; it was unnerving; he was the strongest man in the world. She lost her ability to see, to hear, and to feel; her senses slipping away into a stupor._

"_Yahiko-nii…" Aiko broke into sobs. "Yahiko-nii…I c-can't…fix you…"_

"_Don't worry about that," he cracked a smile. "It's not like I was going to live forever anyway."_

_Rivulets poured from Konan's eyes, frame trembling as Yahiko convulsed in her lap, hacking blood up from his throat, shuddering afterwards. She stroked his head, dousing the moist sweat with her coming tears as she lowered her lips to his forehead. "Don't leave me Yahiko, please…I love you…we love you too much…I don't want to see you die."_

_Though it pained him to do so, Yahiko shifted around, making an effort to look at the woman whose picturesque ebony orbs overflowed solely for him. "Konan," his voice weakened with each word, "I love you so, so much…I hope that someday you can…forgive me…for my…actions…" His eyes closed, body disconcerted as he drew his last, ragged breaths. "Konan, please take care of Aiko…and Nagato, protect Konan…" Nagato nodded, eyes overwhelmed with promise. Yahiko's labored breaths deteriorated into pained groans, eyes reopening one final time, glossed over by a watery sheen as he made an attempt at a smile._

"_Goodbye."_

_His corpse quivered until it ceased movement forever._

_Aiko sobbed hysterically into Nagato's shoulder, his reassuring hand a potent console as he stroked her hair, powerless to whisper any words of comfort. Konan went into a state of complete shock, eyes empty as she held her lover, expression a disquieting void, tremulous and weeping, crying out his name until she could no longer hear herself. He died in her arms._

Aiko replayed clips of the memory through her barren mind, seeing Yahiko's face and his poised smile; the smile she watched wash away with the imminent rain that developed into a raging storm only minutes after his passing. Even in the protection of the cave devoid of illumination and sensitivity, Aiko could recall the icy despondency that enveloped her as the heavens wept upon the earth in sorrow, soaking her in staining tears.

"_Why is he gone? Why?" Aiko held tight to Nagato, trembling. "I don't want him to be gone!"_

_Nagato tightened his grip on her weakly quavering shoulders and Aiko mournfully brought her gaze to his as he began to speak. "Aiko, if you want you can come with Konan and me. I'm not giving up on Yahiko's dream, his goal; he died to make this world a better place." Nagato clenched his fist akin to his crushing of the acrimony plaguing society. "I will have revenge on those who have deserved it through their actions; I will change this world!"_

_Konan spoke in a deadly monotone. "Aiko shall have no part in that."_

"_Huh?" Nagato tore his eyes to Konan, who was slowly standing up, her soulless eyes scrutinizing her shaking hands defiled with Yahiko's precious blood._

_Her voice rose to a dull hiss. "I said, Aiko shall have no part in that. She is not a killing doll, nor will she ever be." Konan wiped at her eyes with her elbow, a surge of tears bursting forth from her glistening orbs, reducing her to wails. "Aiko can't stay here! We have to let her go!"_

"_K-Konan-nee?" Aiko's magnified eyes blinked back the hurt she felt understanding that Konan wanted her gone. "I…I don't want to leave!"_

_Revolving miserably to confront Aiko, Konan desolately whispered, "Don't you understand? It's better for you to flee now. You'll only be used if you stay." She reached out and seized Aiko's shoulders tightly, shaking her without knowing. "Listen to me Aiko; you need to get out of here! It isn't safe and it never will be; Nagato and I will continue and finish our revolution, but until then you have to stay far, far away; do you understand me? This is our war to fight, not yours." Aiko's head bobbed frantically, petrified._

"_I-I understand…but Konan-nee!" Aiko was cut off by her strangled sobs. "I don't want to!"_

_Exchanging pitiful glances with Konan, Nagato concealed his face in his hands, lumbering away as the rain fell harder. Konan hardened her resolve, gritting her teeth to equal the intensity of the pulsating thunder approaching them. Her pitch rose over the encasing thunder, voice straining to reach the ceaselessly unsettled brunette. "Aiko, I will always love you, but we cannot stay together any longer; evade those who would use you for their own purposes; and no matter what, promise me that you will never, ever try to find me again."_

_Aiko's eyes brimmed with sorrow. "Konan-nee! I don't understand!"_

_Konan sighed forlornly, rain mingling with her tears as her eyes gradually opened in a slowed state, lightning flickering through them. Aiko winced, predicting Konan's farewell that already adorned her slightly parted lips in the slowest eternity._

"_Goodbye."_

Like every fleeting moment, the memory passed, and Aiko could only hear the swift quivering of her heart as it twinged in her chest. After that, she had fled Amegakure and lived on her own, journeying here and there, seeing the world for what it was. She gathered stories, examined battles, developed medical ninjutsu known only to her, eluded death repeatedly through killing her opponents with merciless blows, and then she fortuitously stumbled upon Shinsei. But that all seemed so long ago, such a distant part of her past.

Aiko glanced cagily at Konan to meet her reproachful eyes. The brunette contritely dropped her gaze. What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

"We will adjourn until the next sealing," Pain mused when the sealing concluded.

Everyone exhaled relieved sighs, which soon turned to hushed disorientation as their surroundings trembled. Their compelling leader turned his head to the side, murmuring, "We have company." A hint of interest crept into his composed tone as he offered, "Who wants to attend to our guests?" Aiko, whose silent mind awakened from a daze upon hearing Pain's voice and feeling the cave stir, said nothing, hoping that Hidan and Kakuzu didn't want to take it on either. Relief overtook her, however, when Pain said, "Sasori, Deidara, see to our guests, they're yours. Except for the Jinchuriki host, bring him to me alive. The rest of you are done here."

_At last._

Resignedly, Aiko pressed her hands together, mouth curving into a frown upon noticing the chiding eyes peering at her from across the room; Konan was glowering at her. This made Aiko more anxious, deciding to exit back to the hotel room where she was staying; she would sooner deal with Hidan than her astray sister.

However, when Aiko plunked back into the decrepit hotel room, her fatigued mind persisted in being beleaguered with grief that bore down on her so heavily that she collapsed beneath the intolerable burdens, a void birthing in the pit of her stomach to swallow her from the inside out. Before her comprehension caught up with her mind, her sobs reduced her to a cripple.

_I can't keep doing this; I have to stop leaving these problems behind; I have to start dealing with them! You can shove the mess on your floor underneath your bed all you want, but eventually you'll run out of room and when you do try to deal with everything it will overwhelm you; that's how I feel right now. I keep hiding that mess under the bed so my mother won't scold me. I keep hiding my feelings and emotions inside me so that no one will pity me or disparage me._

_That has to stop._

_I'm sixteen now, this has to end; Yahiko is dead and Konan is upset with me; that's a mess that's buried so far beneath my bed it's out of my reach until I dig out the rest of what's blocking it; and I know exactly what I have to deal with first._

A resilient flame lit up in Aiko's eyes.

_My relationship with Hidan._

* * *

**Author's Note: Aiko's regaining her will to fight! Yes! And these chapters are getting long… T.T**

**Thank you to all of you who have continued supporting me; I want to send out personal thanks to Cheeky half-demon for being a loyal reviewer since the very beginning of my story, to werewolfwithaheart for all of her lovely reviews, to yoyshaia-chan for her inspiring and motivating reviews full of praise which I sometimes doubt I deserve, to Kakashi Forever for being kindly enough to review so many of my chapters, and of course mistress akasha for her funny, uplifting reviews (this is for you ^/.\^)!**

**Now, who's ready for Aiko and Hidan to get together, eh?**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	19. Hidan's Confession

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 19: Hidan's Confession

Facing Hidan to admit her feelings was harder than Aiko anticipated. Every time she worked up the nerve to open her door and pass him a hopeful glance he would turn to her and her flame of courage would flicker out. She paced pensively in her room, struggling to find some way to cope with the trepidation that only seemed to worsen as she suspended doing so, procrastinating for going on three elongated days.

_I can't keep doing this! I have to tell him how I feel!_

Though Aiko found that every time she swept up enough audacity to turn that handle clouded with her warped reflection, the door would creak ajar and she would be at the mercy of a lavender oblivion. Each time, Hidan anticipated her arrival, and would stare coldly at her through that endless gaze merged with puzzlement and frustration.

Allowing her chest to heave upwards as she swallowed yet another choking breath, Aiko felt her teeth catch her lip and pinched her eyes shut. The more she thought about him, the more it made her feel obligated to run out and scream her feelings; but he would always ensnare her in that composed gaze that she yearned to possess.

_Come on Aiko, you can do this! You have to get over this…you've faced much worse situations, right?_

Clenching her fists amid a scornful glower, Aiko chewed on her lower lip, teeth threatening to gnaw through the tender skin. Sure, she had faced worse life-or-death battle situations, but this was the same thing, only internal; which made it far deadlier. If she was able to openly admit her feelings for Hidan and he rejected her, she would crumple up and die.

There would be no point in living.

"Hey, Aiko!" Kakuzu suddenly hollered, causing the kunoichi to flinch, her mind emptying. "Come out here!"

Wobbling a little, Aiko didn't think twice about rushing into the other room upon hearing Kakuzu's command. She dashed into a scene where Zetsu was speaking with Hidan and Kakuzu, a noticeable blush creeping into Aiko's cheeks when she saw Hidan, and then there was another figure cloaked in an identical crimson-clouded cloak that Aiko couldn't identify.

"There you are," Kakuzu growled, keenly sensing her presence. "You've been locked in your room for all eternity."

Nodding indifferently at Kakuzu's comment, Aiko's stare floundered to the orange-masked man accompanying Zetsu. She felt a quiver jolt through her when he immediately returned her gaze, body seeming to lift up with excitement as he eyed her fervidly. Aiko swallowed her anxiety, keeping it at bay, as the hypothetical new member tugged at Zetsu's sleeve.

"Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san! Is this her? Is this Aiko-san?" he asked animatedly, pointing ardently.

"Yes," Zetsu replied calmly. "That is our medic nin."

"H-hi," Aiko stammered, holding out her hand cordially. "I'm Aiko."

"And I am Tobi!" the elated man introduced, timbre carrying child-like qualities.

The missing Waterfalls nin knew how the replacing of partners went as he killed many of his own, and knew that once one's partner died, they would be replaced by someone else; Kakuzu couldn't help but wonder what unfortunate lost their partner to earn Tobi as a tedious surrogate. Eyes darting from Zetsu to Tobi, Kakuzu callously inquired, "So who died?" Silence. Aiko tensed, eyes flicking warily to Tobi who started dawdling around the room aimlessly in an attempt to appear as innocent as possible. Zetsu dragged a sigh out from his throat.

"It was Sasori; he was killed by Chiyo no Sunagakure and Haruno Sakura."

Aiko's mind possessed fast reflexes. _Sasori? He was the man within Hiruko, which made him Deidara's partner!_

"What about Deidara?" Aiko timorously blurted out. "I-is he okay?"

The Jashinist glanced sharply over to the kunoichi, whose eyes he could see brimming with concern for the blond. Why did she even give a damn? He gritted his teeth, perceiving her unrestrained apprehension; it pissed him off. His eyes glinted amid endless inquires, though one troubled him most; why did _he _give a damn? Well, at that point it didn't really matter.

Hidan twitched, leaping from his spot on the couch. "What about him?" Hidan curtly snapped.

Wincing nervously at Hidan's reproachful tone, Aiko realized what she said and quickly backtracked, although in the heat of the moment she opted to argue her already stated question's defense. "I'm the medic nin, aren't I _supposed_ to be worried?" She snapped, voice faltering at the obstinacy of her unforgiving pitch.

Hidan took the piercing note striking him defensively. "What is your issue?!"

A spark of retaliation detonated in Aiko's eyes. "_My_ issue?"

This was the last straw. She strode hastily to the door leading directly outside, wrenching it open and slamming it shut as she simultaneously vanished. The echoing bang pulsated around the walls, bouncing off to knock everyone into silence. Tobi murmured that he wanted to leave and Zetsu nodded, both of them promptly disappearing, misted by a fog of smoke. Kakuzu cast Hidan a deadly glower of disapproval, which the Jashinist scoffed at.

"See something you want?" Hidan muttered, grunting as he got to his feet.

Kakuzu remained obscured in the lethal hush. "You're a moron."

* * *

Puddles splashed around Aiko's ankles in a frenzy of water, climbing up her knees as she fled the apartment. How could she have messed up like that?! Her eyes flooded with tears, wishing that it would rain so no one would see her cry. Her legs screamed to overtake her lung's piercing cries of anguish as she forced them into over-drive.

_He hates me._

Rivulets stained her crimson-tarnished cheeks, lips seeking air as they split apart. Where was she running to? It didn't matter. She pushed herself, adrenalin fueling her angst, impelling her to steal each step, permitting her to obliterate any physical obstacles that might halt her.

_I wish I never met him._

Collapsing at the base of a tree, legs trembling, Aiko hung her head. What had she done? Her mind throbbed, sending out painful shockwaves amid emotional agony to cripple her into a quivering, sobbing mess. Everything seemed to flood from her expressive eyes, drowning her sorrows with more agony, racking her body with more vigor; she couldn't go on.

_I've screwed up big time._

Her hands wiped desperately at her chaotic hazel orbs to erase her distress.

_Why can't I just hurry up and get a hold of myself? Because of my weaknesses, my stupid goddamn pride, I've lost all those dear to me. I can't keep putting up these facades! _Her eyes ran like faucets, unleashing raging torrents as she shook beneath her cracking spirit. _Damn it! I promised myself that I'd be stronger! What happened to my resolve?_

Glaring defiantly at her hands, Aiko cursed beneath her breath, willing the heartache to dissolve into harmless fragments of her memory. Though her legs continued quaking beneath her weight, Aiko forced herself onto her feet, eyes glowing amid audacity. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the fresh scent lingering from the earlier rain.

_I have to be strong._

Spinning around on her heel, Aiko wandered back to the sullied hotel, mind swarmed with anxiety. Once the building was visible, however, Aiko felt an impulse to run away burn in her veins. Why was she so nervous? Did she truly fear being rejected this much? Her heart skipped a beat as she neared the house, legs shaking. She did fear rejection.

Taking cautious steps onto the porch, hand hovering over the gleaming doorknob as her legs brought her nearer, Aiko froze, tense atmosphere seizing her in an unbreakable halt. She hung tight to the breath stalled in her throat, eyes watering again. She couldn't do it. Pulling her hand back just far enough, Aiko vacillated in the moment, mind twisting horrible images that could befall her if it didn't go well. She could already see Hidan rolling his eyes, stalking away, breaking her.

Her overreacting imagination delayed her decision.

Lips quivering, Aiko whispered to herself, "Just open it." Her hand stretched forward again, tension building up until she felt prepared to hurl, perspiration accumulating on her forehead; she urged herself again to take the doorknob and to open the door. When her hand touched the cold brass sphere, her immediate reaction was to recoil, but she hardened her fist and pushed. The door swung open with a sickening whoosh and Aiko dithered weakly.

"Yeesh! It took you forever! Where have you been?"

A breath hitched in Aiko's throat, hearing _his_ voice; of course, it had to be him.

The Jashinist relaxed on the couch and it looked although he may have drifted off into a peaceful sleep if it weren't for the bloody spear lying jaggedly from his chest, a crimson sea expanding across his chest to drip onto the couch. Aiko couldn't deny how sexy Hidan was covered in his own luscious, opulent scarlet blood that he donned as if it were silk. Kakuzu, on the other hand, was horrified upon entering the room.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu roared, entering the room to see the Jashinist lying on the couch, blood spraying from his chest. "What are you doing?!"

"A ritual to Jashin!" Hidan countered obviously, tone unrepentant.

Observing the way in which Hidan's pettiness seemed to override his complacency, Aiko already felt a crushed sensation sweeping over her, could already see his perfect lips mouthing his now unattainable answer. Her face contorted in pain for the briefest of moments, staring at him amid a pining gaze. He was divine, confident, perfect; impossible. She felt tiny compared to him, weak; he could destroy her with a single word. Aiko couldn't face him now, absolutely couldn't. She sped by the couch Hidan was laying on, taking refuge in her room only to beat herself up for being so pointlessly tentative.

_I hate myself. Every time I…argh! I should just forget about this! Wait, no. No, I can't! I-I have to try again…but not right now…_

* * *

Time passed like death, and Aiko refused to leave her room, her sanctuary. The air in her room became sweltering among the uncontrollable apprehension, her drowning nervousness; she passed the time by brushing her hair repeatedly, hoping to alleviate her mounting tensions. Hours strolled by until the moonlight appeared to stain her floor.

_It's night already?_

Looking to her knees, Aiko exhaled a sigh, body shaking. She needed to breathe again.

Venturing from her bed, Aiko noiselessly opened her shabby window and hopped out onto the roof ledge, avoiding using the door in fear that she might awaken Hidan or Kakuzu. She flicked her head up to the glittering sky illuminating the nocturnal abyss resting below it, eyes catching and holding the light as she leapt to the ground, landing agilely in a crouch.

She felt free.

Taking up a brisk pace, Aiko strolled through the vacant streets devoid of people, eyes scouring the darkened shops. The only sound was that of the rustling trees whimpering hushed lullabies to the wilting flowers that dared not bloom without the sun. Aiko frowned at the close petals, vaguely capable of relating to them.

"What'd you come out here for, night-gazing?"

Flinching, Aiko whipped around to find Hidan staring at her with an accusing gaze, eyebrows raised scintillatingly. _What is he doing here? _She flushed, frozen into place as he removed himself from his spot and strode over to her, violet eyes flashing. Her breath was arrested precariously in the depths of her throat, choking her; causing her mind to swim from the lack of oxygen. Aiko begged her legs to run, but they ignored her command, anchoring her where she stood, causing her to go into a panic.

_What am I going to do?!_

"Why have you been avoiding me, eh?" Hidan demanded with a perplexed frown, stopping when he arrived in front of her.

"I-I'm not avoiding you!" Aiko lied, thrusting her body around to escape. _I can't look at him!_

Hidan reached out and effortlessly caught her wrist, clamping onto it firmly with an inescapable clutch. Her lips parted to liberate a soundly gasp, breath reaching up her throat to flee from her hold. Eyes gripped with alarm, Aiko tried to tear her hand from him, nearly succeeding in doing so, but he held her tight.

"Don't give me that crap," she could hear his tone rising. "You have too been avoiding me."

Snapping her eyes shut to keep the tears hidden, Aiko whispered, "Let me go, Hidan."

He seemed to get some sort of sadistic enjoyment from her strife and chuckled. "Not until you tell me why you've been running away from me for nearly a week." There was silence. She didn't reply, didn't respond at his words, and the Jashinist managed an unimpressed scowl. "Damn it woman, do you even know how shitty I've been feeling lately?"

This caught Aiko's attention as Hidan heaved out a frustrated sigh.

She tilted her head just enough so that she could see his frowning face, though his tone remained somewhat serious as he broke into a rant. "Every time I've even tried to look at you, or talk to you, you blow up in my face and then Kakuzu gets so far up my ass I think he's still stuck up there! Not to mention, you start flirting with that fricken' blond Iwagakure hoe too!"

A blush crept into Aiko's pallid cheeks. "Were you…jealous?"

Spitting on the ground, loosening his hold, Hidan unashamedly admitted, "Hell yes! Why else would I be so pissed?" He released Aiko only to grab her roughly by the shoulders and force her to face him; when he saw a look of bewilderment in her eyes, he cracked a smug smirk, lavender eyes alight. "And you know what? Now that I have you, I'm not letting go; I think you're thinking the same, eh?"

"W-what?!" Aiko's face exploded with heat, heart pulsing with rapid beats. _What is he saying?_

He smirked at her flustered reaction. "Shut up, you know you want me as badly as I want you."

Before the stunned medic nin could utter a word, Hidan smashed his lips into hers. The feel of his warm lips crushing the air from her mouth made her dizzy, lightheaded; even more so as he backed her against a tree, hands entangled in her hair. She draped her arms around his neck, pulling her body closer against his, lips blissfully undividable. He was strong, powerful, unhesitating; and she loved that. Her eyebrows knitted, striving to cope with the loss of air.

His fingers penetrated her innumerous locks of hair to brush against her neck, inciting little tingles that aroused lustful desires within Aiko. She crammed her lips firmly against his, though her lungs screamed from lack of oxygen, pleading with her to breathe. She craved more of his cogent taste, pined to inhale his potent scent, searched with her lips for more of him. She heard his breath hitch, grip tightening and releasing and she knew that he needed air as much as she did.

When Hidan pulled away, Aiko remained breathless, longing for more.

The Jashinist grinned smugly. "That wasn't a kiss, just so you know." He cupped her cheek with his hand, drawing her closer to him as he pressed his lips against hers, innocently whispering, "I was only doing that to shut you up, love."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hurray for Aiko and Hidan! Yay! Yay! Yay! I am so happy! This was a very difficult chapter to write and I hope you all enjoyed it! Of course, there is much more to go, I have everything planned out! I am just so excited!**

**As always, thank you so much to my beloved reviewers, who I would not be writing this much without, you guys give me the encouragement to keep writing, and the inspiration to try and write better; thanks for the last chapter goes out to Kakashi Forever, cheeky half-demon, yoyshaia-chan, werewolfwithaheart, mistress akasha, and Iced Phoenix 54; I love you all so very much; thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Please review!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	20. Jashin

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 20: Jashin

Days passed since Aiko and Hidan had kissed for their second time; now, they seemed closer than usual, Kakuzu was noticing. They kept passing each other flirtatious glances, their eyes almost as inseparable as their lips. As Kakuzu sat down at the kitchen table, he could not help but to note that breakfast had turned into an interesting occasion.

"Tell me more about Jashin-sama," Aiko picked at her eggs with her fork.

Pausing, Hidan lifted his gaze to meet Aiko's. "Hm?" Hidan looked up from his overflowing, heaping plate of sizzling bacon that gave the antediluvian Kakuzu indigestion just looking at it. A knowing smirk passed over Hidan's lips, lingering in place. "Well," he started, bacon jutting between his lips, "Jashin-sama rewards me with immortality for the human sacrifices I make."

"I see," Aiko nodded, patting her lip with her napkin. "What else? Are there rules?"

Pleased that Aiko cared about his religion, Hidan shoveled more bacon into his mouth before picking up where he left off. "It's a strict religion, seriously. There are so many commandments that have to be followed, like the self-sacrifice ritual after every battle, followed by prayers; the consequences for not following those rules are severe."

Aiko raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Really?"

Hidan nodded vigorously, plate abruptly empty. Kakuzu glowered at his partner, wondering how he could eat so much so quickly; what had taken him a half hour to prepare was devoured in minutes. Hidan glanced searchingly over at Aiko's plate noticing that she hadn't even managed to finish one of her two eggs; he cast her a keen smirk. "Say, you're not going to eat that other egg by any chance, are you?"

Kakuzu's lip sagged beneath his mask. _What a pig._

Shaking her head, Aiko placed her fork down, murmuring, "Actually, I just realized that there's something I want to draw." She pushed her chair out from behind her and disappeared into her room with a little wave, Hidan yelling a muffled thank you after her, the egg already protruding from his mouth. Kakuzu glared at him from behind his newspaper in utter disgust.

"What are you looking at?" Hidan challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Kakuzu shook the paper, averting his eyes. "One hell of a nightmare."

Hidan scowled, hand running through his hair. "Whatever." He stood up and Kakuzu sneered.

"Going to see your girlfriend?"

"What do you think?!"

The missing Waterfall ninja exhaled a rejuvenating sigh as the silver-haired Jashinist strode towards Aiko's room, inevitably on his way to visit his 'girlfriend'. Kakuzu permitted their little visits anyhow, thankful that his annoying partner was out of his way, although sentiments of sympathy went out to Aiko.

_Poor thing has no idea what she's in for, _Kakuzu sighed, flicking his fingers through the wads of cash secured between his possessive hands. _That Hidan is going to drive her past insanity._

* * *

Sitting upright in her bed, back propped against the cracked bed frame, Aiko sketched delicately in her notebook, drawing the pencil tip across the piece of paper. Her thoughts were so enrapt in Hidan that she found her senses degrading into ineffectiveness. Her psyche was devoted to him, eyes possessive, ears yearning, breath longing; she loved him. A fluttering feeling swept inside the barriers of her chest as the door swung open, heartbeat dithering until she was rapt by his voice.

"Aiko, you're in here, right?" Hidan asked, smirk flashing across his lips as he entered the room.

Setting her notebook aside, Aiko answered, "Yeah; come in." The Jashinist didn't need to be asked twice as he intruded, unhesitant, slamming the door shut loudly behind him just to spite Kakuzu. The Akatsuki treasurer shouted for him to be quieter and Hidan chuckled, smoothing out his silvery hair as he sat down in Aiko's bed beside her. She smiled lovingly at him, leaning her head on his shoulder, exhaling his overpowering scent.

She closed her eyes, head rising and falling with each of his steady breaths, his hand snaking around her waist. Aiko censored a small laugh; Hidan's breath smelled vaguely of bacon and eggs, and she immediately became self-conscious of her own breath, thus staying silent.

For a while, neither one of them said a word.

Aiko broke the silence, however, with a blissful sigh. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Yeah," Hidan answered quietly, hand climbing to stroke her hair.

Glancing at the kunoichi beside him, Hidan suppressed a sad sigh; he finally had her, she was his, she loved him more than she loved anyone in the world, but he knew that someday she would leave him; he was immortal, she would die someday; die and leave him. Each minute he spent with her was a second, each hour he spent with her was a minute, each day he spent with her was an hour, each week he spent with her was a day; she wasn't aging quickly per say, but Hidan could feel the time sliding by. He didn't want her to leave him; ever.

"Aiko," his tone was huskier, provoked, as he extended a hand to cup her cheek. "I want you so damn badly."

"Hidan?" Aiko questioned the frustrated look in his eye, stopping him from kissing her as he leaned in then back.

"_What_?" he ground out.

Sensing the innate desire radiating from his body, Aiko murmured in a hushed tone, "What's the matter? You're so serious all of a sudden." He scoffed, rolling his eyes and quickly covering up by saying that she was just seeing things, although Aiko could tell he was lying. She huffed indignantly, pushing herself away from him. "You said that I'm a bad liar; but what does that make you?"

"Huh?" Hidan arched a hoary eyebrow, lip curling. "What do you mean? Eh?!"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Aiko muttered, "I don't know…"

Seeing the annoyance welling up within Aiko's hazel orbs, Hidan threw back his head with a loud sigh. "It's hard to explain; remember how we were talking about Jashin earlier?" She looked over and nodded to this, wondering where he was going. "Well, I was reminded of something."

A hint of concern jabbed at Aiko's heart. "Does Jashin-sama disallow intimate relationships?"

Hearing that made Hidan smile and he chuckled at her blatant innocence. "No, no, it's nothing like that…oh dear Jashin, that's kind of funny though." He continued to laugh, Aiko's face flushing with embarrassment. She scowled and leaned over to him, eyes glinting.

"What then?" Aiko urged. "I was being serious, you know."

He sighed again, shuddering, gravity taking over. "All right, all right…well, I was thinking about how, you know, you're going to grow old someday, and I'm…not." Aiko breathed in, catching her breath in the depth of her throat, but did not say anything. Clearly, this thought had occurred to her before as well. Hidan reached over and stroked her cheek. "I just don't know what to do…someday you're going to leave me."

Aiko took in a deep breath. "Then…why not make me a Jashinist?"

Light flashed through Hidan's eyes and he went to pull his hand away, but Aiko caught it and held it tight against her cheek, emerald jewels firm. He snorted, tearing his gaze away. "It's not that easy to covert someone to a Jashinist. I don't even know what your current religion is!"

"I don't have one," Aiko stated calmly.

Hidan stopped, bringing his stare back to her. "Oh, you don't? Seriously?"

Shrugging, Aiko replied, "I never really felt that it was necessary; but if you want me to, if you'll let me, I'll become a Jashinist, just for you." Her offer sparked an odd, warming feeling within Hidan and he smirked, leaning in to steal a kiss. Aiko's eyes lit up as he pressed his lips firmly against hers, her arms wrapping around his neck in surrender.

Hidan pulled away after a moment, much to Aiko's displeasure.

"Hidan?" she murmured, wide orbs brimming with inquisitions.

The Jashinist's growing smile withheld all of his elation as he lunged at her, caging her in his embrace and tackling her onto her back, lips lavishing her face. Little intakes of breath caught hold on Aiko's lips as Hidan's moved around her face, edging towards her earlobe where he began to nibble, one of the sweetest pleasures making Aiko jolt underneath him. He grinned lasciviously at her reaction, hands tracing the outline of her rigid body.

"I'll do it," he whispered in her ear, breath tickling, sending a shiver coursing up her spine. "I'll make you a Jashinist." His tone grew huskier, giving rise to a whelming torrent of lustful tensions constricting in Aiko's stomach.

"H-Hidan…!" she barely managed to whisper.

Hidan pressed his lips against hers to silence her. "Then you'll be all mine, _forever_."

The way he spoke made Aiko quiver from the inside out; he sounded so possessive, so powerful, so wanting, so lustful; and she loved it. Her lips sought his and they kissed again, her body curling up against his, grip tightening, legs hooking around his waist as her skirt fell down around her stomach. Being with him forever was quite a prospect.

A beautiful one.

Her eyelids fluttered, conceding to another kiss before a voice interrupted them.

"_Aiko, Hidan, Kakuzu, I have some news for you."_

Flinching at the voice booming in her formerly thoughtless mind, Aiko let go of Hidan, who promptly dropped her. Hidan spoke first, voice louder than usual to voice his anger. "Damn it Leader-sama! You have the worst fricken' timing! Why'd you have to go and interrupt us?!"

"_Interrupt you? What were you doing?"_

Aiko blushed a crimson hue, face lighting up. "I-it's nothing Leader-sama, anyway, what news?"

"_The two-tailed cat is in your vicinity; I need you to round it up immediately."_

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that this update was so delayed! I got very side-tracked and was plagued by a horrible writer's block…but, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter nonetheless! Besides, it's almost time to fetch Ni'i Yugito, the Nibi—hurray! **

**As usual, thanks goes out to my completely awesome reviewers, whose reviews assisted me in getting over my writer's block; thank you to yoyshaia-chan, Cheeky half-demon, I'll Save Myself, Keria Hoshigaki, and werewolfwithaheart. ****Thank you, thank you, thank you! ****And to all of you reading…please review!**

**Oh, and just by the way, if I'm taking too long to update or you're looking for a great story to read, might I suggest yoyashia-chan's story, **_**Study in Contrasts**_**; it's a beautiful story that I would highly recommend—it's one of the best stories that I have ever read on this site! You really ought to read it even if you aren't looking for another story, simply because the way in which it is written is breathtaking and leads one from chapter to chapter with such excitement that it's impossible to stop reading--I know I'm hooked!**

**XD! XD! XD!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	21. The Two Tailed Cat

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 21: The Two-Tailed Cat

Poking her head innocuously into Itachi's room, Shinsei called his name without hesitation, sticking one foot through the door. "Itachi? Are you in here?" The lights were off and she frowned, certain that she had seen him walk into his room earlier that morning. Everything was so dark and her frown deepened, peering into the ebony abyss.

That's when she heard the shuffling of sheets coming from the bed.

"Itachi?"

A groan answered her and she was drawn into the room by her curiosity. She slowly closed the door, latching it shut, and felt her way around the blackness until she located Itachi, who was lying in bed, eyebrows knitted together as if he were having a nightmare. Shinsei sucked in a deep breath, noticing how suffocating the humidity of the air was, reaching down to shake Itachi's shoulder roughly, hoping to wake him up.

His eyelids flickered open, jarred from his sleep.

"Itachi? Itachi are you okay?" Shinsei asked concernedly as he sat up, holding his head.

It was difficult to see in the darkness, but she could easily perceive his concise gasps as he clutched his chest with one hand, excruciating head with the other. Shinsei slid onto his bed beside him, holding her hand shakily against his forehead; his head was pouring with sweat.

"I'm okay," Itachi barely managed to murmur, obsidian orbs glossy.

Shinsei swallowed hard. "You're lying. What's _really_ going on?" Her reddened bangs fell precariously over her glistening eyes, arms clamped around his, hugging him to her chest. She didn't know what was going on, but she could feel that it wasn't good. Her tone heightened, gaining a shrill edge. "Itachi, talk to me."

The Uchiha hesitated. "I'm…thinking about letting Sasuke kill me for revenge."

Shinsei's blood ran deathly cold and she shot off the bed, back slamming against the wall as her sapphire jewels flooded with tears, head shaking spastically.

"You can't do that," her voice started as a whisper, loudening into a hysterical, piercing scream. "I won't let you do that!"

Tears burst from her eyes, heart shattering. He did not just say that to her, he couldn't have, but his words echoed throughout her mind like a reverberating gong. _"I'm…thinking about letting Sasuke kill me for revenge." _His toneless voice, his expressionless face was all she could see and hear as she pinched her eyes shut, collapsing on her knees.

Helplessness bore down on her, knowing that she couldn't make him do what she wanted, but she would _try_ to dissuade him from his suicidal decision. Her eyes blurred amid anger and agony, frustrated sobs catching hold in her throat and choking her as she spluttered, wobbling back onto her legs. No, she _would_ dissuade him.

"I won't let you!" she repeated, hands quivering into clenched fists. "I won't!"

Moving swiftly from his bed, Itachi appeared in front of Shinsei, seizing her wrists and holding her firmly. "It's my decision, Shinsei. You don't need to be so upsetted by it; besides, I don't have much longer anyway." His eyes flashed sadly and he closed them, disallowing Shinsei entrance into his mind. Even so, she refused to hear of it.

"No!" Shinsei shook her wrists angrily, rivulets staining her flushed cheeks. "_Hell_ no!"

Itachi coldly interrupted her, tenor lowering to a monotone. "_It's my choice_."

Thrashing her head from side to side, Shinsei threw her face into his shoulder, trembling and weeping. He stole a sharp intake of breath, grip on Shinsei's wrists loosening, liberating her from his crushing grasp, her hands flying to his chest to grab fistfuls of the fabric, eyes red and swollen from crying. She held tight to him, shaking. Itachi was rendered speechless.

From his chest, Itachi heard Shinsei manage a muffled sob, before choking out, "You can't die, Itachi. I love you; I love you too much…I can't…I can't lose you!" She twisted her head harder into him and it felt like a dagger was being wrenched around in his heart. Itachi's onyx orbs darkened, an arm closing around Shinsei's back, the other following, hugging her close.

He lowered his head slightly to whisper in her ear. "Fine. Just for you, I won't."

She tensed against him, body pushing closer. Her sobs stopped after another minute or so, and Itachi heard her voice, small and afraid. "I-Itachi? I'm scared. I don't want you to die; I don't want to lose you!" She clutched his cloak tighter, pulling at it. "I want you to be mine, I want to be yours…Itachi, I want your pain to be mine, and…and…I want my pain to be yours!"

Hearing that made Itachi go rigid and he buried his face in her fiery red hair, kissing the top of her head. "If that is what you really want, so be it. I will be yours if you shall be mine; your pain will be mine if my pain shall be yours." Shinsei silently absorbed his words, jerking her head up to look at him, her eyes alight with hope in the dark oblivion. She could see a gentle sliver of light catch in his ebony orbs as he murmured, "My pain is yours."

The way he spoke that one line was equal to saying, "I love you."

Eyes brimming, Shinsei threw her arms around Itachi's neck, lips plummeting onto his as she tackled him onto his back, into his bed, smothering him in kisses. He had no idea how badly she needed him, how much she dreamt of being his forever; her breath was hot and heavy on his face, chest heaving as he rolled her onto her back, kissing her nose delicately.

Not a single word was exchanged between the two of them.

Pressing his lips to hers again, Itachi allowed his hand to drift down to her shirt, unbuttoning each of the buttons that came undone easily without the slightest of tugs. Shinsei gasped into his lips as a spell of cold air swept up her front, making her chest swell amid a hitched breath. Itachi swept his hand farther south, unbuttoning the button on her shorts and pulling the zipper down. Whatever she was willing to lose was up to her.

"Itachi?" she whispered his name shakily, body aching with eagerness.

He silenced her with a kiss, her arms locking tightly around his neck. Itachi kissed Shinsei passionately with unrivaled vigor, his lips moving around her face, drawing wet kisses to her ear where he nibbled on her earlobe. She gasped at the tingling sensation, hands reaching behind Itachi to run her fingers through his long, silky black hair. He groaned into her ear as her fingers stroked his neck, his length hardening as she moved her body against his.

Laying Shinsei gently on her back, Itachi kissed down her neck, nipping and suckling, his tongue exploring the sweet-tasting hollow of her throat. He heard her breaths coming in raspy pants, unaware of his own perspiring state. He kissed lower, Shinsei's stomach knotting with anticipation as he brushed the collar of her shirt aside with his nose.

She was breathtaking.

Her perfectly rounded, ample breasts swelled within the confinements of her bra as Itachi's wet lips dipped lower, unafraid to explore. Her hands climbed farther up into his hair, tangling themselves in his mellifluous locks, removing the ponytail holding them in check so that they fluttered down his back. She stroked his hair fervently a small moan escaping her lips, almost a whimper, as he reached around her back to unhitch her bra.

A sweat broke, sliding down her cheek when he was successful.

Working his lips down upon where her beating heart lay pounding against it's imprisonment, Itachi kissed her cleavage line, getting her as worked up as he possibly could; her body felt so warm beneath his, and he felt her spasm as he prolonged the moment; she was just as wanting, just as lustful as he was. He heard her whimper and stopped.

"Please," she begged, voice thin, "_please_."

Hearing her plead made him content and he did as she desired, removing the troublesome bra without another hint of hesitation, peeling it off and making Shinsei's stomach do flips inside of her, threatening to make her puke, although she did not; rather, she lurched forward as soon as her skin came in contact with the cool air, nipples hardening. Her arms flew around Itachi's neck, pulling the upper half of her body against his, pushing her breasts into his chest.

It was at this moment that she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt either.

Her face flushed even redder, blood rushing to it as Itachi gently pushed her back down.

One of his hands came down upon her breast, kneading it gently as he lowered his lips to her ear to whisper, "Don't be so shy; I promise not to do anything that you won't like." He kissed her parted lips, continuing to fondle her breast, opposite hand seeking the other as he stroked her firm, round tip, finger pressing into her nipple so that she caught her breath.

"Itachi…!" Her eyes snapped open even wider as his finger was replaced by his tongue.

Sensations seduced Shinsei into a hopeless oblivion of dizziness as Itachi began to suckle, sucking hard on her nipple. His warm mouth drew it in and out, moving it around with his tongue in a circular pattern, causing her to cry out his name amid the tingles stirred up from the center of her body, pulsating out to every limb, to every organ, to shake and mesmerize her. She begged Itachi to continue, bucking her hips against his.

He continued sucking, her breath becoming shallower, as both of his hands strayed to her rear, cupping it and feeling it, then lifting her thighs up against his stomach, her ankles clasping around his waist. He suckled harder, tongue pushing her tight nipple around faster, driving mercilessly into her breast. A moan burst from her throat, sensations building up within her coiling stomach as his hands reached back up to continue playing with her heaving breasts. Oh God, she couldn't deny how badly she had wanted to be with him like this.

When Itachi switched breasts, she doubted she could handle much more.

But it felt so good; how could she deny him? His lips trapped her other nipple, while the opposite stiffened even more so as a whisper of cold air brushed over it, causing her entire body to go rigid from the inside out; he quickly covered up her breast with his hand though, returning to fondling it. She relaxed again, though was quickly alerted as the composed Uchiha chose his new target. Itachi smiled, opening his mouth slightly, tongue teasing her nipple, lips nipping at it. Shinsei wiggled beneath him, ankles hooking tighter together.

"You're…so unfair…!" she groaned, tossing her head back. "Stop…teasing me…!"

Licking at her nipple again, Itachi sighed, his breath causing it to go completely rigid, Shinsei spasming. Her hips collided roughly with his and he chuckled, mouth closing over her tight peak as he took her nipple in his mouth, suckling hungrily. Her eyelids fluttered; the sensations were overwhelming, absolutely mind-numbing…she couldn't take it.

"Itachi," she managed, eyelids heavy with fatigue, "c-can we stop now?"

She could tell, even in the darkness, that he was giving her an incredulous look with his raised eyebrows. Her voice dipped to a hoarse whisper and she compulsorily croaked out, "I-I don't know if I can…if I can keep going…I need to…stop." Itachi listened carefully to her words, understanding that she was young; her hormones were just starting to kick in.

Though his member ached with unachieved satisfaction, he drew himself up from her slightly trembling frame and stood, waiting at the door for her to join him. She was confused, wondering why he didn't remain in the bed with her; a couple possibilities passed through her mind, but none that she was willing to accept.

So, she came out and asked him. "W-why are you over there?"

The Uchiha chuckled darkly, yet good-humoredly. "If I were to stay, you wouldn't be a virgin."

Both flattered and restless by his comment, Shinsei didn't speak a word.

* * *

"Keep up you two!" Kakuzu ordered hoarsely to Hidan and Aiko, following him.

Panting out another breath, Aiko extended her long legs and took a lunge forward, joining Kakuzu in front, mind throbbing. They were in pursuit of the Two-Tailed Cat demon's Jinchuriki; agonizingly close to capturing her. Kakuzu swung his heavy briefcase back and forth as he ran and Aiko hopped away from him a little to give him a wider berth to avoid getting her hip pummeled by it. Hidan struggled to keep up with them.

"Kakuzu you bastard!" Hidan growled. "Slow down!"

Ignoring Hidan as always, Kakuzu only went faster, irking the Jashinist to no end. Aiko couldn't deny the smile embellishing her lips as Hidan yelled about what an asshole Kakuzu was, and a filthy money-whore to boot. She was amused by the fact that Kakuzu couldn't turn around and retort; one, because they had to keep following the Jinchuriki, and two, because the poor man was running low on oxygen himself.

"Just shut up," Kakuzu wheezed, eyes glinting. "Or I'll kill you."

"Look," Aiko interrupted, pointing ahead of them. "We're coming to a dead end."

Kakuzu simpered beneath his mask. "Thank God…"

"You mean 'thank Jashin-sama', bastard," Hidan sneered, enthused by the fact that soon they would get to stop running. He reached behind himself for the hilt of his scythe, drawing it out and hurling it into the opening they were entering.

The trio stopped upon coming to the dead end Aiko had anticipated.

Their objective dithered in front of them, trapped with nowhere to escape.

Chasing each of her ragged breaths, the Two-Tailed Jinchuriki Ni'i Yugito struggled to keep oxygen pumping through her body, cat-like eyes narrowing at the crimson-clouded cloak-bearers standing fearlessly before her. Her obsidian jewels flashed warningly, pupils dilating in the absence of the light; just like a cats. A low hiss slipped past her grimacing lips.

"So you are from the Akatsuki, eh?" Yugito growled, readying herself in a fighting stance.

Hidan grinned. "Why don't you just give up, eh?" He pulled out his rosary.

Watching Yugito fixedly, Aiko was slightly intimidated by the female's unforgiving glower, but didn't give in; rather, it fueled her adrenalin, giving birth to quick bursts of chakra that flooded her veins, inciting excitement for the impending battle. She stiffened beside Hidan.

"You know," the Jashinist muttered, "this whole not-killing thing really doesn't fit with my religion."

Kakuzu rolled his jaded eyes. "I've heard that one time and time again."

Giving his shoulders a shrug, Hidan stated, "I know I may not seem like it, but I'm a pretty pious man!" He smirked, lavender eyes dancing. "Total slaughter is the motto of the Church of Jashin; I can't just leave you alive otherwise I'll be breaking a commandment." His smirk widened into a cruel leer. "You're going to die anyway, so just give up, would you?"

Yugito's eyes flamed. "Just _give up_?" Her pitch sharpened. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

Aiko smiled, shaking her head. "You've got quite a way with words, Hidan."

The Jashinist chuckled at this, not that Kakuzu was finding it the least bit amusing. Both of them suddenly snapped to attention, however, as Yugito handed her body over to her spirit, chakra flames exploding around her in an azure frenzy. Hidan grimaced. "Great, she's handing her body over to the tailed beast so soon…aw, damn it!"

Narrowing her hazel eyes, Aiko squinted as a burst of light enveloped Yugito, drowning out all that was left of her presence as she herself became the two tailed cat, eyes glowing ferociously. Aiko bit back on her lip, preparing to dodge as one of the two tails went swinging, coming dangerously close to striking her.

She leapt out of harm's way without a moment to spare.

However, she had distanced herself from her comrades.

Hidan glanced around for Aiko, eyebrows knitted together. "Aiko!" He tossed his gaze over to where she stood; she nodded to him as if to say that she was fine. Aiko's eyes then flickered back to the Biju, which was preparing to slam its tail upon Hidan. Her heart tripped over itself.

Aiko shouted his name as loudly as she could. "_Hidan!_"

Seeing the incoming attack, the silver-haired man leapt out of the way, darting to Aiko's side instantly, Kakuzu on the other side of them, ready to attack. Aiko and Hidan readied themselves, the kunoichi blinking back her surprise as the Nibi summoned a ball of swirling chakra that it launched from its mouth; it was aimed directly at Aiko and Hidan.

Before Aiko could respond, Hidan grabbed her waist and pulled her behind a rock with him to keep them from becoming obliterated by the formidable jutsu. Aiko hid her face in his chest as the smoke lingering from the attack billowed around them. She lifted her head when he chuckled, the sound a deep rumble in the hollow of his throat. "And I thought cat tongues couldn't tolerate heat, eh? I guess that makes us trapped mice then." His eyes flashed, smirk undaunted by the Jinchuriki's terrible potency. "What a joke…"

* * *

"It's been thirty minutes; are you done yet, Hidan?"

"I'm showing Aiko how to do the prayers, so shut up Kakuzu!"

Exhausted, Aiko absorbed all the information she could about Jashinists that she was going to need as Hidan displayed the proper way to end a successful battle, which culminated in stabbing oneself repeatedly within the circle of Jashin while repeating the prayers for half an hour. Aiko watched, attention rapt, although her gaze wandered over to the twitching Yugito.

Miraculously, they had managed to subdue her.

"So," Kakuzu asked snidely, "why does Aiko need to know how to do this?"

Hidan rolled his eyes from his spot on the ground. "None of your business!"

"Whatever, you two stay here; I'll be right back," Kakuzu lethargically announced.

Stare locked on Hidan, Aiko remembered the first time he performed his ritual and how she mistook that he was dying and needed assistance. She managed a small smile as Hidan sat up after explaining in a matter-of-factly manner how to perform the ritual once more. "All right, I think I've got it down; now let me heal those wounds of yours, okay?"

Hidan grinned as Aiko crouched beside him, activating her Mystical Palms Healing Technique. A blue glow emitted around her hands as she concentrated, removing the weapon impaled in his chest painlessly. Hidan watched her with fascination, lifting a finger to brush a stray strand of hair from her cheek, allowing his hand to drop down to her neck; his touch tickled and she lost control of the jutsu due to the inconsolable distraction.

"Hidan!" she scolded, flushing. "I can't heal you if you're distracting me."

He chuckled, leaning his face closer to hers. "Am I really that much of a distraction?"

She slapped him a reproachful look and he sighed, backing away and cracking his neck from side to side. Aiko then became aware of her fluttering heartbeat, which made her blush all the more. It was so hard to concentrate with Hidan around; his mere presence was intoxicating. The brunette sighed listlessly. She would have to learn to concentrate around him somehow.

That only became more of a problem when he shoved his bloodied spear in her face.

She looked up, eyebrow cocked inquisitively.

"And what do you want me to do with this?" Aiko asked, taking it from him.

He crouched beside her, trapping her back between his knees and placing the dripping spear in front of her chest, murmuring with the slightest hint of sadistic delight creeping into his voice, "You have to lick it; in order to become a Jashinist you have to consume a Jashinist's blood." He noticed her incredulous expression and added, "_Seriously_."

Hesitating, Aiko opened her mouth then closed it uncertainly. Was Hidan just kidding around? She couldn't really tell; her mind became more clouded, however, as he pressed into her, breath growing heavier on her neck. Her senses prickled and Aiko swallowed hard, mouth dry. She reluctantly stuck out her tongue, taking the spear in her hands and licking the bloodied tip, the warm liquid searing into her tongue.

"Very good," Hidan smirked.

The bitter taste made Aiko shudder at first, but then she grew accustomed to it.

She _enjoyed_ it.

Licking her lips, Aiko felt the after-taste settle; it was salty, bitter, but oddly satisfying. Perhaps it was because Jashinist's, especially Hidan, tended to lose a lot of blood during battle. She ran her tongue over the spear again, lapping up the blood so that her tongue was stained crimson with Hidan's blood. The Jashinist raised his eyebrows.

"Yeesh, you don't have to consume it all," Hidan kissed her cheek, arms wrapping around her waist as he nuzzled his nose against her skin, inhaling her sweet scent. "Really, you don't."

Aiko's breath hitched as Hidan breathed steadily against her neck, hands playing across her stomach. Little butterflies danced within her and she swallowed hard as his lips pressed against the back of her neck, provoking lust to stir within her core. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek, eyelids wavering hesitantly. Hidan smirked against her skin.

Just as Hidan's hands were beginning to explore further, however, Kakuzu returned.

"What in the name of _hell _are the two of you doing?"

Startled, Aiko flinched, spinning around only to fall on top of Hidan, who couldn't have been more pleased with the situation. Aiko rapidly jumped to her feet, getting off him without a second thought, her cheeks burning. Kakuzu's face contorted to display his repugnance.

"Sick, that's what you are," Kakuzu muttered, eyes trailing accusingly to Hidan.

The Jashinist faked innocence. "Hey, _she's_ the one who was trying to straddle _me_."

Aiko's jaw squared into a grimace. "_What?_"

Not in the mood to permit their arguing, Kakuzu hastily interrupted, "Well that's enough of that," he cleared his throat as Aiko frowned at Hidan, "_moving on_; I spoke with Zetsu. He's coming to take the Jinchuriki's body to Leader-sama for safe-keeping until it will be necessary to use it during the sealing; as for us, we are moving on to our next target."

"What?" Hidan griped. "Already?" _Fu-uck you Kakuzu…I wanted time with Aiko, damn it!_

"Yes," Kakuzu continued stiffly. "We're moving on to Konoha to hunt down Chiriku."

Aiko sighed inwardly; they were being hammered with assignments. Being in the Akatsuki was harder than she had anticipated, but she wasn't complaining; she would have plenty of time for Hidan later. As she gathered herself up, however, she noticed Hidan gazing at her with a smirk as if to say, _Even Kakuzu won't be able to stop us when we finally get to a hotel._

The kunoichi quivered with excitement and returned his smirk with one of her own.

_Damn right._

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! I am quite satisfied with this chapter…I liked it much better than my last one! :P Darn, I've written thirty-one pages of stories today…that's a lot for one little me…twenty-four pages for **_**A Detonating Dance**_** (which is coming to an end, sadly TT-TT) and then seven pages for **_**My Pain is Yours**_**.**

**Is it just me, or are my hands falling off? XD!**

**Thank you so much for reading and I want to send out thanks to my absolutely wonderful reviewers, cheeky half-demon, yoyshaia-chan, and I'll Save Myself. Again, I send out thank you's and hugs to you, my reviewers, who help me write these stories and give me the vigor to continue writing them.**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	22. Religious Bounties and Conversion

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 22: Religious Bounties and Conversion

_Jashin-sama? _Aiko mused, staring up at the sky following their battle with Yugito. _I'm doing everything right, aren't I?_

It was odd, an alien feeling; the feeling that there is someone listening to you from the heavens and watching over you. The strangest part about all of it was that Aiko was starting to believe, she, who was formerly an atheist, was actually starting to _believe_. Her hand brushed against her forehead to reassure herself that she wasn't running a temperature in the rising Konohagakure heat. Was she losing her mind?

Aiko tossed her gaze over her shoulder to Hidan, who was whining about the temperature.

_Could I really just be imagining Jashin's existence? No, if anything, Hidan is proof that Jashin-sama really does exist, _Aiko thought to herself. _But still, I have the weirdest feeling that as I continue participating in these Jashinist rituals that there's someone else watching me…it's kind of frightening…vindicating…_

Urging his comrades to continue, Kakuzu led Aiko and Hidan up the steep, never-ending steps towards their destination, the Konohagakure temple. Hidan griped with each step, mumbling that they just finished subduing the two-tailed cat and how another assignment was overkill. Kakuzu paid him no attention, focusing intently on the map outstretched in front of him.

"Here we are," Kakuzu grumbled when they reached the summit.

Aiko looked up at the looming entryway towering over her and took a step back, reading the sign. "The fire temple? I've heard of this place; it's a Shinobi temple, isn't it? Where all of the monks wield a special power called _The Gift of the Holy Folk_?" Kakuzu nodded, impressed, and Hidan arched a silvery eyebrow in arrogance as they climbed the final stairs.

"Seriously?" he smoothed back his hair, clicking his tongue. "We have to fight _monks_?"

Heaving out a sigh riddled with frustration, Kakuzu wisely chose not to answer. Hidan's complaints continued as they ascended, muttering about how glad he was going to be when Kakuzu was rotting in hell for his sins and he wasn't. Kakuzu then looked over at Aiko, unable to help noticing the Jashin triangle bouncing against her chest.

"Is that…Hidan's rosary?" Kakuzu asked, disgusted, as the trio stopped before the closed doors leading into the temple.

"Hm?" Aiko touched the metallic Jashin triangle. "No, it's mine."

"Oh," Kakuzu growled, casting Hidan a suspicious glare. "Is he forcing you to convert?"

Aiko smiled calmly. "No, I'm doing this on my own; it's my choice."

Returning her statement with a curt eye roll, Kakuzu looked readily to the doors in front of him, drawing back his fist as it turned green, hardening, and released it to pummel into the gate. Aiko shielded her eyes as the entire entryway collapsed, crumbling in a sea of dust that choked her as she automatically reached to clutch her Jashin necklace.

When the dust subsided, she followed Hidan and Kakuzu in, clambering over the rubble.

Within the imprisonment of the temple, monks scurried about, shouting orders to one another as the three Akatsuki members appeared in their crimson-clouded glory. Aiko felt an upsurge of power rip through her veins as they entered, Hidan and Kakuzu flanking her sides.

"Here we are," Aiko grinned, hazel eyes flashing.

Hidan snorted at the monks readying themselves in fighting positions. "They don't look very willing to convert to Jashin."

Agreeing, Aiko sensed a powerful presence suddenly approaching them and flicked her stare up to settle upon an advancing monk donning the same, monk-like white robes; his aura, however, possessed more potency than the others and she could immediately tell that he was Chiriku, their target. She tensed, preparing for an attack. Hidan and Kakuzu remained undaunted.

"I don't know what business brings you here," Chiriku declared, "but turn around and go home!"

"Hah! Is that really supposed to scare us?" Hidan withdrew his scythe, psyched for the battle.

"Aiko," Kakuzu growled, "go eliminate some of the surrounding monks; Hidan and I have this."

Hidan's eyes abruptly flashed at the comment, whipping around, lavender orbs ablaze, "Whoa, wait a minute Kakuzu! Why don't _you _go and eliminate the monks and leave Aiko and me here, eh?" Aiko blushed at Hidan's blatant defensive temper to Kakuzu's suggestion, flattered that he was so unsettled by the thought of her fighting alone.

Placing her hand on his arm, Aiko reassured, "I can fight my own battles, Hidan." Her eyes sifted through her potential targets, voice growing persuasive, "I can sacrifice these people to Jashin, no?" At this, Hidan was left speechless, realizing that this was a good chance for her to complete her first offering, though he still wasn't fond of the idea.

After a couple long minutes, he gave in, flushing. "Yeesh! Okay, okay…"

Smiling, Aiko disappeared in a flash, lashing out at her opponents and beginning her attacks. The monks were taken aback by the young girl wielding medical ninjutsu and brute strength with such ferocity that they soon found themselves helpless to resist. While Aiko picked her way through the many robed men of God, Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting Chiriku.

The battle lasted no longer than ten minutes.

* * *

"Hah!" Aiko rammed her fist into the last monk, pummeling him backwards into the wreckage.

Kakuzu stepped out from behind a fallen pillar, carrying Chiriku. "Are you finished?"

Panting, physically exhausted, Aiko replied, "Yes…that was the last one, I think." She admired the carnage surrounding her, corpses littering the temple like a battlefield. Kakuzu couldn't help but to respect Aiko's caliber as a ninja; she was more powerful than he gave her credit for.

Hidan stepped over numerous cadavers to appear beside Kakuzu, blood gushing from his chest. Upon seeing his blood-stained angel defiled with the blood of her victims, however, Hidan found himself silently agreeing with Kakuzu.

"W-whoa," Hidan muttered, scratching the back of his head as he approached Aiko.

She turned to him immediately, a smile splitting across her lips. "Is Jashin-sama proud of me?"

Hidan hesitated and then chuckled deeply. "Yes, Jashin-sama is _very _proud of you."

* * *

Once the prayers were finished, Aiko, Hidan, and Kakuzu retreated to a hotel for the night, dragging Chiriku's body along with them. Kakuzu kept the corpse with him; refusing to allow it anywhere near Hidan in case the immortal tried using it for some absurd ritual. When Kakuzu had gone to bed, however, Aiko crept into Hidan's room to talk more about their God, hoping that soon she too would be accepted as a Jashinist.

When Aiko found Hidan, he was in the midst of praying, so she quietly sat down beside him.

Hidan continued his praying, unperturbed and unaware of Aiko's arrival. He conversed with Jashin, asking that he convert Aiko as quickly as possibly, stating within the realms of his mind that she would be the perfect Jashinist, her earlier sacrifices and rapidity to convert clear evidence of that. Once he was finished, he felt a head resting against his shoulder.

He looked down to find that Aiko had fallen asleep against him.

"Hey," Hidan murmured, shifting his shoulder. "Aiko, are you awake? Eh?"

Pressing her eyelids together, the kunoichi stirred and woke up. "Hidan?" She pulled herself into a sitting position, only to be dragged back down by Hidan who yanked her onto his bed, pinning her down. Aiko blushed furiously as the leering Jashinist straddled her prone figure, nuzzling his nose into her cheek and whispering words of seductive nothingness into her ear.

"So," Hidan weighed a finger down on her chest. "Jashin tells me that there's one more requirement."

Aiko's eyelids fluttered. "Requirement?"

Hidan chuckled lowly, making Aiko shiver. "That's right, to be a Jashinist there's one final thing you have to do."

Aiko swallowed hard, perspiration sliding down the back of her neck. "W-what?"

Hidan's lascivious smirk widened. "In order to officially become a Jashinist, you have to sleep with me."

Eyes snapping open, Aiko went rigid. The Jashinist burst into a howl of laughter at her expression, resting his body upon hers and kissing her lips warmly to calm her back down. Aiko resisted at first, but melted when Hidan's hot mouth nipped over to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. She relaxed a little, gradually slipping her arms around his neck, fingers gravitating towards his silvery hair.

Fingering Aiko's collar, Hidan began undoing the buttons on her cloak, noticing that Aiko was shyer than usual when it came to taking it off; he soon found out why as the lower he unbuttoned, the more skin he was seeing. Underneath her cloak, Aiko had worn only her bra, skirt, tank top and panties due to the heat; her skirt and tank top already removed when they got to the hotel. Hidan could not help but to smirk as Aiko pulled herself against him, ankles locking tightly around his back when he tried to open up her cloak.

"What's wrong?" he teased, licking her cheek. "Are you shy?"

Aiko's voice hitched with her breath as she croaked, "I don't…know if I can…" she mumbled the last part, voice nearly inaudible, "…sleep with you."

Hidan held back a laugh. "Yeesh, I was only kidding about that part, seriously."

"_Hidan!_"

A defiant flash sparked in Aiko's eyes, but Hidan remained positioned over her, beginning to unbutton the buttons on his own cloak. He leaned closer to her, the bed springs whining. "I don't see why we can't do anything with each other anyways." Hidan tugged his cloak off, tossing it into a heap on the floor, Aiko struggling to breathe as he leaned into her, pressing his muscled chest against hers, enthrallingly murmuring, "I want you so damn badly."

Aiko's throat tightened.

Conceding to Hidan, Aiko loosened her grip on him, permitting her back to brush against the mattress as he attempted opening her cloak again. He pressed his mouth against hers to distract her, tongue slipping between her lips as her cloak slid off her shoulders. Hidan was pleased and crammed his lips tighter against Aiko's, making her head spin with visions of circles as his tongue circled around hers.

His strong, virile taste was so overwhelming, his breathing so heavy that Aiko hadn't heard the distinct thump of her cloak and his landing in a heap on the floor behind him. She felt the cold air brush against her revealed skin and it made her slightly queasy as Hidan separated his lips from hers to stare at her body.

Despite having her bra and panties, Aiko felt completely naked.

Hidan's searching gaze made her stomach knot as his hands swept over her bra, eyebrows rising as her chest swelled with anticipation. He smirked, eyes following her pale skin to her thighs, fingertips tugging coyly at the side of her panties. Aiko could feel herself leaking buckets as the fearless Jashinist rested his head against her chest, his hair tickling and making her quiver amid her trepidation.

Then, a cold sweat pricked her neck as he ran his tongue around the shell of her bra.

"Mmm," Hidan grinned, hands holding her hips firmly. "You taste so sweet."

Insides writhing, Aiko said nothing as Hidan's damp tongue trailed up to her collar bones, nipping at them until they bled, she tossing her head back with a disclosed groan. He simpered lasciviously at her, tongue eagerly lapping up her blood, which he found tasted sweeter than his victims, though it harbored a compelling flavor.

Aiko's hands fell from around his neck to the sheets beneath her, curling in fists as she grabbed handfuls of the white linen. Hidan reached around her to unhook her bra as he continued licking her bleeding neck, following the trail of blood between her breasts. Aiko arched her back, a bead of sweat tumbling down her cheek when she heard the click.

Self-conscious of her bust size, Aiko twisted the sheets tighter in her grasp as Hidan removed her bra, tossing it onto the floor. The brunette sucked in her stomach, lungs filling with the cold, crisp air as Hidan admired her slight figure, smirking with satisfaction.

"H-Hidan!" Aiko voice trembled with her body.

He silenced her with a kiss, a hand running up her stomach to knead her breast, nipple hardening in the palm of his hand. He pulled away after a moment, murmuring, "You're going to enjoy this…trust me." Aiko said nothing until she felt his hot mouth closing around her opposite breast, tongue playing with her nipple. Warmth spark at her core and she gasped.

"Hidan!" Aiko cried out, unable to suppress her taut squeaks as he rolled her rigid peak with his tongue.

She spasmed beneath him, eyelids clamping shut as he sucked hungrily at her breast, the tickling sensations burning into flaming commotions that made her body pulse with heated adrenalin. He fondled her other breast hard with his hand, switching and making Aiko's head spin uncontrollably, body convulsing underneath his.

The kunoichi couldn't bear to conceal her moans, allowing them to flow freely from her lips as Hidan squeezed pants out of her, twisted groans out of her, and suckled squeaks from her.

Aiko was at his mercy.

Hearing her sexual noises aroused by his actions made Hidan go completely hard and he wanted even more of her, biting down just hard enough on her nipple to create a pleasure-pain that made her cry out his name in ecstasy. He licked around her stiff peak again, teasing it before his tongue met hers, anxiously waiting within the confinements of her mouth.

Tackling Hidan onto his back, Aiko thanked him for the pleasure with a barrage of kisses, her breasts pressing into his chest to create a tantalizing sensation that she hungered for more of, pressing her body against his as he trapped her in his crushing embrace. They rolled around in the disheveled sheets, legs tangled as Hidan wiggled out of his pants, ramming his body against Aiko's and slamming her onto her back.

"_Aiko!_" Hidan panted, sweat pouring from his forehead.

Just looking at her got him going and he crashed his lips against hers, hands groping her thighs and straying behind her to her rear as she rolled on top of him. He pecked at her lips, fingers fumbling to remove her panties as Aiko toppled off him, her lips always after his.

The silver-haired Jashinist successfully removed the remnants of their clothing and grinded his hips against hers, soliciting groans from both of them. Aiko tightly gripped his shoulders with her hands as his rigid arousal grated against the inside of her leg, making her shudder amidst her weak pants. They were going to go all the way.

Aiko pinched her eyes shut as Hidan towered over her, struggling to breathe. "H-Hidan!"

Wrapping Aiko in his arms, Hidan hushed her with growled whispers as he slowly started to slide into her, length disappearing between her legs. Aiko winced at the beginning pain as Hidan's cock penetrated her wet folds, making her squirm uncomfortably as the unbearable agony made her want to scream bloody murder. She wrapped her legs around his waist, arms fastening around his neck as she groaned, holding tight to him.

Then, when the pain was at its worst, it peaked, becoming pleasure.

Aiko gasped as Hidan glided into her, his mouth breathing hot pants against her ear.

"Aiko…oh…fuck yes…yes…"

"Faster! Oh Jashin, faster! Hidan! Faster!"

"Mmm…Jashin…dear fucking Jashin…"

Aiko felt her body climaxing, womanhood aching, as Hidan's length completely entered her, releasing within her tight hole and making Aiko throw her head back, expelling his name amid her pleasured groans. Her nails clawed into his shoulder blades as he began to pull out, both his face and hers drenched with sweat as they slowly separated, Hidan falling to his side.

The quivering kunoichi gasped for breath, shaking. "H-Hidan…H-H-Hidan…"

Huffing, Hidan glanced over at Aiko and extended a hand to her flushed cheek, caressing her face and drawing her into his arms. She nestled herself against his chest, eyelids closing as she snuggled against his warm body. Hidan drew the sheets over them in case Kakuzu didn't have the decency to knock the next morning, because he sure as hell wasn't waking up anytime soon.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Uh…yeah…that was an unexpected lemon on my part. When I wrote this chapter, that was not what I had planned, seriously. But, there's Aiko and Hidan's first lemon together, no? And Aiko's _**still**_** working on becoming a Jashinist! Yay! Next Aiko, Hidan, and Kakuzu are going to enter the battlefield yet again…this time against the ninja of Konohagakure!**

**I am so excited for that chapter. ^_^**

**I would also, while I'm here, like to send out thanks to my barrage of reviewers on the last chapter; yoyshaia-chan, cheeky half-demon, Kakashi Forever, So Cool, mirambagirl1993, , and Cold Fyre. Thank you so much, all of you! ****I'm almost at 100 reviews for this story too…I'm so excited! :D**

**Please review!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	23. Konohagakure Strikes!

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 23: Konohagakure Strikes!

Ensnared in an ebony abyss, Pain walked through the unlit halls with Konan strolling calmly by his side. The blue-haired kunoichi was unusually quiet, voice distant when she spoke, and words as lifeless as her peering gaze. He glanced at her shortly before flicking his stare ahead of them; he could sense the angst eating away at her and it was bothering him.

"Konan," Pain tonelessly murmured, "what's wrong?"

She didn't reply; her eyes were locked on the never-ending chamber. "Nothing."

Unable to buy her lie, Pain came to a halt and she continued, picking up her pace. He sighed heavily, leisurely extending his arms and wrapping them around her waist, dragging her back. Konan inhaled a sharp breath when he began breathing down her neck, hands inching towards her chest as he squeezed her against himself.

"Tell me," Pain urged, tightening his grip. "Something is troubling you."

Eyelids tapering over her crystallized orbs, Konan whispered, "It is only that I am thinking of Aiko, Nagato." He stiffened against her and she paused, until she heard him grunt. "And I still cannot believe that she is actually…that she actually came here. This isn't…this isn't what I wanted for her! Not for her, not for you, and not for," her voice softened, "Yahiko."

Nestling his nose in her hair, Pain breathed into her scalp, exciting small tingles to shake the woman's petite figure as she sank farther back into her beloved lord, hands clamping around his as she tilted her head back to kiss his cheek. Pain craned his neck, edging his lips into hers and pressing them so tightly together that Konan whirled herself around, hands resting against his chest as he held her arms. Pain could feel her tears running down her cheeks as he caressed her face with his gentle hands.

"Don't cry, Konan," Pain stroked her soft skin. "It is what it is."

Konan nodded, tone weakened with her sorrow. "I know."

Giving into Pain, Konan relaxed against him for a moment, drying her tears into oblivion with her sleeve and resting against him. His chest rose and fell in steady breaths, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She loved him and knew there was nowhere else she'd rather be than with him; no matter how dangerous or deadly her life became.

* * *

"You two _what_?" Kakuzu exclaimed the next morning, horror-stricken.

"It was part of the conversion," Hidan casually replied, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"That's the most _disgusting_, immoral, vulgar thing I've ever heard!" Kakuzu growled.

Comfortably seated between Hidan's legs, Aiko shrank farther back into his bare chest, staring at the angered, sleep-deprived Kakuzu. Hidan rested his chin on her shoulder, donning that smirk that managed to irritate the living hell out of Kakuzu. He nuzzled his nose in her hair, inhaling her lilac scent and sighing, lips pressing into the skin on the back of her neck.

The Jashinist snidely retorted, "Yeesh! Oh come on Kakuzu, people do it all the time; it's just sex for crying out loud! Like you've _never_ done it before! Eh? Besides, Aiko's the one who came to me begging for my body last night!" The brunette raised both eyebrows and drove her heels into Hidan's shin, making the silver-haired man yelp in return.

Kakuzu remained aghast. "That is still wrong in so many ways."

Hidan rolled his eyes, snorting. "Yeah? Like what?"

The missing Waterfall ninja's eyes twitched, jaw adjusting beneath his mask to birth a hideous grimace. "Well for the first thing she's what, fifteen maybe even sixteen perhaps? And how old are you? Mentally two and a half at the most, but physically twenty-one; tell me, Hidan, doesn't that strike you as a little, I don't know, _twisted_?"

Hidan scoffed, shifting around. "The only thing twisted here is your facial expression."

Provoked, Kakuzu resisted his throbbing killing impulse and struggled to keep a firm rein on his temper; it was just getting more and more difficult to do that. He shoved himself away from the table and stomped over to the counter where he seized his map and tore it open, hastily locating the nearest collection office, and striding back out to grab the corpse.

Aiko watched Kakuzu storm about with a blank expression.

Hidan smirked cruelly, devilishly handsome features contorting into a simper. "He's going to go on a rampage later." Aiko shook her head chidingly at Hidan and leaned back to kiss him. When their lips connected, Aiko swiveled around in his lap, her legs sliding past his hips, arms flying around his neck as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He grinned, holding the small of her back with interlocked fingers and tasting her sweet, heavenly flavor tainted by his own.

Kakuzu reappeared with Chiriku's cadaver hanging from his hand. "Get up and let's go."

Not even separating his lips from Aiko's, Hidan continued kissing her, mashing his lips harder against hers and, with a growing smirk, caged her in his arms and slammed both of them onto the table, leaving Kakuzu nauseated. Aiko squirmed beneath Hidan, her hands entangled in her hair as he pressed his body against hers, leaving her unable to restrain the sound collecting in her throat. When she moaned that engaging, craving sound, Kakuzu lost it.

"That is _enough_!" Kakuzu roared, reaching over and yanking Hidan off Aiko.

Blushing, Aiko sat up with the absence of Hidan only to find him being hauled away with Kakuzu's free hand. She sighed, pulling her messy hair into a bun and hopped to her feet to follow them. Though she couldn't help but to notice that the blood pulsing to her cheeks felt different this time, that her heartbeat felt calmer despite her raging hormones.

_I wonder if this has anything to do with…becoming a Jashinist…_

She inhaled deeply and walked out the door.

* * *

"The secret entrance is in a bathroom? You've got to be kidding me!"

Aiko looked around her surroundings, seeking the clandestine opening to the veiled collection office, both curious and feeling out of place upon entering the men's bathroom behind Hidan and Kakuzu. A bald man appeared from a hidden doorway, beckoning them forward with scarred hands, "This way please."

The brunette assumed that the man was the one they were exchanging the body with the money and cautiously followed Hidan and Kakuzu in. She adjusted her long black gloves, pulling them up just beneath her elbow and self-consciously tugging her fishnet leggings farther down so that they rested just above her knees. She then altered her gray skirt and black tank top accordingly, fingertips brushing against the Jashin necklace. Aiko couldn't help but to glance over at her Jashinist lover.

Hidan began to complain. "It stinks in here, eh."

Aiko couldn't deny this as she glanced around the room littered with storage units for corpses, and shivered; it reeked of rotting decay and urine. She covered her nose with her sleeve and glared at Kakuzu, who returned her stare and Hidan's comments with a steely glower.

"Hurry up so we can go Kakuzu!" Hidan griped.

"Hold on, I have to count the money," Kakuzu grumbled.

Hidan's voice rose, however, lip curling as he turned away from Kakuzu. "Meh! Can't tell what smells worse, the bodies or the urine; just find us when you're done, we'll be outside." He snatched Aiko's shoulder and escorted her out of the bathroom, Kakuzu's furious gaze following them until they disappeared from view.

Walking alongside Hidan, Aiko smiled as he muttered how annoying Kakuzu was. She grazed his hand lightly with hers and he took it, gripping it firmly and smirking smugly as they appeared in the sunlight outside. Hidan heaved out an elongated exhale as he sat down on the stairs, Aiko sitting beside him.

"So," she started, "how much longer until I'm a Jashinist?"

Hidan shrugged, frowning slightly, "Not sure; I can't imagine waiting much longer."

Aiko smiled contentedly. "Well, as soon as I am a Jashinist, we'll be together forever."

Grinning lasciviously back at her, Hidan muttered, "Yeah, I think I can live with that." He cupped her cheek with his hand, drawing her into a kiss. He was alarmed, however, when she suddenly flinched and pulled away upon hearing footsteps behind them. Hidan narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Took you long enough, Kakuzu!"

Aiko's eyes widened. "_Hidan_!"

Without any other warning, Hidan found himself whipping out his scythe to parry an attack consisting of a barrage of shuriken from a man bearing a Konohagakure headband. He leapt to his feet and tossed his three-bladed weapon at his attacker, Aiko hopping farther back to assess the situation. As soon as she did so, however, two other men appeared and rammed their blades through Hidan. Aiko held back a gasp.

_Who are these people? _The brunette pulled out a kunai.

"Hidan!" Aiko stayed in her position, noticing a shadow attached to Hidan's from yet another ninja not too far away; she was able to recognize all of them through knowledge of her Bingo Book; Sarutobi Asuma, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo, and Nara Shikamaru.

"Yeesh! Ow!" Hidan griped. "Quit driving in the points will you? It hurts!"

Despite being run through two vital spots, blood gushing from his wounds, Hidan was unfazed, perplexing and horrifying Izumo and Kotetsu. He narrowed his glinting eyes as Izumo's jaw hung open, "What is this guy, _immortal_?" Aiko glanced at the Jashin circle resting on Hidan's chest and touched her own, closing her eyes momentarily.

_Jashin-sama…I sacrifice the blood of my victims and the impending carnage to you…_

Her hazel eyes flashed open, resentment burning in them.

Before Aiko could attack Shikamaru, Kakuzu appeared behind him, nearly crushing his skull with a blow from his briefcase that the young Nara cleverly avoided. Hidan was set free from the Shadow Possession Technique and the three Akatsuki members regrouped, Izumo, Asuma, Kotetsu and Shikamaru doing the same. Aiko tensed.

"What took you so long Kakuzu?" Hidan whined.

"I was counting the money," Kakuzu returned. "But it looks like you were useful out here."

"Whatever, I want them for my ritual," Hidan announced, ripping the weapons out of him.

As his crimson blood spilled across the ground, Hidan drew the circle of Jashin around himself with his foot. Aiko looked at Kakuzu who was staring rigidly at Asuma, his target. Kakuzu muttered to Aiko, "We'll just wait for Hidan to get impaled or something and then we'll intervene."

Hidan shook his head at Kakuzu's comment. "I've already claimed them Kakuzu! You can have the bodies when I'm done; after all, those who don't understand the pain of others will be punished by the Gods." He licked his lips. "I'll see to that myself." Aiko clenched her fists.

_Translation, he wants to do this on his own…_

Then, Asuma lashed out at Hidan with his growing chakra blades.

Leaping back, Aiko stood with Kakuzu, watching and waiting as Hidan avoided Asuma's attack, all the while dodging Shikamaru's chasing shadows. Aiko felt her stomach knotting uneasily, wanting to help Hidan more than anything. She found that she could breathe easier when Hidan's scythe finally split open Asuma's cheek and Hidan was able to consume his blood. Her breath caught, however, when Hidan was suddenly consumed by a vortex of ash from Asuma.

Asuma gritted his teeth and discharged a blazing fire to mingle with the ash into a detonation.

"Hidan!" Aiko cried out, held back by Kakuzu who grabbed her shoulder roughly.

The fire exploded around the Jashinist in a violent frenzy of flames, sending debris flying, but when the smoke dissipated, Hidan was revealed, covering his face with his arm. Aiko's heart skipped a beat when his black and white self was revealed; she could already see the burns marring his skin. However, Asuma was also severely burned like Hidan.

Hidan sneered at Asuma's startled expression. "Judgment has been passed."

Aiko breathed out a relieved sigh. "At last…"

Hidan continued, Asuma's growing horror more encouraging. "Now do you finally understand the other person's pain? I have already cursed you; and the ritual shall now begin." He paused to disclose his undaunted, blood-curdling expression followed by a chilling bout of maniac laughter. "_Well then! Let's experience the ultimate pain together, shall we_?!"

For once, Kakuzu was pleased with his partner.

Hidan howled in laughter. "All the preparations are done! Now we shall share in the ultimate pain!" Asuma gritted his teeth and clamped tightly onto his chakra blades, summoning chakra that took on the form of a dagger as he rushed at the grim-reaper-like Hidan, who merely pulled out his spear and jabbed it into his own leg, disabling Asuma as well.

The Konohagakure Jonin instantly collapsed on the ground, writhing in agony.

"Hurts, eh?" Hidan taunted, laughing sadistically. "And I didn't even hit a vital spot!"

Across from the battle, Aiko noticed the other Konoha ninja making the connections between Hidan and his jutsu, Shikamaru working on taking it apart piece by piece. Aiko narrowed her emerald orbs; he was a clever boy, one that needed to be dealt with immediately.

Kakuzu scowled as Aiko lowered herself into a crouch. "What are you doing Aiko?"

The kunoichi hardened her gaze, sharpening her reflexes. "Attending to the others."

Kakuzu stopped her with a hard hand. "No, stay here. Hidan has this; if we need to intervene, I'll give you the word to and we _will_ strike back; but not right now. If you rush in there now it will only anger him and he will lose focus on what he's doing." Aiko nodded weakly, reluctantly admitting that Kakuzu was right, but she wasn't so sure when she turned back around.

"Where do you want to feel pain next? _Hmm_?" Hidan jeered, pointing his spear at his chest.

Asuma tensed on the ground, Izumo and Kotetsu exchanging frantic glances.

"Or would you just like to end it already? Eh?" Hidan pulled back his arm.

Everyone knew his next move; he was going to drive the spear through himself and take Asuma's life in the process. Izumo gasped, yelling, "Shikamaru! Don't use physical attacks like the shadow-stitching! Just stop his movements using Suffocating Darkness! Hurry!"

Aiko felt a shudder ripple through her veins, making her go rigid; what were they planning?

"I'm already on it!" Shikamaru quickly returned, weaving hand signs.

Both Hidan's hand and Shikamaru's shadow were racing to their destinations, Aiko's heart racing in her chest as Hidan shouted, "_Die_!" Shikamaru's yell of despair overtook his and the blood began to spurt from Hidan's skin, making the Konoha ninja panic. Aiko held her breath and slammed her eyes shut, refusing to look up until she heard nothing but a chilling silence.

The kunoichi looked up, breath hitching.

Hidan had been stopped by Shikamaru.

Tightening her fists, Aiko dug her nails into the palm of her hand, holding herself back. She listened as Shikamaru began discussing the small details of the way Hidan used his jutsu and was appalled when he was able to dissect it down to its finest aspect to the point where he was beginning to drag Hidan from his circle using his shadow technique.

Aiko felt a cold rush chill her blood and caught her breath; what now?

She watched as Hidan was being yanked out, and when Kakuzu offered to help, Hidan instantly declined. Aiko tried to resist the urge to help him herself, but knew that her involvement would only incense his temper. She was forced to view Hidan leave his circle systematically until he was stepping off the edges, feet scraping against the ground.

"You brat!" Hidan growled over his shoulder at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shakily got to his feet, struggling for control. "Not my fault…you talk too much!"

Hidan's voice rose. "Enough talk then! _I'm going to tear you apart now and kill you later_!"

"There won't be a later!" Shikamaru hissed through gritted teeth.

Aiko gasped as the rest of Hidan was helplessly jerked out of his circle.

Asuma picked up a shuriken and thrust it at Hidan, who couldn't avoid it due to his immobility; the blade sliced open his ear. Asuma's was left untouched. Aiko felt fear ebb through her veins as the Jonin wobbled to his feet, weapon pointed at Hidan. She threw her gaze to Kakuzu, who seemed to be ready to let Hidan take punishment for his earlier insolence.

"Kakuzu! Don't just stand there!" Hidan yelled. "Help me! Quick!"

Unable to identify her own movements, Aiko blindly rushed into the fray, alacrity inhumanly imperceptible as she lunged at Asuma, hands aglow. The Jonin didn't see her coming in time to stop his attack, but was unable to finish it as Aiko struck him in the chest with her hands, knocking him over backwards. He clutched his chest and leapt to his feet, Aiko raising her head just in time to see a chakra blade darting to her.

It was aimed directly at her heart.

She couldn't avoid it in time.

The kunoichi gasped as the blue dagger sheathed itself in her chest, piercing her heart.

"_AIKO_!"

Death lingered over her, blood flooding from her face and gushing from her wound.

She couldn't move; couldn't see.

There was only one thing she could do.

Realization struck her as her world changed to a sea of ebony.

_Jashin-sama! Help me!_

The sounds around her were dissipating with the swallowing darkness.

_Jashin-sama!_

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: That's it. I apologize for taking so long to update, but what do you think? Should Aiko live or die? Hmm? We'll have to find out in the next chapter, no?

**But I am so eternally grateful to all of you! ONE-HUNDRED REVIEWS for this story! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I send out thanks to yoyshaia-chan (check out her story **_**Study in Contrasts**_**—this story is pure **_**brilliance**_**!), Iced Phoenix54, cheeky half-demon, werewolfwithaheart, mistress akasha, Unknown, and iLoveThis…thank you so very, very much! Review! Review! Review! Pretty please? ^/.\-**

**See all of you for the next chapter!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	24. Miracle

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 24: Miracle

_Jashin-sama!_

Aiko couldn't comprehend the rapidity of the strength draining from her.

_Is this what it feels like…to die?_

She was lost in an obsidian vortex, thoughts disappearing.

_Shinsei…Konan…Hidan…!_

Even though she couldn't hear him, she knew he was calling her name.

_Hidan!_

Suddenly, Aiko felt her head jerk forward, entire body coming into being before a blinding white light. Her cheeks flushed as she realized she was naked, nudity illuminated as she sat in judgment before a divine, faceless being sitting in front of her. The brunette tried to cover herself, hands scrambling and legs twisting, but stopped when the voice beckoned her closer.

"_Calm yourself, Aiko_," the voice of this God said calmly. "_Your time has come_."

Swirling mists of the brightest white swirled around her, picking her up and carrying her towards the heavenly being. She did not fight it, she could not; her body refused to listen to her commands, screaming that she run away. However, she was able to flinch when God reached down and touched the glinting, silver necklace hanging against her chest.

"_What is this_?" God asked expectantly.

Aiko struggled to find her voice, mind bleak with fatigue. "_A Jashin necklace_."

God was silent for a moment. "_Is that so? Tell me, are you truly a Jashinist_?"

Narrowing her eyes, Aiko perceived this as some sort of test, chest swelling with discomfort as she struggled to pick her words. Was she dead? Was she truly facing a verdict before God, a creature she formerly didn't believe in? This wasn't a genjutsu was it? As she painstakingly brought her eyes back up to God, she found that she could only look so far before her eyes were burned with illumination. This was God; but He was not hers.

"_Yes_," she said firmly, legs quivering beneath her as she sat in a crouch. "_I am a Jashinist_."

Then, as if summoned by that very statement, a black cloud materialized before Aiko's eyes and two strong arms clamped onto her waist, yanking her away from God. She gasped outwardly as her captor spoke in a deep, masculine voice, ebony strands of hair falling into her face, "_Now is not your time, Aiko. You are mine. You are a Jashinist_."

"_Wait_!" God interposed, rising stridently. "_You cannot take her_!"

"_Oh_?" The voice was dark, taunting, timbre powerful. "_But I already have_."

Dark skinned hands held Aiko tightly, whisking her away to a darker world where a curtain as red as the blood spilled from innocent victims was draped over silver alters. Aiko shuddered as she was released onto the onyx floor, hands making contact with the cold stone. She bowed her head respectively, shaking slightly. She was in the presence of Jashin.

"_Aiko_," he spoke her name fondly, whimsically. "_Your sacrifices have pleased me_."

"_I shall do whatever else it takes to continue pleasing you, Jashin-sama_," Aiko whispered.

"_Then do this for me_," Jashin requested, stepping down to seize her chin between his potent fingers. "_Continue to live for me and serve me…for an eternity_!"

Before Aiko could wrap her mind around the disappearing scenery, she felt herself being hurled back to the world she came from, soul diving into her motionless body. Upon being reconnected, Aiko lurched forward, eyes snapping towards Asuma in a deadly manner. He breathed in sharply, removing his weapon from her chest and she dropped to her knees.

"Aiko!" Hidan shouted, pitch shrill. "Jashin damn it! Aiko! Aiko! Aiko!"

The silver-haired Jashinist went to rush forward when he was restrained by Kakuzu.

"What the hell you bastard! Let go of me!"

Shaking his head, Kakuzu solemnly muttered, "Open your eyes idiot and look; she isn't dead." Hidan flicked his gaze up to Aiko who was shakily staggering to her feet, hazel eyes blending mixed emotions to birth a glower that made her appear as if she had just paid a visit to death and had returned; revived with a vengeance.

Startled, Asuma stepped back.

Aiko advanced on him, emerald orbs alight. "You…_killed_ me," she hissed. "Unforgivable!"

"Aiko!" She heard Hidan triumphantly yelling her name but did not turn around.

Instead, she lunged at Asuma, lashing out at him, fist flying as she pummeled her hand into his chest, sending the Jonin so far into the ground that it effortlessly could have passed as his grave. He meekly lifted his head to look at her, shocked by her ridiculous, miraculous recovery. Aiko returned from bereavement, more alive and deadlier than ever.

"Asuma!" Shikamaru bellowed. "Get out of there!"

In his appalled and severely maimed state, Asuma was barely able to stand.

Kakuzu and Hidan both leapt to Aiko's side, joining the kunoichi. The missing Waterfalls ninja glared pointedly at Aiko, eyeing her with suspicion and fear, though her overwhelming bloodlust seemed to cool down once Hidan was by her side. She immediately turned to him and opened her mouth to say something, hand reaching up to stroke his black and white cheek, but stopped when a pain in her chest drew her hand away.

"Aiko," Hidan growled, eyes narrowing as he brushed her pale face with his fingertips.

"I'm okay," Aiko murmured, activating a medical ninjutsu. "It just really hurts."

Hearing this enflamed Hidan's temper and he wrenched his head up to glare at Asuma. "You filthy fucking bastard! How _dare _you!" Aiko glanced disconnectedly at Hidan, but found herself hopping back to avoid an attack from Izumo and Kotetsu, who were determined to rescue Asuma. Kakuzu swiftly secured each of them between his fists, threatening to crush their necks.

"You're all dead," Kakuzu grumbled, jade and crimson eyes flashing.

Asuma tore his gaze from the ground to his struggling comrades and noticed Hidan.

If he was going to save himself, he had to take the immortal out.

Swiping at the silver-haired ninja, Asuma missed as Hidan leapt back and threw his three-bladed scythe at him. Ducking, Asuma was convinced that he had avoided the death blow, but when he looked up, he found the scythe imbedded within Hidan; the Jashinist was standing in his circle. Hidan's lavender eyes lit up and he grinned cruelly. It was over.

"Asuma!" Shikamaru yelled.

Turning around, Aiko found Hidan pulling out a spear and raising it above his chest. Asuma watched him with heavily lidded eyes, death coming over him; he knew that the end was swallowing up his entirety with unbearable trepidation. Shikamaru was running towards him, bent on saving his beloved sensei, but Hidan was already in the process of delivering the final blow.

"Now I can finally savor the pain caused by your death!" Hidan's arm released.

"_No!_" Shikamaru shouted. "_Asuma!_"

Everyone watched, helpless to stop Asuma's fate as Hidan drove the spear through his chest.

Tears surged in Shikamaru's eyes as his breath hitched.

They were all too late.

Hidan began to shiver in ecstasy. "Oh yes that's it…that's the stuff…" His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he reigned in the sensation, ivory and ebony streaks disappearing from his skin until it reverted to its normal color. Aiko raced to Hidan's side as soon as he had finished, throwing her arms around his back and eagerly kissing his neck.

Smirking, Hidan lifted Aiko into his arms, positioning her carefully so that she avoided the spear jutting out from his chest. He glanced impatiently over to Kakuzu who still had to deal with Izumo and Kotetsu, though Aiko gained his attention with a short whisper. "Hidan?"

"Huh?"

Aiko slid out of his arms, frowning. "Where'd those black birds come from?"

Hidan blinked, noticing the abrupt accrual of crows cawing around them. "What the hell?"

Tensing, Hidan noticed the accumulation of obsidian feathers dancing around them and cursed, leaping back to escape the sudden flurry of winged beasts summoned by reinforcement Shinobi. Aiko and Hidan leapt back to flee the shrilly screaming birds and were joined by Kakuzu, who had no choice but to set Izumo and Kotetsu free.

A blond girl flanked by a boy who was no older than Aiko herself collected Asuma and Shikamaru, while Izumo and Kotetsu were saved by a pair of other Konohagakure ninja, one of which was controlling the distraction technique using the crows.

Kakuzu growled, "Terrific, reinforcements."

However, before they could fight the new arrivals, the sound of Pain's voice interrupted them.

"_Aiko, Hidan, Kakuzu; we're sealing three-tails, come right away."_

The sound of disappointment in Hidan's whine was unmistakable. "Right _now_? But Leader-sama, can't we have a little more time? We're just getting to the good part!" When Hidan was denied, he started to sulk and waited until Pain vanished from their minds to mutter, "Damn him; one of these days I'm going to put a curse on him!"

"Come on Hidan," Kakuzu ordered. "Let's just get out of here."

Hidan snorted heatedly. "_Fine_."

Glancing at the Konoha ninja one last time before disappearing, Aiko regarded them all with a disapproving glower; she despised those that would attack for no reason other than revenge and that in itself caused her to become a hypocrite. If they dared come after her and her comrades a second time, Aiko vowed to be less merciful.

"Come on Aiko," Hidan muttered, smoothing his hair back into place. "Let's go."

Aiko nodded, passing her enemies a cruel glare.

Hidan simpered. "Be right back."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! I apologize for it being so short, but I enjoyed writing the interaction of the Gods at the beginning…that was arguably my favorite part! But I'm more excited for the next chapter; another sealing and we all remember how intense the last one was between Aiko and Konan, no?

_**That**_** will be a fun chapter!**

**And of course, thank you to my excellent reviewers as always, cheeky half-demon, werewolfwithaheart, Cold Fyre, mirambagirl1993, and yoyshaia-chan (whose story Study in Contrasts is getting more thrilling with every chapter! The Akatsuki are coming into it and they are awesome! Jashin-sama demands that you take a look at it. Really, don't make him come after you!).**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	25. Amity Sustained by Love

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 25: Amity Sustained by Love

Colossal hands reaching into an obsidian vortex towered over the assembled members of the Akatsuki organization as they gathered for yet another sealing. Standing between the stone bases were Itachi and Kisame, the composed Uchiha speaking quietly to a third person, who seemed more than just a little excited to be present.

"Is she really going to show up?" Shinsei was bouncing up and down in elation.

"Yes," Itachi smiled gently, timbre composed as he slid his arm around her waist.

Ever since the two lovers recently became absorbedly attached to each other, Kisame had grown accustomed to their quixotic exchanges of love that seemed so trivial at times, yet he had no opposition to it. They were happy together and the shark ninja understood that well enough to refuse to separate them; though that didn't prevent him from tormenting Shinsei either.

"God Gaki, you haven't stopped babbling about Hime in ages!" Kisame roared with laughter.

Shinsei placed her hands on her hips, glaring pointedly at Kisame. "Well, yes; I haven't seen her in weeks, _remember_?" Her tinted sapphires narrowed, jaw twitching into a frown when Kisame snickered, making sure that it was noticeable enough to rouse irritation within Shinsei. The redhead clenched and unclenched her fists, teeth doing the same. "_What_?"

"Nothing! Nothing," Kisame wiped at his nose, leering behind his hand. "It's just funny."

Before Shinsei could explode at Kisame, however, Itachi used his free hand to turn her face towards him, opposite restricting her tighter against his hip. "Now, now Shinsei, we must keep our tempers in check." He kissed her nose delicately and she flushed sheepishly.

"Stop treating me like a baby," Shinsei mumbled, lips forming a pout.

"Then stop acting like one!" Kisame taunted impishly.

"You know what?" Shinsei's pitch rose, voice shrill. "I'm getting really sick of you!"

"Oh?" Kisame laughed at her infuriation. "Do you think I care?"

Deciding that it would be best to intervene before something irrevocable occurred, Itachi calmly interrupted their quarrel, "Must the two of you fight like siblings constantly?" His thumb pressed softly into Shinsei's stomach, making her jolt against him. "I don't think Leader-sama would quite approve of the harassment, Kisame." He finished his light chiding and rested his nose in Shinsei's hair, inhaling her delicate scent.

Closing her eyes, allowing all of her pent up rage to escape with a heavy sigh, Shinsei relaxed against Itachi, placing her head back to rest it upon his firm chest, which was rising and falling in steady breaths. She could feel both of his hands meeting in the middle of her stomach, remaining there as he propped his chin upon her head, chuckling about something.

Shinsei rarely asked to know what went on in his mind.

As of late, it seemed Itachi was always pleased with something, summoning his diminutive laugh accompanied by a content grin that his lips donned ever-so-beautifully. His thoughts and emotions were too complex to explain, his slight quirks perceptible yet the reasons behind them secretive; he was the epitome of ambiguity.

"Itachi," Shinsei whispered, succumbing to the blackness behind her eyes. "I love you."

"Ah," Itachi kissed the top of her head lovingly, "the feeling is mutual."

About to say something more, Shinsei found her barely beginning sentence interrupted by Pain's booming voice. "It seems that those three are taking longer than expected; I want everyone to take their positions anyhow so that we can start—they will join us when they join us." Shinsei watched yearningly as Itachi deserted her, hopping up to take his place.

Just as everyone gathered themselves respectively, however, three people arrived.

Shinsei's heart skipped a beat. _Aiko?_

Kakuzu's toneless voice answered Pain's disapproving glare. "My apologies, we're late."

Nodding in the blackness, piercings glinting, Pain coldly replied, "I can see that." His voice lightened gradually, though, realizing that the situation wasn't half so bad. "Anyway, it doesn't particularly matter; you're here now." Kakuzu muttered something in the darkness, meshing his hands and gritting his teeth. Pain ignored it. "Once we're done with Three-Tails, we'll seal Two-Tails as well…it'll take about six days so prepare yourselves."

"Six whole days?!" Hidan exploded from his spot. "But it's raining where we are!"

His partner's overlapping fingers clenched tighter. "Hidan, shut up."

Hidan's lavender orbs flashed precariously, throwing his head back in arrogance. "We were so close to slaughtering those Konoha Shinobi! I was about to show those heathens the might of the Church of Jashin!" Aiko glanced over at her brazen partner, smiling slightly.

Pain responded quickly to Hidan's statement. "Konoha Shinobi are not heathens. They venerate their ancestors and follow a will of fire."

In her spot, Aiko had not uttered a sound, attention rapt on Hidan, though as Pain began to lecture her shameless beloved, her hazel eyes meandered across the echoing room to where Konan stood and her gaze softened with sorrow. It had been a while since they had seen each other, but now Aiko was prepared to cope with whatever treatment her dearest 'sister' was ready to unleash. The brunette closed her eyes, swallowing a mouthful of the air.

She struggled not to choke on it.

From the floor, Shinsei watched the Akatsuki members looming above her with a confused stare, quietly listening to Pain give his needless sermon. She tried to locate Aiko among the dark figures, easily picking out Itachi, who she had witnessed ascend, and found herself rather frustrated when her friend was unrecognizable due to the lack of illumination and obscurity.

_Where's Aiko? _Shinsei squirmed, lips pursing tightly. _I came to see her, not to sit around!_

The sealing had not even begun, despite the lifeless bodies clinging to their mortality on the ground. Pain finished his little speech about the motives of the Akatsuki, ending it so that the sealing could commence with a callous set of declarations. "And once we are in control, we can destroy the system of Shinobi villages, even in the great nations…so that everyone has no choice but to use the Akatsuki; which will finally allow us to attain our true goal…

"The third and final step…

"…_world domination_."

Pain's chilling dialogue ceased to haunt the reverberations and without another word, the sealing started.

* * *

During the sealing, Aiko felt herself gripped with nostalgia, eyes locked on Konan as she strived to devise a plan to approach her afterwards. A sickening nausea settled in her stomach. What was she supposed to say? How was she going to approach the situation? What was she going to _do_? She had to be wary of the steps she took, otherwise she would trip and that would be the end of everything.

Konan glanced up and Aiko quickly averted her eyes. _I'm running out of time…curses!_

Below, Shinsei continued waiting for the end with unsatisfactory boredom. She wanted to go home, but she wanted to see Aiko too; they had been separated for an unbearable amount of time and there was only so much more severance Shinsei could manage to keep within her.

_Why is this taking so long? _Shinsei complained to herself. _This is taking forever!_

* * *

Staying awake for days on end was exhausting.

By the last day, Aiko was so zapped of her strength that it was taking a toll on her mental health; though she noticed that the wound inflicted upon her earlier had sunken deep into her skin and vanished; one of the benefits of being immortal she supposed. Chancing another peek at the blue-haired kunoichi across from her, this time Aiko caught Konan staring, but Konan held her gaze firmly, trapping Aiko.

_Aiko, you can hear me, can't you? _Konan narrowed her eyes and Aiko withheld a gasp.

Nodding, Aiko erratically pressed her hands together, Konan's thoughts invading her mind.

_Listen, we need to talk once this is completed. _Konan promptly removed her stare.

The connection was broken and Aiko was perplexed.

Did they communicate telepathically? She pressed her eyelids together, wildly shaking her head in an attempt to cast off her alarm. Was her fatigue causing her to hallucinate? Aiko hoped not, although when Konan was 'speaking' to her, she felt a momentary bond that they were sharing, suspecting that Konan could also perceive her thoughts.

Either way, the sealing was at an end.

The flaccid corpse of Yugito Ni'i thudded unceremoniously against the ground across from Shinsei, who thought the sealing unreservedly revolting. Tears continued glimmering in her eyes like stars in the night sky, horrified that the thought of ripping souls from living humans was as casual a task as picking flowers for the Akatsuki members.

Somehow, she couldn't believe Aiko was really a part of it.

"Now Two-Tails has been sealed away too," Pain announced, timbre daunting. "Only three more to collect. You are all dismissed."

Everyone started dispersing from their positions, Aiko reluctantly taking a step off her finger. She was going to confront Konan once and for all to finally get it over with. Her nervous eyes darted to Konan, who was pointing a long, milky-white finger deeper into the darkness that Aiko mistook was a signal for her, but it was, as she concluded, for Pain.

The Akatsuki leader stalked off somewhere else and Konan was alone.

Aiko approached her, breath hitching when Konan turned her gaze upon her.

Silence swallowed them, but Aiko could hear her mind drumming against her skull.

Konan spoke first, voice low and dry, startling Aiko into a flinch. "Aiko, my little sister; we have not exchanged words for a very, very long time." The blue-haired kunoichi was gazing off into the obsidian vortex where the other members conversed amongst themselves. Konan sighed, misty orbs disappearing beneath her eyelids. "I never thought we'd meet again."

Aiko found her voice, small and dull. "I…I never thought so either."

The whimsical tone heightening Konan's pitch made Aiko uncomfortable. "Yet here we are."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Aiko opened her mouth to inhale before beginning her apology for going against Konan's wishes, but the air was crushed from her lungs as Konan suddenly lunged forward and seized Aiko in a tight embrace. The gasp flooding from Aiko's lips was simultaneous with the accumulating tears.

"Konan-nee!" Aiko reached around her, voice tight in her throat. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry!"

Trembling, Konan hugged her harder. "Don't be sorry, Aiko-chan; it isn't your fault. I should've known from the beginning when you were first accepted into the Akatsuki that it was you, but I couldn't be sure. This was unprecedented." Konan stopped talking, throat rattling; it sounded like she was striving to keep her tears at bay.

A hard lump slid down Aiko's throat as she hoarsely whispered, "Are you…mad at me?"

Konan hugged her harder, murmuring through wavering lips, "No; how could I be?"

* * *

Hidan angrily faced Kakuzu. "Where's Aiko? Eh?"

The masked-man's brow furrowed, teeth clenching beneath his mask. "How should I know?"

Grumbling about how obnoxious Kakuzu was, Hidan noticed him storming towards Kisame and Itachi, realizing after a couple minutes of bewildered pondering that he was going to question them about Aiko's location. His train of thought seemed to have derailed for the longest period of time because as soon as his mental block lifted, Kakuzu was already returning.

Kakuzu's shoulder rose and fell in an agitated shrug. "She's not with them."

Frowning, Hidan looked over, seeing Shinsei chattering animatedly to Itachi, her expression contorting into that of sheer outrage as she whirled to face Kisame upon hearing something from the shark ninja. It was clear that she too was obviously making inquiries regarding Aiko's whereabouts.

"What do you mean?" Shinsei scowled at Kisame, eyes flaring. "Where is she?"

"I don't know…maybe Hime already left?" Kisame grinned toothily, tone spiteful.

Then, as if she had been summoned by the mere conversing pertaining to her, Aiko appeared.

"The 'Hime' hasn't left," Aiko smoothly announced, gliding in behind them. Shinsei gasped.

Spinning around, Shinsei immediately latched onto Aiko, securing her in a bone-crushing hug that managed to squeeze a smile from the kunoichi's lips. "Aiko! You're here! You're here! You're really, really here! I've been waiting days and _days_ to see you!" Laughing lightly, Aiko wrapped her arms around Shinsei's tight shoulders, returning her hug.

Beaming, Aiko replied, "I see that you're as hyperactive as ever."

The redhead was grinning from ear to ear. "_Hell yes_!"

Conversing with Shinsei, Aiko listened as she always did, eager to hear how her friend had been faring; it seemed that she was having the time of her life. She spoke mostly of Itachi, Aiko noticed, and the subject of the composed Uchiha continued to no end. When she summed up what surely would have been an eternity on the man, Shinsei was out of breath.

The only response Aiko could manage to such a barrage of excitement was a simple one in comparison to her friend's tumultuous oration. "I'm happy, Shinsei, that you've finally found someone that you like in that way, although," her tone abruptly seeped into a sinister, playful nature, "you haven't been too _naughty_, have you?"

Shinsei's cheeks were instantly red. "W-w-what? _No_!"

Aiko shook her head, laugh erasing any hard feelings Shinsei might have encountered. "I'm only teasing you."

It was then when Aiko had fallen silent, hand subconsciously sliding over to the necklace hanging on her chest, that Shinsei noticed the silver ornament complimenting her attire. The red-haired kunoichi's forehead creased, wondering why Aiko was wearing any kind of jewelry; it was something out of the ordinary for her.

"Hey Aiko," Shinsei's tone was serious, snatching Aiko's attention. "What's that?"

Following her friend's gaze, Aiko backed up, fingers still resting on the Jashinist circle. As she was about to explain what had been happening in her life since they had left met, however, Aiko was interrupted by the arrival of none other than Hidan. The male Jashinist looped his arms around her waist, smirking mischievously.

"Here's where you ran off to," Hidan grinned, eyebrow raised. "Time to go."

Aiko was about to argue when her lips were sealed shut by his.

The expression on Shinsei's face mirrored her bewildered repulsion at the sight of Aiko and Hidan locking lips. She was revolted even more as Aiko wheeled her entire body around, hands pressing into Hidan's chest and moaning lightly when Hidan roughly pulled her against himself. Shinsei felt like she was going to vomit, an outburst fleeing her open jaw, "_What_?"

Hidan twitched as he stopped kissing Aiko, glaring at Shinsei. "Yeesh! _Hello_? A little privacy?"

"_Privacy_?" Shinsei was past exasperation. "Since when were you two together?"

Mentally slapping herself, Aiko remembered that Shinsei had no knowledge of her ever being together with Hidan and that the redhead had been caught completely unaware of the pair's relationship. Aiko managed a smug smile, laughing guiltily as Hidan circled behind her, lips pressed to her neck. "Well," Aiko started, "it's a funny story…you see, we were…"

"You got together," Shinsei was still in shock, "with _him_?"

Hidan was insulted, lifting his lips from Aiko's neck. "What do you mean with _me_?"

Sighing, Aiko admitted, "Yes, I did get together with him…I suppose." She tilted her head back to shush the fuming Hidan with a light peck, turning away with reluctance. Shinsei watched them guardedly, part of her happy for Aiko, but the other part not so much. Her stare dropped to the floor, expression conveying ultimate devastation.

Somehow, she never anticipated this turn of events.

"I…see," Shinsei eventually managed, shock rendering her speechless. "I…I…"

"_Anyway_," Hidan interrupted Shinsei, "the money-whore asked me to retrieve you."

"Oh," Aiko knew he was referring to Kakuzu, "oh all right."

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Shinsei demanded, "Are you serious? But what about you and him and…and this doesn't make any sense! What've you been doing? I mean, I just got to see you again and it's already over, and…and…" Shinsei broke off, voice saddening. "That's not fair…at all! I was really looking forward to seeing you…"

Hidan snorted, "Life isn't fair, get over it!"

Aiko rammed him hard in the ribs with her elbow. "Don't mind him," Aiko smiled, impervious to Hidan's yelps.

Catching her breath in the hollow of her throat, Shinsei stiffened. Why did Aiko abruptly seem so distant? It was like she didn't even recognize the sadistic smile flashing across her lips, or the trilling laugh that beckoned beams from everyone; there was something unfamiliar about Aiko, a dissimilarity changing a large part of who she formerly was.

As Aiko conceded to another libidinous kiss from Hidan, Shinsei realized what was so different.

Her happiness.

Aiko's happiness was bigger; much bigger. Shinsei felt insignificant in comparison.

Reaching over to Shinsei, sensing her despair, Aiko tucked a stray strand of her fiery hair behind her ear, murmuring, "Hey? What's with the sad face? You look like you're going to attend my funeral or something!" Hidan chuckled lowly, sinisterly at this, and Shinsei frowned, unable to comprehend why _he_ was laughing.

The silver-haired man regained his composure. "Seriously Aiko, we have to go."

Nodding to Hidan, Aiko softly replied, "I know; we have some vengeance to claim, no?" She observed the confusion scrawled across Shinsei's face and smiled weakly. "Sorry! I'll explain when we see each other again, which _will_ be soon." Her haughty simper added to Shinsei's confidence that they would be reunited quickly, but her friend was already being tugged away.

Shinsei didn't want her to go. "Wait! Aiko!"

The brunette halted. "Yeah?"

Breath trapped within her throat, voice short, Shinsei managed, "I…" She paused, wanting that pause to last as long as it could. Hidan, however, was impatient and was already yanking the half-hearted Aiko to Kakuzu, who was tapping his foot edgily. The redhead slowly glanced behind herself to see Itachi and Kisame dithering, prepared to depart.

It was like reliving the agony of their first parting all over again.

Aiko stared calmly at her friend, eyes gentle as ever. "What's wrong, Shinsei?"

Hiding behind her shaky frame of a voice, a sob latched onto Shinsei's throat, concealed through a crumbling façade. "Aiko, I…I want to say that…that I'm going to miss you…I hate doing this, I don't want you to leave me behind!" She clenched her fists, slamming her eyes shut, keeping her mouth moving. "_I don't want to lose you_!"

Shinsei flinched when Aiko made her quiet reply.

"I'm not leaving you, I never will be."

Looking up, Shinsei found that Aiko had freed herself from the seething immortal to grant her friend one final hug. Shinsei clutched her possessively, determined to keep her at bay, though Aiko meant only to comfort her temporarily. Itachi appeared to replace Aiko and it was the only time Shinsei ever wished to be in anyone else's arms.

This was beyond unfair; it transcended pain, becoming agony.

She couldn't bear to watch Aiko take those final steps.

But she could hear them like a ringing gong.

Just before she vanished, Aiko smiled that smile of hers and murmured, "Where's my goodbye smile? Come now, don't I deserve more than that?" Aiko touched Hidan's arm, preparing to leave. Shinsei's heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she could hear it throbbing in her ears, face flushing with inconsolable trepidation.

"Aiko…?" Shinsei whimpered.

The medic nin remained tranquil. "Just you wait, when we see each other again we'll have plenty of time to talk; after all, there's only one person that I could possibly imagine wanting to see after everything that's going on it over," she smiled wryly, "and that's you, Shinsei."

Shinsei watched, restrained by Itachi as Aiko gave a simple wave.

There was a soundly crack, lingering smoke, and Hidan and Kakuzu had disappeared.

Aiko was gone too.

Turning around, Shinsei buried her head into Itachi's chest with a remorseful sigh. He held her firmly, able to hear her sniffling as he caressed her hair, whispering, "Ah, is it really so bad now? You'll see her again." Shinsei nodded into him, wiping her hand across her eyes as she pulled away, looking into Itachi's eyes with her own tear-stained sapphires.

"I know, but…but…" Shinsei trailed off, clamping her eyes closed as if she couldn't bear what she was going to say. Sounding like she was on the verge of bursting into tears, she struggled to finish. "But something about her...has _changed_."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: T.T Why am I making the story depressing again? Dear Jashin, that isn't very nice of me, is it? At least things between Aiko and Konan have been resolved; there will probably be more about their full conversation later on; after we go and see those Konoha heathens of course!

**Thank you as always to my wonderful reviewers, cheeky half-demon (an inspiration through her unyielding faithfulness as a reviewer), yoyshaia-chan (a constant inspiration to me through her continuous loyalty as a reviewer and beautiful stories), Hurog Walker (a wonderful reviewer who birthed my determination to finish this chapter sooner with her last two reviews), and of course nicsnort for her supportive review as well!**

**Thank you to everyone! I love you all!**

**Please do review! T/.\T (Itachi needs happiness to help cheer Shinsei up!)**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	26. Return for Revenge

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 26: Return for Revenge

"Six days without moving…I am ready to rampage!"

Glancing quietly over at Hidan, Aiko made a poignant notation that Shinsei was saddened by their encounter; although, simply hearing the silver-haired immortal's voice lulled her into a comfortable state. She lowered her gaze, eyes boring into the small pebble lying between her feet. She couldn't stop staring at it.

The male Jashinist arched an eyebrow at Aiko as he wandered over to her.

Watching warily, Kakuzu kept an eye on Aiko and Hidan, ascertaining that they were prepared for a battle because he could feel one coming; he knew instinctively that something was going to happen. Their troubles with Konohagakure ninja had just begun, birthed by the death they caused during their first encounter. Kakuzu sighed heavily. This wasn't the highlight of his life.

Peering lifelessly, Aiko tuned out all of her surroundings, eyes inertly focused on the smooth stone reflecting little sunlight due to the presence of her shadow. She was thrown back to reality, however, when a vise-like grip closed in on her, two muscled arms crushing her.

Aiko gasped.

Hidan murmured sentiments into her ear, haughtiness muddled by confusion, "What's the matter? Did that bastard shark say some sort of stupid crap to you?" He constricted his hold, arms secured firmly around Aiko's tightening abdomen. "I swear, when this mess is over we're getting together and--," he broke off suddenly, hold loosening. "Oh _shit_!"

"Hidan?"

Perplexed, Aiko had only been half-aware of what was being said.

Now, she was simultaneously jerked back to the chilling reality amid Hidan's extrication.

"Aiko! Hidan! _MOVE_!" Kakuzu abruptly ordered.

Everything was moving utterly slowly for Aiko; she couldn't comprehend the rapidity of the occurring events. Her green orbs widened, overflowing with shock as she noticed the letter bombs flying in at her. Hidan's strong arms locked around her, caging Aiko's frame against his chest as they narrowly avoided the attack, Aiko leaping away from Hidan once they were safe.

Hidan hollered for Kakuzu. "Hey! Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu appeared beside him, expression contorted with burning rage. "I'm fine."

Aiko leapt between the two of them, awakened, fortitude to fight aroused. "You two ready?"

Quickly flicking her gaze above her, Aiko noticed the new letter bombs flying towards and leapt back, warning the other two with a delayed shout. Kakuzu yelled at his comrades to beware the shadows, establishing that it was their opponents from before. Aiko lodged herself in the safety of the trees, breath hitching when she found her companions trapped in Nara Shikamaru's shadow jutsu. Her eyes narrowed.

The earlier letter bombs were false; Hidan and Kakuzu had been deceived.

Shikamaru glowered at the two of them, stepping out. "Where's your third member?"

Scanning the landscape with her eyes, Aiko quietly observed where the other three Konoha Shinobi were located; Hatake Kakashi and then a boy and girl, Choji and Ino, were watching Shikamaru from behind. Aiko smirked, remembering her immortality. This was _too_ easy.

The dark-haired Nara grimaced. "Where's the girl?"

Hidan scoffed, chuckling darkly. "What? You think we'll tell _you_? Eh?"

Shaking his head, Kakuzu easily deducted that even Hidan had no idea where Aiko was positioned; not that the Missing Waterfalls ninja did either, but still. Kakuzu snapped his eyes from tree to tree, but was interrupted in his searching when he found Hidan yelling, his three-bladed scythe flying at him.

"Kakuzu! _Duck_!" Hidan shouted, movements forcibly controlled by the shadow master.

Kakuzu's eyes flashed.

Just as Kakuzu revealed his hidden tactical maneuver that released him from the shadow's hold, Aiko jumped out from her spot to attack Shikamaru. _No! I won't allow Kakuzu to be hurt! I have to put an end to this for the last time! _She withdrew a kunai, but it was parried by another. Her emeralds amplified amid the ringing strike.

Kakashi was at her back in an instant.

Sharingan jewel swirling ominously, Kakashi struggled against Aiko's strength as she managed an upsurge of power, driving back his kunai and thrusting it out of his hands and onto the ground. She was fast. Before Kakashi got the chance to weave a single hand sign, Aiko pulled back her fist to release it, channeling chakra into her strike to increase its lethality.

The blow rammed into Kakashi's abdomen, breaking several of his ribs.

Aiko dropped to the ground in a crouch, perspiration sliding down her cheek.

Ino rushed towards Kakashi, screaming, "Kakashi-sensei! Are you okay?"

Pupils contracting, Aiko observed the blonde dashing to the injured Jonin and recognized something about her; there was a sort of familiarity inherit in her frantic blue sapphires. Hand lowering to the holster at her thigh, Aiko glanced guardedly at Hidan and Kakuzu who were joining her. A hand weighed down on Aiko's back and she felt Hidan's presence.

"How are you doing, Aiko?" Kakuzu remarked from behind.

"Well enough," the kunoichi stiffly countered, eyes probing at the girl healing the man.

She stared at Ino and Kakashi, curious, but her inquisitive expression morphed to that of alarm instantaneously when Kakashi's body suddenly exploded, making Ino flinch with surprise. Horror mingling among realization shook her to her core. That was the Kakashi she struck; he wasn't real.

It was a doppelganger.

Aiko whirled around, outwardly exclaiming, "_Where's the real one?_"

Her answer arrived in the form of blood gushing onto the ground before her.

The kunoichi's fluttering heart raced. That wound didn't belong to her. Fear flooding her eyes, she jerkily turned her head to Hidan and Kakuzu; but her movements were incredibly slowed, stalled by some other force. A sick nausea welled in her stomach. She was trapped in the shadow possession jutsu. _Damn it! _But…who was injured?

She verified Hidan's condition first; he was fine.

Nausea settled in her gut, inducing a feeling so vile she was tempted to vomit.

That left Kakuzu as the only other option.

Sure enough, staggering on one leg was Kakuzu, the color draining from his face. Anticipation. Aiko's eyes fell lower to his chest, Kakashi's hand protruding through where the Missing Waterfall ninja's heart was positioned. Fright. There was no way in which to describe the panic jolting through Aiko. The kunoichi felt her entire body go rigid at the sight of the blood bursting from the hole in Kakuzu's cloak, blood staining the black fabric scarlet.

Dryness obscured Aiko's mouth in a motionless scream. Her mind worked in overdrive. _How did that happen?! I didn't even see Kakashi! I was so sure that I had hit the real one! How could I make such an obvious mistake?! I've never screwed up like this and now I'm trapped too! What the hell am I supposed to do?! Oh Jashin, what about Kakuzu?!_

Kakuzu dithered weakly on his quivering legs, eyelids flickering. It was over.

"_Kakuzu_!" Aiko cried out, voice hoarse. She incoherently forced herself to look at Hidan.

The Jashinist's expression conveyed chaotic ignorance.

He smirked meekly. "Sucker punched right through the heart, eh? Can't believe you were done in like that!"

Ripping his hand from Kakuzu's body with a sickening squelch, Kakashi allowed the limp body to fall to the ground; the thud making Aiko's heart jump as well. Was that it? Had Kakashi done Kakuzu in? She pinched her eyes closed, eyebrows knitting together. No! She refused to believe it! Against Shikamaru's will, her fingers clenched, fear mixing dangerously in her veins to generate ire. Pure, bloodthirsty fury. Her deadly orbs flared open, lips emitting a growl.

Kakashi turned to Aiko and Hidan, Sharingan blood red. "You're next."

Aiko's eyes flashed, hissing, "Just _try_ and kill me."

About to challenge her threat, Kakashi summoned more lightning chakra to his hand, electric glow raging and shrieking as he raised it to attack Aiko and Hidan. Instantly, Aiko was confirming that Hidan was all right, and Kakashi noticed the anxious exchange directed at Aiko from Hidan. There was something going on between them and the Copy Cat ninja halted.

Something about the girl simply didn't fit to begin with, but by then he was certain he had figured out why a kunoichi like Aiko had joined the organization; adoration. Despite his own lack of intimate relationships, Kakashi could tell; with an odd couple like them, it was obvious.

Painfully obvious.

For whatever reason, Kakashi paused in that moment, disgust overwhelming him. Why couldn't he just carry out the mission? His sentimental pondering lasted only a second and he sprung back to life, frozen for a mere moment. He lunged at them, but was thrown back by a powerful kick to his gut; Kakuzu was alive. A gasp strangled Aiko, squeezed out as a squeak.

Getting to his feet just in time to rescue his comrades, Kakuzu sent Kakashi flying.

Aiko couldn't restrain her surprised outburst. "_Kakuzu_!"

Freedom overtook her as she felt the tug of Shikamaru's influence over her movements disappear completely. He had reached his limit. She immediately darted to Kakuzu's side, resisting the urge to throw her arms around him because she knew he wouldn't like that.

Hidan simpered cruelly at his liberation. "Finally! I can move again!"

The Jashinist turned to the brunette to say something more, but Aiko was absorbed in looking over Kakuzu wildly. "But how? I don't…I don't understand!"

Shrugging, Kakuzu tossed his cloak aside and Aiko automatically stepped aside, stunned but not stupefied. She observed Kakuzu in silence, taking immediate notice of the masks on his back that detached themselves to become large, intimidating black monsters. Aiko watched in awe as Kakuzu's back stitched itself back together, one of the black creatures whimpering and dying. That's when she understood.

Those were his hearts and the one that died sacrificed itself to keep Kakuzu alive. A chilling thrill coursed through Aiko's veins, making her tremble; it was no wonder Kakuzu was so powerful; in a sense, he was immortal like her and Hidan. She looked to the bewildered faces across from her and leered at their disorientation.

This time, they were going to win the battle.

Aiko barred her teeth, musing a prayer to Jashin.

This time, they would show absolutely no mercy; _none_.

_Jashin-sama…I pray to you victory in this battle so that I may don the blood of my enemies in honor of your esteemed might and generous gifts. Give me the strength to obliterate my opponents until enough blood has been spilled to shed light upon the terrible beauty of carnage, death, and destruction. I pray to you, Jashin-sama…_

_I will crush them in your name._

Clutching her Jashin necklace, Aiko stared icily at her adversaries, able to hear Shikamaru fumble with new plans; what they had originally planned wasn't going to work due to some miscalculations. Listening closely, Aiko caught bits and pieces of their recently formulated strategy; Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru were going to attempt taking Aiko out first.

"Hidan, Aiko," Kakuzu murmured in a deadly monotone, "stay back, I've got this."

Hidan's reaction was too predictable. "No way! I want in on this action!" He threw back his head with a cruel simper. "Let's just go with "the usual"." Kakuzu grunted irritably and Aiko couldn't resist the smile of her face as Hidan seized his scythe, ready to fight. The kunoichi glanced at Kakashi, watching the man stagger to his feet.

It seemed Hidan and Kakuzu had claimed their target; she would take on the other three.

As she darted towards her embattled prey, Aiko could hear the shrieking wind behind her as Hidan and Kakuzu teamed up to eradicate Kakashi. The brunette didn't bother turning around; she had her own business to attend to.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji watched, horrified as Kakashi was thrown around like a rag doll.

Ino noticed the approaching Aiko first, but still, too late. "Oh my _God! Look out_!"

Aiko's fist was already flying as she drove it into the earth around Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru, each of them fleeing the newborn crater. Flicking her head up, ponytail falling apart, Aiko mercilessly sprung at the nearest person, a kunai in her hand. Suddenly, this wasn't so bad and she was actually revved into action by the bloodlust bursting through her.

She pinned her faceless victim to a tree, able to recognize them once the smoke dissipated.

It was Ino.

Choking, eyes strangled with sheer terror as tears leaked into her eyes, Ino writhed beneath the quelling hold Aiko had established on her chest. Her gaze darted frantically to the glinting kunai at her neck, helpless to do anything, paralyzed by fear. A sound burbled in her throat, a failed attempt at a scream, as she forced herself to look into the scrutinizing eyes.

Even more frightening was Aiko's voice, a curious hiss, "What is your name?"

Ino gulped a pungent breath of air, sweat streaming down her body. "Y-Yamanaka…Ino…!"

The look of recognition flashing through the brunette's eyes terrified the blonde further. Aiko's mouth hinged open, lips ajar. Yamanaka Ino? She held back a gasp. She _did_ recognize that name and she knew why in an instant; Shinsei. Yamanaka Shinsei. Probing her mind, Aiko thought back to when Shinsei was talking about her past.

Shinsei mentioned her cousin fondly; her cousin Ino.

Aiko whispered incredulously, "Then that makes you…Shinsei's cousin…"

The blonde only caught the name Shinsei and went rigid. Gazing solemnly into Ino's eyes, Aiko found herself unable to kill her. She couldn't and wouldn't. This was a person dear to Shinsei, and Aiko wasn't going to be the one held responsible for her death. She could see the confusion scrawled over Ino's blanched face as she leisurely stepped back, stare apologetic.

"I'm sorry," Aiko smiled softly, sadly. "Shinsei would be so disappointed if I killed you."

Ino was in shock. "Wait! You…you know about Shinsei?"

The brunette beamed ruefully. "Indeed."

Large tears accumulated in Ino's magnified eyes, reminding Aiko of Shinsei in a fraction of a heartbeat. Ino was overwhelmed with an agonizing blend of bliss and sorrow. "Then please! Please tell me where she is! I have to know! Everyone thinks that she's dead! Oh God, please tell me, please, please, _please_!"

Aiko walked calmly over to Ino, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "She's been with me."

Before Ino received that moment necessary to recover and reply, Choji attacked Aiko. The kunoichi sensed Choji rolling towards her, eyes darting to an escape. Her only option was up, but even the nearest tree was a stretch for her; she settled with taking the attack head on, bringing back her fist to ram it into Choji. When they collided, Aiko managed only enough strength to match Choji's, their power ending in a draw.

Choji returned to Ino, voice shaking, "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

Like a lost person, Ino pointed a feeble finger in Aiko's direction, "S-she knows where Shinsei is! She's been with Shinsei! Oh God, _oh my_ _God_; Choji please don't hurt her! I need to talk to her and find out where my cousin is! I have to! I absolutely _have_ to!" The earlier tears she welled up gushed forth, flowing down her flushed cheeks. "_I have to save Shinsei_!"

Weakly, Aiko crouched, clutching her shattered fist. Pain tore through her body as she summoned healing chakra to mend her excruciating wound. She winced with each biting moment, the pain unbearable as the bones in her knuckles had been driven up into her arm, hand completely snapped back, making her entire limb useless.

With great difficulty, however, she managed to put everything back into place.

This left her drained.

_This is bad! _Aiko massaged her formerly maimed fist. _I can't use my right hand anymore…my punches will all have to be made with my left Jashin damn it! I ought to stick with kicks and medical ninjutsu then…but Jashin damn that was painful! It's at times like these when I'm glad I have my medical ninjutsu…otherwise, I'd be dead for sure._

Ignoring the sobbing Ino to the best of her ability, Aiko allowed her eyes to rove over to where Hidan and Kakuzu were, noticing with alarm that Hidan had once again been trapped in the shadow possession jutsu. The look of strained disdain blended with petulance was insufferably unmistakable on Hidan's face, even from the distance Aiko was standing.

She made her way towards her companions, concern for Hidan etched into her expression.

When Shikamaru began running away with the ensnared Hidan, however, Aiko's apprehension transformed into a deadly vehemence.

Looking jadedly at Aiko, Kakuzu discerned the kunoichi's infallible worry for Hidan, realizing how reckless she would become if left like that. For the first time in his entire, miserly life, Kakuzu cared enough to perform a favor for another. His brusque voice stopped Aiko in her tracks, though at first she mistook his awkward kindness for cruelty.

"_Aiko_!" Kakuzu barked. "Get over here!"

Aiko skidded to a halt, expression feral. "What do you mean Kakuzu? What about _Hidan_?"

Almost disgusted to the point where he wanted to puke just to think of something other than how much Aiko loved the vulgar Jashinist, Kakuzu angrily yelled, "_Just get over here already_!" Shaken by Kakuzu's threatening, commandingly lethal tone, Aiko slowly obeyed, warily joining him with an acidic grimace.

Aiko was at Kakuzu's side in a second, lowering her voice to hide her sharp pitch. "Yes?"

Kakuzu glowered, unimpressed, at her. "You need to calm down; if you go rushing after him like that I'm going to be the one saving both of your sorry asses."

Blinking, Aiko's breath caught in her throat, heart sputtering. Kakuzu wasn't angry with her; he was trying to warn her, trying to protect her. A guilty pang brushed against her conscience. She should not have been so needlessly angry with him, but still; her first priority was Hidan. Aiko parted her lips, voice calm. "I'll assist you in subduing these three then I'll be off; fair?"

Kakuzu shifted his gaze to her, then the waiting Kakashi. He nodded. "_Fine_."

Aiko smiled half-heartedly, "Then let's get this over with."

Kakuzu closed his eyes, lips curling upward beneath his mask. "That's the plan."

Bracing herself, Aiko stared knowingly at Kakuzu; he really wasn't so bad. Though her gaze couldn't help but wander in the direction where Shikamaru had dragged the unwilling Hidan away to. Her heart tightened in her chest. _Hidan…I'm coming for you…I promise!_

* * *

Seated stiffly on the edge of her bed, mind absorbed in thoughts of Aiko, Shinsei rocked herself back and forth. She missed her more than anything, wishing that they could see each other sooner; she had a bad feeling about what was going on with Aiko, worrying nonstop until there was an interruptive knock on her door.

The redhead flinched. "Come in."

Clicking open, the door revealed Itachi, narrowing his eyes upon seeing Shinsei. Why did she look so sad? Glancing around Shinsei's sullen room, Itachi noted that it was darker than he remembered, silently closing the door behind him to beckon more blackness, but when he and Shinsei participated in naughty acts, she preferred it that way. He strolled towards her, gait leisurely, crimson orbs devoid of conflict.

Shinsei glanced up at him, sapphires portraying loneliness, betraying her broken smile.

Itachi settled himself on the bed, positioned beside her. "What's wrong?"

Shinsei evaded his gaze, voice cracked. "I…Aiko…" She lifted her hands to burying her face in their warm confinement. "Aiko…has changed…too much…I don't…I can't…recognize her anymore! She's so different!" The trembling of her shoulders conveyed to Itachi the message that she was crying. He pulled her into his arms, securing her against his chest.

The Uchiha nested his nose in her hair. "People change."

Shinsei winced; clearly that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Itachi hesitated. "It's something that happens."

The atmosphere of the room bore down heavily on Shinsei, a cold, pricking realization awakening her to the fact that there was something he wanted to tell her. She shakily whispered, "Itachi? W-what's the matter? You didn't come here to talk to me about Aiko, did you?" Her fingers groped for his chest, balling the fabric of his cloak into a fist. "Tell me."

Shinsei was aware that he had something to say; Itachi vacillated.

The young woman moved closer to him, wanting to know. "Itachi?"

His answer flowed like a calm stream prepared to feed into a raging river. "I'm losing my eyesight."

Jolting, Shinsei's eyes snapped open, rivulets cascading as she threw herself away from Itachi. What did he mean he was losing his eyesight? Her heart plummeted to the bottom of her stomach, nausea sloshing up against the sides of her ribs. He meant the Mangekyo, didn't he? But if he lost his eyesight because of his Sharingan, he would _die_.

Shinsei's head shook incoherently, face wrought with terror. "No! Please, _no_!"

Itachi quieted her with a finger to her lip. "Shinsei, it's okay."

This made the redhead snap. "No it isn't!"

Lips forming a quivering line, Shinsei refused to look at his silhouette in the darkness. If she lost Itachi, she would lose everything. Her eyes clouded with more tears, though these ones froze in place as Itachi started speaking again. "Shinsei, I love you…you _know_ I do." He paused, granting her the chance to reply.

She remained silent for a transcending moment. "I know, Itachi…I do, but…do you love me enough to choose me over everything else?" Her eyes finally reconnected with his. Her full, red mouth disappeared in the darkness, voice disappearing into a whimper. "I love you enough to do _anything_."

Itachi remained silent, but not unheard. "Anything? Even assist me in restoring my clan?"

The answer to that was too obvious. Shinsei felt the tears overflowing, whispering, "Of course I would!" Throwing herself against Itachi, Shinsei became determined to erase the heartache away from his mind and hers, lips avidly connecting with his. There was no way she was going let that happen. She was going to show him how much she loved him. "Itachi I just want you to be happy; I want to be with you forever, I want to love you; I want to bear your children!"

Itachi drew in a sharp breath. "Really?" His tone grew huskier. "Do you truly mean that?"

The redhead hugged him tightly, their chests pressed so close she could feel his heart beating.

Itachi closed his eyes, able to feel the thumping of Shinsei's heart.

When they were together, they could do anything; Shinsei firmly believed that. Her mouth cracked open, words slipping from her lips, "I mean it more than I've ever meant anything else! And I know a _little _medical ninjutsu that Aiko taught me; God, I wish she was here, she'd know _exactly_ what to do. But still, I might be able to…to heal your eyes."

Itachi stiffened. "But at what price?"

Shinsei's voice backed into the corner of her throat. "I wouldn't be a ninja anymore."

Guilt. Itachi felt it from the inside of his stomach, reaching up his throat in the tangible form of nausea. He heaved out a sigh, gaze perturbed. How could he allow Shinsei to do such a thing for him? She loved him; wasn't that _enough_? Selfish feelings arose and Itachi found himself blundering through mental obstacles that made him want to die in his spot.

But Shinsei loved him.

She loved him enough to sacrifice herself.

She loved him more sincerely than anyone else did.

Shinsei was more precious to him than anything.

Precious enough that he would lay his fate in her hands.

Closing his eyes, Itachi embraced Shinsei tighter, whispering, "I love you" repeatedly until tears were rolling nonstop down Shinsei's cheeks. She didn't want power, she didn't want to be sad, and she didn't want constant pain. She wanted love. The tears must have grown twice as large because her eyes were bulging with wetness. She wanted Itachi.

Then, as she sobbed mirthfully, Shinsei suddenly felt a wave of angst drown her in blackness.

A vision.

Adjusting to the apparition her mind's eye was displaying, Shinsei found a girl walking towards her. A girl with hair darkened until it was nearly a shade of ebony in the onyx void. The redhead peered harder at her until she recognized the familiar smile linked with soft, hazel eyes. Aiko. Shinsei gasped. What was going on?

"_Shinsei," Aiko was whispering, "what are you doing here?"_

_The area enveloped in obsidian anguish encircled them, growing colder._

_Aiko was slowly drifting away. Shinsei cried out. "Aiko! Where are you going? Come back!"_

_Something wasn't right. Shinsei stared harder at Aiko, noticing how unnaturally pale she was; if anything, she appeared to be nothing but a soul. This vision was lasting longer than usual, frightening Shinsei to the point where she could hear her heartbeat resonating in her mind._

_What was going on?_

_Shinsei began screaming, but Aiko held up a hand and whispered, "This is the end."_

_Paralysis struck Shinsei until she was as rigid as stone, realizing what the vision was saying as Aiko disintegrated into the dark. She was dying, leaving her behind. There was less and less of the brunette with each wave of nausea. Shinsei opened her eyes, caterwauling into the snaring abyss threatening to take her friend away. Her cries did nothing._

_Aiko spoke one last time, smiling forlornly. "Goodbye, Shinsei."_

Shinsei's eyes snapped open and she was screaming.

Aiko was going to die.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Ah! How melodramatic! Poor Shinsei…I apologize for taking forever and a year to update; school's back. T/.\T I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway; it was the longest one yet! ^/.\- But that's okay! I had wonderful reviews for the last chapter! Thank you to cheeky half-demon, iLoveThisStory, IcedPhoenix54, Cold Fyre, and Hurog Walker; thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Please review! =D**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	27. Questionable Fate

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 27: Questionable Fate

Aiko clenched her fists, bloodlust awakened. A cold, callous smirk devoid of mercy stretched across her lips, lips that were dyed crimson with blood. She allowed her tongue to run over the bitter, salty taste that left her hungering for more; an insatiable urge to kill. Aiko flexed her fingers, eyes flicking to where her opponents stood.

The kunoichi glared at them and Kakashi murmured something to Choji and Ino.

Kakuzu spoke beside Aiko, startling her, "You've all underestimated Hidan."

Heart skipping a beat, Aiko glanced sharply up at her remaining partner, the look of sheer incredulity visible in her hazel eyes. Was Kakuzu saying that just to frighten their opponents or was he speaking truthfully? She tensed, realizing that he might've been saying that just to console her too; either way, Aiko was unsure of what he meant.

Raising his hands, Kakuzu muttered, "Ah well, it doesn't much matter anyway; I'm still going to kill you and take your hearts." His jade orbs glinted maliciously, making Ino and Choji jolt, Kakashi stooping into a defensive position. Aiko jerkily stepped back, aware of Kakuzu's powers, watching as he attacked Kakashi head on with wind-enhanced fire.

She laughed darkly; that left her to deal with Ino and Choji.

As she stepped forward, however, she looked deep into Ino's terrified sapphires and stopped.

Aiko could think but one thought; _Shinsei._

Everything she saw in Ino's brimming jewels reflected the way Shinsei had been when Aiko first found her. Tormented agony. Fear. Desperation. The brunette felt her heart wrench painfully; how could she execute someone with eyes such as those? Eyes mirroring Shinsei's so closely that Aiko found déjà vu washing over her in a wave of memories.

Memories from long, long ago.

_Strolling calmly through the forest she had found herself in, Aiko glanced around her dreary surroundings. Rain poured from the pitiless void hanging like a threat above her head, dousing her soaked hair with bucket after bucket of chilling water. She clutched her arms, her skin so damp and cold beneath her clothes that she wanted nothing more than to be in a hotel._

_A nice, warm hotel…a mere figment of her desires…something that was out of her reach…_

_With a sigh, Aiko remembered that she was in the middle of nowhere; that meant no hotel._

_Inserting herself underneath the leafy, protective canopy of a tree, Aiko shook her head, smiling bitterly; she, who was feared as a deadly medical ninja prodigy, was sheltering beneath a tree to protect herself from the rain. She must have looked so desolate and forlorn._

"_What am I going to do?" Aiko muttered, accustomed to being alone and talking to herself._

_Pondering, Aiko muttered some thoughts aloud; she could go in search of a hotel, she could try and go back to Amegakure and make a home for herself there, not that she wanted to, or maybe she could impersonate someone and stay in a village for a little while. Nothing she came up with interested her. _

_Then, behind her, she heard the faint snap of a twig. Aiko blinked and turned around, silencing herself._

_She wasn't alone._

_Reaching into her holster, Aiko swiftly snatched a kunai and sat in a rapacious crouch. The pounding rain drumming around her was reverberating like a high-pitched scream, lightning shrieking across the sky. Aiko sniffed, inhaling the sharp, refreshing air that filled her head with such jagged cleanliness that it made her nostrils flare._

_Aiko narrowed her eyes; she couldn't hear or smell very well and seeing was a slight problem._

_Tightening her grip, Aiko allowed her jaw to twitch. Where was her little visitor? A sudden beam broke across her lips, however, when she heard the easily distinctive splashing of a puddle, a silhouette coming hazily into view. Her simper soon faded. The person running towards her was crying, tripping and falling, like a frightened child._

_Aiko cautiously stepped out, continuing to hold her kunai as a precaution._

_The figure dashing in her direction caught sight of Aiko and came to a halt._

_Aiko raised an eyebrow, calmly inquiring, "Who are you?" Whoever it was, twisted around, as if to dash away, and the brunette's tone rose in pitch. "Hey! Don't you dare leave!" There was a sob, an audible gasp, and Aiko placed one hand on her hip. "Come here," she smoothly ordered, extending a beckoning finger. "I won't hurt you unless you give me reason to."_

_The intruder whimpered, slinking forward as if reprimanded._

_Curious, Aiko tilted her head to the side as the person came into view._

_Silent, Aiko stared unwaveringly as the silhouette gained features until a visible person bloomed before her. Aiko pursed her lips. It was a girl, maybe a year or two younger than she. The girl's red hair was stained near-scarlet by the heaviness of the rain, short stature deigned by her hunched shoulders. Her mouth was agape in terror at Aiko's inquisitive stare._

_The strange girl was rather interesting, but her eyes intrigued Aiko the most._

_They were blue; a simple shade of azure tainted by defiled innocence. Something troubled her, agony pained her, and Aiko could read it all in her eyes; she was suffering from a disclosed secret that she had to keep lest she opted for some sort of punishment. _

_This girl was no threat; she was suffering and needed someone to turn to. _

_Aiko wondered silently if the girl would come along with her, enjoying the mere thought of companionship, someone to turn to. After a moment of careful consideration, Aiko smiled gently, placing the kunai in her holster and out of view. "What is your name?"_

_The girl before her shirked back, eyes overflowing with tears. "A-are you going to kill me?"_

_Cocking her head playfully to the side, Aiko threw back her head and laughed, both hands now resting on her hips. "Why would I do something like that? You haven't given me any reason to kill you." The redhead flinched and Aiko sighed. "Come now, I was just asking about your name. Don't worry; I promise that you can trust me."_

_Aiko waited patiently for the girl to answer, her reply difficult to discern. "Sh-Shinsei."_

_Nodding perceptively, Aiko looked off into the distance, vaguely murmuring, "Well, this rain isn't very inviting. Are you alone?" She glanced back at Shinsei in time to see the redhead bob her head up and down, tears mingling with the rain. Aiko shifted her stare, abstractedly peering through the trees. "You can come with me, if you want, Shinsei."_

_Whirling around, Aiko looked over her shoulder at Shinsei, giving the young girl a moment to think. Was she still afraid of her? Aiko wasn't going to force Shinsei to join her, but she couldn't help but allow her compassion liberation at the sight of the girl's sad eyes; Aiko wanted to mend that sorrow, craved to assist. She continued to wait, shoes filling with water._

_Finally, Shinsei spoke, voice as cracked as her vacillating lips. "W-what…is your name?"_

_The brunette dropped her stare, slight smile emerging, voice quieting. "Aiko."_

"_Aiko?"_

"_Yes."_

_There was a pause before Shinsei spoke again. "Aiko?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I want…I want to come with you."_

_Warmth touched Aiko's cheeks. A hand touched hers and she turned around to see Shinsei shyly bumping up against her. No words needed to be exchanged between the two as Aiko returned the gesture. Their fingers interlocked, creating an inexpressible, inexplicable bond._

_The unspoken vow of friends._

_Best friends._

Looking into Ino's eyes, Aiko knew that she couldn't attack her.

Sucking in a deep breath, Aiko inhaled the heated atmosphere that was radically different from the memory that had just surged throughout her mind. Sounds filled with disbelief amid horror rammed through Aiko's ears and she was yanked back to reality in time to see Kakuzu pinning Kakashi to the ground, Ino and Choji both running forward.

Aiko gasped, hastily intervening and blocking their path.

Choji halted, Ino stopping behind him.

Neither one of the two Chunin dared to take on someone of Aiko's caliber. They could see the lethal gaze mirroring a visible threat so predatory that they wanted to flee from her sight, strived to be anywhere but where she could see them. Even where they were, standing at a safe distance, wasn't of any comfort to Ino and Choji; not when a ninja like Aiko was present.

The brunette crossed her arms, smiling cynically. "What's the matter?" she taunted. "Scared?"

She watched Choji and Ino carefully before detecting a hint of ease and unexpected, alleviated sighs. Aiko frowned and looked back at Kakuzu, able to feel that something was wrong. Her Akatsuki cloak fanned around her ankles as she did so, releasing an audible exhale upon seeing Kakuzu clutching his chest as he straddled Kakashi, a crazed look in his eye.

"K-Kakuzu!" Aiko exclaimed, eyes widening. "What's wrong?"

Gripping the fabric of his shirt, Kakuzu began to tremble, convulsing as Kakashi lifted his head, Sharingan victorious. Aiko couldn't believe her eyes; what was wrong with Kakuzu? She went to take a step towards her comrade, concerned, but stopped when Kakashi effortlessly threw Kakuzu off to the side, ripping the threads that Kakuzu had utilized to bind him out.

Aiko gaped at Kakuzu as his flaccid body slammed against the ground.

"Kakuzu…!" Aiko whispered in disbelief, hand clapping over her mouth.

Her eyes then flashed, hearing movement behind her as Ino and Choji both made moves toward Kakashi. Aiko spun around immediately, adorning her fingers with shuriken and throwing them at Ino and Choji as a pretense to their inevitable mêlée. She rushed in at them, unhesitant, and slammed her fist into Choji, knocking him over backwards. She then turned to Ino, reluctantly hammering the blond in the stomach with her foot.

Ino went tumbling back with a cry and Choji rolled away. Aiko whirled around to face Kakashi, but he was already at her back. Dread flooded her eyes, realizing that her reaction was delayed. She couldn't manage enough hand signs for a substation.

"Too late," Kakashi mocked, Sharingan revived. "You won't lay another finger on them."

Her mouth fell open to display her mixture of shock and horror. "_Oh no!_"

A hard fist jammed into her ribs and Aiko fell backwards with a scream.

Throwing her arms in front of her face in an act of self-defense, Aiko prepared to be pitilessly pummeled, eyes snapping shut to avoid being sucked into a genjutsu. How could she have been so careless? Aiko cursed herself for not being fast enough, body automatically compressing, muscles storing chakra for a counterattack, pausing in her movements.

She waited and nothing happened.

Then, she heard a rough growl distorted with strife.

Aiko guardedly pried her eyes open.

Above her was Kakashi, squirming against tight bonds of thread, Ino and Choji trapped in the same threads behind her. Leaping back, she relocated some ways away and jerked her head up to look at their unprecedented captor; Kakuzu. Relief washed over her, flooding her doubts with audacity and raising her spirits. Kakuzu really was something else.

The missing Waterfalls ninja glanced jadedly at Aiko, voice hoarse. "Aiko! Come here! _Now_!"

Doing as she was bid, Aiko instantly darted to Kakuzu, landing deftly by his side in a crouch. She stood, straightening up and grinning thankfully. "Thank Jashin, Kakuzu, you're all right." He didn't say anything in return. She frowned, perplexed. Something didn't feel right; Kakuzu was avoiding her searchingly tense eyes. "Kakuzu?"

He shook his head, voice a deep, terse growl, "You really are insensible; there are more of them coming."

Tossing her gaze around herself, Aiko focused her chakra, realizing that Kakuzu was right. She spun back around, however, when Ino screamed helplessly as she and Choji were jerked forward, directly in Kakuzu's attack range along with Kakashi. Aiko's lips pressed into a thin line, eyes alight as Kakuzu summoned his chakra, ready to destroy them.

Before Kakuzu was allowed the chance to perform his jutsu, however, there was a yell.

"Art of the hurricane vortex!"

Water mingling dangerously with wind apprehended Kakuzu, securing Ino, Choji, and Kakashi. Aiko released a small cry, shielding her eyes instinctively and dropping to her knees behind Kakuzu to avoid receiving any damage. When the barrage subsided, she gradually rose to her feet, gritting her teeth. The reinforcements had arrived.

There were four of them; a girl accompanied by three males.

Kakuzu managed a terse chuckle. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Growling at her opponents, Aiko barred her teeth. There was still no sign of Hidan and she was becoming unhealthily anxious. Willing her anger away so that she would not be blinded by the pure rage threatening to consume her, Aiko closed her eyes and licked her lips, allowing her teeth to sink into her tender lower lip.

She had promised to help Kakuzu.

Once she did, she would be able to aid Hidan.

Then it would be all over.

Noticing the kunoichi's defensive position, Kakuzu shook his head. He had faith in his own abilities and trusted that Aiko would be able to tend to Hidan on her own, not that he believed his partner was truly in need of any help. Despite his idiocy, Hidan wasn't as stupid as he seemed; Kakuzu knew that, and was convinced his partner possessed enough sense to protect himself in a battle against someone like Shikamaru.

That is, until he heard the blast in the distance, which made Aiko flinch beside him.

Aiko's eyes instantly darted to where the noise had come from; the direction Hidan went in.

Was he going to be okay? Oh Jashin, she didn't want to know what was happening.

When Kakuzu looked at Aiko, she was mouthing the name, 'Hidan'. He lowered his eyes before briefly allowing them to rake over his new opponents. He could take them on. Easily. Kakuzu looked back at Aiko, alarm ringing through her petrified emeralds; he could feel her chakra rate spiking at precarious, lethal levels. Kakuzu slowly opened his mouth behind his mask.

"Go to him."

Aiko jumped and spun around. "Huh? But Kakuzu…I…I promised that I would help you!"

Kakuzu twitched, voice growing angrier. "I said to _go!_ I don't _need_ your help!"

Offended by his livid tone, Aiko warily turned around, not looking back until realization pulsed through her; this was just like the last time. He was only using those harsh commands to put her wherever she was most needed; wherever she was _safest_. Aiko turned back to object, to argue that Hidan could wait a while longer, but Kakuzu had already anticipated this.

"_Don't_," Kakuzu snarled. "I'm _fine_; I can handle this on my own."

Aiko winced, teeth catching her lower lip. "But…but Kakuzu!"

Angrily, Kakuzu roared, "Just go!" This time Aiko heeded his word, knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere. But just as she was taking off, Kakuzu spoke one last time. "Listen," he growled in a soft monotone, "I don't care what the hell you do, just hurry up and bring that immortal bastard back so I can kill him." Aiko kept her back to him, utterly silent.

Aiko swallowed hard, hand clutching her chest as she whispered, "Of course."

Kakuzu softly added, "And don't forget to being yourself back; I think I've gotten used to having you around—even your annoying ass of a boyfriend." A wavering smile pressed against Aiko's lips, making her eyes water; she didn't dare turn around. Kakuzu snorted. "Everything will be all right, stop getting so upset; you're a fine kunoichi despite your love interest."

This unlatched the doors holding Aiko's tears in check. She quickly wiped at her eyes.

"Thank you."

Glowering, Kakuzu rolled his eyes and shook his head, watching as Aiko gave him one last smile before disappearing into the trees. He quickly shifted his gaze back to his prey. The blond boy marred with scratches began to approach him, eyes defiant. Kakuzu lifted a long eyebrow, "Are you challenging me? You're already disheveled, what's the point?"

The blond scoffed. "Hey! Don't you disrespect me!"

"Naruto," Kakashi said firmly, "attack with Tenzo and don't lose your head."

"Got it Kakashi-sensei," Naruto quickly retorted.

Kakuzu shook his head, glaring. Kakashi returned his glower, eyes narrowing as he snapped orders to the pink-haired girl and the black-haired boy who had just arrived, "Sakura! Sai! I want you to follow the girl who just ran towards the forest and help Shikamaru; we'll be fine here." Sakura and Sai nodded dismissively before vanishing.

Beneath his mask, Kakuzu was scowling, "You're all fools; that girl is beyond you."

Kakashi focused his gaze irately on Kakuzu. "I think they'll surprise you."

Kakuzu sneered, "_Nothing_ surprises me anymore."

The missing Waterfalls ninja closed his eyes. _And when Aiko returns with that idiot, I'll be ready._

_

* * *

_

Hidan!

_Hidan!_

_Hidan!_

Racing through the trees, tearing the leaves from her face and allowing branches to slap scratches across her cheeks, Aiko ripped through the scenery from tree bough to tree bough. She wanted to see Hidan, wanted to be with him; all she could think about was Hidan. As she went, she collected chakra in all areas of her body building up her power.

If anything happened to him, whoever was responsible would pay.

They would pay in a price of blood.

Converging upon the area in which she sensed the most accumulation of chakra, Aiko stopped and dropped silently from the trees, landing in a crouch. She flicked her head up and held back a gasp; there was Nara Shikamaru, standing triumphantly over a pile of smoking dirt, blood splattered everywhere. Aiko was wide-eyed.

Where was Hidan?

Remembering the sound of the detonation, Aiko rapidly assessed the situation, and, with enraged difficulty, arrived at the conclusion that Hidan was buried beneath the dirt, his tomb. She felt her chakra flame within her veins, blood boiling as she approached Shikamaru inaudibly. She drew back her fist, summoning all the chakra she could.

He was going to receive every bit of her anger.

She didn't care if it killed him.

Slamming her fist ruthlessly into Shikamaru's back, she hoped that she'd shattered his spine, but didn't have time to send death coursing through him with medical ninjutsu, before two more ninja were at her back. Aiko whipped around, sensing Sai and Sakura immediately, moving at an inhuman speed and ramming her hand into both of their stomachs.

Sakura and Sai fell unconscious beside Shikamaru.

Aiko was panting, eyes strained.

_Pathetic. I ought to send them to their deaths now; why prolong the inevitable?_

Thinking of death, however, instantly reminded her of Hidan; her immortal beloved. Stopping, she jerked around, eyes searching desperately. They couldn't help but settle on the ominously appropriate grave setting composed of blown up gravel. Aiko readied her fist, pulling it back as she stood at the edges, summoning all the chakra she could muster.

Twisting and gathering her strength, Aiko discharged her fist, punching the earth and sending rocks flying in every direction as she did so, creating a crater where she could hear distant shouts emitted from the pit. Aiko wasted no time in hopping into the hole, clawing at the freshly obliterated earth with desperate hands.

"Hidan!" Aiko cried out. "Oh Jashin, where are you?! Hidan!"

She heard some coughing, retching; and then some cussing.

"What the fuck?! Let me the hell out of here!"

Aiko dug faster. "Hidan! Hidan! Hidan!"

Ripping the earth apart, Aiko filled with indescribable elation as she unearthed Hidan's head. His lavender eyes were red, mouth nothing but blood. Aiko picked up the shouting head, cradling it in her arms and hugging him tight to her chest. Hidan was rendered speechless.

"I found you!" Aiko whispered. "I found you Hidan!"

Awkward as it was, Aiko lowered his head back down, Hidan immediately demanding that he be put back together. Understanding the pain he must have been sheltering, Aiko nodded and did as he bid, searching for his pieces, relocating to a different part of the forest in case Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru woke up, and healing him with medical ninjutsu until he was complete, thankful that his lower body and legs managed to stay in one piece.

However, it still took an uncountable amount of endless hours.

* * *

"Last…piece…" Aiko was huffing as she reconnected the tissue on Hidan's hand to his wrist.

Hidan was in awe, watching as Aiko finished repairing him.

The moment his skin was one again, limb connected, Aiko collapsed on her side, convulsing and hacking from chakra strain. Hidan seized her in his arms, embracing her possessively against his chest as he drew her shaking frame between his legs, kissing her fervently. Aiko weakly turned her head, neck in pain, to answer his ardent affections.

Hidan wouldn't stop. "I…missed you…Jashin…I need you…now…"

Aiko's eyelids fluttered. "H-Hidan…I thought that you…I was afraid that you were…"

She was cut short by his demanding lips.

Lavishing Aiko with kisses, Hidan growled against her lips, "None of that matters now; I have you and we're together…Jashin damn it, I'm going to find that Nara bastard and kill him!" He held Aiko tighter, lips crashing harder into hers. He soon had her on her back, making out with her on the ground, hands securing her against his chest. "Damn…it…what about that money-whore?" Aiko flinched imperceptibly. "I…almost…forgot about…him…"

Aiko managed enough strength to pull away, leaving Hidan bewildered.

"Oh no," she whispered, eyes amplifying with tears. "Kakuzu!"

Hidan pouted, roughly caressing her cheek. "What about him?"

Burying her face in her hands to hide the terrified, contorted emotion displayed on her face, Aiko brokenly whispered, "I…I just left him to…t-to fend…f-for…h-h-himself…" Hidan could hear her voice cracking, hoping it wouldn't shatter and that Aiko wouldn't lose control over herself. He took her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, smoothing out her hair.

"He's fine, Aiko…he can handle himself…"

"A-are you sure?" She was sniffling now, voice stressed.

Hidan maintained his vice-like grip, stiffening. "Do you want to find him?"

Aiko nodded, and Hidan could feel a warm wetness against his bare shoulder. "Yes…"

Cradling Aiko in his taut, muscled arms, Hidan lifted her up, already accustomed to having his limbs back in order. Aiko threw her arms around his neck, submerging her face in his warm shoulder and taking comfort in being with him. They would never be separated again; and that would go for Kakuzu too when they found him.

"Which way?" Hidan asked, the sun setting behind them in the mountains.

Aiko pointed a quiet finger. "Towards that clearing; I'm pretty sure."

Hidan caged her tighter against his chest and they continued. Aiko felt the slight leap in his step, opening her mouth only to breathe; she was at a loss for words, beginning to worry about Kakuzu. Why hadn't he gone looking for them? Where was he? She clung tighter to Hidan resting her head between his clavicles.

There was one phrase she wanted to hear, and she whispered it continually.

"Hidan…I love you."

The silver-haired Jashinist didn't stop, smirking. "I love you more, Aiko."

Hearing those words served as a little comfort and Aiko nuzzled herself closer to Hidan. She was happy; so happy. She was safe, protected in his strong arms; arms that would hold her until the day she died—if ever. Aiko was so sure that she would never be happier, that her elation would never fade; she was certain that her life was eternally blissful.

She was about to find that it wasn't.

* * *

"Over here?"

"I think so…"

Reaching their portentous destination, Aiko took in the destruction blighting the land with such desolation that it looked although it could never and would never recover. Split trees were uprooted, strewn across the wasteland like littered garbage; monstrous trails were carved from the crumbling soil. Aiko slid out of Hidan's arms.

Everything smelled of blood.

Peering about her surroundings, Aiko realized that she and Hidan had entered out of a different place than she had made her exit. She vigilantly surveyed the barren landscape, Hidan following her and staring at the wreckage. She was at a loss for words.

"Whoa…it's pretty fucked up," Hidan muttered. "What happened, eh?"

"I don't…know…" Aiko broke off, still looking.

Silence kept the two company, and Aiko tugged her cloak tighter around herself as a breeze blew against her face; the scratches she received while tearing through the trees stung. Then, she abruptly stopped searching, finding her target. A terrified scream left her lips.

"_Hidan!_"

Startled by the sudden cry, Hidan whipped around, the remainder of his cloak clinging to his body as he did so. Aiko was taking off across the deserted battlefield, sprinting like a madwoman. Hidan clumsily chased after her, stumbling over misplaced rocks. "Aiko! Wait! Where are you going?"

The kunoichi didn't stop; her eyes were bulging with a set, fierce look of determination.

Or maybe it was just the clear sheen of tears magnifying her jade jewels.

Hidan watched as she fell to the ground beside a crumpled figure.

When he got closer, he rationalized Aiko's reaction.

She had found Kakuzu.

Dead.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I. Am. So. Sorry! School has kept me busy…too busy…so I have had no time for FanFiction other than answering reviews, reading, and reviewing…I am so sorry! Please forgive me! Although, I wasn't planning to write this chapter tonight…thankfully I have some really awesome readers out there who sent me reviews that made me excited to write this chapter!

**Nine reviews for the last chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I send out personal thanks to Iced Phoenix, cheeky half-demon, yoyshaia-chan, iLoveThisStory, Hurog Walker, Kakashi Forever, Tomboyhypergirl, werewolfwithaheart, and Tsuki Kariudo—Moon Hunter. I love you all so much!**

**I hope you all review and look forward to the next chapter!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	28. Death

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 28: Death

"_Hidan!_"

Startled by the sudden cry, Hidan whipped around, the remainder of his cloak clinging to his body as he did so. Aiko was taking off across the deserted battlefield, sprinting like a madwoman. Hidan clumsily chased after her, stumbling over misplaced rocks. "Aiko! Wait! Where are you going?"

The kunoichi didn't stop; her eyes were bulging with a set, fierce look of determination.

Or maybe it was just the clear sheen of tears magnifying her jade jewels.

Hidan watched as she fell to the ground beside a crumpled figure.

When he got closer, he rationalized Aiko's reaction.

She had found Kakuzu.

Dead.

Stumbling to a halt, Aiko found herself staring with brimming emeralds at the sight of Kakuzu lying on his stomach. Her knees buckled beneath her, gravity yanking her pitilessly to the ground. With trembling hands she reached out to touch his flesh, paled to the point where it was losing its color altogether. As soon as her fingers encountered the cold skin devoid of its ordinarily tan complexion she jerked her hand back.

_He's so cold…too cold. _The tears were breaking their barriers quickly. _He's been left for too long—I don't know if there's anything I can do! _Aiko struggled with her tears to summon healing chakra to her shaking hands, throwing them together and placing them over Kakuzu's back, where the masks were torn out, resulting in the remaining threads to hang flaccidly from within his body, sprawled across the ground. Aiko gritted her teeth. _This can't be it!_

Hidan silently walked over, stopping behind Aiko.

Not daring to say a word, Hidan watched the glow encircling the kunoichi's hand expand and contract, Aiko's hold on the jutsu clearly being influenced by the shock of Kakuzu's state. Minutes passed, transforming into an insurmountable eternity. Kakuzu was beyond help; Hidan could see that, but why couldn't she?

"Aiko," Hidan quietly muttered, dithering on one leg. "He's _dead_."

Gasping aloud at Hidan's intervention, Aiko shook her head stubbornly, voice cracking, "No! He can't be damn it! No! No! No! _No_!" She trembled, back bending as audible sobs racked her bowed frame. Aiko wasn't prepared to be told that Kakuzu was dead, she couldn't comprehend the thought; he was so strong, how could anyone overcome him?

This was all just an illusion, or so Aiko hoped.

She poured more chakra into her jutsu, trying in vain to revive the dead.

Hidan sighed, lavender eyes narrowing, voice hardening. "He's _dead_ Aiko! Can't you see that?"

Flinching, filled with sorrow enhanced by mind-breaking bewilderment, Aiko angrily screamed back, "No he _isn't_, Jashin damn you! _Damn you_!" Water spilled from her eyes, misery flowing. Why did this have to happen? She cursed herself for not being strong enough, for not being a sufficient kunoichi, an adequate medic nin; she was weak, so _weak_.

Her emotions were running wild, spirit feral.

Even now, her flushed cheeks were overrun with tears.

Mentally berating herself, Aiko struggled to keep up the jutsu, muscles fatigued from the relentless usage. If she didn't stop, she would put herself into quite a painful position. Hidan could tell that she was going to outdo herself, but he didn't dare tell her that after she yelled at him. She _damned_ him! He took that offense seriously.

"Kakuzu…oh Jashin…Kakuzu…I'm so sorry…so…sorry!"

Hidan breathed in sharply, nose crinkling. Why did he have to love her so much?

Sobbing bitterly, Aiko continued her failing attempts without end until a heavy hand settled upon her shoulder. She shakily tilted her head, eyes red and swollen as she looked mournfully at Hidan, evoking slight irritation from him. Her voice came out thick and choked, "What do you want?" Hidan stiffened, glaring reproachfully at Aiko. She ashamedly lowered her eyes.

This time Hidan spoke, voice a commanding growl. "Get up."

Aiko shook her head desperately, tears uncontrollable. "No!"

Resorting to force, Hidan seized Aiko's shoulders and lifted her onto her feet, forcing her to face him. Alarmed, she began thrashing wildly, strangled accusations meaning nothing to him as she cussed and hissed, terrifyingly disorderly. Hidan never expected to see a kunoichi like Aiko acting in such an uncontrollable manner, and as she flailed her clenched fists, face contorted with agony, he understood why it was she was so lovable.

She was strong.

Strong enough to reject his help or anyone else's assistance, though the way in which she did so took away from her attractiveness. But it didn't make a difference to Hidan. He _would_ tame her and bring her to terms with herself. Her strength would eventually become her weakness, leaving her vulnerable, and Hidan knew her well enough to know that she hated being defenseless. He easily snatched her fists and backed her against a tree, trapping her.

Aiko struggled futilely, throwing herself around. "Let me _go_!"

Her breath slapped against Hidan's face with the force of a tempestuous storm, heated and compelling as he leaned in towards her. She tore her head the other way, slamming her eyes shut, lips forming a wavering line. Aiko refused to look at him, refused to speak to him.

But Hidan wouldn't have that.

Roughly shoving one of her wrists into the possession of his opposite hand, Hidan clutched her face, thumbing away the tears. Aiko peeked out at him, eyes flaunting her desire to be left alone as her chest heaved, mouth cracking open as Hidan pressed his body against hers. He loosened his grip, murmuring, "Aiko, you're a Jashinist; these things are meant to happen."

Aiko tensed, trying to build another wall to halt her impending tirade of tears.

Hidan continued, tenor cold despite the meaning supporting it. "You chose me, Aiko. You chose to become a Jashinist. This is what I meant by immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be. Everyone except us dies." The harshness of the validated truth struck Aiko like a blow to her stomach, nausea rising within her. Hidan snorted. "And it feels like shit."

Aiko hiccupped, voice emerging, soft and serene. "I know…"

Hearing the usual gentleness Aiko portrayed when speaking, Hidan relaxed only to find Aiko flinging her arms around his neck, latching tightly onto him. He was at a loss for words before casually holding her in return, burying his nose in her hair. She trembled, shaking in his arms as she cried against his firm chest, distress breaching what remained of her decimated obstructions. Hidan closed his eyes and thanked Jashin that of all the people he would be forced to eventually part with that Aiko was never going to be one of them.

"I love you," Aiko whispered against Hidan's smooth skin, heavily lidded eyes straining to stay open with weariness. "I love you so, so much."

Hidan hesitated. "What do you want to do now?"

Aiko sniffled, shaking her head. "I don't know…what _do_ we do?"

The silver-haired chauvinist held his tongue for another moment. "The Akatsuki is going to think we're dead, you know. Zetsu probably already came here and surveyed the destruction; we weren't around so he probably took us for dead too."

Aiko nodded gravely, pulling away to analyze her surroundings.

All she saw was hell. From the blood splattered chaotically across the broken branches of the gnarled trees, to the gouges impairing the earth, all that was to be said for such an atrocity was the place where all evil is said to reside. Aiko could tell that such a place would forever be altered with the presence of malignance, cursed to bear scars that would never heal.

When her gaze settled upon Kakuzu, it took everything she had not to shatter.

She could still hear his rough voice barking level growls of demands.

"_We need to go back into that place where you came from and kill anyone who saw you and your friend leave," Kakuzu grumbled. "Now get moving!" Aiko bit her lip._

"_But it's in the middle of the night!" Aiko argued._

"_I said get moving!" Kakuzu shouted._

Whether she was on a mission with Hidan and Kakuzu or not, Kakuzu was always the same. Ruthless, merciless; but not heartless. Even if his actions were performed subconsciously, he often said things to mask his emotions; otherwise, he would have abandoned his comrades long ago. Aiko still remembered the time when Hidan disappeared, resulting in an unprecedented encounter with one of the Biju.

_Kakuzu crashed through the trees, muttering swears beneath his breath and cursing Hidan as he went. Aiko followed, worried for Hidan as Kakuzu continually repeated that he would kill the bastard when they caught him. Aiko had never seen someone so angry and was almost afraid._

_No, she was terrified._

"_K-Kakuzu?" Aiko murmured._

"_Didn't I tell you to shut up already?" Kakuzu snapped._

_Aiko recoiled as Kakuzu rounded on her. He glared with hatred towards her and anyone else who dared get near him at that current moment. Aiko took a cautious step backwards, eyes flashing as her hand instinctively lowered itself to her thigh where her holster was._

"_Don't you dare attack me," Aiko hissed, controlling her own rage._

"_Look," Kakuzu tried to restrain himself. "Just stay away from me and no harm will come to you; understand?"_

Kakuzu frightened Aiko at times, she wouldn't and couldn't deny that; but he was never really the bad guy. He always came through to protect her and Hidan, watching out for them like a parent; like the father Aiko never had, or perhaps, like the older brother she lost.

_Aiko released a startled cry._

_Debris flew into both Aiko and Kakuzu's faces; dust was kicked up and hurled at them along with rocks and twigs. The two Akatsuki ninja leapt away from each other to avoid an uprooted tree and Kakuzu landed farther away from Aiko than he had anticipated._

_Shit._

"_Aiko!" Kakuzu roared. Where is she?! He then noticed the figure darting to his side._

"_I'm okay," Aiko murmured, landing beside Kakuzu. "Nothing hit me."_

"_Good," Kakuzu gruffly replied. "Now where's that religious idiot?"_

They were a team, a family; sure, they were dysfunctional and often violent with one another, but that was the beauty of their relationship. It was simple. Their emotions, the way they interacted with each other; everything was so basic. It didn't have to be complex and caring, though there were times when Aiko didn't understand what was going on.

Silently, she remembered the only scene she ever shared alone with Kakuzu in which he wasn't warning her against himself. Her mind rewound a day or so, showing her Kakuzu the way she last remembered him, strong and prepared to annihilate those who opposed him.

"_Don't," Kakuzu snarled. "I'm fine; I can handle this on my own."_

_Aiko winced, teeth catching her lower lip. "But…but Kakuzu!"_

_Angrily, Kakuzu roared, "Just go!" This time Aiko heeded his word, knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere. But just as she was taking off, Kakuzu spoke one last time. "Listen," he growled in a soft monotone, "I don't care what the hell you do, just hurry up and bring that immortal bastard back so I can kill him."_

The tears were returning in raids, threatening to topple her barricades.

"_And don't forget to bring yourself back; I think I've gotten used to having you around—even your annoying ass of a boyfriend." A wavering smile pressed against Aiko's lips, making her eyes water; she didn't dare turn around. Kakuzu snorted. "Everything will be all right, stop getting so upset; you're a fine kunoichi despite your love interest."_

Now the tears flowed freely again.

A whisper escaped her lips. "Let's not return to the Akatsuki."

Blinking, Hidan immediately questioned her. "What?" He chanced a glance at her to find her distraughtly examining the battlefield with a hard gaze. He could see from the reflected tears in her eyes that she knew everyone would be better off if they didn't have to witness such a scene; that _she_ would be better off if she never saw such an incident repeated.

Pressing the palms of her hands against her eyes, rolling them around to her knuckles, Aiko couldn't help but to cry. Hidan placed a steady hand on her back, allowing it to drop to her waist as he escorted her away, leaving Kakuzu behind until he was a mere memory.

_Good-bye Kakuzu._

The next day, his corpse would be gone.

* * *

Back in Amegakure, Pain had called a meeting of the members, wishing to speak to them all regarding some troubling news. He and Konan arrived first with Zetsu, promptly joined by Deidara and Tobi, and then Itachi, Kisame, and Shinsei. The colossal hands were absent from this meeting spot, it was one for discussion.

Immediately, Itachi was on guard, wondering what happened. He touched Shinsei's hand as the redhead glanced around, searching for Aiko. Itachi and Kisame almost didn't take her this time because they didn't want her to have to sit through just a bunch of useless talking, but she was eventually successful in getting to go along for the ride. When Pain stepped forward to begin their conversation, however, Itachi wondered why they weren't waiting for the others.

Specifically Aiko, Hidan, and Kakuzu.

Pain sighed heavily, not meeting Konan's bewildered gaze as she had not been told anything yet either. "I suppose you're wondering why I've called you all together like this."

Deidara interrupted, folding his arms. "Where are Aiko, Hidan, and Kakuzu, hmm?"

The orange-haired man paused, speaking in such a low, desolate monotone that the way it echoed sent reverberating shivers throughout everyone's bodies, "They are the _reason_ why we are gathered here right now." Gasps went around the room. Shinsei squeezed Itachi's hand tightly. Kisame grunted to cover his startled inhale. Deidara's ice-blue eyes flew open.

Konan's heart skipped a beat. _What? Oh no! He couldn't mean…no!_

Everything was suddenly painfully clear to Konan, realizing what it had to be that Pain was getting at; she didn't have to ask as Pain continued, making the announcement that would inevitably lead to a restless night on all their parts, "Aiko, Hidan, and Kakuzu are dead."

Silence.

No one spoke.

Shinsei was rigid. Mechanically, slowly, she turned her sapphires upon Itachi, staring up at him with a look that he had never seen before. She hastily turned back around however, when there was a limp thud behind them, Konan losing her footing and nearly passing out as Pain caught her, steadying her before she burst into tears. Shinsei turned back around, completely dazed as tears bloomed in the corner of her eyes.

The redhead struggled to speak. "She's…gone…?"

Behind her, Konan wept loudly, crying desperately into Pain and screaming muffled sobs that were as audible as they were incomprehensible. How could this have happened to Aiko, her sister? She was so sweet, so strong, so alive; why? Why did she have to die? The blue-haired woman couldn't stand it; this was why she didn't want Aiko to join the Akatsuki.

This was why she would've abandoned her ten of thousands of times over again.

To keep her safe.

Listening to Konan's agonized cries, Shinsei soon found her own overwhelming herself, clinging to Itachi as tears slipped from her eyes in large, magnifying beads. Aiko was dead. Somehow, Shinsei never imagined such a thing could happen. Death and Aiko didn't belong in the same thought; couldn't. Her breathing grew heavier with each profound thought.

"Aiko…Aiko…Aiko…" Shinsei repeated, breaking off. "Why…why…?"

Seeking Itachi's embrace, Shinsei collapsed in his arms and broke down. Tears flooded from her eyes, cascading down her cheeks as she cried loudly, perhaps overtaking Konan's sobs behind her. Aiko was more precious to her than anything else; she was the person she saw herself with at any time of the day, the person who would pick her up when she had fallen down, the person who would protect her from the world; her best friend.

When they had met, Aiko took her in regardless of her background, of her miseries that haunted her; Aiko possessed her own demons, but she kept them secured in a vault forged by hard, callous emotions that Shinsei would never understand. She didn't want to understand. Both of them lived through their own hells and came together.

As the tears fell from her eyes, the memories pieced together.

"_Can I really stay with you?" Shinsei glanced around the hotel Aiko had rented._

_Aiko nodded vigorously, "Of course! That's why I brought you here, silly! So," Aiko paused, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she settled down on the bed, inviting Shinsei over, "why were you all by yourself when I found you?" Shinsei flinched, droplets of water accumulating in her eyes. Aiko smiled gently. "Sorry; you don't have to tell me now."_

_Gathering Shinsei in a heartwarming hug, Aiko pulled her against herself, saying words of comfort that made Shinsei feel safe and secure inside. Aiko was so kind. The little redhead could feel more tears pushing past her eyes as she cried against Aiko, who welcomed her sadness with condolence, soothing her effortlessly._

"_Hey, don't be so sad," Aiko grinned, winking. "I'm here and I'll help you when you need it."_

_Shinsei sniffled, eyes wide. "R-really?"_

"_Of course!" Aiko hugged her tighter. "How could I not? You're so cute! I want you to smile!"_

_Just hearing Aiko say that made a beam split across Shinsei's lips._

Now, she wasn't going to be able to hear that anymore. Shinsei cried harder.

Aiko was more than just a friend, more than a sister; she was that one person Shinsei could open up to at any time of the day and be all right with talking to. But the feeling that she could no longer call her name and instantly receive a smiling response saddened her. When she thought about how she was never going to be able to hold Aiko or talk to her anymore, made her feel very, very empty.

Their continual separations only made it harder, made her wish that she had just one more day with Aiko to repeat everything that they had ever done together, good or bad. She wanted just one more hour to say goodbye, maybe even a second chance to start everything over. It didn't matter how much time, even a second to hold her hand again, or to see her smile.

Anything was better than nothing.

Sobbing harder, Shinsei easily remembered those times when Aiko could have gotten mad at her, should have gotten upset. Like when she made that promise to Itachi to join the Akatsuki and Aiko still honored her decision, all the while keeping her even temper.

"_Um, Aiko?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You aren't mad at me, right?"_

"_Of course not."_

_Aiko shifted around, turning onto her side. She let out a sigh. At least this bed didn't creak like the one at that cheap hotel. Aiko tucked her arm underneath her pillow, still trying to get comfortable. She yawned, muscles relaxing. Her eyes were closing, nearly shut._

"_Aiko?"_

"_Mmm?" Aiko mumbled softly, interrupted._

"_We're still friends…right?"_

_Aiko paused before answering and murmured, "Forever and ever."_

This just made her passing harder. Why couldn't Aiko have ever gotten mad at her? Why was it that Aiko never rejected her, never berated her? Shinsei knew the answer; it was because Aiko loved her. That soft-smiling brunette hated to see Shinsei sad and just wanted her to keep smiling, to keep her spirits up.

Even when Shinsei tried to coax at least an admittance that would certainly be a lie that she was more trouble than she was worth, Aiko would answer with a true denial. Clandestine and reserved, Aiko refused to say that Shinsei was ever troublesome, making it perfectly clear that she loved Shinsei no matter who she was or who she became.

It went both ways.

"_Aiko!" Shinsei sobbed her name again. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for being such a burden!"_

_Breath seizing, Aiko clenched her fists, keeping her tears in check. "You were never a burden," Aiko quietly replied, unhooking her hands gently and taking a step out of Shinsei's reach, heart pleading with her to cease the pain by lingering._

_But Aiko couldn't, she had to discharge Shinsei from herself; it was the selfless thing to do. _

_Though, the agony she bore to conceal her sadness was crippling. She couldn't begin to see a world without Shinsei in it; she couldn't even envision creating a smile without Shinsei being the reason for it. This was a good-bye meant to break her. Aiko struggled to choke out the barely audible words, "You and I will be best friends; forever. Trust me." _

_Aiko smiled brightly, that smile shattering Shinsei's heart._

At this point, Shinsei would have loved to have seen that heartbreaking smile repeatedly.

This was too much, too damn much! Shinsei couldn't stop the upsurge of memories, the deluge of tears. Her memories were becoming slightly hazy, Aiko's voice was becoming distant, her small laugh nearly inaudible. What was happening? Even the clearest, closest memories were foreign to her.

She tried to remember the last time she had spoken to Aiko. It had to have been before she left when they last met, during the sealing. Shinsei sobbed bitterly. Why couldn't she ever stop herself from displaying her emotions so clearly? Why was Aiko always the one hiding her feelings? Shinsei squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to see the memory, wanting to see Aiko.

_Just before she vanished, Aiko smiled that smile of hers and murmured, "Where's my goodbye smile? Come now, don't I deserve more than that?" Aiko touched Hidan's arm, preparing to leave. Shinsei's heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she could hear it throbbing in her ears, face flushing with inconsolable trepidation._

"_Aiko…?" Shinsei whispered._

_The medic nin remained tranquil. "Just you wait, when we see each other again we'll have plenty of time to talk; after all, there's only one person that I could possibly imagine wanting to see after everything that's going on it over," she smiled wryly, "and that's you, Shinsei."_

Seeing these memories was a double-edged sword; the past and present blended painfully, sharply, evoking all the sorrow Shinsei could conjure and hurling her into a nightmare that she couldn't get away from. She almost couldn't feel Itachi anymore, couldn't see past the tears blemishing her eyes. Sorrow raged unbound from the confinement of her heart.

Aiko was gone.

No one could change that.

It was this painful apprehension that made her saddest.

* * *

"Come on," Hidan ushered Aiko into their hotel room from the previous nights.

Aiko sat down on the bed, eyes unblinking. She held Kakuzu's briefcase in her lap, an item she found located beneath his bed. It looked so lonely without Kakuzu carrying it. Hidan strode in and out of the room, keeping an eye on Aiko as he did so. He went out to the small kitchen and brought back tea for Aiko, who was looking paler than usual, but she didn't touch it.

The hollow smile she gave him upon receiving her tea rendered him speechless.

"Thank you," Aiko whispered, setting it aside, "but I'm not thirsty."

"You need to drink something."

"I'm okay."

"No you aren't."

Aiko stood abruptly, eyes watering. "I'm sleeping in the other room tonight."

Before Hidan could ask, she left the room, going into the one formerly belonging temporarily to Kakuzu. He noticed that she had taken the briefcase with her and sighed, flopping onto his bed and eradicating the lights. He stayed awake, waiting for her for hours. When she finally returned, it was midnight, dark and portentous.

The door creaked open, Aiko's dark silhouette in the doorway.

She walked towards Hidan, voice quiet, "Can I stay with you instead?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Joining Hidan in bed, Aiko lay beside him. He took her in his arms, touching her forehead lightly with his lips. As he held her, he frowned. "You still have your cloak?" She nodded, unable to speak because her throat was so sore. Hidan sighed. "Mine too." Then, Hidan sat up, allowing the blankets to pool around his waist as he removed what was left of his cloak.

Aiko sat up as well and began undoing the buttons on her red-clouded cloak.

She forlornly whispered, "We are no longer members of the Akatsuki."

Casting her cloak aside, Aiko remained sitting upright as she held her hand. Hidan looked at her, following her gaze to the ring on her finger. He touched his own band, quietly slipping it off and glancing back to Aiko. She was just staring at hers. He caressed her cheek lightly, making her turn to him. He gazed seriously into her eyes with his intense amethyst orbs.

Aiko's eyes flitted back down to her hand and she quietly removed the ring.

Now they were not Akatsuki members.

Just Aiko and Hidan.

It was bittersweet. Falling against Hidan, Aiko sought his lips for comfort, sharing a warm, wet kiss that made the tears prodding at her eyes hotter as they slid down her cheeks. Together, they melted underneath the sheets and held tight to each other, Aiko kissing Hidan urgently. She sensed that he too was beginning to miss Kakuzu as they embraced.

"I love you Hidan," Aiko closed her teary eyes. "I just want to be with you."

Hidan kissed the top of her head as Aiko drifted off to sleep. "I'll be here all night."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: This was the saddest chapter I have ever written for this story. Dear Jashin, I almost cried during certain parts, seriously. This was intensely sad. There are only so many more chapters left too, which makes me feel a little lonely inside because I've been working on this story for so long.

**Thank you to all of you guys though, especially, for reading.**

**Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have written this far into the story.**

**I owe my reviewers thanks as well; thank you to **_**cheeky half-demon**_** (my wonderful, loyal reviewer who I treasure very much for her kind input), **_**yoyshaia-chan**_** (I'm telling you, if you haven't read her story Study in Contrasts, you're missing something awesome!), **_**Nutella's Biggest Fan**_** (thank you so much for your advice, it's been extremely helpful), and **_**iLoveThisStory**_** (you make me smile with all of your lovely reviews!). **

**Thank you to _Hurog Walker _(so much gratitude goes out to you for your constant support in so many of my stories!), _Mel's Wacky Mind _(thank you so much, as always, I love reading your reviews because they're always so friendly!), _mirambagirl1993 _(you have been so supportive of both this story and A Detonating Dance—thank you, thank you, thank you), _Kakashi Forever_ (thanks so very much!), and _Iced Phoenix54 _(What would I do without your constant presence in reviews in so many of my stories?).**

**And of course, thank you to _Cold Fyre (_Hearing from you is always wonderful because you're so dedicated to reading this story!), _XxAkatsukixFanxX _(you're amazing, I can't believe how many of my stories you've read!) and_ darkeymousey _(Welcome to My Pain is Yours, and thank you so much for your kind comment!)!**

**See you all next time, please review!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	29. No Longer a Ninja

My Pain is Yours

Chapter 29: No Longer a Ninja

The rain fell.

The thunder clashed.

The lightning struck.

Shinsei stayed in her room, listening to the howling wind rapping against her window, still thinking of Aiko. This was all just a bad dream, wasn't it? Drawing her knees to her chest and burying her face in her hands, Shinsei sobbed, the tears cascading down her cheeks in thick rivulets, racking her entire body. This wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare.

In her solitude, Shinsei could do little more than weep, her sockets flooding like unattended faucets. There was no comfort that could be offered, no kind words that could be felt. Aiko was gone, a piece of Shinsei torn out, leaving her to bleed. It only hurt more knowing that if Aiko was there that she could mend those wounds, could heal those injuries, but she wasn't there. Death had taken her to a place Shinsei couldn't reach.

Comprehending that fact was impossible.

The feeling that someone close has been separated from you eternally is a very lonely one, one that Shinsei was not mentally prepared to accept. She hadn't become 'Shinsei' until after she met Aiko. Now she felt as though she was losing yet another portion of herself, identity slipping past her clenched fists. This was worse than when Shisui's death had been announced, sadder than when the entire Uchiha clan had been massacred; this was _agony_.

Pure, consuming pain.

Shinsei choked on her sobs.

There was no point living in misery.

The redhead wept louder, cries of anguish piercing the cold night, oblivious to the door clicking open across from her. Itachi silently entered the room, shutting the door behind himself noiselessly, strolling calmly over to his beloved. When he sat down, she didn't even bother looking up, completely unaware of his arrival until he began stroking her matted hair.

Shinsei flinched and jerkily looked up. "I-Itachi!"

Hushing her quietly, Itachi pressed a finger against her lips, softly whispering, "Aiko wouldn't want to see you so upset." He lowered his finger, caressing Shinsei's cheek with the palm of his hand. Shinsei hiccupped, tears streaming as she threw her arms around Itachi's neck, sobbing against his warm body. Itachi nuzzled his nose in her hair, sighing deeply. Having Itachi with her made Shinsei chillingly aware of an event that would eventually happen; Itachi would die.

What if she lost him too someday?

Shinsei held him tighter. "Itachi…Itachi…Itachi!"

He closed his obsidian orbs, resting his chin atop her head. "Yes?"

Shinsei swallowed, gasping for breath as she cried harder. "I don't want you to die either!"

Not expecting her to bring up the topic of his own demise, Itachi stiffened, eyes flashing back open as he furrowed his brow. Why was she so concerned about _his _death of all things? He calmly stroked her hair, remaining silent and enigmatic. Itachi waited for Shinsei to speak, believing that she had perhaps stumbled in her words, made a slip of the tongue as it were.

But it wasn't.

"I don't…want to…t-to see you die!" Shinsei's throat rattled, body shaking fervidly.

Pulling away to look at Itachi's face, Shinsei felt her core pulse with fear as shadows created by the lightning flickered across his hard features. His eyes were unmoving as he cupped her cheek, dryly asking, "What makes you so worried about _my_ death?" Itachi watched Shinsei flinch visibly, cheeks flushing with indignation at his stern expression.

Accusation burst from her piercing voice. "I haven't forgotten about your eyes Itachi, I haven't! You're _still _planning on throwing your life away for Sasuke; I know you are because I know _you!_" She threw her tiny fists against his chest, head leaning into him as she cried. "I won't lose you Itachi, not after losing Aiko!" When she lifted her head back up, her eyes were a stormy blue, sapphires swirling with tears. "_Let me heal your eyes!_"

* * *

Outside Shinsei's room in the dimly lit hallway, Kisame listened at the door as Shinsei demanded that Itachi allow her to heal his eyes. The shark nin placed his hand on the door handle, wondering if he ought to interrupt as he heard the scuffling of sheets and Shinsei's voice growing shriller. She was hysterical. Kisame peeked in through the crack of the door.

Itachi was pinning Shinsei down against the bed, trying to console her.

Kisame watched, unable to avert his eyes as Itachi slowly let Shinsei back up after she agreed to something. The espionage continued, the former Kirigakure ninja straining his ears to hear what words were being exchanged between the two as Itachi embraced Shinsei, whispering something into her hair. Kisame didn't catch it.

_What the hell are they doing in there? _Kisame wondered. _And what's wrong with Itachi's eyes?_

Being careful to avoid pushing the door open, Kisame craned his neck, biting down on his lip as Shinsei whispered something to Itachi. With the rain drumming against the house, Kisame couldn't hear any of it; all of their clandestine conversation was being lost to the consistent vibrations hammering on the roof, swallowed by the unvarying dissonance.

All except for one, cold command from Itachi that was not directed at Shinsei.

"Kisame, get away from the door."

* * *

Gasping aloud, Shinsei heard Kisame grumble from the opposite side of the door and stalk away, stomping moodily back down the stairs. The redhead then turned to Itachi, wiping at her eyes and distancing herself an arm's length away from him. She weaved a hand sign and focused her chakra, inhaling as much of the air as she could bear.

She stared solemnly at Itachi. "I'm going to try."

Itachi sat still. "This isn't your burden; you don't have to do this."

Shaking her head, Shinsei whispered, "No! I have to do this, I have to keep you safe!" She pinched her eyes shut for a moment, mouth moving irregularly when she spoke. "Aiko taught me a little medical ninjutsu before she died and I think I can use healing chakra to reconstruct your eye tissues so that you can see again, so that you don't lose your eyesight."

Itachi sighed. "Even so, it will merely prolong my life. The Mangekyo won't be fully healed."

Shinsei's head bobbed up and down. "I know, but I just…I just…" She broke off, sentences becoming more and more difficult to understand. "I just want you to be safe right now; I want you to stay with me forever and ever. Don't you remember what you said about my pain?"

The Uchiha remained rigid.

The redheaded kunoichi finished it for him. "You said that my pain is yours! If that's true, then your death will only cause me pain, pain that you too will feel. If you died, Itachi, then I would die too; there would be no point in life if you weren't around. Without you, I would be too sad to live because life wouldn't be worth living. Itachi, you're everything to me!"

Saying nothing still, Itachi held his tongue as Shinsei struggled to get a grip on her wavering emotions. He could tell, just by looking at her, that the emotional stress she was bearing was ripping her to shreds from the inside out. He could feel her pain when she touched him, could see her misery when they locked eyes; he wanted to obliterate that agony.

Itachi took in a deep, long breath. "Do what you will, Shinsei."

Her breath hitched, hands glowing as she extended her fingertips towards Itachi.

When her hands touched Itachi's forehead, Shinsei had expected him in part to reject her, but he didn't. She lowered her fingers to his eyes and he closed them obligingly, allowing her to begin transferring her chakra to him. Shinsei had purposely neglected to inform him of the cost of this particular jutsu that she was performing, but the toll didn't matter.

Itachi was her life, she would do what she could to assist him.

As Shinsei worked, she closed her eyes. _Aiko, I'm sorry that I was never able to help you, never able to be of any use other than a friend. _Her thoughts derailed for a moment, a pulse of pain ebbing through her mind; the jutsu was faltering. She worked harder. _I won't give in; I never have and I never will. _The pain grew. _But if you were here, Aiko, you would tell me to keep going; you would say that I have to work hard at what I want._

_You would make sure that I wouldn't lose hope._

The pain was beginning to subside.

_God Aiko, it's so lonely without you. I know you don't want me to be sad, but I can't help it. I miss you so much right now! _Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she continued. _Even so, I can't let that sadness discourage me, I can't lose the faith that you worked so hard to install within me! I haven't really lost you at all, have I?_

A small, sad smile was breaking across Shinsei's lips.

_I'm really just losing the old 'me'._

Realization sparked in Shinsei's heart, igniting a wildfire to spread throughout her veins. Aiko hadn't really gone anywhere; Shinsei had lost a piece of herself, but Aiko was still Aiko. Even if she wasn't physically present, her words, her memories, her image, they all lived on within Shinsei, within Hidan, within Konan. This thought widened Shinsei's smile.

Everything was suddenly clearer.

Much clearer.

Opening her eyes to observe the world with the bestowed clarity, Shinsei found everything still a little foggy, but that was just because the tears were still there. In time, those too would pass and repeat; sadness was just a part of life. Beautiful, wonderful life. As she neared the end of the jutsu, her tears exploded from her eyes as her chakra died out, hands growing limp as she felt suddenly lightheaded, collapsing against Itachi, panting raggedly.

Itachi gasped aloud, one hand hovering over his eyes as he held Shinsei with the other.

He gradually managed a weak smile. "You did it, Shinsei."

Wriggling out of his hold so that she could throw her arms around his neck, Shinsei happily exclaimed, "I did, Itachi, I did!" Tears stung at her eyes as a reminder of her happiness mingling amid hope to override her sorrow. She kissed Itachi feverishly, lovingly, falling onto the bed with him beside her. "Love me, Itachi," she whispered. "Please, just love me!"

Heeding to her request, Itachi gently began stripping her of her clothes, touching her skin with soft caresses while answering to her yearning lips. He removed both of their clothing, making Shinsei moan as he laid in his boxers beside her, her only attire her panties.

Itachi would love her and make love to her as one.

Kissing her full, fresh lips, Itachi moved his mouth sensually against hers, hands lowering to her ample breasts. He brushed his fingertips against her soft skin, delicately running over her nipples. Her breasts quivered, nipples rising yieldingly to him as he began kneading her flesh, making her moan against their kiss.

"Nnn…ohh…Itachi," Shinsei moaned, arching her back. "More…more…"

Touching her with more force, Itachi fondled Shinsei's breasts roughly, tongue slipping between her groaning lips. He recalled the last time they had tried to have sexual intercourse and how hesitant Shinsei had been. It seemed so criminal to him that he would take her virginity away, rob her of her purity; criminal but also, in a way, sensual. Itachi smiled deviously, chuckling lightly to himself.

Hearing Itachi's soft laughter made lust burble within Shinsei's stomach, made her thrust her body harder towards him; she wanted Itachi to take her, wanted him to love her until she was in a complete daze. Every time he touched her breasts, she felt a pulse of pleasure shoot throughout her veins, creating a hot, dizzying sensation.

"Itachi don't stop…oh, don't ever stop!" Shinsei threw her head back.

Trailing hot kisses across her cheek, Itachi nipped over towards her earlobe, making her inhale sharply as he nibbled, hands still kneading her desiring breasts. He then brought his lips down her straining skin, down her tight throat, tickling almost, as he licked the accumulating moisture into his mouth. Shinsei wriggled beneath him, perspiration running down her body and mingling with his as it dripped from his forehead.

Slowly, tortuously, Itachi's mouth neared Shinsei's erect nipple, tongue gliding over it. Shinsei gasped audibly, breath catching in her throat as Itachi rolled the tight peak with his tongue before taking it into his damp mouth, sucking and suckling until Shinsei was sure that she was going to be driven too far beyond the brink of paradise to ever return.

"Ohhh…it feels…so good…!" Shinsei clamped her eyes shut, panting. "M-more Itachi!"

Still fondling her other breast with his opposite hand, Itachi drew her nipple in and out of his mouth, making Shinsei work for each breath she stole. He then switched breasts, taking her other pink pearl into his mouth, whetting it with his tongue, and then sucking hungrily. Shinsei felt her body convulsing at his libidinous touch, his licentious actions. Her blood was ebbing fast and hard throughout her, exciting her and forcing her through adrenalin rushes.

At least, now she knew why sex was so forbidden, why it was tainting.

It made her greedy, wanting more. It made her overflow with uncontainable lust, never satisfied. It caused her to rise with pride at the fact that she was the only who could satisfy Itachi, but she plummeted with envy, wondering if there was ever another female Itachi had ever made love to. It stirred a pot of tangoing emotions, wrath at times when he would torture her with his touches, making her inevitably want to retaliate and make him groan with pleasure. Although, it made her feel lazy, subject to the sensations dizzying her. Yet it made her gluttonous, hungry for his taste, reviving her and draining her all at the same time.

When Itachi left her breasts to explore her awaiting lips, they shared a passionate kiss. Shinsei threw her arms around his neck and they tumbled backwards onto the bed, rolling around and kissing without end. Shinsei was rolled onto her back with Itachi on top of her, his rigid manhood brushing against her thigh. Shinsei instinctively froze, stopping.

Itachi proceeded with caution. "Shinsei, love, do you want to make love with me?"

Shinsei hesitated, lips quivering.

She could not deny that which her body pleaded so desperately for.

She made her answer, small yet overwhelmingly ardent. "Yes!"

With her consent, Itachi gathered Shinsei's lips in another kiss, love flowing from Shinsei. She soon found that her panties had disappeared into the consuming darkness, and could feel Itachi's member, unclothed, rubbing against her leg. With keen fingers, she reached down and stroked the head, feeling a torrent of lust burst within her when it quivered. Shinsei then noticed that Itachi was panting, breath labored, above her.

Shinsei felt her mind waver as Itachi held her waist firmly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Gripping her hips tightly, Itachi positioned himself above Shinsei, preparing to begin his gentle thrusts into her. Shinsei obliged, allowing Itachi to take the lead. In the blackness, she could just barely see his length silhouetted in the faint flashes of lightning that still echoed traces of illumination in the dark night. She swallowed, preparing herself as Itachi started his descent into her, making it as painless as possible.

Shinsei's fists balled up the sheets.

It was painful.

Itachi could feel Shinsei's rigidity as he pumped into her, manhood instantly attracted to her womanhood. The heat was building unbearably within his groin, the dull ache aroused almost too much for him to bear. He tried to soften Shinsei with distracting kisses, meaningless whispers, and succeeded in diverting her attention from the initiate pain. As he penetrated her wet folds, he drove deeper into her until he was enveloped within her completely.

Itachi moved his hips sensually, the pain now pleasure for both of them.

"Ohhh…Itachi…Itachi…!"

"Mmm…nnn…Shinsei…"

"Itachi…Itachi!"

"Shinsei…"

Holding back for as long as he could, Itachi felt himself shudder as he released within Shinsei, the rush making her cry out his name loudly as she clung to him. He pulled out of her, taking his time, and attempting to distance himself to give her some space as they both panted, breath heavier than the sweat pouring from their exhausted bodies.

Shinsei gradually edged back towards Itachi, laying her head on his chest.

"I…love…you…" she breathed, heart hammering against its confinement.

Itachi could feel her shallow breathing becoming regulated as he lay on his back, Shinsei on top of him. His chest rose and fell steadily, quiet breathing becoming a lullaby to Shinsei as she fell asleep atop him, eyes closed delicately. He stroked her hair, quietly whispering, "I love you too, Shinsei." He closed his eyes.

The Uchiha was unaware of the cost Shinsei had paid to keep his eyes safe, to place a temporary patch on the Mangekyo Sharingan. Even so, Shinsei felt that he didn't need to know, that no one really needed to. It was a decision she made to protect someone she loved, a sacrifice she made to keep him with her.

Shinsei had sacrificed her ability to be a ninja.

* * *

It was still dark outside when Hidan awoke without Aiko in his arms.

He groaned, stretching his limbs and blinking his amethyst orbs tiredly as he squinted in the darkness. Where Aiko had once slept, there was the visible indentation of a head on the pillow and the serration of a body beside his. The silver-haired Jashinist yawned, holding his head as he sat up, the blankets pooling around his waist.

Hidan rubbed tiredly at his eyes, calling out her name. "Aiko?"

There was no reply.

Grumbling, Hidan swung his legs off the side of the bed, a slight chill creeping through him as he wore only his boxers. He ambled into the room outside his to find the kunoichi curled up on the couch, though not asleep. Analyzing Aiko carefully, Hidan said nothing, knowing that she hadn't noticed him, and saw that she was staring longingly out the window.

She must have caught his reflection in the glass as she turned around. "Hidan?"

Yawning again, Hidan muttered, "What?" Aiko lowered her gaze and he sighed, taking a seat on the couch beside her as she moved her legs to make room for him. He stared at her, wondering why she wouldn't meet his eyes, and reached out to touch her hand. She was cold, deathly cold. Hidan narrowed his eyes, brushing his fingertips across her forehead.

Her head was hot, so hot that it felt like she was running a temperature.

"Aiko," a hint of suspicion crept into Hidan's voice, "you better not be making yourself sick."

Parting her cracked lips, Aiko turned to Hidan, eyes sallow. Even in the darkness, Hidan could tell that she wasn't feeling well. He looked over her body, taking note immediately that she was only clothed in a tank top and shorts; it was too cold for that kind of attire. He slid off the couch, leaving the fatigued brunette to wonder what he was doing.

Hidan returned with a blanket a minute later, throwing it over her and slumping back onto the couch. Aiko flushed at his kindness, wrapping the blanket around her frigid frame and moving closer to Hidan, allowing him access to the blanket as she rested her head on his chest. Hidan smirked complacently, putting his arm around her shoulders underneath the blanket and hugging her against his warm body. Her lips brushed his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly, eyelids fluttering.

Hidan snorted. "Don't thank me, you should be sleeping."

Aiko closed her eyes, eyebrows knitting together. "I can't."

Resting his head on Aiko's, Hidan demanded, "Why not? When you're tired you sleep, even you can't avoid that." When the brunette didn't answer, Hidan sighed exhaustedly, shoulders slumping, arms bearing down even heavier on Aiko. "This isn't about Kakuzu again is it?"

Shrugging sadly, Aiko replied, "More or less. But it's more so Shinsei." Hidan raised an eyebrow, prompting her to explain further. Aiko yawned, voice taking on a slightly cheery note, "It's nothing you need to be concerned about, Hidan. I've just been contemplating whether or not I should see her again."

Hidan nodded sagely. "Leader-sama probably told everyone that we're dead."

Aiko snuggled closer to him, tone quieting. "I know."

Hidan scratched the back of his head with his free hand, murmuring, "Even if everyone thinks that we're dead it doesn't mean that we _have_ to be." He felt Aiko shift uncomfortably against him, though her discomfort was mental confusion rather than physical uneasiness. "If you want to see your friend again, we can go looking for her."

Aiko jerked her head up, surprised. "R-really?"

Hidan grimaced. "What? Do you want to be miserable or something?"

Aiko shook her head, eyes alight. "N-no! I just didn't think you'd want to!"

Hidan frowned. "Want to what?"

Aiko detected the amused hint seeping into Hidan's tone and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Lifting an eyebrow, Hidan scoffed, "Why are you thanking _me_? Eh?" Aiko was smiling at him, pressing her chest against his as she kissed his lips softly. Hidan really was too good to her, and she loved him. Her lips settled against his open mouth, tongue prying past his lips to savor his wonderful, strong taste.

When she pulled away, Aiko was feeling quite suddenly refreshed and alive. "Hidan, I love you. I swear to Jashin that I will love you until the day I die." Hidan shook his head at her and Aiko smiled softly. "If it's all right with you, Hidan, I want to go find Shinsei and see her at least one last time." The silver-haired Jashinist chuckled, confusing Aiko momentarily.

Hidan pulled Aiko closer to him, yanking her self-righteously into his lap. "Why not?"

Aiko felt a spring of warmth bubble within her as Hidan cocked an eyebrow.

The male chauvinist snorted, smirking. "You still owe me."

The brunette tilted her head to the side.

Hidan elaborated. "After we find your friend, you have to swear in the name of Jashin that you will pleasure me for the entire fucking night." Aiko gave him an outrageous look, eyes mirroring her incredulity. Hidan leaned back, still simpering. "Well?" Aiko crossed her arms over her chest, decidedly looking away as she contemplated.

The kunoichi liberated a breathy sigh. "Oh all right, you win."

Hidan leered. "You have to do _whatever_ I want."

Aiko scoffed, smiling coyly. "Kinky."

Hidan sneered. "_Seriously_."

Closing her eyes, Aiko wondered how it was that Hidan could make her feel anything he desired, and it was then that she realized just how easily it would have been for him to manipulate her, yet he never did it out of spite. As Aiko lost herself to her dreams, she wondered what Shinsei would say when they saw each other again.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Where. Have. I. Been? I know, I haven't updated in two ridiculous weeks! Crazy, isn't it? Hmm…this story is approaching the best parts too…I am very excited to see how it all comes together. Now Shinsei is no longer a ninja though, that's kind of sad in a way, but this chapter was more so about the fact that life is what you make it—happy or sad.

**And I am pleased to say that I am very happy and so excited with all the reviews for the last chapter! Thank you to cheeky half-demon, Cold Fyre, iLoveThisStory, Kakashi Forever, darkymousey, Hurog Walker, Iced Phoenix54, Nutella's Biggest Fan, XxAkatsukiFanxX, xJaysongx, and Mel! Thanks so much!**

**Please review, see you next chapter!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	30. Massive Explosion

My Pain is Yours

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas to all of my readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for taking so long to write and get it out—hopefully there won't be that much of a delay with the next one! :D As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and enjoy this one as well!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Massive Explosion

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

With a reborn smile on her lips, brunette hair brushed back and thrown into a bun, Aiko stood beside Hidan, hazel eyes overflowing with radiance heightened by an esteemed confidence. She adjusted the spare gray cloak she had brought along with her, tugging down on the sleeves and unbuttoning some of the buttons to make herself more comfortable.

Hidan rolled his eyes, yawning loudly. "Yeesh! It's noon already, let's get going!"

Beaming, Aiko flashed him a grin, "Don't be so impatient Hidan—trust me, I'm in no hurry to find Shinsei, we'll find her when we do." When Hidan looked at her smiling face, however, he could easily detect the hints of sorrow preventing her smile from achieving its full potential.

"Whatever," Hidan muttered, analyzing Aiko closer.

The weariness of her gaze was glazed over with a strong brightness enhanced by the sun, but it was not nearly as bright as the glinting Akatsuki ring she formerly wore hanging off a string that hung around her neck, weighing down on her chest with the Jashin necklace beside it. Hidan had thrown his ring away, deciding against keeping it, the night before and couldn't begin to understand why Aiko was clinging so tightly to that burden.

_I had no idea she was so masochistic._

"Hidan?" Aiko tilted her head to the side, confused at his taciturnity.

Aware that he had been zoning out, Hidan quickly feigned interest in the forest they were about to enter. "What?" He shifted his eyes back to her, sensing her uneasy apprehension immediately. "Aiko, are you sure you want to do this? It might be better not to go and find Shinsei; it just means that you'll have to part with her all over again!"

This comment caused Aiko to flinch—it was almost as if she had been thinking similarly.

The brunette lowered her gaze from the sky, resolve softening. "I know."

Hidan sighed heavily, irritated. "Oh, for the love of Jashin Aiko!"

She looked up at him, mouth unmoving, lips immobile.

The silver-haired Jashinist grimaced. "Just stop."

Aiko tore her gaze from his face.

Glancing at her pale fingertips as a group of clouds cloaked the illumination of the sun, Aiko inhaled deeply, eyes struggling to hold back the wet tirade pushing at the corners of her glistening emerald orbs. She touched the ring resting upon her chest, forlornly rubbing it between her fingers. Hidan strode in front of her and clasped both her hand and the ring in his, convincing her to look up at him.

"Aiko, there is no end to any of this unless you make up your mind," Hidan growled tersely.

"I know," Aiko whispered, mirroring the lonely sound of those same two words.

Hidan gripped her hand tighter. "You have to get over this."

Fully aware of the fact that Hidan was undeniably right, Aiko sucked in a deep breath, willing herself to do as he said. She pressed her eyes together, tightly, shunning any images from view as she struggled to convince herself that by finding Shinsei and bidding her a formal farewell, that she was making a wise choice—Aiko would feel better about it if she did. Her eyes flickered open.

But was her decision right for _both_ of them?

Hidan glowered at her, waiting for her response. "Well?"

Aiko pressed her wavering lips into a firm, decided line. "Let's go."

The silver-haired Jashinist blinked as Aiko reclaimed her hands from him.

Without a single word, Aiko shifted the strap of the backpack slung over her shoulder into a more comfortable position, and began walking briskly towards the dark forest. Hidan grumbled something about how at times he wouldn't and couldn't understand the way she behaved, and followed her into the woods. Just as they both vanished from the realms of the inhabited, the sunlight returned.

* * *

Trekking through the innumerous trees and grasses for hours on end, Aiko and Hidan ambled through the sometimes visible dirt path, often straying from it due to endless overgrown plants that seemed to halt them periodically. Mind and nerves on edge, Aiko ratiocinated in the silence, her thoughts becoming more of a plague than an aid.

_Something inside me is directing me to go to Shinsei, to see her and say a final goodbye to her. But, as much as I want to, maybe I really shouldn't. Hidan had a point when he mentioned that it might not be such a good idea—I don't want to part with Shinsei again. _Aiko glanced behind herself to look at Hidan. _Jashin, I can't believe he hasn't started complaining yet._

Hidan didn't notice Aiko's gaze, rather, he was glaring at the ground with an empty expression.

A guilty knife jabbed into her conscious and Aiko suddenly felt rotten about dragging Hidan along on her tedious excursion. The only reason Hidan wasn't griping was because he was too angry and too tired to summon the energy to fuss about the situation. He had stayed up throughout the night to keep an eye on her, and now here he was out in the middle of nowhere with her.

Aiko came to a stop. "Um, Hidan?"

There was no reply from the silver-haired Jashinist, who walked directly past her. Aiko was shocked, but not offended; he had every right to ignore her at this point. With an inward sigh, she trudged on, striving to catch up with him and make amends. When she was at his side, he refused to look at her.

Aiko tried again. "Hidan?"

He walked faster.

So did Aiko.

"Hidan?"

His pace continued to quicken.

Aiko struggled to keep up with him.

Extending her legs which were long, but certainly not in comparison to Hidan's, Aiko stole each step she could take, Jashinist necklace bouncing vivaciously against her smooth chest. The brunette clenched her fists, trying to keep her voice from cracking, endeavoring to put up a brave front.

"_Hidan, I'm sorry._"

This still didn't stop him.

If anything, he was walking faster.

Aiko fought harder, gradually catching up.

By the time she was close enough to him that she could catch a glimpse of his face is she tilted her head faintly to the side, however, she noticed that there was the slightest of smirks embittering his cruel lips. When Hidan confirmed that she had caught his simper, he stopped, causing her to come to a halt as well, puzzlement adorning her expression. She dropped her backpack to the ground.

"Hidan?"

"Stop talking."

"What? Hidan, I—"

Interrupting the babbling spouting from Aiko's lips with a hard, wet kiss, Hidan tackled her onto the ground. If she wouldn't stop herself from becoming a depressed drama queen, he would stop her himself. Hidan rolled onto his back, clutching Aiko's shoulders and dragging her squirming body on top of his, kissing her warm and wanting lips continually. He claimed victory when she gave into him, her mouth returning his ardent affection as she melted into him.

Something about Hidan and his impulsive, forcefully persuasive manner of going about problems he encountered, made Aiko love him even more. She couldn't concentrate when he was around her, when he was talking to her and touching her. For him, she would live an eternity—but only for him. The more he kissed her, the more effort she put into her response.

"Oh Hidan, Hidan," Aiko murmured between kisses.

"Mmm?" He slid his hand beneath her shirt.

Entangling her fingers in his silver hair, Aiko inhaled sharply upon feeling Hidan's prying fingers playing up her spine, forcing her to succumb to his whims as he slid his leg between hers to create a hard friction. Aiko groaned, mouth opening enough so that Hidan's tongue could slide into her mouth and tango with her own. As their tongue slid over each other, Hidan held Aiko close to his chest, and lifted her up, careful to keep the kiss intact.

When Aiko realized he was standing, holding her in his arms, she broke their kiss.

For a prolonged moment, neither of them spoke.

Aiko smiled softly, placing her head beneath Hidan's chin, whispering, "I love you."

Planting a quick, rough kiss on Aiko's lips, Hidan lowered her onto the ground, allowing her to pick her backpack up and sling it over her shoulders. The brunette was beaming as she inaudibly took Hidan's hand, both of them continuing to journey through the forest, making their way towards Amegakure.

* * *

"Dear Jashin!" Hidan exclaimed, scratching the back of his head as he and Aiko found a clearing.

"What?" Aiko turned to look up at him, hazel eyes displaying her reborn vivacity.

"How long is it going to take to get to Amegakure, eh?" Hidan muttered.

"I'm not sure," Aiko shrugged. "A couple days maybe?"

Hidan nodded, glancing at the map in her hands.

"Where'd you get that map anyway?"

Aiko hesitated. "Kakuzu."

Hidan paused. "Oh."

Holding tight to her smile, Aiko kept the conversation going, trying to avoid sinking into a depression that might not allow her freedom. "I disassembled his briefcase and have that in my backpack too, along with his money and maps and such—just in case. They might come in handy." Hidan nodded and Aiko beamed, elevating herself to peck his cheek lovingly. Hidan returned the gesture.

"So," Hidan grinned, "where are we now?"

"Hm," Aiko ran her fingers over the lines of the map. "Hold on."

Stopping to find their location, Aiko gazed carefully at her surroundings and then back to the map. She assumed from her assessment that they were far beyond the boundaries of Konohagakure and getting close to Sunagakure. Hidan slid behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and hugging her waist tightly. She smiled as he nuzzled his nose into her neck, waiting for a response.

Suddenly, Aiko flinched against Hidan, startling him.

Hidan tensed and drew back. "What's wrong?"

Aiko's eyes grew wide. "We aren't alone."

Hidan was incredulous. "What?"

Gaze darting around the visible perimeter, Aiko couldn't manage to hold back the gasp collecting in her throat as an echoing detonation sounded just a little ways away. She immediately jerked her head to where the cacophony had come from; more explosions followed.

"What the fucking hell?" Hidan exclaimed, lavender eyes flashing.

Drawn by curiosity and a probing inquisition, Aiko bolted towards the continuous booming. Hidan chased after her, yelling at her to stop. But Aiko didn't listen. For some reason, she was almost positive that she recognized the feel of the chakra producing the raging incendiary. She took to the trees, ignoring Hidan as he shouted after her.

"Aiko! What the fuck are you doing? Stop!" Hidan panted out his commands as he leapt after Aiko.

"Come on Hidan!" Aiko turned her head as she nimbly bounded through the trees.

"What?" Hidan's amethyst orbs filled with bewilderment. "You idiot!"

"Just come on!" Aiko urged as they approached the altercation.

_I know this chakra! I know I do! It has to be him!_

Begrudgingly, Hidan followed, although he was overcome with relief when Aiko stopped upon a leafy tree bough that provided them with the ideal view of the commencing battle. When Aiko noticed the pair of men wearing red-clouded cloaks, Hidan heard her breath catch. Disgust filled his eyes when he figured out why, understanding once she whispered, "Oh my Jashin, it's Deidara and Tobi."

Another bang split through the air and Aiko shielded her face as debris flew everywhere.

"Oh, fuck!" Hidan swore, throwing his arm in front of his eyes. "Shit, shit, _shit!_"

Carefully prying her arm from her eyes, Aiko looked out at the battlefield, taking note of Tobi who was farthest from them and yelling at Deidara, who had taken to the sky. Aiko's eyes wandered toward the target of Deidara's attacks and found a young man defending against a never-ending barrage of attacks. When Aiko saw the young man's Sharingan, she mistook him for Itachi.

"Hidan—what's going on?" Aiko whispered. "Is Deidara fighting…Itachi?"

If he was, Aiko knew that Shinsei had to be close by.

Hidan killed her hopes. "No, that can't be him."

Aiko squinted harder. "What? Why not?"

"Because he's way too young."

Before Aiko could do another visual analysis, she was shielding her eyes from incoming rubble and was finding that the explosions were coming one right after the other in a direct line—she and Hidan were in the way of that. With a startled cry, Aiko toppled off backwards, Hidan groping blindly for her, and Aiko found herself landing hard on top of another body and soaring back into the air with a lurch.

Her heart and head were pounding simultaneously.

Lucky to escape the fate of having a concussion, Aiko found herself staring dazedly into the rapidly approaching blue sky, eyes shedding tears from the increasing wind. Trying to throw herself into a sitting position to find out what was going on, Aiko abruptly found herself looking at another man. Her heart skipped a beat when his ice-blue eyes flashed open and their gazes locked.

"What the hell, hmm?" The deep, masculine voice paused. "Wait—_Aiko?_"

Aiko's blood ran cold. "D-Deidara! Oh my…oh my Jashin!"

Neither Deidara nor Aiko received the opportunity to react before they were tumultuously blasted by the interference of yet another bomb. A scream was ripped from Aiko's throat as she and Deidara were hurled through the air, causing Aiko to curl instinctively into a ball beside Deidara. When they crashed into the ground, Aiko felt her head rebound hard against the clay back of the bird she was riding upon, and painfully struggled to retain her consciousness.

A hard voice fettered her to reality. "What the _hell_ are you doing here? Hmm?"

Aiko twisted around, head throbbing painfully, to see Deidara staring almost angrily at her. Her mouth fell open in surprise and she immediately reached out to touch his face, almost in a manner as to confirm his existence. "Deidara! What's going on? Who are you fighting? Where's—!"

"Hold on a second!" Deidara exclaimed, exasperated. "You're alive?"

Aiko nodded, confusion riling her eyes. "Yes, yes I'm alive!"

"But Leader-sama said you, Kakuzu, and Hidan died!"

"No," Aiko murmured, calming herself.

"Then does that mean that—!"

"Hidan and I are alive."

"Hidan too, hmm?"

"Yes."

Breathing as erratically as her heartbeat was thumping, Aiko watched as Deidara difficultly tried to accept the truth set before him. "Only Kakuzu died, but you and Hidan didn't? Hmm?" He pondered the thought for a moment before the sounds of explosions and shouting diverted his attention. "Oh, shit—Aiko, I have to go protect Tobi; we're trying to kill Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Aiko knew she had heard that name before but wasn't sure where.

"Listen," Deidara murmured, "get out of here, hmm? And don't go back to the Akatsuki either."

Mind whirling and throbbing painfully, Aiko held her hand to her head in absolute mystification, shocked when she discovered a warm wetness that was blossoming throughout her hair. Deidara carefully put the slightly panicked kunoichi back on the ground, cupping her cheek and shaking his head unbelievingly at her, convinced that everything he saw was a trick of his mind.

More bombs were still going off in the background.

The blonde looked as coolly as he could at the wide-eyed brunette who was activating a medical ninjutsu to heal her head. "Aiko," Deidara breathed, voice deepening, "everything's getting crazy in the Akatsuki, and you don't want to go back." He smirked weakly, almost playfully. "I won't tell Leader-sama you're alive either. Your best bet is to go a different route rather than return to Amegakure."

Aiko nodded, smiling. "Thanks, but Hidan and I aren't going back to the Akatsuki."

Deidara narrowed his eyes, unperturbed by the continual explosions. "Hmm?"

Aiko took in a deep breath. "We're looking for my friend, Shinsei."

Deidara nodded sagely, replying, "I wouldn't if I were you."

Aiko tensed, "What? But she's my best friend!"

"She's also convinced that you're dead."

The implied truth in Deidara's words rang throughout Aiko's mind and she nodded in silent agreement. The blonde Akatsuki member looked behind him, able to hear Tobi crying out his name. He turned back to Aiko, the believed-to-be-dead kunoichi, who was now smiling sadly at him. She gestured in Tobi's direction, stepping away from Deidara's bird. "Deidara, go to your partner, I have to find mine anyway."

Deidara nodded resolutely, his arrogant smirk returning. "Yeah, I guess so, hmm?"

The kunoichi winked, fixing her hair into a ponytail. "Sadly."

As she walked away, hips swaying, Deidara loudly called after her, "If you ever break up with Hidan, you'd better come find me, hmm?" A flattered blush fell upon Aiko's cheeks, although she was more embarrassed by his words. Unfortunately for Deidara, Aiko knew innately that she would never stop loving Hidan, but as Deidara rose into the sky behind her to return to his battle, Aiko got the feeling that she was going to miss him.

_Goodbye, Deidara._

Turning away from the sight of the destruction caused by Deidara's beloved art to search for Hidan, Aiko heard Tobi yelling into the billowing waves of smoke, "You _did_ die a death by bombing after all! Deidara you fool!" Of course, Deidara's response was quick to follow as he rejoined the fray upon his bird, flying back into action.

Aiko promptly took her leave.

* * *

Holding his bleeding head, grumbling about what a horrible idea it was to find out what was going on, Hidan emerged from a row of trees just as Aiko arrived around another corner, immediately running into his arms. "Hidan!" Aiko sprinted to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I found you! I finally found you!" She kissed his neck in greeting, glad that he was, for the most part, fine.

Taken aback, Hidan staggered. "Yeah, yeah…listen, I want to get out of here. I don't like the idea of blonds fooling around with explosives, unless I'm far away." Aiko nodded, letting go of him. She then noticed the blood running down the side of his face in a thick rivulet of red and reached out to heal him; Hidan caught her hand. "Hold on, I'd rather get far away from here first."

Aiko made a face. "Are you so worried? We're immortal, love."

Hidan cocked an eyebrow. "It's better that we leave."

Realizing that arguing with Hidan wasn't going to get her anywhere, Aiko nodded, and the two of them took off into the forest. The sounds of explosions would ring throughout her ears for a long time to come, but Aiko was finding that the farther away they got, the closer they seemed to achieving their goal, or rather, to her goal. Soon, she would find Shinsei and the mess would be all but forgotten. Aiko and Hidan quickened their pace, hastily gaining speed as they zipped through the trees.

* * *

Entering a bustling town just as the sun started to go down, Aiko and Hidan had only just left the scene of the battle between Deidara and Uchiha Sasuke. Aiko wondered what had been happening in the Akatsuki since she, Hidan, and Kakuzu had been deemed dead. As she was walking, however, she walked by a pink-haired girl that she could've sworn she'd seen before.

The girl accidentally bumped into her. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Aiko flushed, looking directly at her, "No, it's okay, really!"

The girl paused, looking Aiko over. "Do I know you?"

Then, the pink-haired girl gasped, recognizing Aiko as the Akatsuki member she had once met. Aiko realized the same thing as well, remembering the girl as Haruno Sakura—she had attacked her. Hidan raised both eyebrows at the girl who had bumped into Aiko. "Watch where you're going bitch!" Sakura's jaw hung open, appalled at Hidan's discourtesy, and immediately disregarded Aiko.

"That's awfully rude!" Sakura exclaimed, voice shrill.

"Whatever!" Hidan muttered, flipping her off as he began walking away with Aiko.

Just as they were about to blend into the crowd and escape Sakura's vengeful gaze, a bright light in the shape of a rising star abruptly detonated in the distance around where Deidara had been fighting Sasuke a little while earlier. It was an enormous, massive explosion with a radius of about ten kilometers. No one in the vicinity where Deidara formerly was would have survived.

Aiko's breath hitched and she choked, beginning to run forward, but Hidan grabbed her arm and slowly began ushering her away. "No!" Aiko whispered. "It can't be, not Deidara, no! No!" She shook her head obstinately, unable to cope with the thought that Deidara could have been killed so quickly and so easily. From where she was earlier, she was sure that Deidara had everything under control.

Hidan muttered, "I'm sure he was fine, don't worry about it Aiko."

Glancing over his shoulder, Hidan pinpointed a hotel and pulled Aiko into it, dragging her away from the petrifying sight. He quickly booked them a room and took a key, all the while the owner was staring outside at the area where the explosion had occurred. Hidan took Aiko up to their room for the night and sat her down on the bed, slipping her backpack off her shoulders. She began trembling, tears stinging at her eyes.

"First Sasori, then Kakuzu, and now Deidara and Tobi?" Aiko whimpered.

Burying her face in Hidan's chest, Aiko struggled to hold back her tears, restraining her sobs. Hidan lay down, willingly accepting Aiko into his warm embrace, holding her close. If this was what the pain of immortality meant, losing all of one's friends because they were merely mortal, Aiko wasn't sure whether she could bear an eternity of life.

The thought that she might never see Shinsei again reassured her of this feeling.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews, anyone?**


	31. A Brother's Quarrel

My Pain is Yours

**Author's Note: It's great to be back on FanFiction again! Thank you so very, very much to all my reviewers on the last chapter: yoyshaia-chan, WhisperInTheRain, Cold Fyre, mirambagirl1993, Kakashi Forever, Nutella's Biggest Fan, Stephi Hope, iLoveThisStory, and Iced Phoenix54.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 31: A Brother's Quarrel

_Mom…Dad…Deidara…Kakuzu…dearest Yahiko…_

_Why did you all have to leave me?_

_What did I do wrong?_

Tossing and turning, struggling to sleep as she curled against Hidan's warm body, Aiko spoke pained nothings in her sleep, mind succumbing to the torture invading her nightmares. She couldn't sleep peacefully with the agonizing threat resounding within her mind, burning within her psyche: What if something happened to Shinsei before Aiko saw her again?

What if Shinsei died?

Mind throbbing at the excruciatingly alarming thought, Aiko's hazel eyes abruptly flashed open and she flinched beside Hidan. Emerald gaze wide with flowing fright, Aiko sat herself up, holding her head and slamming her eyes shut. She couldn't think those horrible kinds of thoughts. That wouldn't get her anywhere. She reopened her eyes, peeking out from beneath her long lashes as the sunlight glimmered through the window.

Morning had finally come.

Aiko gazed forlornly at her empty hands.

_But I know why they died—and I know I was the reason. I couldn't protect them when they needed me most. I could have helped Deidara and Tobi when I saw them that last time…I could have saved their lives and prevented their deaths if only I had gotten involved! And Kakuzu, if I only stayed with him then I could've thwarted death's plan to claim him._

She clenched her empty hands into fists, seizing nothing.

_Kakuzu was almost like a brother to me, I loved him like that, like the way I loved Yahiko. Then again, I couldn't save Yahiko either. If I had been a better medical ninja, if I trained harder, if I worked to my fullest potential and had always been able to risk my life in exchange for others then maybe, maybe I could be more useful…_

Then, her eyes flashed.

_No._

_No!_

_What am I thinking? This is…this is so stupid! I'm stupid. Why do I keep blaming myself? Am I just trying to erase the guilt I feel because their deaths were related to me?_

Sliding out of bed, walking with light footsteps towards the window accepting the luminosity, Aiko arrived to immerse herself in the sunlight. It caressed her hair, allowing her auburn highlights to burst into brightness as the light caught in her eyes, breath hitching. Beauty consumed her in a radiance determined by her awakened spirit, her aroused fire that began burning fiercely in the depths of her heart.

She would despair no longer.

The time for mourning was past.

She belonged with the living, with life.

For an everlastingly enchanting, ethereal eternity.

Behind her, Hidan stirred to life, sitting up with his head resting on his hand, mouth forming the slightest grimace at the brightness of the intruding sunlight. A smirk touched his lips, however, when Aiko whirled around, a beam adorning her sun-streaked face. He snorted playfully, yawning, "It looks like someone's in good spirits."

Aiko raised an eyebrow, cocky simper surfacing, "More so than you know."

With a dancing tremor in her step, Aiko swished to the opposite side of the room and gathered her belongings, preparing herself for the day ahead. Hidan rolled out of bed and smoothed his hair into place, wondering about the kunoichi's miraculous recovery from her depression. He scoffed subtly. "Hey Aiko, what the hell's gotten into you, eh?

The brunette's eyes glinted lovingly. "I've finally realized something."

Hidan raised an eyebrow, left with more questions rather than an answer.

Aiko grinned. "I realized that it's my job to protect the living while they're here."

Glancing back out the window, recognizing the will burning within her, Aiko smiled warmly.

_This whole time I've been agonizing over the things I couldn't change, the paths I couldn't take. But, whatever will be, will be, whatever won't, won't; that's life, and I have to remember that. Right now, Shinsei is still within my reach…she wouldn't want me to be sad. Seeing me in such a state would hurt her—just as it's been hurting me. But I don't have to keep burdening myself with these pains; I have the power to stop the agony._

_And that's exactly what I'm going to do._

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Aiko turned to her perplexed Hidan.

"I'm ready when you are."

* * *

"Good morning Gaki!" Kisame boomed happily upon seeing Shinsei the following morning.

Grinning tiredly, Shinsei managed a short wave of her hand accompanied by a small yawn. She sat at the table where Kisame was, grabbing a cup of coffee and pulling small snarls from her tangled mass of red hair. "Eh? Kisame, where's Itachi?" The shark ninja shrugged unhelpfully, trying to strike up a conversation regarding the mysterious Uchiha.

But Shinsei only cared for seeing Itachi in person.

Glancing around, ignoring Kisame, Shinsei remembered that after she healed his eyes she hadn't seen him or Kisame for days—almost a week. She was used to them making unprecedented disappearances anyway due to the duties they were responsible for in the Akatsuki, so she hadn't made a fuss over it.

Shinsei flinched, however, when Itachi placed his arms around her lovingly from behind.

"I'm right here."

Spilling a little coffee on herself when she jumped, Shinsei let out a startled cry as she reached for a napkin and began patting her lap. Itachi raised a concerned eyebrow and quietly apologized, fending off Shinsei's flailing arms. "You _scared_ me Itachi! Don't do that!" She huffed and puffed, face flushed. "Where've you been anyway? The weather's been terrible!"

Kisame laughed heartily. "Yeah, don't I know it?"

Itachi shrugged, disregarding Kisame, and sat in the chair beside his lover. "We had to catch another Jinchuriki and you were so tired that I didn't bother waking you. Actually," he paused shortly, "someone else sighted it and we were merely going out to see if the sighting was false or not because you hadn't had any visions before that—which was odd."

Shinsei blinked, inexplicably dropping her gaze. "O-oh…yeah, that is kind of…weird."

Kisame pushed himself into the conversation. "We would've been back earlier, but Leader-sama had to make an announcement that involved the entire organization too, along with the sealing." Itachi's gaze darted warningly to his partner as Kisame continued. "That crazy Deidara killed both himself and Tobi yesterday because he was fighting Sa—"

"Because he blew himself up." Itachi rapidly interjected, voice abnormally venomous.

Oblivious to Itachi's interruption, Shinsei managed a brief, "Oh!" She hadn't known Deidara or Tobi so their deaths didn't make much of a difference to her. Although, the mention of death reminded her of Aiko and her sapphire orbs began drilling dejectedly into the floor. Itachi scowled darkly at Kisame, obsidian eyes flickering, before turning his eyes back to Shinsei.

"Anyway," Itachi murmured, "we're heading out again today."

Shinsei took a moment to respond. "Already?"

Stealing a closer glance at Itachi, Shinsei noticed that he looked a little more stressed than she remembered. She slowly stood up from the table, saying, "I'm going to go get my stuff then." Spinning around on her heel, Shinsei plodded out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When she was out of hearing range, Itachi leaned towards Kisame, Sharingan glowing crimson. Kisame grimaced at his partner's ruthless expression, mouth sagging.

"Kisame," Itachi emotionlessly hissed, "don't mention Sasuke to her."

"Why not, Itachi?" Kisame asked, perhaps too loudly.

"Because she doesn't need to know."

Propping his elbows on the table and peering blankly at the wood, retracting his Sharingan, Itachi pondered his upcoming course of action. He was painfully aware that Sasuke was looking for him, searching for him, and had already found him once. Itachi said that he would settle things at the Uchiha hideout with his younger brother and wondered innately how Shinsei would handle the situation when she found out.

There was a thud behind them, diverting Itachi's attention.

Shinsei arrived, putting on a fatigued grin. "All of my stuff is ready!"

Standing from the table, Itachi replied with a fond smile, tousling her hair.

Watching Itachi and Shinsei with inquisitive eyes, Kisame shook his head. Itachi cared almost too much for Shinsei, as far as Kisame could comprehend, and their relationship was definitely a little more than simply criminal. The shark nin sighed to himself, finishing his coffee.

"So, are we all set to head out then?" Kisame exclaimed in question, grinning.

Nodding calmly, Itachi murmured, "Yes, I do believe we are." He turned his eyes upon Shinsei, gently touching her shoulder then grazing the length of her arm with his hand. Stomach dancing nervously, Shinsei enjoyed the little tingles, unhappy when Itachi drifted away to the other side of the kitchen and began waltzing towards the door. "Let's go."

Following Itachi without hesitance, Shinsei and Kisame pursued him, cloaks trailing behind themselves in ebony waves and rippling red splotches. Taking Itachi's hand in her own, Shinsei smiled at the brightness of the sun, commenting on what a lovely, bright day it was.

Itachi remained silent, mind absorbed in inquisitive thought.

* * *

For hours they walked, the three of them, discussing the captivating essence of the day.

Despite being embedded in the forest they were traveling, golden rays still managed to penetrate the usual darkness and spill gilded gold across the landscape. Not a single shrub nor a single root could escape the sunlight being cast from the heavens. The brightness of the day was justly and appallingly magnificent.

Kisame threw a hand over his eyes, casting a large shadow upon his face, "Ah! It _is_ bright!"

Rolling her eyes apathetically at Kisame, Shinsei responded with a drawl, "Well, no _duh_. Of course it's bright! It's so bright that even in the thick of this forest everything's lit up! Jeez, we've been walking around for hours now and you're only just noticing it?" Shinsei was herself getting quite sick of the lustrous sun herself, and wanted nothing more than to reach their destination. She yawned tiredly, rubbing at her clear blue eyes. "How much longer, Itachi?"

Kisame piped up from behind them, "Probably another half hour or so!"

Shinsei continued walking with Itachi and turned to glare at Kisame. "Was I asking you?"

The former Kirigakure ninja scoffed, guffawing, "What do I care, eh Gaki?"

The redhead hissed to herself, turning around and looking at Itachi. "Hey, Itachi?"

There was a glazed look mirroring the reflections haunting Itachi's mind. Shinsei stared searchingly at him, unable to read his expression that seemed sunken into an anticipatory depression. The young Yamanaka squeezed his hand lightly, to try to divert his attention, unsettled by the gaunt appearance riddling his ordinarily handsome features.

Suddenly, the Uchiha came to a dead halt.

Shinsei jerked forward and nearly tripped over herself.

Kisame stumbled behind them, clumsily bringing himself to a stop.

Itachi tossed his gaze into the forest, Sharingan activated. "They're coming."

Heart skipping a beat before beginning to race desperately, Shinsei fearfully exclaimed in the smallest of squeaks, "What? Who?" Her blue eyes grew wide, realizing that because she was no longer a ninja that she had absolutely no means of defending herself. "Itachi—what's—" Before she could finish, however, the redhead felt a tug and she was instantly in Itachi's arms.

"Kisame, you know what to do," Itachi gruffly murmured. "No one but _him_."

"Of course," Kisame grinned toothily. "Whatever you say, partner."

Forming the right words for the situation became increasingly difficult for Shinsei and rendered her taciturn. She didn't understand what was going on; she couldn't comprehend the alacrity at which everything was so quickly taking place. Itachi was soon running with her caged in his arms, carefully avoiding branches and carrying her with great ease. Shinsei had never been more afraid in her life.

_What's going on?_

_Are we in danger?_

_Where are we going?_

_Is someone after us?_

_Why are we running away?_

_Is Kisame going to be all right?_

_Oh my God—I'm so scared right now! I-Itachi hasn't been acting like himself lately and it seems almost like he planned this when he turned to Kisame. Oh my God—what if there's been an enemy following us the entire time and I didn't notice, and Itachi knew this was going to happen? Oh my God—what if we have to fight? I'll only be a burden!_

"Itachi!" Shinsei gasped, voice a tiny tremor.

"Yes?" He murmured, unfazed, as he continued running.

"What's going on—I'm scared!" Shinsei exclaimed, eyes frantic.

Itachi looked down at her, Sharingan blood red. "Are you really scared?"

Unable to lie to those piercing ruby jewels, Shinsei nodded, whispering, "Yes!"

Eyes flashing dangerously, Itachi easily wielded his Sharingan upon the young woman in his arms without any sign of vacillation. In the merest of moments, Shinsei found that her eyelids were falling, sight failing, and soon that her mind was sleeping. Itachi placed her under a genjutsu and continued running, leaving Shinsei to plummet through indefinite confusion.

* * *

Dropping onto a group of poles, Kisame waited for the incoming group of Otogakure ninja to meet up with him. Among them, he could sense four presences, four ninja, one of which he knew was Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's precious little brother. The missing nin chuckled lightly to himself as he waited, remembering the discussion he had with Kisame following the successful sealing of their last Jinchuriki.

"_You're going to meet up with Sasuke?"_

"_Precisely."_

_Neglecting to explain his true purpose of meeting up with Sasuke, Itachi entrusted that Kisame would be useful enough to prevent Shinsei from finding out the secret he withheld from everyone else. Itachi loved Shinsei more than anyone else in the world, but, he loved his younger brother and his deceased clan just as much. He also decided against telling her about the rumor that Aiko and Hidan might have been alive and that Zetsu was out searching to discover the truth regarding the believed-to-be-dead Jashinists._

_Then again, Itachi felt like he had been neglecting many precious things._

"_Hey," Kisame's heavy hand fell upon his shoulder and the Uchiha looked up. "Don't fret."_

_Lifting an eyebrow in slight irritation, Itachi stared into his partner's knowing eyes before apologetically murmuring, "I cannot help it. The less she knows the better. I don't want her to be hurt because of any of this and I'm afraid to put her through anymore pain than I already have. Besides, at times like these, it's better when no one knows what's going on."_

_Kisame scoffed. "You mean to have your brother kill you to avenge your clan."_

_Itachi's eyes widened unbelievingly at his partner's strikingly correct ingenuity._

_The shark nin sighed heavily, almost insulted by the shock riddling his comrade's broadening scarlet eyes. "Itachi, I've known you for so long now and I understand they way you think. And, I'm not going to be the one to stop you when it comes time for you to do what you must, but just know that Gaki will never be able to forgive you if your plans are successful."_

"_Believe me," Itachi mused, "I know…and that's why I've changed my plan."_

Kisame scratched the back of his neck even though it did not itch, wondering in silence to himself just what it was that the Uchiha had crammed up his sleeve. Soon, however, Kisame found himself no longer as alone as he once was and instinctively brandished his Samehada as he relaxed upon his post.

Upon seeing a pair of Sharingan eyes, Kisame spoke, "Only Sasuke, alone, beyond this point."

* * *

When she awoke, Shinsei was in the most unfamiliar place she had ever laid her eyes upon.

_Is this what I think it is?_

Walls formed by rocks and finely chipped boulders kept the redhead obscured from the former sunlight she had delighted herself in enjoying. The room she found herself trapped in was in was more like a hall, a massive foyer accepting distinguished guests of a belligerent kind, a sanctuary of divine, illicit judgment, opposed to the small havens she dined and dreamed in.

_Could this be the Uchiha fortress from the olden days?_

Red comma-shaped marks made up painted versions of the Sharingan which was proudly displayed upon the walls in the deepest of the dark reds. Her eyes strived to take in the intimidating height, the prolonged width, and the never-ending length accompanying the vastness of the antagonistically inspirational room. She gasped outwardly.

At the end of the chamber-like room, sat Itachi, upon a throne fit for a dead king.

Decorations relating to both the color and design of the Sharingan surrounded Itachi, as well as the Uchiha crest which was painted upon the back of the formerly royal seat. Despite its daunting magnificence, however, cracks desecrated the previous masterpiece, obvious signs of ruin defiling it. Elderliness taunted it, yet because it remained, it was almost a symbol of the desperation imposed by the Uchiha clan that was struggling to continue.

Shinsei could not help but to be petrified.

From the end of the room, Itachi spoke, his voice as calm and collected as always. "Those Sharingan, how much can you actually see?"

Jumping at the suddenness of his voice, Shinsei thought that he meant for her to answer, but then she noticed the other person approaching her adored lover, unable, for reasons unknown to her, to recognize the young woman. The second man replied in a hard, harsh tone, "How much can I see with these? What I'm seeing right now is you, Itachi, dead at my feet."

_Who is that?_

_Why does he want Itachi to die?_

An electrifying jolt struck Shinsei, remembering Itachi's words to the separating the two of them as he stepped menacingly towards Itachi. _"Those Sharingan, how much can you actually see?" _The redhead tried to swallow, but couldn't. Her eyes bulged as the tears started to accumulate in agonizing clusters, lighting up her unbelieving gaze.

_There is only one other individual besides Itachi with the Sharingan._

_Only one other person from the massacred Uchiha clan._

_The only survivor spared on that horrible night._

_His little brother, my closest friend._

_I can't believe it._

_I just can't._

_That's…_

"S-Sasuke?"

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Cliffhanger!


	32. Perplexities

My Pain is Yours

**Author's Note: I was so excited about this chapter! I even woke up early this morning to go over it after spending the entire night writing it. Alas, however, it saddens me that this story is coming to such an abrupt end it feels…**

**Anyhow, thank you very much to my last reviewers: yoyshaia-chan, cheeky-half-demon, Nutella's Biggest Fan, Kakashi Forever, iLoveThisStory, iLoveThisStory, WhisperInTheRain, and Kunimitsu Chan.**

* * *

Chapter 32: Perplexities

Standing with trembling fists that quivered with the pulse of each erratic heartbeat, Yamanaka Shinsei stood with wavering eyes watching as the two Uchiha brothers, Sasuke and Itachi, faced each other with stony gazes, locked in a genjutsu battle. Neither one had moved nor spoke and Shinsei had never been more petrified as she remained motionless, anchored to the ground by her heavy, burdensome heart.

_After all these years, here's Sasuke and he wants to kill Itachi._

Shinsei gulped, the lump in her throat plummeting to her stomach.

_Wait—is Sasuke truly unaware that the fate of his clan was ordered by the Elders?_

Pondering for a moment, Shinsei's large, amplified sapphires shone with intense thought as she considered the possibility. That would provide an easy explanation as to why Sasuke had such a sudden loathing for his brother, but it still bothered Shinsei to the point of a nausea so inexplicable that it made her confusion coil deep within the depths of her bosom that Sasuke would ever even dream about murdering his beloved older brother.

Sasuke and Itachi used to be so close—how could their relationship be ruined so easily?

Tepid tears pooled in the redhead's eyes as she choked back a sob, eyebrows lowering descending over her azure orbs. This wasn't right; this wasn't what was supposed to happen—not to Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke idolized Itachi, he dreamed of achieving a status mirroring Itachi's perfections and Itachi in turn loved and adored his affectionate younger sibling.

Why had that bond been severed merely for the sake of Konohagakure?

_No one can understand the pain of losing someone until that someone is eternally out of their reach—like Aiko is to me. _Shinsei struggled with her crippling despondency, tears breaking free and flowing hotly down her sunken cheeks. _Is Sasuke really so blind to that? If he kills Itachi then he'll be losing the only family he's got left! How can he just throw it all away?_

Visions of the two brothers, together, flashed before Shinsei's mind.

_They were so close and they loved each other so much! It can't end like this, it absolutely can't!_

Glaring defiantly at the pair of brothers who, despite the time lapse, still hadn't budged, Shinsei wiped angrily at her tears, willing herself to be strong. She suppressed her sadness, determined to make Sasuke listen to reason, to make him understand that what he mistook for being Itachi's vendetta against their clan was only an order that Itachi had to follow. She just didn't understand—how could Sasuke be so cold, so cruel, to his own _brother?_

Then again, as Shinsei stared warily at Sasuke, she noticed that he was not the same boy she used to know. He was older, a year her junior, and his shoulders had noticeably broadened while his form had gained an intimidating, muscular structure. His features were exquisitely handsome, a clean-cut nose with fair skin and entrancing eyes of ebony. There was even a hint of fatigue that both drained and fueled the young man's steady, angry glower.

Sasuke was truly and undeniably the spitting image of his older brother.

And yet, nothing like him at all.

From where she was standing, Shinsei noted that Sasuke seemed impulsive, rash, susceptible to suspicions, and needlessly arrogant. He was not that sweet, kind little boy she had met in Ino's classroom all those years ago. His aura had changed into that of a feral predator's, a lethal hunter's that stalked and killed its prey in the dead silence of the moonlit night.

He was not the Sasuke she remembered.

_Standing at the front of the class, Shinsei was introduced by the teacher as a guest student who was staying with the class for that day. Ino was grinning from ear to ear, prouder than ever, as she had Shinsei sit next to her; a raven-haired boy sat on Shinsei's opposite side, not noticing her for a moment, as the new arrival scrutinized her surroundings._

_The young redhead glanced nervously around the room. Why were there so many people?_

_Someone tapped her shoulder and, realizing it wasn't Ino, she reluctantly turned._

"_Excuse me, are you new here?" The boy sitting next to her asked politely._

"_Um," Shinsei stared into his onyx eyes. "N-no…I'm, uh, visiting…"_

"_Oh," the boy observed her carefully, "you have really red hair."_

_For a moment, she didn't know how to reply, but then Shinsei placed both hands on the top of her head. "Yes I do!" She beamed. "My name is Shinsei, I'm from the Yamanaka clan! I'm here with Ino for today!" Her smile grew, eyes shining as the boy smiled. "What's your name?"_

_The boy grinned even wider. "I'm Sasuke; Uchiha Sasuke. You should come over to my house after school today!" Shinsei nodded energetically._

Stare dropping with the weight bearing down on her heart, Shinsei was brought to tears again as fond memories with Sasuke circulated throughout her mind. There were so many times when they had gotten together simply for the sake of being together, before she had taken an interest in Itachi, and, even then, Shinsei had always venerated Sasuke as her closest friend.

Memories surged and the pain erupted.

Shinsei could see herself with Sasuke, running around the Uchiha estate and playing ninja like they always had, faking wounds with pretend shuriken and chasing one another around the perfectly sculpted trees. She heard her own tinkling laugh from when she was a carefree child and a dismayed tear tumbled down her crimson cheek, face heating with anguished fury.

This was wrong.

All of this was wrong!

_They loved each other and I loved them! Sasuke was so nice and tender, such a wonderful friend that was good at everything and only strived to be better. He played with me, he kept me company, he made me laugh when I was going to cry, and he was there throughout all of the times when I thought I was going to break from all the teasing I had to endure!_

Eyes flashing with dangerous emotion, Shinsei peered at the men before her.

Sasuke abruptly collapsed before Itachi, falling to his knees.

The redhead's gasp was muffled by her hand.

Itachi was soon to follow.

_What's going on? _Alarm coursed through Shinsei, electrifying her with worry. _Is their genjutsu battle over? Did Sasuke lose so soon? Did Itachi overuse his Sharingan? I can't tell—neither one of them is moving! Oh no, what if they need medical attention? I can't supply them with that! _She pinched her eyes shut, waiting for a verbal response from one of them.

Itachi returned first.

"You…broke through my Tsukyomi?"

Breath stalling in her throat, Shinsei jerked her head up to see Sasuke shakily rising, Itachi clutching his eye. Horrified bewilderment was plastered to Shinsei's gaping expression as Sasuke smirked victoriously, panting, but still simpering that sickening, power-hungry grin. It made Shinsei's stomach coil revoltingly, even more so with the words that Sasuke possessed following his unfeasibly unprecedented ascension.

"I thought I told you," Sasuke murmured coldly, sadistically, "no matter how you use those eyes of yours I'll use my hatred to turn _fantasy_ into a _reality!_"

Shinsei's heart bolted within her before dashing into a gallop.

This had to stop; it had to end before she lost herself.

The man before her, smiling wickedly…

…he wasn't Sasuke.

Running without the thought of the consequence of her actions, Shinsei darted into the fray, frantically yelling, "Stop it! _Stop it right now!_" She skidded to a clawing halt, gaining Sasuke's attention the minute he heard her. Almost immediately, however, the young Uchiha was at her back, holding a kunai threateningly to her neck.

Shinsei's heart convulsed painfully.

Itachi was on his feet instantly, composure gone from his eyes.

Sasuke's voice was a suspiciously curious, implacably serious growl. "Who are you?"

Tone trembling fervidly, Shinsei choked out the frightened words, "You really don't remember me, Sasuke-kun?" The pressed tip of the kunai bearing down harder upon her skin urged the redhead to elaborate, quickly. "I-I'm Yamanaka Shinsei! We used to be best friends Sasuke-kun, don't you remember?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, though they consequently narrowed in doubt. "…Shinsei?"

Relieved from the pointed tip of the kunai, Shinsei was allowed to turn around and she did so, facing Sasuke with eyes resembling saucers. Itachi watched them carefully, Sharingan clamped tightly onto Sasuke with the severest of rigidity in warning that if he laid a single harmful finger on Shinsei that he himself would waste no time in retaliation.

Sasuke only stared, mildly perturbed. "Shinsei-san? It can't be, but, is it _really_ you?"

Cautious, Shinsei whispered, "Yes, Sasuke-kun," his name harbored a strange, unused taste that left her mouth dryer than dirt, "it is me. I ran away after I heard about what happened and there's something that you need to know about your clan before you're so quick to judge Itachi." She paused, but at the mention of Itachi's name, Sasuke went suddenly haywire.

"Wait—Shinsei! What the _hell_ are you doing with _him?_" Sasuke spat venomously.

"No—Sasuke! You don't understand!" Shinsei spluttered, alarmed.

"He's a fucking _traitor_ and a goddamned _liar!_"

"No! No he isn't! Sasuke—_please!_"

"_Why are you with him?_"

"_Sasuke!_"

"_Why?_"

Overwhelmed and upsetted by Sasuke's wild strain of irrepressible emotions, Shinsei found herself being swept away to safety by Itachi to prevent her from becoming a victim of Sasuke's rage. The young Uchiha hissed, feeling betrayed on yet another scale. How could Shinsei, his best friend, be at the same place at the same time siding with Itachi of all people?

Sasuke started to shout. "You've betrayed me too! _How could you?_"

Shinsei was unaware of the tears rolling down her cheeks.

_This is not what I wanted to happen at all!_

_Oh my God…oh my God!_

_I'm scared!_

Burying her head into Itachi's chest, crying explosively as her frenzied emotions reached an unmanageable tantamount mirrored by a suicidal sorrow, Shinsei screamed, "Why did you turn out like this Sasuke—why? _Tell me why! _You know what? You don't know _anything_ about that night! You don't even know what half the story is!"

"I don't care!" Sasuke screamed in a hideously ferocious retort.

Attempting to soothe Shinsei by holding her closer to himself, Itachi murmured, "Shinsei, it's going to be all right; I _will _make things right again, but please don't get involved. Sasuke can't listen to reason right now, his only interest is in killing me and avenging the clan."

Disassembling himself from Shinsei's desperate hands, Itachi rose to return to the fight with his brother, who was waiting with an eager flame that had ignited into a wildfire within his smoldering onyx orbs burning with utmost hate. Leaping into the fray, determined to do what he had to, Itachi performed rapid hand signs and summoned an immense fireball, which he promptly fired at Sasuke, who countered it with his own.

The two rolling balls of fire collided in a massive detonation of heat and seething passion.

Shinsei covered her eyes, crying hysterically into her hands.

_Why is this happening? Sasuke needs to stop! If this keeps up it won't end until one of them dies, I know it won't! But I don't want Itachi to die, I love him so much, he just can't! I can't do anything right now to help him and it just makes me feel worse! What the hell am I supposed to do? I-I don't want Sasuke to die either!_

_He's just as much a victim as Itachi!_

_D-damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

_What do I do?_

_What do I do?_

_What do I do?_

_I'm useless!_

_A burden!_

Shinsei squeezed her eyes shut, the tears forming unending rivulets as they paraded down her face, never ceasing due to the eternal agony formed by the people she loved. At this point, her emotions had become warped into the very burden she strived to keep herself from becoming, but the more heartache she suffered, the more burdens that were heaped upon her, and the more of a burden she felt that she became.

Like that time when the agony of losing Aiko had mentally distressed her irrevocably.

"_Aiko!" Shinsei sobbed her name again. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for being such a burden!"_

_Breath seizing, Aiko clenched her fists, keeping her tears in check. "You were never a burden," Aiko quietly replied, unhooking her friend's hands gently and taking a step out of Shinsei's reach, heart pleading with her to cease the pain by lingering. But Aiko couldn't; she had to discharge Shinsei from herself; it was the selfless thing to do and she knew it—though, the agony she bore to conceal her sadness was crippling. Aiko choked out the barely audible words, "You and I will be best friends, forever. Trust me." _

_Aiko smiled brightly, that smile shattering Shinsei's heart._

Shinsei gasped outwardly at the unexpectedness of the memory.

Never once had Aiko, her closest and dearest friend preceding her love for Sasuke, admitted that she was a burden. Never. Just thinking of Aiko pained Shinsei, but the thought also invigorated her to accept the struggle being presented to her. She was only a burden if she wrongly convinced herself of it and fell into the bottomless pit of depression.

But all she had to do to stop was to take that first step forward and accept the situation.

_I wish Aiko were here right now; she would be able to settle this and help me._

_I need to face reality though—she isn't here, and I need to step up._

_I need to stop cowering in the face of my fears._

_I need to do something—not be idle._

_I need to stop it myself._

Stubbornness inherited by the keen members of the Yamanaka clan arose in Shinsei's tightly clamped air, lips pursed, eyes strained and glossy. She _was _useful, she _could _do things; it was all a matter of her stepping up to the plate and taking that first swing. Crying and caving was no longer an option; if she had learned anything from Aiko, it was to remain strong.

Even at the expense of oneself.

Forcing her eyes to look in the direction of the battling Uchihas, Shinsei saw that Itachi had extinguished Sasuke's flames with the Amaterasu. Her heart faltered, however, upon seeing the blood streaming from Itachi's Mangekyo and Sasuke's deformed perverse expression as he rose to continue the fighting, steeped in his own blood.

Enough was enough.

One step.

Another step.

A leap.

And a bound.

Shinsei was running.

Faster.

And faster.

She was closer to Sasuke as she sprinted across the remains of the battlefield, opening her arms and screaming a reverberating, "_Stop!_" Her legs carried her, mind spinning, as she reached Sasuke and threw her arms around his bruised body in a subduing embrace, forcing him to stop or kill her in the process.

Sasuke's entire body came to a rigid halt.

"What the—_get off me Shinsei!_"

Shaking her head into Sasuke's back, trying to ignore the lethal venom being fiercely communicated to her, Shinsei exclaimed, "No! Not until you hear me out! I've been unable to do anything this whole time and now you're going to listen to me because I need you to—_you_ need me to! Everything you think you know about the Uchiha massacre is a lie!"

"Why should I trust you?" Sasuke viciously shook his shoulder—Shinsei clung tighter.

"Because I have no reason for lying! I loved your family like you did!"

"Just let go you could never understand—they were family!"

"_And I had to give all that up and more you bastard!_"

After screaming desperately until she was hoarse, Shinsei unwillingly decided to lower her tone, relaxing her grip and backing off Sasuke as his shoulders slumped in response to her latter comment. Itachi took cautious steps forward, not daring to make too many precarious moves while his beloved was at the mercy of his volatile brother.

Shinsei's steady breathing warmed Sasuke's shoulder as he inhaled, listening, as Shinsei forlornly whispered, "When your family died, I was heartbroken. But before that, I was walking through the Hokage's tower, searching for help because the boys at the park had beaten me up and my home was too far away, and I found Itachi talking to the Hokage."

Sasuke tensed, eyes slimming.

"They were discussing your clan's assassination."

Sasuke recoiled, anger building, but Shinsei continued nonetheless.

"There was a coup d'état planned against Konohagakure, which was being plotted by Fugaku."

A sickening realization dawned upon Sasuke, retracing his memories.

"That's why Itachi was so different, _he_ _had to kill them!_"

Everything was drastically dissimilar.

Letting go so that she could see Sasuke, Shinsei found him attaching his hand to his face in utter denial. With soft gentle hands, Shinsei wrapped her fingers around Sasuke's and pulled them down, carefully looking at the man who was formerly the boy she cherished as her best friend for an eternity. A moment of tenderness passed between them before Sasuke mechanically jerked his hand from Shinsei's, snapping their momentary bond.

Though she vacillated, Shinsei didn't give up. "Sasuke?"

"It can't be true."

"What?"

Whipping around, mind untamed, Sasuke cried aloud, "How can I just accept that? My clan, _every single person_, was _slaughtered_, by _him!_" He jabbed an accusing finger at Itachi who neither moved nor blinked in response. "I've lived my whole life hating Itachi for what he did! I've spent my entire life plotting my revenge—that's all I've trained for—and now you think you can just tell me that it's all a _lie?_"

This time, Shinsei drew back her hand and delivered a stinging slap across Sasuke's face.

Though it didn't hurt, Sasuke tensed, blinking crossly.

Biting down hard on her lip, drawing blood and relishing in the salty bitterness that distracted her for a vital moment, Shinsei persisted, this time with a tirade of tears. "Itachi's had you fooled the entire time! You don't know anything! For the peace of Konoha, for _you_, he's desired to die a criminal and a traitor!

"He's accepted _disgrace_ instead of _honor!_

"And _hate_ in the place of _love!_

"And for _what?_

"For _you!_"

Staring deeply into the truth embedded within Shinsei's cobalt eyes, Sasuke found himself unable to look away. There was nothing complex about what she was communicating; there was no deceit or trickery in those eyes that he used to look in constantly. But when he used to peer endlessly into them, those eyes were laughing, smiling, and loving life; now, they were filled with pain by his presence and anger by his ignorance.

As he continued glaring into those stimulating pupils, Sasuke both wanted to believe her and didn't. He had spent years of his life in bitter resentment of his brother, _years_, how could he be so suddenly told that all that time was wasted and that he was wrong? However, he wanted to _believe_, wanted to know that his brother was still the same man he adored.

But, how could he choose between those varying, tormenting truths—one of which was a lie?

Only one of the stories could be true and it sparked uncomfortable, nauseating questions.

Was Itachi really his loving brother or just his relentless vendetta?

Would he choose Shinsei's hatred or her love?

Could he choose at this point?

Did he even know?

Quivering with an unnamed condition bordering insanity, Sasuke spoke, voice deep and thoughtful, yet still as callous and judgmental as ever. "Itachi, tell me, is all of this true?" Lifting his stare to his brother upon realizing that he was being addressed, Itachi gradually glided across the landscape to join them and threw down his weapons.

Sasuke glanced up and Itachi murmured, "It is the truth. Kill me if you can't see it."

Shinsei's heart skipped a beat, but she retained herself with difficulty.

Sasuke looked down. "Shinsei, you've never lied to me."

The redhead swallowed hard, silent as death.

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

Finally, after many thought-provoking eternities that were fleeting in comparison to the length he had dreamed of nothing but his nightmarish revenge, Sasuke quietly murmured, "Leave me. Just leave me. I don't want to see any of you anymore. Just go away." Hurt by this, Shinsei reached out to touch him, but Sasuke caught her hand, gripping it tightly.

Shinsei gasped, unsure of what he was going to do. "S-Sasuke?"

Retracting his Sharingan as he glowered ruthlessly at Shinsei, Sasuke asked, "I still don't understand what _you're_ doing here. I think that after everything that's happened that you _owe _me an explanation before I make my decision." Looking into Sasuke's eyes, Shinsei knew then that he still hadn't settled on his final say and she hesitated.

Everything, her, Sasuke, and Itachi, their lives or respectably, their deaths, hung on what she would say.

The pressure was crippling and Shinsei wanted to cry, but held it in, as she began her story.


End file.
